After the Rapture (Fallen)
by shevlin912
Summary: Wondering what happened after Lucinda and Daniel meet at college? Well wonder no longer. Here will be a tale of the early moments of their new love blossoming and the challenges that come with being mortal and in college. Will their love be able to last now as it had for the length of time or will they have made the wrong choice? (The next part of the Fallen series. Please read.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Daniel sat down next to Luce making her feel like she really couldn't breath. He was so beautiful. Luce started feeling more comfortable the more they talked. Once they got over the hi and my name is, it was like they just fit. He had turned so he was comfortably looking at the side of Luce's body. Luce was hanging on to the side of the bench like she would fall if she didn't. Of course, Luce would glance at him every once in a while. Than something changed. Daniel had been asking her little things, like her favorite places, where she grew up, favorite color, what her parents are like. During all this Luce realized she had turned so, she too was facing Daniel. Talking to him was like breathing for Luce, she was doing it without even knowing. Luce's phone start vibrating. It was Nora, hmmm.

"That's my roommate I should probably go in. But it was wonderful talking to you Daniel." Luce said as she swing her other leg over the bench as she was getting ready to leave. All the sudden his hand had to reach out to hers, he couldn't let her leave at least not yet. Luce looked down to her hand then to Daniels beautiful violet eyes.

"I would love to do this again sometimes, maybe over dinner?" Inside all Luce could do was squeal, but managed to nod yes. "Can I have your number, so I can text you?"

"Yea" I squealed Luce, "Can I see your phone." He handed her his and she handed him hers.

But as he was taking his back Daniel rose Luce hand to his lips, lightly as the breeze that was blowing around the night sky, kissed her hand. Again squealing. Luce couldn't wait to tell Nora all about it. All of it. She started to turn away towered her door and then, "Can I walk you to your door, Luce?" it was like singing instead of talking and all she could manage was a nod. Than there was Daniel walking Luce threw the glass lobby door, than to the elevator, finally to her room. She knew that Nora was on the other side of their peep whole probably jumping up and down. "Well I'll see you later Luce." Daniel said before he turned to walk back to the elevator. "Cant wait."

Luce started watching him walk away, than the door she was leaning on opened. Crash. "OWWWW" "Get in here. Like now and tell me what th you are doing with Daniel Gorgan?" Nora yelled under her breath as she pulled Luce into the room.

"Umm, we were just talking." Luce said as she walked to her extra high bed. It was on the right side of the room with her favorite purple and white comforter on it. Luce had to climb into her bed which was really tall so that there was room for a small dresser with her clothes in it. Her yellow laundry basket and mini fridge. She grabbed her pillow as Nora climbed up next to her. Than Luce started to babel, " Why does he have a girlfriend or something? Please tell me hes not a player like Max. He was so sweet and wonderful, every time I looked at him I felt like I would explode. And UMMMMAMDM" Nora had put her hand straight over Luce mouth.

" No he does not have a girlfriend, I don't know if he is like Max but I would highly do not think so. Word on the street is he is captain of the varsity swim team. He is majoring in Biology of some kind and Theology. Hardly ever dates. Much to the female populous on campus dismay because lets face it hes amazing HOT." Luce had listen to every word of what Nora had said.

Then very quietly said " I think he asked me out?!"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh the whole building will hear you."

"OK your right this needs two thing before you tell me every little detail about what happened in the court yard. We need pop, popcorn and a movie. Ill pick the movie and get soda, you popcorn. If you can come back down to earth to handle it." Nora said flipping thru her movie collection.

They both let out a giggle. Nora put a movie into the flat screen/blue ray player she had mounted on her side of the room which look like several paint cans had exploded. Compared to Luce much more conservative side. Luce grabbed a bag of popcorn and went to the microwave.

"Hey", she said as she walked back into their room "I didn't burn it this time."

"Great now your bed and start talking." Luce put the popcorn on her desk the changed into her favorite red plaid pajamas. "Well I had gone to get some air. . . .. " Luce then plunged into what had happened with Daniel and Nora wouldn't let her leave anything out. By the time the movie was over and popcorn was gone they had decided two things. First tomorrow Nora was going to learn from her large group of friends everything she could about Daniel Gordon. Second that Luce was so going to be going on a date with him. Luce decided to email her mom and dad. Before she went to bed. She had told them she would email at least twice a week and call as often as she could.

Hey Mom and Dad,

Well second week has been great. I've figured out the washer and dryer in the laundry room. My roommate Nora is great and she even has a retainer. I don't start classes for another week but I think that I have a good feeling of the campus now and shouldn't have any issues finding my classes. I even went to my first party. Don''t worry there was only pizza and soda but it was fun. Oh and I met this guy, his name Daniel and I have my first date. I am excited. Mom tell Dad he does not need to come up here and to remember about his blood pressure. He seems really nice and I will let you all know how it goes. We may need to talk about my laundry and food budget tho.

Love you both

Lu

After hitting send Nora was in her bed that almost glowed in the dark and Luce crawled under her blankets. They still smelled like her room at home, she loved the smell of her fathers roses. Feeling kinda home sick Luce snuggled down to watch the movie once more and fell to sleep. That was the first night she dreamed of Daniel. The were above water some where and the wind was whipping her face but she felt warm. The first thing she felt was two very strong arms. They were solid and warm, they made Luce feel like home. She looked down and they were tan and buff. She could here something, it sounded like wings. WINGS. She looked up to see the most beautiful glowing, white, enormous wings. They were amazing the moon light shining off of them was beautiful, intoxicating. Then something was whispered in her ear. "I will always find you." Luce knew that voice but just couldn't quite place it, and when she tried to see the face attached to those amazing wings it was to dark. The only part she could see was the beautiful golden hair. It almost looked like a halo. Luce could feel the warmth between her and this ANGEL. OMG she was flying with an angel.

"LUCE LUCE, Oh will you wake up! There are flowers for you."

Luce started rubbing the sleep out of her and taking her retainer out.

"OMG Luce wake up!" Nora was literally jumping on her.

"OK OK I am up. Now get off me and tell me what is going on?"

"Look at your desk"

Luce sat up still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and there they were two dozen beautifully white and fully bloomed peonies, just like the ones her and Daniel had been sitting by the night before. Luce was dumb struck. Where as Nora was jumping up and down up and down. Screaming.

"Do you even know what it means to get flowers from an amazing guy like Daniel Gordon the next morning after meeting him?"

Luce had now sat up and crawled to her flowers sitting on the desk at the end of her bed. They smelled heavenly. All she could think about was Daniel and those flowers.

"Luce Luce have you even been listening." Nora was standing fully clothed, hair and make up done staring at Luce.

"Ummm no" she said with a smile.

"Well for the love of Audrey Hepburn, will you get up and get ready. I'll tell you what I have dug up while you have been sleeping."

Luce got up and started looking for the right thing to wear. She found her favorite pair of wholly jeans and a black t-shirt. She went to the small bath room the shared and ran a brush threw her long black hair. It was almost to her waist before she decided to cut it for a new look for college. It was still long going to the center of her back. She looked at herself in the mirror she still looked like Lucinda but something was different.

"You need make up." came over her shoulder.

She did her normal routine little eyeshadow, some foundation, little liner and mascara.

"How do I look?"

Nora looked her up and down twice than nodded. "ya, I like the whole not trying thing on you. Not a lot of girls can actually pull it off, but you've got it nailed. Lets go and I'll tell you all you need to know."

On the way across campus to the mess hall for breakfast Nora filled Luce on all she would ever need to know about Daniel. According to Nora Daniel didn't date, at least not really. He had dated one or two casually last year and the same his freshman year. But definitely nothing serious. He was really good at swimming and got amazing grades. Oh and to add the cherry as Nora put it his family loaded. But all Luce could think of was those white peonies. "Are you listening to a word I am telling you?"

Luce snapped back to reality. They were almost to the mess hall and she wasn't even a little hungry. " Yep he's PERFECTION."

"Good there for a second I thought you weren't hearing me." Nora grabbed Luce by the arm dragging her to a stop.

Luce didn't know what was going on with Nora other than she was acting like a crazy person. It was a gorgeous fall morning. The birds were chirping, there was a lite carpet of due on the ground. The sun was in rays and the sky was a perfect blue. There were little groups of students walking to breakfast. The smell of fresh bacon and pancakes. Mixed with warm maple syrup. Some students just arriving from summer break and meeting up with friends. There was a little breeze making the trees and weeping willows look like they were dancing slowly to a beat only the earth could hear. It made Luce think this must be what Heaven like. Her mind started to wonder back to the dream the night before. The way those arms felt around her and the wind threw her hair. The way everything was perfect and so warm. That glow of white and violet. The way that it all for some weird reason reminded her of Daniel.

"Luce. Earth to Luce." Nora was waving her hand in front of Luce face.

"Hmmm, What? Sorry."

" I was saying that look who is over there look straight at you." Luce fallowed Nora's gaze.

"Ohhhhh!" That's all she could get out. There he was in perfect golden, tall, perfection. As soon as their eyes met every thing went away. Luce didn't really even notice Nora dragging her to the mess hall. When they got to the mess hall Jordan and Hailey had already found a table and sat down. They waved for them to come join. Both Luce and Nora nodded while getting in line for food. Even thou Luce didn't originally think she was hungry as soon as she saw scrabbled eggs and fresh bacon her stomach rumbled. As the two girls skedaddle down the line Nora's head kept popping up and looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Luce finally asked as she was sliding her key card thru the card machine.

"That!" She pointed over by the table where Jordan and Hailey were sitting dumbfounded by the simple fact Daniel was speaking to them. He was just standing there his shoulder were relaxed and he was leaning against the booth the girls sat in. But it was all the girls needed to thrown into a giggling mess.

"We should go save them." Nora said as she elbowed Luce to the table.

As soon as Luce started walking Daniels violet eyes found hers. His face had this lazy grin on it which made Luce body feel like it was melting. Luckily Nora was right there to push her into the booth. Daniel hadn't moved from his place where he was still lazily leaning against the booth. "Hi." All Luce could feel was the heat moving up to her cheeks.

"Hi." Luce said so softly she was sure he couldn't hear it. "Thank you for the flowers by the way. They are beautiful." She added quickly.

"I'm glad that you liked them. After breakfast would you like to meet me outside and we can go take a walk." "Absolutely" All four girls said at once. With another lazy grin he walked away leaving the girls asking Luce fifty questions at once and all she could do was watch he walk away. The first voice that broke thou Luce thoughts was Hailey.

"I just can't believe it of all the girls on campus not only does he pick a freshman but Luce. No offense Luce but you are so quite and don't seem to be into parties. I just don't get it"

Jordan butted in "Don't listen to her Luce she is A: Jealous and B: Did you ever think Hailey that might be why Mr. Steamy is into her."

"Well I still just don't get it." Hailey said mopping and playing with her eggs.

During everything all Luce could do was think of Daniel, of the flowers and how fast this was all happening.

"Nora do you think that maybe this is all happening to fast?" Jordan, Hailey, and Nora just looked at Luce with her little face looking at her eggs.

"Oh Luce, of course not. I mean yeah but he is really into you." Said Nora trying to make her feel better. While throwing what's wrong with you look at Hailey.

" I mean it might be but maybe she right. He likes you and sometimes you just have to hang on for the ride. Don't you listen to one word Hailey says she's just jealous cause last year she even joined the swim team trying to get him to even look at her. As you can tell it never happened." Jordan just smile and bated her eyes at Hailey. Who had gotten up and left the table.

" I think I am gonna go for a swim. Is there a way to get out of here beside the front door. I really need to think." Nora took one look at Luce she was white as a sheet.

"Of course sweetie just come with me. Ill sneak you right over to the dorm room then the pool. Come on." Nora took Luce hand and took her right out the back of the mess hall.

Daniel saw Luce friend storm out of the mess hall but when he looked back at her table Luce wasn't there. He really didn't get it, maybe he had come on just to strong. But she didn't seem to mind this morning. He started to walk back to his dorm which was the in the same dorm building as Luce, just on the other side of the building. He took the stairs he just didn't like elevators for some reason. He got to the second floor and took a left sliding his card til he heard the click. What was he gonna do. He had dreamed of her the night before. Them together lying on a rock using the sun to dry off after a race. They had been swimming and now they were just laying there in the bright sun letting it warm them from the outside in. They talked like they had known each other forever. Before the dive he had slipped a single white peonies behind her ear. He had woken up smiling from ear to ear. He had called the florist right away and told them the delivery. He hadn't even thought that it would be to much or to fast. God he was confused. He didn't date and there was a reason for it. With out thinking he had grabbed his swim bag and started heading to the pool. It wasn't that there weren't enough cute girls on the campus to stare at and even maybe sleep with but that just wasn't what he was looking for. His parents were high school sweethearts and he always felt like there was a half of him somewhere in the world. He just had to find it. Which was part of the reason he came all this way from California to go to college and because his mom couldn't join the PTA or find a way to check up on him constantly. The other reason is he wanted to find a girl who wanted him for him, not what he would inherent or the allowance he was given every month. Which he had done well hiding the his freshman year. Well at least until his mother decided the pool needed to be updated, and donated the money for the endeavor. Just the thought made Daniel grown . When he had gotten home for the summer he had a long conservation with her and his father about how he need to be left alone to find out who he was and what he wanted without a bunch of people being his friends only because of money. The most expensive prep school had been torture enough. By the end of the conservation they had all agreed but the damage was done.

By the time he came out of his head he was at the pool and in the men shower room changing into his suite. He walked out to the pool to be surprised. There was Luce. She had just dove into the pool and was doing a very graceful and beautifully done butterfly stroke. All he could do was watch for a few moments then went in him self. Letting his muscles gild him threw the water. He loved swimming he didn't have to think about anything just feeling the water slid over his skin. He didn't even know how many laps he had done. Going from end to end, twisting and pushing at each end. When he did come up there was Luce sitting on the side of the pool the next lane over with just her long tan legs in the water.

"Are you fallowing me now Daniel Grodon?" Luce said quietly and sweetly. He lifted his self out of the water sitting on the edge of the pool and taking his goggles off. He took a moment before answering her.

"Fallowing you no. I guess we just have the same ideas a lot. " He said chuckling to himself. "You like to swim too?"

" Well yeah, I am here on a partial scholarship for swimming. I just like to do it went I need to not think. If that even makes any sense."

"It does to me. So you going to join swim team then?"

"Yeah I kinda have too. You don't happen to know when try outs are do you? I forgot to ask when I talked to the swim coach my first day here."

" They are next Thursday. What are you trying out for?"

" Well I figured the only team I could JV."

"What if I told you that coach and the captains decide what team you are on based on skill level." Daniel said with the lazy smile on his face.

"I guess it will be up to coach then. I had better get back to my room I have plans with Nora. But it was nice talking to you again."

Once again Daniel reached out and grabbed her hand. He looked out over the pool and asked "Luce if you think that I am coming on to strong I can slow it down. I just like you a lot. I might be getting carried away."

"No I like the flowers." and before she could stop herself " they are the first ones a guy besides my dad has ever gave me." I can't believe that just came out of my mouth what is wrong with me. Why don't I just go and tell him I'm a virgin while I''m at it.

Daniel just sat there and smile for a moment watching her face get red. "Well I am glad they are special, and you liked them. What would you think of dinner tomorrow night? I know its Saturday and you probably have a party to go to but I thought we might go into town there is a great little Italian place. If you want?" Luce looked down into his intoxicating violet eyes.

"That sounds great and I'm sorry about earlier Hailey just said somethings and it got under my skin. Actually do you know Hailey?"

"That's what the girls name was who stormed out. She was on swim team last year. Oh. I get it now. I tried to reject her nicely but she didn't take it well. She actually quit swim team a couple days later. I knew she looked familiar I just didn't know why."

"Before I go I have one more question. Nora said that your parents are kinda rich, is that true?" Daniel smile instantly dropped and Luce knew she had said the wrong thing. But he was still holding her hand, so maybe it wasn't that bad. But every second he didn't answer made Luce nervous.

"Yep they are. And yes that means I am too. I'm what they like to call a trust fund baby." Again neither of them said a thing. Luce sat back down and looked at Daniel who was still looking at the water. She took her hand from his and lifted his head so they were looking at each other.

"Not that it matters I was just curious. Especially since those two dozen peonies couldn't have been cheep and then dinner I just wanted to know." She looked him straight in his eyes "It really doesn't matter to me. I swear. " His smile came back and he pulled into his arms. He was so warm and Luce loved being locked in them. It felt my like home than she had felt since her parents left almost two weeks ago. Still holding her he whispered into her ear"Can I walk you to your room?"

"Please." Was all that would come out of Luce mouth. They walked to the locker rooms and met back up out side. Walking hand in hand across campus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next night came so fast Luce didn't know what hit her. From the time she woke up Nora and Jordan were there helping her figure out what to wear. That only took half the day. They finally agreed on a simple little purple flowy shirt and a really cute short jean skirt. Plus amazing wedged saddles, borrowed from Nora. They took the next two hours finding a hair style and make up that would play up Luce light hazel eyes. By the time they were all done it was six forty five. Next thing that hit her was a ton of body spray. Than bombarded by more hairspray. "Plea pew god girls cant breath. OK enough nothing is gonna move." Luce cried out as she laughed.

"You know we will be right on the other side of the door waiting for you and we will want to know everything that happened. So you better record every minute with Mr. McSteamy." Nora said as she shoved the little last minute things into Luce's bag.

"Are you sure Hailey isn't to mad Jordan? School hasn't even started yet and I don't want to be pissing people off already."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about Hailey shes just pissie she'll get over it."

Daniel took one last look in the mirror as he was getting ready to walk out the door to pick up Luce. He was wearing dark wash jeans, polo and black blazer. He had gotten her a few peonies that were sitting on his desk. He did one last check, wallet, car keys, flowers. OK here it went. Daniel started walking towered the elevator from his room to go get to Luce. He could hear the giggling down the hall and it made him smile. It was weird to be happy that she was trying to look good for him but at the same time he loved it. He got to the door and gave it a good solid knock. The door cracked open and he saw Nora standing there. "I'm here to pick up Luce." She walked out of the room looking like a fallen angel. Her hazel eyes seemed to pop and her long hair was curled. But the thing he could not take his eyes off was her legs that seemed to go on forever. " These are for you." Daniel handed her the flowers. "You ready to go."

"Yep just let me put these in some water" was all Luce could get out. He looked beautiful. His eyes were sparkling like a pair of jewels. He looked like something out of a magazine. She handed the flowers to Nora. Jordan was standing next to her. They both looked like they where going to spontaneously combusted.

Daniel offered her his arm and Luce took it. She looked back to see Jordan and Nora staring out the door watching as they walked away. They went down the hall then to the elevator. "You look amazing, Luce."

She couldn't stop from smiling and turning red. "You look amazing too!" He got that lazy grin on his face she loved so much. "You ready to get out of here?'

"Yeah. So wheres this little place we are going too? Oh and how are we leaving campus?" Luce said trying to sound coy and sexy.

"You'll see, its a surprise. To answer your last question. Juniors are allowed to have cars on campus."

They walked hand in hand across the campus heading to where Luce mom and dad had parked only two weeks ago to leave her here. On her own for the first time. It really was a nice night not to cold and the sky was perfectly clear. She could see a full bright moon and thousand of starts. She let Daniel guide her throw the complexity of cars. When they stop she thought he had to be kidding. But as he slipped the key into the lock on the passenger side door she realized that this was Daniels car. It wasn't just any car it was a black Alfa Romeo. But of course, someone like Daniel would have an amazing car. Daniel opened the door so Luce could slide in. The next thing she knew they were peeling out of campus and on to the main road. They fallowed the road for a while til Luce could see the ocean. Driving down the coast line with Daniel something just felt familiar. It was almost looked like the dream she had had the other night. They drove in silence until the came to this little restaurant that was on the coast. It wasn't anything fancy or overly extravagant but Luce loved it. The little place looked more like a house. It had a big front porch with two rocking chairs. There was some moss growing on the roof. It was all lite up inside making it look so warm and inviting. The only way you would know it was even a restaurant is the small wood sign on the side on the road. When they walked in threw the open french doors there was a little podium with some menus and a sign saying please wait to be seated even though the place was pretty much empty. A pretty, petite women said hello and asked how many. Daniel said two and if we could sit on the patio. She lead the way thru a small maze of tables to two more french doors that lead to a small patio over looking the beach. It was like something out of a movie. The back patio was lite up by small lights and candles. There was some soft music coming from inside the restaurant. There was even a little area to dance. All this and the wonderful breeze coming off the water, mixing with the smells from the kitchen. It was almost to good to be true. Maybe she was dreaming. Luce pinched herself. Nope not sleeping. Daniel pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. The nice lady handed her a menu and said she would be back to take there orders. "Order whatever sounds good Luce."

Luce nodded not knowing what to say. She really didn't know what to order but the cheeseburger sounded really good. The mess hall at school normally was really healthy. So a greasy cheeseburger and a thing of fry's just sounded good. But maybe Daniel knew something that would be better. "What are you gonna order?"

Daniel looked into Luce eyes and actually totally forgot what he wanted to order. He looked at the menu and all the sudden a cheeseburger sounded amazing. " I was thinking a hamburger al formaggio." Luce had a confused look on her pretty little face. He smiled and looked into her eyes. " Cheeseburger. Its Italian for cheeseburger."

"Ohh. You can speak Italian. Where did you learn that?"

"Prep school. My mom sent me to prep school for high school. Said it would make college easier and it did. I was already ready for living in dorms and pretty much on my own. There we had to learn Latin and Italian. Along with all honor classes. It kept me busy and I was on swim team all four years. Plus, I like being away from my parents it make us getting along easier."

Luce really couldn't wrap her mind around not wanting to be with your parents all the time. She loved everything about living at home from the smell of her dads roses to her moms cooking but than she guessed that his parents weren't anything like hers. "Were your parent around much, when you were living at home?"

"No, not really. My Dad works all over the world, so he spends more time on the jet and in hotel rooms than at home. My mom is your classic rich wife. She organizes volunteer groups, hosts big dinners, has lawn parties, that type of thing. She also believes that there is nothing a big donation can't fix. Which is why I chose to come all the way over here to go to school."

The waitress showed up with there cheeseburgers and they started eating. "I can't imagine that. I guess my parents would seem boring. My mom drove me to and from school every day and packed my lunches until high school when I asked her to stop. Was at all my practices and meets. She's my best friend. My dad has always worked really hard at taking care of us. He worked a ridiculous amount of hours so my mom could stay home. We still had dinner together every night and Friday night was family night. We'd watch movies or play board games, maybe even go bowling. I know it sounds funny and really boring, but I miss it."

"It sounds great Luce. I can see why you would be home sick but hey Thanksgiving break will be here before you know it." Daniel looked down at his plate and he seemed sad. Like he was missing something but Luce couldn't tell what. Kinda like a kid looking in the store window at a toy they could never have.

Luce got quite trying to think of something to say but nothing came. After a while that cocky grin came across his face. "If I haven't scared you off by then would you and your family could show me what a real Thanksgiving is like?"

"We will have to see. Maybe I don't like you that much." All Luce could do was smile. The idea of her parents meeting Daniel. It was funny almost. But Daniel had this look like he was serious. She could see the yearning and sadness in his violet eyes. She couldn't imagine living the way Daniel had grown up. Things like Christmas and Thanksgiving being a way for his mom to show off the new flat wear or have the biggest party of the season. Those days were always so full of happy memories for her, but Daniel she could tell was the exact opposite. She felt bad for him. Then as if on cue Luce phone started vibrating it was after 10. " Daniel its after ten. We are gonna miss curfew. Its like an hour back to campus. And I cant get in trouble." She started freaking out. What was she thinking she could lose her scholarship, everything that she had been working so hard for.

She looked at Daniel's face and there was that cocky smile on his face. "Luce don't worry I know the security guard and I'm a junior I don't have a curfew. Don't worry I would never do anything to get you into trouble. So just relax and enjoy yourself. You are having a good time right?"

As soon as she looked into his eyes all her worries went right out the door. "Of course, I just was freaking cause if I get in trouble I can lose my scholarship. Its the only way we could afford for me to come to Emerald. I had want to come here since middle school and I knew the only way was a scholarship. That when I really started working on my swimming I knew I could do it if I tried."

Daniel stood up and held his hand out. He had this smile on his face that were making the violet in his eyes almost dance. "Will you dance with me?"

"Umm I really can't dance and I'm not just saying that. I really can't."

His hand was still held out, "Don't worry I can. All you need is a good leader." Luce reached up and took his hand. Daniel and her spent the next hour spinning around the little dance floor. Daniel had been right she could dance. The way they fit together was perfect. Again Luce phone went off. It was now ten forty five. "Daniel I think we should be heading back." She didn't want to say it but it just came out. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Okey, lets go." Daniel led her to the front where he paid. He then held open the door for Luce. They made their way to the car. Before Luce even had her seat belt buckled they were driving down the highway back toured school. Like Daniel said no one even saw them walk across campus back to their building. Daniel walked her to her door. Luce's just leaned against the door. Daniel hand was right next to her head. His free hand brushed a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. His face was so close Luce could feel his breath on her face. She looked up into Daniels eyes who were looking right into hers. Her breathing quickened the closer his face came to hers. His lips lightly brushed hers. Than she just melted into it. Its was a slow sweet kiss that was over way to fast. Daniel pulled back and kissed her hand again. Than turned and walked toured the elevator.

Luce didn't even have to slid her key card the door instantly opened. Behind it there was Nora and Jordan waiting as she knew they would be. They were almost jumping up and down with excitement. As soon as Luce had locked the door the questions started flying. Luce couldn't even hear them. She automatically got her pj's from her draw and went to the bathroom to put them on. The questions were still coming at her a mile a minuet and but she was on cloud nine. Daniel had kissed her. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced in her life. Not pushy or hungry just sweet.

"Earth to Luce, Earth to Luce. Come in Luce." Nora said shacking her gently.

"Um yeah." She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Luce we want details. We have soda and popcorn all ready for you to spill every minuet of what happened over the last five hours. Come on Luce your killing us here. I mean if the date was anything like that kiss, it had to be amazing." Jordan was talking so fast Luce almost couldn't keep up. But than she came back to reality and saw her friends faces. She climbed into her bed and was immediately fallowed by Nora and Jordan. She popped open one of the cans of soda and started spilling her guts. She left out some of the conversation but told her friends everything else.

The next few days just kinda passed. Luce didn't see much of Daniel, well except for the fresh flower that came every other day. She spent her time hanging out with Nora, Jordan, and sometimes Hailey. She would walk around campus finding those little unknown places where she could hide from the drama that was growing in the group. Hailey was still really bitchie about the whole dissed by Daniel thing. Which she really didn't know why it was such a big deal. Actually she thought that it was kinda funny. When she wasn't getting ready for classes, rooming around looking for classes, finding her little hiding places, or thinking about that amazing night and kiss. She was swimming. Swimming and swimming. It just made everything make sense. But every time she just pictured Daniel and those amazing violet eyes. The dreams of flying, always flying. It all felt so real, like it had really happened once. But at the same time she knew that was crazy. Before she knew it Thursday was here. She had been pushing herself and swimming for two hours everyday. Her butterfly was good she had been working on her other strokes. She was guaranteed a spot on the JV team cause of her scholarship, but trying out for the varsity team as a freshman was border line nuts. She had talked to her parents about it and they, as always, said go for it.

She headed over to the pool early to warm up. Its was a beautiful morning. It was already getting warm and there was a thin layer of due on the grass. The sun rays where almost dancing thru the trees. It made Luce feel warm and safe. After changing into the emerald green and white suite and grabbing her towel and goggles she went into the pool area and saw she wasn't the only one who had the idea. All the lanes were already full. A lot of the kids were people she had seen the first day she was here and met the JV team. Apparently it was common knowledge that lower class swimmer could try out for the varsity team. She glanced outside there were only two or three kids out there warming up , so she took her towel and headed outside. She easily found a open lane and dove right in. She started out slow then picked up her pace. Feeling the water glide over her was really relaxing. She made sure thou that she didn't do her best or her best stroke. She knew the other kids would be watching and trying to size her up, she was use to it. Her high school team there was never a sure place, you had to try out every year. At least that was something her high school had prepared her for something. To soon she heard the whistle which meant to grab your stuff and head in. Luce patted herself off with her towel and then headed in. The first thing she saw was Daniel. He was standing in emerald and white swim shorts and was bone dry. He looked like a god with his chiseled abs and amazing arm muscles. She could feel herself blushing just looking at him. He obviously wasn't going to be swimming today. She headed over to the group and that is when the madness started.

Daniel saw her as soon as she entered the room. She was in a green and white one piece that she had gotten probably the day she was offered her scholarship. All the girls in the room were wearing the same thing but she just look damn good in hers. It hugged her curves perfectly, he could have just looked at her all day and been a happy man. That when he heard coach say his name. "Alright everyone this is how today is gonna work. JV who want to try out will go first, this is including this years freshman and sophomores. Next this years juniors will go. Finally this years senors. As those of you who were with us last year know, you are not guarantee a place on the team unless you are a captain. Just cause you where on varsity last year doesn't mean you will get on this year. As you all know we don't have a set number. We will be judging you on your all around ability, and your specialty. It will be a ten lap swim freestyle. Jason will come and hand you numbers and write down your names accordingly." He had been avoiding looking at her. He didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling.

Once his co captain was back he whispered, "Damn man way to go and grab a hot freshman."

All Daniel could do was smile, " OK freshmen lets see what you got." The next three hours passed pretty quick, but was how it usually worked. When everyone had swam and they had all taken notes. Daniel looked up at the hopeful eyes filling the bleachers. "We will post the results tomorrow. Thank you all for trying out." He watched as they all filled into the locker rooms. Than walked over to the bleachers with his two co captain and the couch for the long process of figuring out who would work for varsity or needed to be on JV. It was almost dark when they were done as always the guys went out after getting dressed. Luce had made the team, there was no need to convince anyone that she didn't belong on the JV team. She moved thru the water like it was nothing. Her turns were flawless and she had beat the whole nine others she was paired with by almost two lengths. It was amazing. He wanted to go out with the guys but he really wanted to do was tell Luce she had made it and wrap her up in a big hug. But tradition was tradition. He would see her in the morning.

Luce hadn't waited around for Daniel. She knew he would be busy. Instead she went back to her room and took a long hot shower. Chlorine had always made her itchy. She had washed out her swim suit in the locker room and changed back into her clothes but still needed a shower. When she got back her room was empty which was kinda nice. She hadn't expected it to feel so homy after only three weeks. But seeing the Nora's side of the room that looked like some paint cans had exploded and her neat and clean side. It felt familiar and safe. She had some pre-class work to get done and needed some time to think. He hadn't looked at her at all at the pool and even when she was swimming. She without thinking got undress and started the shower. Once in she let herself think and relax. Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he was to good to be true. But he hadn't seemed that way. Not that she had a lot of experience in the area. She hadn't dated in high school except for one guy. But Nora and Jordan had seemed really excited when she told them about the date. What was she gonna do? She just couldn't figure it out. Maybe he didn't want to show any favoritism and he was worried if he looked at her it would show. That had to be it. She need to talk to Nora she would know. Luce turned off the water and stepped out into a fluffy towel. She put on sweats and a big t-shirt and started in on pre class home work.

Before Luce knew it, it was two am and she was hungry. Nora had sunk in about mid night. They chatted for a little bit then she went to bed. She had told Luce not to worry about Daniel liking her it was like as obvious as it got. Which had made her feel better and made her want something to eat. There was a student store in all the dorms where students could get food all night long. Things like popcorn, jerky, pretty much any snack food you can think of. Luce grabbed her student card and slid quietly out the door. The hallway was deserted. Its was after all a Thursday night. She walked slowly to the elevator and hit the down button. Once on the ground floor she made her way to the store which was right across from the elevator. There she grabbed some soda, popcorn and some candy. Her mom popped into her head about eating right. It made a smile go across Luce face. As she was sliding her student card thru the card reader, she heard some guys trying, unsuccessfully to get inside the door. The first two were obviously trashed, one more then the other, and the third was Daniel. He opened the door and they all filled thru. The first, Jason, Luce thought his name was. Was Daniels co-captain. He stopped right in front of Luce. "Damn girl even in sweats you look hot. How did he do it huh? Or do you just like older men. Cause if that's the case I can show you a good time." his breath smelled like old beer and gave Luce the creeps. She autocratically stepped back.

"The only thing you need to show a good time to is your bed Jas."Daniel was right to Luce side. " Mark you wanna take big shot here to bed please."

"You got it. Come on big guy lets go show that bed of yours how awesome you are."

Daniel looked down at Luce and the bag in her hand. "Midnight snack?"

"Your friend is trashed. And yes. I have been doing the reading for English. I wasn't familiar with one of the titles so I thought I would read it before classes started." She looked at Daniel. Its was obvious he'd been drinking but he didn't seem drunk as his friend by any means. "So, did I make the team?"

"I can't tell you that. "

She sat her bag down and grabbed a handful of shirt pressing her self to him. She was of course going off of TV shows she had seen."Oh please. Its not like anyone would know. No one is even wake. I'll act really surprised tomorrow." Luce said smiling and trying to look sexy. Not that she was doing a great at it. But she had to try.

"Hmm." Daniel had that cocky smile on his face, that secretly Luce loved. He leaned down to her ear, "Yes."

Luce squealed and thru her arms around Daniels neck. Who instantly wrapped his around his arms around her waist. She pulled back a little just so she could see his face. Daniel put his forehead against hers, "You wanna come up to my room and watch a movie?"

It wasn't she didn't trust Daniel but she did barley know him and hes was kinda drunk. "How about tomorrow? I really need to go to bed. It's been a really long day." She knew it had come out wrong but he didn't show it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he picked up her bag of goodies she had dropped. " At least let me walk you to the elevator. I'm going up too."

All Luce could do was nod her head as Daniel took her hand in his. Once on the elevator he stood in front of Luce and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. This kiss was sweet but different more hungry and passionate. Daniels hands moved down to Luce's waist and pulled her closer. Then elevator dinged signaling they were at Daniels floor. He kissed her forehead and then turn saying he would see her tomorrow. As the doors closed Luce had to lean against the wall for support. It was like fireworks had gone off all over her body and it left her smiling like a idiot. She made her way to her room and sat on her bed looking at the movie on TV. She laid down under her favorite comforter. As she was falling asleep all she could think of was the kiss. That night she dreamed about flying again but this time she could see her angels face. It was Daniel.

Daniel moved into his room without thinking. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He would have to clean this mess he was calling a room before Luce came over tomorrow. He wasn't surprised she had shot her down, especially with the way Jason acted. He liked Jason until he had anything to drink than he became a total ass. But tonight had been fun. They had spent it eating bar food, playing pool, and drinking. Mark and Jason had even gotten a few numbers. But all Daniel could think of was Luce. Every inch of her. How amazing she was inside and out. He really wanted her to come up, not sure what would have happened if she had. Or if he could have made himself stop once she was here. That kiss in the elevator gave him plenty to think about as he fell to sleep. Wishing she was next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Daniel woke up thinking about Luce. She had been on his mind all night and he just needed to see her. He hadn't sent her flowers in the last couple of days. So he picked up the phone and told the florist to deliver two dozen long stem red and white roses to her room. It was seven am and the florist said she could have them there within the hour. He hoped they would be there before she woke up. He couldn't stop thinking of her and how sexy she'd looked last night in her sweats and baggie t-shirt with her long black hair piled on top of her head. He really wanted to punch Jason in the face. Not that his friend had meant anything by it he was just drunk, but still. Then there was the kiss in the elevator. Daniel hadn't meant for it to happen but it had. Daniel had his share of girlfriends and flings but nothing had ever made him feel the way she did. It was really driving him crazy. She was just a freshman and it was her first time away from home. Plus he knew this was her first relationship, at least her first physical one. He had to be patient with her. Take it at her pace. God this was messed up. He had been cleaning up his room while he had been trying to figure out what to do. He knew what his friends would say and Daniel had never treated any girl like that.

"Maybe its time to call Dad." The fact it had came out of his mouth he knew that's what needed to happen. He grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial for his Dads personal phone. It rang twice before he heard his voice. "Hey Dad. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Nope its never a bad time kiddo. What's going on?" Daniel loved his dad. He had always been there even though he hadn't been physically around. He'd always known he would make time if Daniel needed him. He had even made it to as many of Daniels meets as he could. It was really good to hear his voice too.

"I need to ask some advise from you. There's this girl."

"Oh God. Is she pregnant? Daniel I told you to be careful. Are you sure its yours..." Daniel cut him off.

"No, Dad. Stop! It isn't anything like that. Her name is Luce and she this amazing freshman. . ." His Dad instantly asked what he knew he would.

"Please tell me she is 18."

"Yea, of course. Anyway she awesome, loves to swim and super sweet. But I can tell she never been in a real relationship and this is defiantly her first time away from home. She grew up like something out of a movie. Stay at home mom and everything. She's here on a scholarship but she doesn't care about the money thing. She is just great. I know this sounds weird but its like I have known her forever. I just don't know what to do. I like her a lot. I mean I am cleaning my room cause she is coming over to watch a movie."

"You must like her if your actually cleaning your room." His Dad said with a chuckle. It was true he had never been good at cleaning up after himself. His mom had even got him a maid who came once a week while he was in prep school.

"Anyway. I just don't know how slow I should be taking it."

" What has happened so far."

"Well we went out to dinner once. You know the little Italian place on the coast. We've kissed twice. I've been sending her flowers. But that's it. We have been talking a lot. Its just so easy to be around and talk to her. She is nothing like the girls mom throws at me. But I don't know what to do."

His dad was quite for awhile and then "Daniel if you really like her just let it flow. Things will happen the way they should. She sounds great. Hey, I'll be in town for a couple hours next Friday. Why don't we get together and you can bring Luce. If she has you this transfixed I gotta meet her. If your wondering about the sexual part of this relationship and I know that's why you called. Take it slow and let her lead. Not saying to push a little but have a talk with her, find out what she is comfortable with. Just make sure to take it slow. Do you need more money? Wine her, dine her, treat her like the princess you she is."

"No Dad, I don't need more money. But keep your phone on you cause this isn't something I'm gonna get my buddies opinions on. Thanks Dad."

"No problem son. If you need anything let me know. You know your mom was like that when we first met. I really miss that side of her. But I love ya buddy." Daniel could hear the longing and sadness in his fathers voice. It made him wonder what his mom was like when they had first gotten together.

"Love you too Dad."

After Daniel hung up the phone he did feel better. He text Luce to ask when she wanted to come over. She text back a couple minuets later maybe two. He text her that sounded good. He looked at the clock on his phone it was almost nine. His phone vibrated he look down and it was from Luce. Thank you for the roses. They are beautiful. By the way thank you for help with Jason last night. It kinda freaked me out. He text back Jason was really a good guy sober and he couldn't wait to see her. Daniel threw on a pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt. He then went down stairs to get snacks for their movie date in a couple hours.

Luce was looking at her roses and holding her cell phone. Nora was still sleeping and Luce didn't want to wake her up but she really needed her advise. First she needed to email her parents it since it had been over a week.

Mom and Dad-

Hey! I miss you guys but I have good news I made the varsity swim team. I know I am so excited. I'm sorry I haven't been writing more I have just been really busy getting ready for classes to start on Monday. But I have all the pre-class work done. Daniel and I went to dinner Saturday night. He was a prefect gentleman and I really kinda like him. But I'm focusing on my school work. I love you both and I promise I will write you more. If you have any questions about Daniel just ask and mom tell Dad he doesn't need to drive here and talk to him. Hey if things get more serious maybe I'll bring him to Thanksgiving and then Dad can grill him just like the turkey. I love you and miss you both.

Love;

Luce

She hit the send button. Than walked over to Nora and started shaking her. "Nora! Wake up I need to talk to you. Nora! Come on please wake up." Nora looked up at and groaned. "I kissed Daniel again." Nora shot up like there was a fire.

"When! What! What was it like?" Nora took a deep breath and patted her bed. Luce crawled up and handed Nora a water. She took a big drink and looked at Luce she could tell she was confused and need her help. "OK kiddo, whats going on?"

"I don't know I went down to get a snack last night and Jason, Mark and Daniel came in. Jason was really drunk. Mark and Daniel were buzzed but OK. Anyway, Jason made a really rude comment and Daniel stood up for me. I kinda did something crazy. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. Than I asked if I made the team. He whispered in my ear I did! I kinda jumped on him and gave him a really big hug. He even wrapped his arms around me. He asked if I wanted to come up to his room and watched a movie and I said no."

"What! You turned Daniel Gordon down?"

"Well ya, I have only known him a week and I don't know I just not ready for that." Luce had already started blushing. She looked down at her friends crazy comforter and got real quite. She knew what Daniel had wanted. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't really ready for it. "Anyway he walked with me to the elevator and he kissed me. But this one was hot, passionate and than he kissed my forehead. He than walked out of the elevator. This morning those were here." She pointed to the roses on her desk. "Oh and we are gonna watch a movie at his room at two. So in a couple of hours." Luce couldn't help but smile. "I think he might be thinking something might happen. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to you know. But I don't want to seem like a tease either."

"Oh Luce! I don't think you will come off as a tease." Nora rolled her eyes. What was she gonna tell her. Of course Daniel would have expectations. What those were though she had no clue. Sure he had a few flings but nothing serious and of course girls threw themselves at him like he was gods gift to the earth. But what he was really like she had no idea. "Here's what you do just talk to him about it and if he try anything just let him know your not ready. Now to figure out what you will wear. Cause honey you can't wear that. You look like a hot mess."

Luce gave in and let Nora do her thing after she showered. She slipped on her favorite pair of wholly jeans and a white t-shirt with some flip flops that Nora had laid out. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and did her normal light makeup routine. Its was only noon when the whole thing was done. She looked up at Nora. "What if I can't say no." Luce said in almost a whisper.

"You'll do fine Luce. Don't worry hes not Max or some of the other assholes on campus. Just be yourself. Now lets chill and watch a movie. Just relax k."

Luce felt so much better. She knew Nora would understand and not be pushy. She could only hope Daniel would be the same way. Nora had been right the next two hour few by. They had watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. By the end it was two and Luce was ready to leave. She looked over herself once more and looked at Nora who gave her a thumbs up. "Oh crap! I don't know his room number."

"Look there's a card in the flowers." Nora was pointing to the card in the roses she had gotten earlier. There it was in perfect hand writing 2014. Which told her it was second floor and room 14. OK here she went. "Y'all be fine Lady." She heard over her shoulder. "If he try anything hit the number two on your phone it will call me and I'll come kick his ass."

"Thanks Nora." Luce gave her a smile and gave her roomie a big hug, though she was so nervous she could scream.

Luce went to the elevator and nervously pulled on her t-shirt. Than messed with her hair. Ding went the elevator and the doors opened to Daniel standing on the other side. Luce let a huge breath out. She walked out of the elevator and straight into Daniels open arms. He wrapped them around Luce waist and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Ready for some movie time?"

"Yep."

Daniel took her hand and led her to his room. Once in there the first thing she realized was he didn't have a roommate. His room was what you would think a dorm room would look like. He had a mini fridge and two book shelves full of books. His desk was next to the book shelves and his dresser. There was the huge TV mounted to the wall across from his full size bed. She started to feel nervous again as she heard the door click shut. Daniel jester to the bed, "Wanna sit."

"Sure." Luce said so quite she wasn't even sure he heard her.

"Want something to drink? I've got water, soda, I think I might even have some juice in here somewhere." Daniel said looking thru his mini fridge. "Oh. I made some popcorn. Got some candy too. Why don't you look thru the movies over there and pick one out."

Luce looked over to the wall there were two cases full of movies. "Soda please. You like classic horror movies?

"Yeah! Who doesn't."

Luce looked thru them trying to pick. She wasn't sure how long she should pick but there was her favorite. "How about IT?"

"Sounds great." She handed the movie to Daniel. Who in turn handed her the soda can. She turned and looked at the huge bed. Trying to decide where to sit. Luce was starting to get really nervous. She had never been in a guys bed room, and defiantly not alone. Her parent had always had the rule that guys stayed in the living room. Oh God. She was so not ready for this. Daniel could see she was really nervous. That wasn't what he wanted. But this wasn't anything he was use too either. They normally just popped down and then wiggled there way next to him than completely thru their selves at him.

He pulled her close and whispered into her hair. "Hey, why don't you get comfy on the bed and I can sit right here on the edge or on the floor." He didn't want to sit on the edge he really wanted to laid down watch the movie and pull her close. "Luce, I think we should talk about something."

Oh God this was it and she knew this wasn't the way you wanted a guy to start a conservation. She was turning red she could feel it and quietly while looking at the pop can in her hand "Daniel just don't. I get it. I'll just go. Don't worry about it." Luce then turned and started heading to the door.

He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "No, Luce you don't get it. That isn't what I want. I mean it is. I just wanna talk. I can tell your nervous and I don't want you to be. I want you to feel as comfortable here as I do around you. Don't worry we can take this as slow as you want." He looked in her eyes while tucking some lose hair behind her ear. "I really don't care. I just want to be around you. Even if that means we can't do anything. Its fine. I really have no expectations." It came out like word vomit. He couldn't stop. All he knew was he didn't want to be apart from her. She looked like she was gonna cry. "Oh, Luce please don't cry." He let go of her arm and set her soda down on the desk. He than pulled her into his arms. He just held her for a couple of minuets.

Luce was so happy she couldn't think straight. Daniel wasn't going to presser her. He wanted to take it slow. She was just so re-leaved. He let go just enough so he could see into her eyes again. "Daniel, I don't know what to say. Thank you." All she could do is smile. She went up on her tip toes and kissed him. It was just like the sweet little kiss they had the first time. Quickly turning into one like a fire cracker suddenly getting hot, passionate and out of this world. His arms were around her waist pulling her as close as he could. Her arms found their way around his neck. It felt like her insides were going to explode. Luce wanted him in a way she didn't understand. She had never felt these feelings. It was crazy fast and happening all at once. All she wanted was him to pull her onto his bed and well she wasn't sure. So she pulled away grabbing his shirt, the way she had seen done on TV so many times, pulling Daniel to the bed and kissed him again. She jumped up wrapping her legs around him, his arms lowered down to her butt so he could carry her. She didn't know where this was going or how far it was going to go. But Daniel cared about her and was gonna just go with what she wanted. The funny part was she didn't care. She wanted Daniel. All of him.

Daniel carefully laid Luce down on the bed they were still just kissing. Her legs untwisted from his body and his knee slid up between her legs. His hand slid down to her hip bone which was poking up right above the top of her jeans. He started drawing small circles around it with his thumb. He knew he had to stop this soon. Before Luce did something he knew she'd regret later. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped it. Then gently pulled his face away from hers. He ran his thumb over her lower lip and looked straight into her eyes. Her hazel eyes looked so passionate, on fire, and scared all at the same time. His voice came out all husky but he had to say something. Even when everything in him was saying shut up. "Luce do you really want to do this? I mean really."

Luce head started to clear. Oh God she was in a bed with Daniel on top of her. The word tease kept flashing thru her mind. She heard his question but wasn't sure of her answer. All she could do was look into his amazing violet eyes that were as hungry for her as she was for him. Daniel rolled on his side and propped his head on his elbow. All she could do was turn her head and looked at him. Then thru her arms over her face. His hair was all messed up and he was breathing hard. He was right though she didn't even know how she had gotten here. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just couldn't think." She knew she had to look like a hot mess so she just took her hair down instead of trying to fix it. "I guess I'm gonna have to have you help me stop too." She was bright red and she knew it. All she could do was throw her arms back over her face. She was frustrated and embarrassed. She didn't know what to do. She felt his hand pull her arm away from where she had flopped them. He looked down from over the top of her.

"You look cute when you are all embarrassed. Here lets sit up we can sit against the wall and watched the movie. How does that sound?"

All she could do was nod. She sat up and scooted to the wall. He handed her the soda a bowl of popcorn. Then crawl next to her. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. Luce had seen the movie enough time that she knew when to jump and act scared. She grabbed Daniel hand acting like she was scared. Again basing everything off of movies and TV she'd watched. Daniel slipped his arm around Luce waist and pull her close. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. Slowly scooting down the bed so she could snuggle in and put her head on his chest. The next three and a half hours sailed by with out any more overly hot make out sessions. It was a little past six when the movie was over. Daniel didn't want to move. She was right there next to him. He was holding her and it felt amazing. Natural. As the credits began to role he kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go to the mess hall and get dinner?"

She looked up at him. It had been a wonderful afternoon. They had sat there watched the move and cuddled. He had just laid there and traced little circles on her back where her t-shirt had shown skin. It felt amazing and so natural. She hated to say it but she really was hungry. "Umm hmmm." Then there was a knock on the door. Luce slid to the end of the bed and fixed her shirt, while Daniel got the door.

"Hey man." Jason and Mark where on the other side of the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Daniel sounded really annoyed.

Jason and Mark walked thru the door. "Oh, hey Luce." Jason was looking Luce up and down like she was something he could eat. She knew she looked like a hot mess. Still she wanted to smack the look right off his face. "Hey do we need to come back? Leave you guys alone for a while."

Mark smacked him in the gut. "Sorry bout him Luce. He's a jackass. We just came by to see if you wanted to go out tonight Dan, but you are obviously busy. We can just do it another night. Oh but Jas had something he wanted to stay to you guys. Didn't you Jas."

"Ya ummm I'm sorry bout last night, I acted like an ass." Jason had just given the worst apology Daniel had ever heard.

"Well thanks guys Ill see you later." Daniel said as he pushed them out the door. Than he turned to Luce. "So. Dinner."

Luce walked over and kissed Daniel. "Lets go."

They walked down to the mess hall with their arms around each other. Once in they picked out food as they slid down the line and started heading to a table when Nora came running toward them. "Come sit with us." Luce looked at Daniel for a way out but no. "Sounds great." So they head back to the table with Nora. Where of course, Hailey and Jordan where waiting. They sat down and Nora just kept looking at Jordan. Jordan at her. Luce felt like she was gonna explode.

"OK, what is going on?" It came out before Luce could suck the announce out of it.

"We were just wondering what you to had been up to all afternoon?" Luce knew exactly what they were asking but just in case she didn't Hailey made it clean.

"They want to know if y'all had sex. They wont shut up about so please just tell them what a prude you are Luce." she was smiling such a sweet smile yet looked like a hateful brat all at the same time. "So spill so we can all move on."

Before Luce could say anything a bomb that had been simmering for the last week went off.

"Wow! Hateful much Hailey. God. Not that it is any of your guys business but no we were not having sex today. We were hanging out and watching a movie. And just because he didn't want to date you. Doesn't mean you get to be a hateful hag to me. Just cause you cant get it over doesn't mean we have to walk on egg shells around you." After she said it Luce felt like a total brat. "Hailey, I didn't mean that I am so sorry."

"No your right. I have been a total hag. I'm sorry Luce."

"Now that it all under the bridge we can just move on to us all hanging out and going shopping tomorrow. Luce what do you say." Jordan was looking right at Luce, while eyeing Daniel at the same time.

"Sounds like fun. Especially since classes start in two days." Luce had just finished her dinner and looked at Daniel. "Wanna go and watch another movie?"

"Sounds good to me." He put Luce tray on to of his then stood up. "Ladies have a wonderful evening." Which made all the girls start giggling.

Once they were far enough away the girls couldn't hear Luce looked up at Daniel. "Would it be OK if we went by my room so I can grab some comfy clothes."

"Yeah sounds great." Daniel spun her as they were walking toured the dorms. "I get to pick this time thou. Hey whats your thought about you maybe staying the night?"

"Well," how did Luce feel about it. Just cause they made out didn't mean anything had to happen right. "I think we can feel it out." But she knew what was gonna happen was they would cuddle and fall asleep.

The next couple of hours went by easy. They had started just sitting next to each other but as Luce got more tired Daniel pulled back the blankets. They where laying on their sides and Luce cuddled right into him. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Before Luce knew it she had fell right to sleep in Daniels arms. Daniel couldn't be happier. She had fallen asleep in his arms and was smiling in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her head and then snuggled down falling asleep contently with her safe and sound in his arms.

The next morning Luce opened her eyes to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining in thru the window. She stretched and looked over to see if Nora was still in her bed. Wait were was Nora bed. Luce started to freak. Than two big arms wrapped around her. "Good morning beautiful." She knew the voice automatically and rolled over so she could see him. Daniel had a bad case of bed head and had that cocky smile on his face. Then last night came back the snuggling, watching the movie, falling asleep feeling so safe and warm in Daniels arms. Oh god I have morning breath and my hair must be a wreck. As if Daniel could read her thoughts he pulled her close and leaned over her. He ran his hand thru her hair and kissed her forehead, than her nose, and than he gave her one of those sweet adoring kisses that made her melt inside. She reached up her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their kisses changed to sensual and hot. Daniel pulled himself on top of her putting one leg in between hers. Her hands slid to the bottom of his shirt and pulled his shirt over his head. Daniels hand where all over her. Pulling her closer to him. He sat up and pull her shirt over head. He started kissing her all over. Than this little annoying stop sign came into his head. He didn't want to stop, she was everything he wanted. Every inch of her screamed to be explored. "Luce we gotta stop."

She leaned up to him pressing herself and her lips to his. " No, no we don't. I want you. Please Daniel."

God she was making this hard. He knew she would regret it. She really wanted to take things slow and this was the exact opposite. It was hot and fast and fantastic. She was perfect and damn sexy. But there was that voice saying to stop and wait. Luce was kissing his neck with her arms around him trying to pull him close. "Luce sweetheart, stop."

"Oh OK. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Luce grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it back over her head. Daniel was still on top of her and she really couldn't move. But she wanted to run. The embarrassment was just to much to bare. She thought this is what he wanted. It was what she wanted. She pushed Daniel off of her and grabbed her clothes off the desk darting for the door. Daniel got there first. "Luce. Don't run away. You can't run every time you get a little embarrassed. Other wise I am going to spend a lot of time chasing you." Rubbing his hands thru his hair. Damn it was all so frustrating. She didn't know how to take him stopping with assuming it was rejection. How was he gonna show her it wasn't he didn't want her. Cause God knows he did. Everything in his body was yelling at him to grab her take her right back to that bed and do exactly what they were doing before.

Luce could tell Daniel was frustrated, she just didn't know why. He had been the one to stop, not that she wasn't thankful right now for him stopping it. "Daniel, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." He was still shirtless and looked like something on the cover of her moms romance novels. His hair was all sorts of messed up and those eyes looked like a thunder storm. He closed the distance between the two of them. She looked up into his eyes. She was being such a damn tease. Something Luce never wanted to become. "I'm sorry, I not making this really easy on you. I just can't stop and I am glad you are hitting the e break. Cause I am really not ready to do that." She looked at the bed and her face start to warm up again. "But I like you a lot and I need to stop talking right now. I just think maybe. Ahhhhggg! I don't know. I never wanted to be the girl who drove her boyfriend crazy cause she wouldn't actually sleep with him. I really need to stop talking right now." All she could do was hold her clothes to her chest and look at the floor.

"Boyfriend?" Daniel was joking of course. He wanted to have the title of him being hers, and her being his. But he saw the hurt on her sweet face. "Oh Luce," his hand to cup her chin pulling it up so she had to look at him. "If you want me, I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Of course I want that!" She jumped into his arms dropping her clothes. His eyes had lightened.

"Hey. Why don't you go back up to your room get changed and what ever it is you girls do. Im sure Nora ready to explode from wanting to know why you didn't come back last night. Plus you all have a shopping date." He kissed her forehead and gave her a big hug. "Actually I have a question for you. My Dad is gonna be in town on Friday and he kinda wants to meet you. I know its really early but Luce, please look at me."

Luce raised her head so she was looking into his eyes. " I really like you. A lot. Which is one of the reason I don't want to do anything you aren't really ready for. And I don't think us sleeping together is something you want right now. I mean we have only known each other for two weeks. Not its a long time especially for a college relationship but I want this to go somewhere and I think lets just clam down OK."

"Oh Daniel." All Luce could do was hug him. " Thank you for being so understanding. Maybe the whole sleeping over thing wasn't such a good idea. But I would love to meet your dad. Umm were would we be going? I just want to make sure I have something to wear."

"I will let you know it will probably somewhere near the airport. And I don't think anything you could wear wouldn't be OK." He kissed her forehead and handed her clothes to her. He opened the door. Giving Luce a quick kiss before she went thru the door. Closing it after he watched her get on the elevator. "Time for a cold shower."

Luce walked slowly to the elevator and hit the button. All she could think about how wonderful and understanding Daniel had been. She knew she really liked him and it felt so right. Luce stopped in her tracks. She didn't feel like something was missing at all. She felt whole for the first time in her life and it was all because of Daniel. Hmm. She needed to talk to her mom. She knew it was all really quick but she had never had a guy make her feel that way. She was so happy. Even if the physical part was put on hold. He just wanted her. He was happy just to take it slow. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She slid her card thru the door and opened it. Nora was sitting in the window with the phone stuck to her ear while painting her nails. As soon as she saw Luce she hung up the phone. "And were have you been Missy?" She was smiling and Luce knew she was teasing her. "Come on I know where you have been so do you want to confess or do I need to drag it out of you."

Luce had climbed on her bed. "Actually I have some questions for you. Cause I am in water I don't know how to swim in. Hes great, amazing. We talked about the whole, you know thing. And Daniel was totally OK with it. Even when things got hot and heavy he stopped it. He was just so sweet about. And he wants me to meet his dad Friday. What do I do Nora? I want to be with him all the time. I dream about him. He makes me feel safe. Special and just wonderful. I cant help but smiling every time I even think bout him. He's just amazing. He makes me feel whole and I know this is crazy cause we have only known each other two weeks but its the longest relationship I've ever had. I just don't know what to do." Luce was ready to cry she liked Daniel so much and she just didn't want to do the wrong thing.

"Well two weeks is kinda long for a college relationship. But I don't think from all I've heard Daniel is not the casual fling type. He sounds like the type who is OK with taking things slow. But the news is all over campus that you two are a thing so I don't think it will be an issue the whole not sleeping together thing. Not that I understand how you cant want to jump his sexy ass. But hey. Plus Luce if you want to take it slow than take it slow. Most of the girls on this campus will tell you they wish they wouldn't have slept with the first guy they had sex with. I can tell you mine turned out to be a total ass hole. If you really like him that much let things go the way they go. And it will be easier starting Monday. You guys will be so busy with classes and swim team you will be trying to find out ways to make time for each other. So don't worry about it." She gave Luce a huge hug. " You also always have me. OK kiddo. I've never had a little sister but I wanna help you and take care of you. Don't worry about I will be right here for you."

Luce was ready to cry and hugged Nora right back. "Thank you."

"No problem. Lets go shopping my mom just gave me my allowance and I want to spend it. All of it. Plus I think you need a new wardrobe" Luce had know Nora family had money she could tell from the high end clothing to the high end furniture. But Nora was the only real friend she had on campus.

"Ok! Lets go have some fun." She knew today would be fun. If she only knew what college was going to be like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Luce had always taken the advanced courses at her school thinking she would be ready for the homework load of college. It kinda had but still just the reading, notes and homework on top of three swim team practices a week. She was over whelmed. While her roommate was at total easy. "How do you do it?"

"I guess, I'm just use to it. First tip when they say read chapters 1-4 they mean skim them and take notes. Just doing that will help a lot. Trust me give it a semester or two and you'll have it down. Hey at least you look hot while trying to pull your hair out."

The shopping day had been amazing. Nora had spent god only knew how much. From new shoes and a new book bag to a whole new wardrobe. The best part is by an hour into the day Nora knew what Luce liked and what she didn't. They had coffee while shopping then met up with Hailey and Jordan for lunch. Where they had normal girly gossip. Luce was thankful for having friends already and the new bag. It was bigger than the one her and her mom had picked out and was a lot easier to fit all her stuff in. It was a shoulder bag. Brown and pink with cherry blossoms on it. It was really cute. Nora was an only 2 years older than Luce was but they were quickly filling into the little/big sister roles. Than Monday hit. Luce now understood what Nora had said about having to make time for each other. Daniel and her had seen each other mainly at swim practice. But she knew he was thinking of her. At least they could text, and they did. It was kinda like they weren't apart. But she really did miss him. She couldn't believe tomorrow she would be meeting his dad. She was thinking all this while playing with her locket her mom gave her on her 18th birthday. She really missed her parents and had start texting them during the day making it easier to stay in touch. Then there was a knock on the door. Nora was busy painting her toes while on the phone perched in her favorite spot at the window. Luce rolled her eyes with a smile while getting the door. Her smile grew as she looked threw the peep hole and opened the door.

"Well hello beautiful." Daniel was in a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He had her favorite smile and had his book bag over his shoulder. "I figured since you have been hiding in your room for the last five day if I wanted to see my girlfriend I would have to come to you. Can I come in?"

Luce had been standing there smiling like a moron. "Oh yeah! Of course." She walked back to her bed. Where she had her laptop, books and notebooks all over the place. She stacked and moved a bunch so he could sit. Daniel closed the door behind him. "Hey Nora."

"Hi Daniel." Nora hung up her phone and went back to her toes. She looked out the window. "Hey I'm gonna go bug Jordan and Hailey. You two kids have fun. Oh and Luce try to get homework done too." She said with a smile and wink. Luce responded by throwing her pillow at Nora. Who giggled and thru it right back. "I'll see you guys later."

Once Nora was gone Daniel walked over to Luce bed and gave her a kiss while setting his bag down on the bed. Than leaned down and looked thru her mini fridge. "What you got in here juice, water, and Gatorade. We really need to discuss why you hate junk food so much." He teased as he found one can of soda in the back of the fridge.

"Or maybe you just need to eat better. Can you grab me a water?"

He handed her the water and climbed onto the bed. "Hey." He slid his hand around her chin and pulled her closer. Luce closed her laptop and straddled Daniel. "Hey."

"I've missed you." Daniel got out between kisses. He pulled her closer. His hands were around her waist holding her close. He kissed down her chin to her neck.

"I've missed you too." It was all she could get out beside giggles. He kissed her again sweet and slow. She climbed off him and opened her laptop back up so she could finish her first paper. It wasn't due till Monday but she wanted to stay as far ahead in her homework as she could. Daniel closed her laptop and pulled her back onto his lap. "I wasn't done with you yet." He said with a huge smile on his face. He went right back to kissing her. With his hands around her waist and hers around his neck they settled into a nice long make out session. Nothing hot or heavy just like they were trying to remember every inch of each other again. Before long Daniel set Luce back in front of her laptop and pulled out his tablet and a few books. Luce looked over at the tablet. "Does it really make it as much easier and Nora says it does?" Luce laptop had been a present for Christmas her freshman year of high school and had been perfect. But was proving to be harder to use here at college. She had seen the other kids taking notes on their tablets. The rest could just write on theirs laptops to take notes.

"Yeah it does. I mean I have it all in one place. So no notebooks or hand written notes all over the place. Plus it makes writing papers a piece of cake." Daniel could see the envy in her eyes. It was like a kid looking a store window at a toy they could never have. "Hey maybe you'll get one for Christmas." He cupped her chin with his hand pulling her face toured his. "That is if you are a good girl." He smiled and kissed her. She instantly smiled. Daniel knew her parents would never be able to give her one. But there was no reason he couldn't. She had made him feel needed and loved in a way he had never had. "How are you doing with the homework load?"

"OK. It's a lot. But I think I'll get thru it as long as I stay on top of it. I'm actually ahead as of right now. I'll be even better off if I can get this paper written tonight."

"Ahead huh. Hmm, I think than you need a break." He slid his tablet onto his bag and set it on the floor. He then picked up her stuff setting it on the floor in the order it had been on the bed with laptop on top. "Daniel, I really need to get this paper written." He pulled her down so she was under him. Luce giggled. Than his mouth found hers. He pulled his head up. "I think we need a movie. What about you? Or we can just keep doing this." He looked her up and down while smiling. Her hair was a mess and she was bright red. Just the way he liked her.

"But I need to get that paper done. Who know how much homework I will get assigned tomorrow?" Luce was trying to sit up and have a serious look on her face. But came off more as a challenge to Daniel than anything. He knew he should let her work but with all the time apart he needed her. He pinned her back to the bed and kissed her. Luce squealed, giggled while trying to move but he kissed her again and she just melted. After a while Daniel looked into Luce beautiful, sparkling hazel eyes. He could stare into them forever.

"Hey you remember we have dinner with my dad tomorrow."

"Yay, of course." To be honest Luce had been nervous and thinking about it the last week pretty much since they had talked about it. She still didn't know where they were going. So she hadn't been able to pick out what she was going to wear. "Where are we going by the way I kinda need to know what to wear? I want to look my best when I meet your dad."

"Well, we actually going to have dinner on the plane. Dads only gonna be on the ground for three hours and wants to spend as much time as he can with us. And Luce you could wear sweats with a t shirt and look amazing. I'm sure something in the little black dress area will work. Plus it makes it easier for me to take off later." He smiled and the violet in his eyes danced. She knew he was kidding. Kinda. But that didn't make the idea of meeting his dad any less daunting. She came back to the world when she felt Daniels hand sneaking up under her shirt making her feel fuzzy in places she really didn't know excited. While kissing her neck which made her melt like warm chocolate into the bed. It felt amazing. Her heart was going so fast it felt like it would leap from her chest. She felt warm all over and was not about to stop him. Her hand wondered up his arm feeling every muscle on the way up. Daniel whispered her name in her ear. She wasn't gonna stop him this time. His other arm had wrapped down around to her lower back pulling her closer. Luce pulled his shirt off slowly she couldn't help but stare at his tan bare skin. Than he pulled off hers. 'Oh My God' she thought 'this is going to happen and I can't imagine anyone else I would ever want to do this with.'

Her body felt like heaven on earth. It curved, her skin was soft like silk and warm like the summer sun. He couldn't stop himself even as he slipped off her clothes and every thought screamed for him to stop. She might regret this. Maybe she's not ready? Daniel couldn't resist her body any longer. "Luce are you sure?" his voice sounded ruff and deep. They had been together less than a month and he knew what he was about to ask of her. She wasn't the first girl had taken to bed. But she was defiantly the most special.

All Luce could say to him was yes. It was barely a whisper but he had heard it. That was all Daniel needed. He kissed her harder and then there was nothing between them. They just melted together. Like this was they should have been all along.

Luce couldn't imagine it being anymore wonderful. Daniel had been so genital. After they were cuddling on her bed. She was wrapped up in her comforter and she couldn't stop smiling. Daniel had gotten dressed just in case Nora come back. They were watching a moving and just talking. Luce than remembered she had a paper to write. Luckily there was no swim practice that evening. "Oh crap! My homework."

"What?" Daniel just looked at her. She was staring at her blanket getting red. "What Luce?"

"Do you think you can hand me my clothes?" She gestured to the floor.

Daniel smiled this lop sided grin looking her up and down one more time. "Of course sweetheart." He gave her a small kiss then went to finding her clothes. "Do you want me to look away?" 'Please say no.'

"No, that's silly." She shimmed under her blankets and popped out totally dressed. Daniel couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Not that he hadn't seen everything earlier but to actually see her standing in front of him would have been a wonder. "Daniel you think you can get up so I can make the bed. I think we should both be working on homework." Daniel grabbed her around the middle picking her up off the ground. "Hey! That is not fair." She giggled and squirmed. He loved making her laugh.

"And what Miss Lucinda if I'm not done with you yet?" Spinning her around the sun made her look like a fallen angel. The way the red came out of her dark hair making her hazel eyes even more beautiful. All he could do was stare.

"Daniel, I really have to get my work done. Please!"

"Alright, I guess." He put her down on the bed and handed her all her stuff. "I have some I should get done too! Are you hungry? We can order in some dinner?" Daniel really was amazingly happy. He felt loved, happy, like he was whole and he wasn't alone for the first time in his life. He felt like he belonged.

Her stomach had begun to make noises. "OK, I'm thinking pizza would be amazing!" She was so happy she didn't want Daniel to ever leave or this moment to ever end. While she was just contently staring at him Daniel was ordering pizza. Than they sat in to work on their homework.

Later that night after Daniel had left Nora came waltzing in the room. Where she found Luce found sitting on her bed hard at work and still glowing. "Well! What have you been up to today? And don't tell me just homework. Spill." Luce looked up and all she could do was smile at her roommate. She knew Nora would figure it out. "Hmm." All she could do was smile bigger. Nora had already climbed up on Luce bed and grabbed a slice of pizza sitting on the desk. "It was amazing." Luce than filled her big sister in on what had happened that afternoon. After she was done Nora was sitting there with her mouth just hanging open.

"OK wow! You okay with everything?" Nora had a look of ah and concern on her face.

"Yay I am. I think I might love him." She wrinkled her face. "Which is really silly and I know that but he is so sweet."

"OK! So you slept with Daniel Gordon. Damn girl. Now what are you gonna wear to meet his dad? Actually. Don't answer that. I have the perfect thing. Now little one I think you should get some sleep you have a very big day tomorrow. You have classes, swim team and your meeting your boyfriend's dad." Luce put her school stuff on her desk and fell to sleep so warm and content. That night she dreamed about Daniel and her swimming in a lake. Racing towards a rock. Than laying on it and letting the sun dry them.

Once Daniel got back to his room he was almost on cloud nine. He was pretty sure he loved Luce. Which was weird. Mainly cause he had never cared about a girl this way. He knew that she made him so happy. He had slept with plenty of girls in his time but none had ever come close to what happened between him and Luce that afternoon. It was like their bodies already knew each other. He laid in his bed and fell asleep thinking about her sparkling eyes, her warm skin and the way she had felt in his arms.

The next morning Daniel woke up and grabbed his swim bag. First thing was swim practice, next classes, all followed by dinner. He had to say he was nervous about Luce meeting his dad. He knew his dad would like her and he was pretty sure she would like him. But he had never brought a girl home to meet him.

"Hey! Dan wait up!" Jason and Mark came jogging up behind him. "So we came by yesterday to see if you wanted to hang and we couldn't find you. Where were you dude?"

"I was with Luce working on homework, watching a movie." Daniel wasn't about to give them all the details. They would be able to tell as soon as they saw her. And there she was walking to the pool with a baggy t shirt, sweat pants and her swim bag over her shoulder. All he could do was smile.

"So you finally hit that." Daniel turned to Jason who had a smirk on his face he just wanted to punch off and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You ever talk about her like that again! Ill lay you out! You got that Jas!"

"Yay got it. Damn man you must really like that chick. You know Becky been asking about you." 'Great' Becky was his on/off thing from last year. He knew she wasn't over him at the end of the year but he had really hoped the summer would have killed it. But guess not.

"Let's get to practice." That was all Daniel could get out while running his thru his already messed up hair. He really did not want Becky drama this year. Especially not when he was so happy with Luce.

Luce hadn't figured moving would feel so weird but Nora had said it was normal. It didn't seem to affect her swimming thou. It was still warm enough to swim outside and with a morning like this how could she say no. She knew she had been walking different and it wouldn't take anytime at all for anyone to find out. There had been plenty of whispers and giggles in the locker room already. Which meant it would be ten times worse around the pool. Making swimming outside sound even better. It was a beautiful fall morning. The sun was shining still making it warm. The sky was bright blue with pretty little wisps of with clouds. The air was crisp, birds were singing, and there was a layer of due on the ground that made the grass glisten in the sun light. The tress looked like they were on fire. The reds, yellows and oranges were so bright and vibrant Luce could look at them all day. She had been working on her back stroke when she saw a girl walk up to her lane. She was pretty with short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Your Luce right?"

"Yay." Luce had swam to the side of the pool. Pulled her googles to the top of her head.

"Hi, I'm Becky. I'm a junior. I just wanted to say hi. I know it's got to be intimidating being the only freshman on varsity. If you have any questions feel free to ask." She sounded really nice. But Luce knew there was something off and fake about it. But she really didn't know anyone on the team so she just pushed her gut feeling away.

"Thanks it's always nice to get to know your teammates." She watched as Becky saunter away. Luce didn't even want to think about it. So she pulled her googles back down and just went back to swimming. She had always loved how swimming made her mind stop and body feel better. She was just hitting her stride when she saw another person standing at the end of the lane.

"Luce." She knew who it was before she heard the voice making her heart leap. "Luce, can we talk for a sec." Daniel had squatted down next to the side of the pool. Luce swam to the end of the pool and pulled her googles off. She lifted herself out of the pool and wrapped her towel around herself. Drying her hair with the extra one she had brought.

"Yeah, Sure." She looked into his eyes. They looked like a thunderstorm. She knew he was upset but she didn't know why. Yesterday afternoon had left her on cloud nine and she was still there until right about now.

Daniel did not like for two second the whispers he was hearing around the pool that morning. Not like he hadn't expected them. Than seeing Becky talking to Luce made it worse. She would never think anything of Becky saying hi. Daniel knew that she was up to something, what he had no idea. Either way it couldn't be good. "How are you feeling?" Her eyes instantly darkened. Which always happened when she was getting upset. He had first said her name they brightened to where they could have blocked out the sun. Daniel hated that he had brought her crashing down.

"I'm good a little sore but Nora said its normal. What's wrong?" She was saying it quietly while looking at her legs that were still hanging over the side of the pool into the water. 'Oh God! He regretted yesterday and now he is breaking up with me.' Her mind was going so fast was going to pass out.

"What did Becky say to you?" His voice was hard and his eyes now looked like a piece of rock candy. Not that he was looking at her. He was just staring out across the pool.

"She just said hi. Daniel what's wrong?" She was going to cry.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it. Oh and practice is going to start being every night except weekends." He had to leave before he lost his temper and flipped out on Luce. How could she be so naïve. But that's one of the things you like about her you moron. He hated the way people were talking, the way Becky had looked when she had talked to Luce. Like the snake who had just convinced Eve to eat the fruit from the tree. The whistle blew and Daniel headed straight for the locker room. He had to clear his mind before he saw Luce again.

Luce could only watch Daniel walk away. Her heart was like a rock sinking down to the bottom of the pool. She was trying so hard not to cry as she changed and walked to her room. What had just happened? Everything had been good this morning and now well she didn't know. All she think of was how cold Daniel had been. She slid her card to open her door. Dropping her bag right on the inside of the door. Luce went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Maybe I should have stopped yesterday.' The very thought made her cry and cry. After she got out of the shower she did feel a little better. Walking over to her dresser she dropped the towel in her bright yellow laundry basket. It was full. "Time to do laundry tomorrow." Luce looked thru her drawers. She pulled out a pair of tight dark jeans. Than went to the closet. There she found a long white shirt, her dark brown riding boots, and a black cardigan. All had been picked out by Nora. Nora Luce could really use her to talk to right now but she had to go to class. Luce got dressed and thru her hair into a pony. Grabbing her books and bag on the way out the door.

Daniel got to his room feeling like a total ass. He didn't mean to talk to Luce like that and he really didn't mean to walk away. He knew he had to of hurt her feelings. It was all he could think of as he showered and got dressed. But he had to get to class. As he was walking out of the building he saw Luce walking holding her books close to her chest and almost running to her first class. He should go after her. She just looked so small. He had to hurt her bad. But his class was in the opposite direction and he was already running late. He would have to wait for lunch to fix things with Luce. 'God I'm such an ass.' But he knew one thing he was gonna have a serious conversation with Becky.

Lunch came way to quick. But Luce was no way at all hungry. Actually she felt like she was going to throw up. There was a wonderful weeping willow near the pool. She had found it her second week at school. The same week she had met Daniel. It seemed like the perfect place to be. There hadn't been any whispers in her classes which was really nice. But she knew it would be all the buzz in the mess hall. The tree was a great place to hide. The dark green leaves cascaded all the way to the ground and the branches formed a perfect place to sit. She pushed her way thru the curtain of leaves, dropped her bag, and crawled into the tree. She had plenty of homework to work on and she didn't have anything else going on til six when Daniel would be picking her up to go to dinner with his Dad. Oh God! Dinner was tonight. Maybe she could find a way to get out of it. No she needed to find Daniel and find out what the hell his problem was. That's what Nora would tell her to do. The issue was Luce was the most passive person on the planet. But this is what you did when you were an adult. Right? Plus she knew just where Daniel would be. She grabbed her bag and headed for the mess hall.

When Daniel got to the mess hall he didn't see Luce anywhere. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. She wasn't sitting with Nora, Hailey and Jordan. Before he had a chance to go talk to them Mark and Jason were dragging him over to their table. He would just have to find her after lunch. Than Becky and her friend sauntered their way over to the table. Becky plopped herself right next to him. She even pulled her chair closer. Daniel wasn't going to lie she did look hot. She had curves that just didn't stop, and she had no issue showing it. She had on a low cut top and a short little jean skirt on. Just thinking about it felt really wrong but damn. They were all talking.

"Hey Dan. Dan." Mark had brought Daniel back to reality. Right where he should be.

"Ya."

"We were just thinking of going to the bar tomorrow night. Ya wanna come." Daniel knew it was a bad idea but he really hadn't been out for a while.

"That sounds good. Hey I'm gonna take off I ketch you guy later." Daniel hoped Luce would be in her room. He really needed to talk to her before dinner.

When Luce had walked into the mess hall she could see Nora and the girls to the left and Daniel right in front of her. She started walking up to the table feeling very determined. But as she got closer she stopped in her tracks. What she saw her brain could almost not comprehend. There was Daniel sitting with Jason, Mark and with Becky who was basically sitting in his lap. She was looking at him and batting her eyes. He was just staring at her like he wanted to eat her up. Becky had leaned in closer so her cleavage was almost popping out of her shirt. If she tried any harder she was going to injure someone. This isn't right. Daniel isn't this type of guy right? She took one step forward. But she couldn't do it. She just needed to get out of there. She turned and almost ran out the door straight to her room.

Nora had seen everything that had just happened. She had seen the look of hurt all over Luce face. Plus the way Daniel had been looking at Becky had just pissed her off. Daniel had gotten up to leave and she was gonna chew his ass a new one. "Girls I'll be back." She cut Daniel off at the door. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Nora had every right to be mad but he really needed to talk to Luce. "Nora, I really need to talk to Luce."

"She saw you know. She saw everything. She fucking slept with you last night and now your hanging all over your ex. What the hell. I swear if you do not fix this Daniel I am going to kick your ass. Luce is the sweetest thing ever and this is the way you treat her." Nora was fuming.

Of course she had seen. "Nora I'm gonna fix this and your right I'm an ass. I don't deserve Luce. But I have to try to fix this because I really like her." Daniel jogged across campus straight to their dorm. Once he got to the door he could hear her crying on the other side. He was such an ass. He knocked lightly. "Luce, you in there." Of course she wasn't saying anything. "Come on Luce please open the door."

How could he even be here? How stupid did he think she was? "No. Go away Daniel." Was all she could muster between sobs.

"Please Luce. Can't we talk about this?" Now he was pleading. He couldn't lose her not like this.

"Go talk to Becky. You two seemed like great friends! Hey why don't you go sleep with her while you're at it." She knew she was sounding like a five year old but she really didn't care. She was hurt and pissed.

God damn. Nora was right she had seen Becky at the table in the mess hall all over him. He didn't blame her. He'd be pissed too! "Come on sweetheart, please open the door and let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I saw everything! Now go away!"

"Luce I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"You are the last person I want to talk to! Go away!"

"Please answer the door." Finally he heard the patter of her feet and the door open. Her beautiful eyes were a swollen and red, dark hair was piled up on the top of her head. She'd been crying. It broke his heart.

"I don't care what you have to say. Go away!" And with that she slammed the door right in his face.

"Lucinda, you are being ridiculous. Open the door so we can talk." Now Daniel was just getting frustrated. The door opened again and she let him in. She looked amazing pissed off. He couldn't remember why he was looking at Becky. She was standing by her bed with her arms folded over her chest. She looked tiny. Daniel closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go now!" Luce squirmed out of his arms and walked over to Nora's bed.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Then she started crying. "Oh Luce please, please don't cry."

She looked up and starred right into his eyes. "Why was Becky all over you? Why are you mad at me? What did I do? Why did you walk away like that? I'm just so confused. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Why were you not pushing her away and why were you looking at her like she was god's gift to mankind?" It all just coming out. She wanted to be in his arms but she was just so frustrated. The whole time Luce had been closing the distance between Daniel and herself.

Daniel grabbed Luce and pull her into his arms and berried his face in her hair. He felt like she had stabbed him in the heart. He didn't think of what would happen if she saw Becky being such a slut and him falling for it. She was right Becky had been all over him. He had been looking at her. To top it all off he hadn't stopped it or pushed her away. Of course she would put the Becky being nice and trying to jump him together. "Luce. I am so sorry. Please look at me hon." He gently cupped her chin and lifted it so she had to look at him. She starred right into his eyes. "I am not mad at you. Honey I am sorry I was such an ass this morning. I was just annoyed at Becky." As soon as he had said her name Luce instantly started trying to get away from him. But he wasn't about to let her get away. "Your right I should have never been looking at her like that. I'm sorry Luce. She's not a nice person and I don't know what she's trying to do but I promise I will stop it. Luce it will never happen again."

Luce finally stopped struggling and collapsed in to his arms burying her head in his chest. She said it so quite he barely could hear her. "Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" As soon as Daniel repeated the question he knew what she was talking about. Again he raised her head to look at him. God how could he have ever let her think that. "Oh sweetheart no. Not at all. Oh Luce just look at me. You made me so happy yesterday. Luce!" He picked her up than sat on her bed with her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head while cradling her. "I promise nothing makes me happier than you."

Luce knew he was telling the truth. She could hear the hurt in his voice and see it in his eyes. Him holding her made her feel better and she knew he didn't have any feelings for Becky. To top it off he wasn't disappointed. She sniffled and cuddled deeper into his arms. "Do you wanna stay for a little while?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He laid her down on the bed not letting go for a second. They laid there him holding on to her like his life depended on it. He got up to put on a movie the whole time keeping his eye on her. When he got back in the bed he heard Luce say something really quite. "Luce."

"Are you mine?"

Oh God she really knew how it make him feel like an ass. "Yes, Luce. A thousand times yes." He pulled her closer.

By the end of the movie Luce had fallen asleep and it was 4:30. He didn't want to wake her but he knew she would want time to get ready. He put his mouth right next to her ear. "Luce honey, you got to wake up. Its 4:30."

"Oh crap! I'm up."

Daniel pulled her close and kissed her. "Do you still wanna go?" Her hair was all a mess and she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. While nodding yes. She had sat up and scooted to the top of the bed stretching. She look so cute when she first waked up. He couldn't help but smile. "Alright beautiful. I need to get ready. I'll see you at six. Oh and Luce I'm sorry again." He gave her one more kiss and left to get ready for his Luce to meet his Dad.

"Daniel." He turned to see her jumping into his arms and kissing him. He put her back on the ground and kissed the top of her head. Then turned and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shortly after Daniel left, Luce found herself trying desperately to get ready but she was horribly failing. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. She heard the door open and in walked Nora. 'Oh Thank God!' Nora looked at Luce in the bathroom. She had make up all over the counter. She was standing there in nothing but a towel looking like a bit frazzled. 'It was five thirty already, Luce should have be ready.' "Luce shouldn't you be ready?" Luce just looked at her thru the mirror. Nora let out a long shy. "OK lets get you ready."

"Nora there's something I kinda need to talk to you about." Luce launched into what had happened that day. The good the bad and the things she just didn't understand.

"I'm sorry sweets. But I knew most of that. I wish I could have been more there for you today. How do you feel?"

"OK now! It was just a really long day. Thank you for being there for me."

"Of course. Now lets get you ready." Nora walked over to the closet and pulled out the little black dress they had bought while shopping. It was knee length, chiffon, with a semi low cut top. It fit Luce like a glove down to her hips than loosened down to her knees. Luce loved to spin in it. She stepped into the dress and Nora zipped it up. She than went to work on her make up. Luckily Luce had spread everything out on the counter. Putting her hair half up pinning it into a messy bun, leaving the rest to flow like a cascading dark water fall to her waist. By six Luce was all ready to go.

"How do I look?" Luce was looking down and fiddling with the skirt of her dress. While looking in the full length mirror attached to the wall in the bathroom by the door.

Nora couldn't help but smile. "Amazing, if I do say so myself. Now just a little . . . " The body spray became a cloud.

"Plu. Ick. Nora." Cough cough, "Nora stop." The body spray finally stopped flying.

Luce looked up at Nora. "Thank you Nora. I would be lost with out you." Just than there was a knock at the door. "Can you get it I want to surprise him." Nora walked to the door and she couldn't help but her jaw dropped. Daniel was standing there looking like something out of a magazine. His blond hair was its normal mess but the black slacks, white polo and black jacket fit like they were made for him. His violet were sparkling. And a arm full of red roses. "Hey Nora. Is Luce ready?"

"Uhh yeah come on in. Oh and thank you fixing things." Daniel smiled walking in and closing the door. Once the door clicked Luce took a deep breath and walked into the room. It took everything Daniel had not to let his jaw drop. But she looked stunning. The way her dressed fit her perfectly. Her make up made her hazel eyes popped looking like to sparkling jewels. Her dark hair was cascading down her back and the way the top of her dress was cut. Well hell. The statement about him taking her dress off was starting to look like a real possibility.

"How do I look?" Luce was nervously playing with her dress.

"You look amazing Luce." He could barely answer her.

"Ya! You look pretty good too!" Actually he looked like a dream but she wasn't about to say that out loud. "Are those for me?"

"Well yeah." Daniel handed Luce the flowers. She instantly smelled the buds. Making her think of home. Making her eyes close and a huge smile come to her face.

"Well, we should probably get going than. Don't want to be late." Luce handed her bundle of flowers to Nora.

Nora took the flowers and couldn't help but add. "Have a good night you two. Don't worry I wont wait up." She was smiling and gave Luce a wink.

Before Luce knew it they were pulling into a privet hanger at the airport. There was a glossy white plane with, Luce was guessing, their family crest on the tail fin of the plane. She instantly felt out of place. Daniel opened her door and she stepped out of the warm car into a unknown situation. "Um Daniel. When was the last time you saw your Dad?"

"Last Christmas. But it was only for a couple days." Daniel always wanted to see his dad more but he knew, even as a small kid, that he had to be away a lot for work.

'Oh wow.' Luce couldn't imagine going almost a year without seeing her parents. She checked her dress. Than she saw a man walking toward them. He didn't look very old. Maybe 40-45. He looked a lot like Daniel same golden blond hair, tall and lean. But he had bright blue eyes. He was dressed almost the same way as Daniel just no blazer. He was still very nice to look at.

"Hello Daniel." His voice was deep but smooth and warm. Almost like he could have talked you into anything he wanted to. Daniel met him half way giving him a hug leaving Luce standing by the car. She really loved Daniel car. Luce smiled tho when he walked back to take her hand. He lead her up to his dad. "Hey Dad. I would like you to meet Lucinda." It caught her off guard having him say her first name. "Luce this is my dad Daniel Edward Gordon." Luce had no idea Daniel was a Junior.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gordon." She knew her voice was coming out shaky. But she tired to sound as confidant as she could as she extended out her hand toured Daniel's dad. Who instantly had a smile come up on his face. It was the same smile she loved when Daniel got.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lucinda. But Mr Gordon is my father. Please call me Edward." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Who's hungry? Lets go see what cook has whipped up."

They fallowed Daniel's dad to the plane which was amazing. All the seats and sofas where white leather with dark mahogany wood trim. There was a large flat screen TV at the front of the cabin near the door with chairs facing it. On the other side of there were was a sectional sofa also facing the TV. Back in the rear of the cabin there was a long mahogany table in the middle of the floor surrounded by six white chairs. With a flat screen facing it. There was a room at the back of the plane as well but Luce didn't know what was back there. The walls were a warm hazel color, it reminded her of a cappuccino. The floors were matched the rest of the wood in the cabin. Definitely like nothing Luce had ever been in. Luckily she had Daniel to lead her to the table and help her sit down. He sat down right next to her across from his dad on the other side of the table. It was so polished Luce could see her refection in it.

Soon after dinner was served. Luce was surprised it wasn't more elaborate. They had baked lemon chicken, asparagus, green salad, and really yummy bread sticks. Edward seemed to turn all his intrust to Luce. Which made her squirm in her seat. " So Luce what is it your majoring in?" Luce couldn't help but stare into his eyes. It was almost like looking into Daniels.

"I'm a math major. I really want to be a math teacher like my dad. But when, if I have kids I would like to be able to stay at home. My mom did with me. She would pack my lunch, take me to and from school, made sure I got to my practices. She is amazing. I would like to tutor tho once my kids are in school. But right now I just want to get my masters and swim." Talking about her parents made her home sick and smile all at the same time. 'Why did I just tell him all that uh.'

Edward just listened looking at Daniel every once in a while smiling. "Dan said you are here on a scholarship. That your butterfly stroke is amazing. When did you start swimming?"

"I've always have liked it but when I found out in middle school it could help me get into Emerald college. Which I have wanted to go to for a long time. I really started working on it." Edward then turned his attention to his son.

"So Dan. How's school going? Your mom is wondering if you need a bigger allowance and how the maid this year? She also wants to come up for a visit soon." The later part of the question Luce could tell was more of a message.

"Schools great. The classes this year are harder but it isn't anything I can't handle. As to the rest. No, fine, and please god no. Dad you know the main reason I moved across the country was to further myself from her. Not that its worked so well." Daniel couldn't believe he even asked. But he could tell his Dad was already loving Luce and that alone made him so happy. But he had to keep his mom away from Luce as long as possible. All she would do is tare Luce apart. Dinner flew by with mainly his dad and Luce talking. The whole time tho Daniel could tell Luce was nervous. But by the end of the night they seemed to really be hitting it off.

"So Luce how are you handling the work load? Dan seems to do pretty well at it as long as he keeps focused." She could tell by the look his dad shot Daniel that sometime he had gotten distracted before.

"Pretty well. It's been a lot to get use to but I have a pretty amazing roommate who has been giving me advise and helping me thru. It's been kinda over whelming." Daniel knew Luce was avoiding talking about the laptop issue.

"Hmm. Dan what makes homework easier for you?" Of course he would pick up on it. But he could tell by the way Luce was playing with her dress under the table she was uncomfortable. He slid his hand into hers. She instantly smiled at him. "Well that would tablet you had mom get me for Christmas." He tried to shoot a look at his Dad to just drop the subject.

"Well that is good to know." Just than the captain walked up next to Edward. "Excuse me sir. We need to be taking off soon."

"Of course, Mathew. Thank you. Well kiddos I hate to cut this short but I gotta get going."

With that they all stood up and started walking toward the door. Once they were out of the plane they stopped in front of the car. "Well it was very nice to meet you Luce. I understand why my son is so transfixed. Try to keep him on track will you. Oh and if you can get him to clean his room once in a while I would greatly appreciate it."

Luce couldn't help but giggle. "I will do what I can. It was very nice to meet you as well Edward." It was still weird for her to call a adult by their first name but kinda cool at the same time. "Thank you so much for dinner."

"Of course. Next time I am in town we will have to do this again. Dan, can I talk to you for a moment?" He said over his shoulder while he walked towered the plane.

"Ya, hold on Dad." Daniel helped Luce into the car and than walked back to his Dad. "Whats up?"

"What is that wonderful girl, you have somehow managed to snag, doing on her home work on?"

"Dad. I know you want to help but it would make Luce really uncomfortable. We have only been together two weeks."

"Daniel I am just curious?" Daniel knew what his dad was up to but he had never been able to refuse his dad when he asked him a question. Daniel let out a long sigh.

"A laptop that is probably at least four years old."

"What is her room number?"

"Dad, come on." He couldn't be actually be doing this.

"Room number Daniel." His voice was solid.

"It's 3023. But please don't Dad." Daniel had never pleaded to his father for anything but now he was.

"Daniel what I do with my money is up to me. Plus I really like this girl and she is good for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time and if she is the reason than I think I need to thank her. If she can do her homework better than she will have time to make sure you stay on track. Maybe even get you to keep your room clean." Daniel didn't like the idea one bit but it was up to his Dad and he couldn't control what he did. "I gotta get going Dan. Love you and keep doing well in school kiddo. I'll try to get your mom to back off."

"Thanks Dad. Love ya too." With that Daniel walked back to his car. Seeing Luce sitting in the front seat made his heart jump and a smile come to his face. She was looking around and playing with her hair. He couldn't help but smile a little bigger. His Dad was right Luce deserved the world.

The drive heading back to campus was quite. It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon was full giving everything a white glow. Luce had snuggled back into her seat and just watch as the drove along the coast line. She could see the beach that looked almost black. The ocean was crashing against the dark rocks with the moon making some of it look white. Being from Texas she had never really seen anything like it. It was really breathtaking. Luce realized the car had pulled to the side of the road and stopped. "Daniel is something wrong?"

Daniel turned looking straight into her eyes while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. While sliding his hand behind her neck pulling her into a deep kiss. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Um hmm." Luce didn't know if she would ever be able to form words when he kissed her like that. Once they got down to the beach all Luce could think about was the dream she kept having about her and Daniel flying over the water just like this. She almost didn't notice him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. It flt almost the same just minus the flying. Luce felt so safe and warm she never wanted this moment to end.

Daniel loved having her so close the smell of her hair and body spray was amazing. She smelled just like when the cherry blossoms would bloom at home. He couldn't help but think about the dream he kept having of her and him flying over the waves. Her feelings so solid, warm, and safe in his arms just like she was now. He knew she wouldn't want to except his fathers present but it would make her life so much easier. After a little while he felt Luce shiver. He instantly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Luce. "Come on lets go back to campus. You wanna stay the night?"

Luce had barley heard him. She loved the moment they had been in. But she had been getting cold. She laid her head back against his strong, solid chest. "Ya."

The rest of the drive back to campus was quite. Once there Daniel set off the engine and saw Luce sleeping. All he could do was look at her. She was smiling in her sleep. "Wonder what your dreaming about?" Her hair had fallen out a the beach and looked like dark waves cascading around her face. She seemed so peaceful and with the way the day had gone he couldn't stand to wake her up. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to crawl into bed next to her. He got out and walked to the other side opening the passenger side door. He unbuckled her than carefully picked her up out of her car. He shut the door with his foot and carried his angel across campus. She barely opened her eyes but when she looked up she smiled. Than cuddled deeper into him and fell back to sleep. Pushing the button to the elevator and opening his door was a little tricky but luckily she barely weighed anything. Once in he walked her over than laid her under the covers. She woke up looking a little confused. "Daniel?"

"Ya sweetie." She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the car. But it was a very long day and she was so tired. The gentle rocking of the car had put her to sleep. Now she was in his room and was very happy. She really wanted out of this dress. "Do you think I can steal something to sleep in?"

"Ya." He found her a t shirt that was clean and a pair of shorts. Both were going to be to big but he couldn't wait to see her in them. Daniel handed Luce the clothes and went back to picking out a movie.

"Thank you." Normally she would go to the bathroom and change in there but she was just to tired. "Um Daniel."

"Hmm" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Could you come unzip me?" Luce turned so her back was to him lifting all her hair as she lite up like a red light. She was asking Daniel to undress her. She knew she was red and her heart started to thump harder in her chest. At least Nora had made sure she had worn cute underwear. Daniel walked up to her and she could feel his warm skin against hers.

Daniel was all to happy to unzip her dress. Really he'd be happy to take the whole thing off. He slid the zipper down reviling her lace black underwear. She was so good at making things hard for him. "There you go." Before he walked back to the shelves he kissed her neck.

"Thanks." She let the dress fall to the floor, stepping out of it, and pulled his clothes on. She turned around to see Daniel quickly turning his head. She instantly felt her cheeks turn red.

He hadn't been able to not watch and she had caught him. All he could do was smile. "Luce what do you want to watch?" His shorts were still on the end of the bed. Hmm. No she needed to sleep and so did he.

"I don't care." yawn " Put on whatever you want babe." She slid down under the covers and got comfortable. Daniel put on the movie then took off his shirt and pants. Sliding on the short that were on the end of the bed. Of course she had watched all of it and almost didn't want to go right to sleep. But her eyes were saying something different. She could barley keep them open. Daniel crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close. Luce fell asleep warm, happy, and comfortable in her Daniel arms.

Daniel laid there for a minuet just enjoying the moment. He hoped she would like the present from his dad. He hoped he could stand up to be the man she deserved. He could never let what had happened that afternoon to happen again. He knew he loved Luce. His Luce. He was never going to let her go or hurt her like that ever again.

The next morning Daniel woke up to Luce laying there next to him. 'Ugh thank god it Saturday.' He kissed Luce on the forehead and went to make coffee. Yes he had a coffee pot in his room. For mornings just like this. While that was brewing he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his clothes and looked at his overflowing laundry basket. 'Well I guess I know what I am gonna have to do today.' He went started the shower and climb in. The hot water felt amazing. He had almost forgot Luce was just in the next room when he stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. He walked back into the room and grabbed a coffee cup. He reached down in the mini fridge and grabbed the creamer.

Luce woke up and looked around to find Daniel standing in a towel making coffee. She didn't even want to say anything. She sat up and just watched him for a minuet. Daniel turned around and his eyes lit up. "Well good morning beautiful." She loved when he smiled. "Would you like some coffee?" 'Oh my god my hair must look like crap' Luce instantly started running her hands thru her hair trying to smooth it out. "Ya I would love one."

She looked so beautiful. He loved the way she smiled. If this was what he could wake up to every morning he would be so happy. He watched Luce climb out of bed. Than walked up to him and gave him a huge kiss. Daniel put his coffee down so he could wrap his arms around her. He let her down and kissed her forehead. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Hey I'm gonna get dressed and then we can figure out what you wanna do for the day."

Luce took her coffee back to the bed and turned on the TV when there was a knock at the door. Daniel popped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of light wash jeans and looked thru the peep whole. "Crap Jas and Mark." Luce thru a blanket over her lap now kinda happy she had kept her bra on. He opened the door. "Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Not much. Can we come in?" Mark, of course, was not the one Daniel was worried about but he really didn't want to deal with Jason mouth.

"Yeah sure." Daniel finished opening the door and the guys came in. He went back into the bathroom to grab his shirt.

"Hey Luce." Mark was always nice. Jason was already checking her out and making her want throw on more clothes.

"Hi Mark. Hi Jason. How are you guys this morning?" Luce said hi in her normal sweet manor, while sipping on her coffee.

"I'm good. How are you Luce?" Jason walked over and sat on the bed next to her. Daniel instantly wanted to grab Jas and throw him out on his ass. But thankfully Mark as usual came to the rescue.

"Jas stop looking at her like shes a piece of meat." Than he turned to Daniel. "We just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight?"

Daniel had totally forgotten about going out later. He looked at Luce while pulling on his black shirt and all the sudden had no desire to go. But that sweet little voice piped right up. "Daniel go ahead and go. I have stuff I gotta do tonight anyway. Plus I have tons of homework." 'How did I get this girl.'

"Ok I guess I'm in."

Jason looked at Luce "You know you can always go with. I know the security staff and can get you in."

Luce felt like her skin was crawling. She wanted to like Jason and he had been nice to her but sometimes he just seemed like a creep. "Ya, no thanks. I'm not the party type of girl. But I'm sure you can find some girl on campus that would love to get drunk and hang all over you Jas."

Daniel and Mark couldn't help but laugh. "K Dan we'll see you later. I think Jas needs to go lick his wounds." With that they both left.

"Why does Jas have to be such an ass sometimes?" Luce asked as soon as the door shut.

"I honestly don't know. He's one of the guys parents warn they girls about. Plus I'm pretty sure he likes you. But don't worry he gets to out of line I'll put him back in his place. So what all do you have to do today?

Luce looked around his room. "You know what your dad was talking about last night. About making you clean your room. I'm thinking that is a good idea." She was sitting there with her right leg curled under her and the left knee pulled up against her. With her coffee in her lap. Just than her phone went off. Nora.

Hey girl. We were all wondering if you wanted to have a

girls night. We were thinking movies, popcorn, mani, pedi,

and facials. Just us girls. What you think?

Ya, that sounds good Daniels having a guys night

out anyways. We just gotta make some time for

homework too.

Sounds good. I'll see you at seven or are you even planing

on coming home today? LOL

Ya, I'll be there in a little bit.

'So I now do have plans tonight.' "Who was that?" She looked up at Daniel to see him trying to cram more laundry into his laundry basket.

"Nora. I guess we are having a girls night." Daniel looked at her with the cocky grin that she loved so much.

"Does that mean you wont be here when I get back tonight?" He had crawled back into bed with her putting her coffee cup on the floor. He pushed and pulled Luce under him. His right arm was playing with her hair and the left was holding her tight. "Cause that would be fantastic." Luce giggled.

"I have a lot of home work and I want to sleep in my own bed. But can I get a rain check?" She smiled up at him trying to look as sexy as she could.

"Of course sweets. Now are you gonna make me clean this room or are we gonna have a lot of fun."

"Lets get this room clean." Luce pushed her way up. "I'll meet you in the laundry room in an hour. Sound good." Daniel was still lying on the bed.

"Ya I guess." Luce walked back over and gave him a kiss. Grabbed her dress, shoes, bag and slipped a pair of Daniels sweats on. Than she walked out the door blowing him a kiss as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Luce got to her room she was almost tackled by Nora. "So you didn't come home last night little one. What were Mr. Gordon and you up too?" She was smiling and Luce knew she was just teasing her.

"Nothing. After dinner we hung out on the beach for a while. Than I fell asleep in the car and he carried me back to his room. Than we fell asleep. Not much to tell. Hey can I ask you a favor?" Nora got up and walked back to her spot at the window.

"Ya, of course. Whats up butter cup?"

"Can you get me the story on two people?" Luce walked over to her bed which all the sudden looked amazing. So she climbed up. But first she smelled her roses.

"I can try. Whose peaked your interest?" Nora was looking at Luce with a inquisitive look on her face.

"I need you to look into Becky and Jason. They are both on swim team and are both juniors. I need to figure out what happened between Daniel and Becky last year and why she is still so ridiculously clingy. And for Jason if hes just a perv or if he actually is into me. Not because I'm into him, but because hes just getting annoying. If you can do that then I'll give into the Mani pedi tonight." Luce knew there was something more than what Daniel was telling her and she was going to find out. So she can figure out a way to really trust her Daniel with Becky.

"Yeah of course. Is there anything wrong Lu?" Nora was worried.

"Yep I'm just a little curious. I mean I knew Daniel is telling me most of the truth but I can't help but feel that there is something more to the story." She had been chewing on her hair while playing with her locket.

"Yeah, no issue. I'll see what I can find out by tonight. What is your game plan for the rest of the day?"

"Shower, than do laundry with Daniel. I know it sounds really weird. But someones gotta teach that boy somethings. What about you?" Luce was grabbing her laundry soap and dryer sheets before she jumped in the shower. She really loved their bathroom. It was a great mix of the two of them. The shower curtain was black with really bright flowers all over it. The towels were a bunch of different colors. They had a scentsy in there which made the whole room smell like roses and lavender. Nora had even bought lights that dropped from the ceiling lighting the bathroom perfectly and they looked like flowers. It was really a amazingly relaxing place.

"I think I'm just going to hang out. Do homework and make sure we have everything for tonight."

Daniel was waiting down in huge laundry room that he hadn't even know existed. He heard someone coming when Luce rounded the corner with a bright yellow laundry basket. Her long hair was still wet and was hanging like waves around her face. She was in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white shirt and gray, white checkered loose fitting flannel, with some flip flops. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She set her laundry basket next to a washer than turned to Daniel and giggled. "You might want to bring that basket over here." He listened and brought his basket next to Luce. Luckily there was four washers empty. "Ok so first you put the clothes in the washer." She started putting her clothes into the washer sorting as she went. All while watching Daniel who was stuffing his into the washer. Luce giggled again. "Daniel you have to sort them first. Whites and colors go in one. Dark and towels go in the other. Here let me show you." Luce started sorting Daniel clothes into the washers. "Now you try. There you got it." Once the washers were full Luce added soap to them. "Now there are different setting on the washers. But they are pretty self explanatory. Than you swipe you card and there you go." Luce had brought a book to read. Hopping on top of a near by dryer. "So do you kinda get it now?" Her eyes were dancing at Daniel.

Daniel had been really confused at first but now it seemed really easy. "Ya its not hard at all. If I knew it was this easy I would have done it before. . .. no no I wouldn't of. Thanks Luce. I think my Dad was right you are gonna be really good for me." He pulled her close and gave her a big kiss. Another and another. Than they just talked until.

"Hey Daniel. Luce." Daniel knew that voice before he even stopped kissing Luce. He was going to say hi but Luce, in as much attitude he have ever heard come out of her sweet mouth, responded.

"Hello Rebecca. What brings you down here? Did you forget your laundry?" Luce was still holding onto Daniel. She instantly wrapped her legs around his. She knew she sounded like a huge brat. But really didn't care. She was going to let Becky know that Daniel was hers and she had no issue standing up or fighting for it.

"Ya, I guess I did. I was just coming to see if Daniel," She sauntered closer while batting her eyes. _Oh really,_ thought Luce, _you have got to be kidding me there is no way that is actually gonna work._ Than she looked at Daniel and he looked star struck. _I can't believe that is actually working and I'm right here._ "needed help with his laundry. But I can see you are trying to help." Becky glared at Luce.

Daniel could totally see there was about to be a cat fight, not that he wouldn't like that. No what was wrong with him. Luce had hopped down off the dryer and was now standing next to him. He grabbed Luce around the waist. "Well looks like you can take off now Beck. Why don't you go see what Jas is up too. I'm sure he would love the company."

"Fine. But when you want to have some real fun Dan you know where to find me." She was almost pressing herself against him. "Bye Luce." She looked her up and down. "Oh and you look really cute today." Becky started walking away swinging her hips as she did then almost to the door she turned and winked at Daniel. That was it Luce was gonna kick her ass. She lurched herself at the door.

"Wow there killed." Daniel arms were still around her waist and holding her fast. "You can't let her under your skin." He kissed the top of her head. Luce turned and glared at him.

"And you need to stop looking at her like she is gods gift to man kind. I mean I was standing right next to you. What's gonna happen when I'm not in the room Daniel?" She had broken out of his arms and was staring right at him with her hands on her hips. _'Damn she hot when she mad.'_

"Luce, honey, come on you can't get pissed every time I look at a girl."

"I can when shes your ex and acts like such a, such a bad word." She had crossed her arms over her chest. She was really getting tired of Becky.

"Bad word. Huh." All Daniel could do was smile. "Luce come on you are being ridiculous. Come here." Than they both heard giggling coming from around the corner. Luce glared at Daniel and stormed around the corner. Right into Becky.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Luce was almost yelling. She stood right in front of her.

"You really want to know little girl? You are. And let me tell you a little secret I'm going to get him away from you. I really don't care what it takes. Daniel will be mine again and there is nothing your little freshman ass can do about it. Cause honey I've got tricks you could never ever think of. And eventually he will get board with you. I mean its oblivious that he kinda already has." She had a smirk on her face that made Luce what to smack her.

"Your delirious and obsessed. He likes me a lot. Did you ever get to meet his dad? I highly dough it. And you can try to take him away but it wont happen. Daniel would never cheat on me. So you need to just back the hell off!" Luce wasn't totally sure if she believed what she was saying but she was gonna at least try. Even if they had only been together three weeks.

"You think you would be the first girlfriend I've gotten Daniel to cheat on? Like I said sweetheart you have no clue what you are dealing with." Luce knew she wasn't lying and all the sudden she wasn't sure of anything.

"That's enough Beck. Leave her alone. Come on Luce." Daniel had come around the corner and he put his arms around Luce shoulders. He was really getting annoyed with Becky. Her shit was just getting old. "Oh and Beck if you didn't get the message at the end of last year let me try to make it clear. We are done. I don't want to be with you or have anything to do with you. Got it." Daniels voice was as solid as a rock. He wasn't mad just annoyed and done with the damn drama. This is one of the exact reasons he had dumped her at the end of the year. Along with others which Daniel didn't want Luce to know about. Becky had a look on her face. Luce couldn't get a exact read but she knew Becky was hurt and pissed.

"Fuck you Daniel. Maybe if your sweet girlfriend knew exactly why we broke up she wouldn't even want to be with you. Should I tell her?" Becky's smirk was back on her face. Her hands were on her hips.

Luce looked up at Daniel who had a look of horror on his face. "Daniel what is she talking about? I thought it just didn't work and she cheated on you?" Luce was really confused. She just kept looking between Becky and Daniel. She still had a smirk on her face. Like she had just figured something out she could use.

"Hmm. Now I think I have done my job for today. Again if you get board with the little princess over here you know where to find me. Bye Daniel." With that she pushed her way pass Luce and walked to the elevator. All Luce could do was watch.

Just than the washers timer went off and Luce pushed Daniel off to go switch over her laundry. Daniel quickly walked back into the laundry room behind her. Luce started taking her clothes from the washer and putting them in the dryer on the other side of the room. _What the hell was Becky talking about? Why did Daniel look so worried? What the hell is going on and why does she piss me off so much. Daniel even said he was done with her but still if she has gotten him to cheat on other girls, whats to stop her from doing it again_. Luce was so far in her own head that she barely heard Daniel saying her name. _I am not going to cry again. I'm not._

"Luce will you just look at me." Luce turned her head so she was looking at him but her eyes were totally blank. "I know what she said makes no sense and ya there is some truth to it. But your different. I swear. I really need you to understand what I am saying to you. She's a bitch! Who loves drama and that is all she is trying to do is cause drama. Luce are you hearing what I am saying?" Daniel was rubbing his neck with his hand. If he kept this up his neck would be raw.

"Yeah I hear you." Luce had already mechanically started switching over Daniels too. She added the dryer sheets to all four loads and started sliding her card though the machines. Slamming the doors as she went. " I think I just need a minute." Luce felt like she was going to be sick. _'I love him. He makes me so happy. So whats wrong with me. She is just trying to cause drama and it was working. But what is Daniel not telling me. I could see how much hurt was in Becky eyes. I'm just so confused.'_ "What was Becky talking about? Why did you guys really break up?" Luce had hopped up on dryer again and was now looking straight at Daniel.

Daniel continued rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. _'Damn Becky why the hell did she need to say shit. Luce didn't need to know all the gritty details of why we had broken up or that he had cheated on other girls with her. This is all just such a mess. We were so happy before she showed up._' "Luce it was a mess. You really don't want to know?"

Luce looked down at her lap and started swinging her legs."I've already told Nora to find out. So you can either tell me now or I will find out tonight but I would much rather hear it from you." She didn't care how it made him feel that she was checking up on him she just wanted the truth.

Daniel walked up to her, pushing his way in between her legs. He raised her face to she was looking at him. All the sudden Luce could see pain in his eyes. "Last year in February Becky told me she was pregnant. She also told me she wanted a abortion. I told her not to. I would take care of the baby and she didn't need to have anything to do with it. Couple weeks later she told me she didn't know who the dad was. I told her I didn't care and that's when we got back together. By May when she wasn't showing at all I asked her why. She than told me she had gotten a abortion and my mom had paid for it. My mom had convinced her it was the best thing. When I found out I was pissed and I told her I wanted nothing to do with her. That she should have told me and if she really wanted to have it done that bad I would have made it happen." Daniel looked like he was going to cry. Luce felt horrible for making him relive that. She slid her arms around him and berried her head in his chest. Daniel sat his chin on the top of Luce head. "Later I found out she had never been pregnant and she had been cheating on me the whole time. Needless to say I was not happy. And that is what happened."

Luce looked up at Daniel and kissed him. "I'm sorry Daniel." They than sat there for a while. Just holding each other. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course sweetheart." Daniel never wanted to think about that time in his life but he would have much rather had Luce hear it from him then anyone else.

"Did you love her?" She didn't know why she asked or even why it mattered but it seemed important. She had raised her head so they were looking at each other.

"Ya I did. I probably always will but I don't want anything to do with her. The only person I want is you." He cupped her face in his hands running his thumb over her lower lip. "And Luce I wont get bored with you ok." Having her smile at that made him smile and feel better. Luce knew deep down he was telling the truth, and that was all that mattered.

Later the dryers went off. "So now back to laundry. You take the clean clothes put them back in the basket and take them to your room and fold them. You do know how to fold clothes right?" Luce looked at Daniel and knew the answer. She couldn't help but giggle. "Ok better plan take your clothes to your room, Ill take mine to my room and meet you in your room. Can you handle that?" More giggles.

"Yeah I think I can. Want to share an elevator?" Daniel got one of his smirks on his face.

"I'm not sure I want to share an elevator with you. I might still be mad." Daniel pushed her up against the dryer than picked her up and sat her on the top. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He started kissing her. "But. . . . I'm . . . . still . . . . mad."

Luce started giggling.

"But I don't care." Daniel pulled her closer and kissed her harder. Luce started trying to get away. She squirmed, wiggled and giggled a lot. But Daniel held her tight kissing her forehead, nose, mouth and neck. He held her tighter and turned her head so he could kiss her. Soon the giggling stopped and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"That's gross." Luce didn't even have to look to know who it was. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Nora."

"You two need to get a room before you make someone lose their lunch." Nora was just kidding and they all knew it. But Daniel was gonna run with it.

"Ok." He pulled Luce closer. "Lets go get a room. I'm thinking yours and we can both work on folding laundry there." He had a smirk on his face that made Luce roll her eyes. She gently pushed him away and hopped off the dryer.

"Alright I'll meet you up stairs. I just got to talk to Nora for a bit." He gave her a quick kiss and head for the elevator. "So umm I don't need you to find out anything else on what happened between Daniel and Becky." Luce was looking up thru her eyelashes at her friend.

"Daniel told you about the whole baby thing. Huh." Luce just nodded her head. "Ok well I have other stuff to tell you." She gave Luce a big hug. "If you wanna talk I'm here ok. Now go get that hot boy and show him what you got." Luce turned and Nora smacked her butt as she grabbed her laundry basket. Luce walked to the elevator and took it to the third floor.

Once she had put her clothes away she headed back to the elevator. She took it down to the second floor. When the door opened she wondered down to Daniels door. Before she knocked the door opened. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl."

"Hey Jas. Is Daniel here?" Luce peaked around Jasper seeing Daniel failing at folding a shirt. He turn to Daniel.

"Hey there's a hot freshman at the door. She wants to know if your here?" Daniel looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Yes let her in and you can leave. I'll meet you guys at nine." Jasper slid by Luce as she went into the room. Once in and the door was shut Luce looked at Daniel. "Is he ever gonna stop that?" She asked as she walked into Daniels arms.

"Probably not." He gave her a kiss. "So what do I do with this stuff?" Luce looked at the pile of clothes that had been dumped on the messy bed. She than looked around the rest of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one more kiss. It was only noon and Luce didn't need to be back to her room til seven. But it might take that long for them to clean this room.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. Do you have cleaning stuff?"

"Umm yeah. I think Marie left a bucket under the sink in the bathroom." _Oh crap she is gonna make me clean my room. I was kinda hoping to do something totally different this afternoon._ Luce could almost read his mind. She squished his neck with her arms.

"Who's Marie?"

"She is the maid my mom hired to come clean my room once a week. But told her to look at it as a paid day off."

"Ok. If your good and clean your room than you will get a reward." Her eyes danced and Daniel knew they were on the same page. "Now lets start with folding all these clothes." Luce walked over to Daniels dresser. It was a mess. Clothes hanging out everywhere. Luce let out a big shy. " And we are going to have to refold all these clothes too." Luce dumped the rest of the clothes on the pile and set to work showing Daniel how to fold. While watching a movie. By the time they had all the clothes folded and put away Daniel actually was really good at it. "Now you are going to clean that bathroom of yours." She showed him what products to use where and how to do it. "While your doing this. I'm gonna work on your room."

Luce didn't know really were to start. She decided to put the movies away first. Than she grabbed a garbage bag off out of the bucket and started on the empty cans and container. Than stated on the rest. Luckily the bucket was fully stocked. "Hows it going babe?" Daniel came out of the bathroom. He looked really frustrated.

"Luce I don't think I can do this. Its hard work." He was sweating and his hair was all kinds of messed up. She couldn't help but giggle. Than she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's see what you have got." Luce walked into the bathroom kinda worried. But Daniel had actually done a really good. All his stuff was organized on the sink and in the shower. The black shower curtain was hung up right. The black bathmat was straight and clean towels were hanging on the shower bar. "Wow Daniel you did it." The floor still needs a good scrubbing but the shower is almost sparkling, the toilet and counters looked almost new. The mirror was even streak free. "Babe you did a great job." Luce turned to Daniel and gave him a really big hug. She went up on her toes and kissed him. Daniel looked around the room. All the metal furniture had been whipped down. The garbage was picked up, the papers were stacked neatly on his desk, and all the DVD had been put back in there cases. She had even straightened the dark green blankets on his bed.

"So are we done?" _'Please say yes. Please say yes_.

"Ya I think we are. See it wasn't so bad. Now if you can just keep it clean. Whoa." Daniel had scooped her up and was caring her over to the bed. "What ya doing?" It was kinda a stupid question seeings how she knew exactly what he was doing. Daniel laid her down while laying on top of her with one knee in between hers and started kissing her.

"You said if I was good and cleaned my room that I would get a reward. So I want my reward for being a good boy." He kissed her again and started kissing her neck. Luce started feeling warm and tingling all over.

"Ya and what do you want for a reward?" Not that she needed to ask that question she already knew the answer. Daniels voice had turned all gruff.

"I'm thinking you." He started kissing her again. Luce moved her arms up his. His arm slipped under her waist so he could sit her up and pull her shirt off. While sitting up she slid his shirt slowing off. Feeling ever muscle as she went. His arm slid around her again and laid her down slowly onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his and rolled him over so she could be on top. Luce then started kissing down his torso.

Daniel had knew going into this there were things he would have to teach Luce. But when it came down to it there was not much he actually had to go over with her. She just kinda knew what to do. Which made everything just so much more fantastic. Afterward they were lying on their sides facing each other. All they could do was look into each others eyes. Daniel tucked a lock of hair behind Luce ear. Luce smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

The question made Daniel smile. He looked her right in the eyes. "You. Always you. Luce you know if you would rather stay in tonight I think it would be fun." It sounded amazing to just lay in bed with Daniel for the night. But she had promised Nora a girls night and he did need guy time.

"You know I would love to just stay here with you but Nora will kick your ass and I promised. You kinda promised the guys. What time is it any way?" Daniel leaned over and kissed Luce pushing her under him again. So she couldn't get away. All Luce could do is smile. "Babe what time is it?"

"It's 6:30." Luce instantly started trying to move and get up. "Luce just stay here please."

Knock knock knock. "Who the hell?" Daniel got up and pulled on his pants. While Luce slid back on her jeans, bra and t shirt. Once she was dressed he opened the door. Mark and Jason were standing on the other side.

"Hey man. We were thinking of grabbing dinner before going out. Wanna come? Oh hey Luce." As Mark walked in the door he saw her sitting on the bed trying to fix her hair. And of course Jason just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Dan we can always come back if you two need some more alone time." Jason was looking at Luce like she was a piece of his favorite candy he couldn't wait to eat. Which was really pissing Daniel off. "I mean we really don't want to enter up you having a good time with something this hot." That was it Daniel snapped. He grabbed Jason and thru him into a wall knocking the wind out of him. Mark was instantly trying to get in between them. All Luce could do was sit on the bed and yell.

"Daniel stop it! He didn't mean it." She was pleading with him to not hurt Jason. Than Jason took a swing at Daniel hitting him in the jaw. Daniel grabbed Jason lifting him off his feet by his neck.

"What did I tell you about fucking talking to her like that!" Daniel was fuming. First Becky and now Jason was interrupting him trying to convince Luce to stay the night. "I told you I would kick your ass didn't I." Mark was still trying to break them apart.

"Come on Dan. He didn't mean it, just let him go." Daniel punched Jason in the stomach making him drop to the floor. "Damn man. See Jas I told you if you kept running your mouth he was gonna kick your ass." Mark looked up and saw Luce as white as a sheet. "Luce you ok?" Daniel had been standing over Jason debating weather or not to punch him in his face. When he looked at Luce. Instantly he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Luce you ok? I'm sorry. Honey say something." Luce looked up at Daniel and berried her face in his chest.

"Ya I'm ok." She was shaking and looking over at Jasper who had finally stood up and was now glaring at her.

"You know Becky is right. This chick is making you act like a crazy person. She can't be that great. Let me know when you pull your head out of your ass and realize who your friends are. I'm out of here." Mark looked at Jas and rolled his eyes.

"Dan you wanna go out to dinner? Jas needs some time to cool off. I'm sorry he has been such an ass to you Luce. I don't know what the hell his issue is. But I'm gonna go straighten him out. Dan you still wanna go out tonight?" Daniel had started to calm down.

"Ya man I'll meet you outside at nine. Tell Jas I'm sorry I snapped." He put his arms around Luce.

"K. Again I'm sorry Luce. I'll see you all later." Daniel was sitting there with Luce in his arms.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yay. But I don't want you to take what Jason says to seriously he's just trying to be well himself. He really doesn't mean anything by it. Have you really changed that much since you met me?" Luce was looking into his eyes.

"No I think I'm just more protective about you than I have been with any other girls I've been with. But your right I need to cool it with Jas." He kissed her head. It was almost seven. Knock knock knock. Daniel got up and opened the door to Nora.

"Hi Nora. Have you come to kidnap my girlfriend?"

"Yep and hold her down while I torturer her by taking care of her pores and nails. Come on little one." Luce got right up off the bed and walked to the door. She gave Daniel a long kiss that started to walk out.

"Oh and Daniel have a good tie tonight. K." Daniel couldn't help but smile as he was leaning against the door jam.

"Ok hon. Be a good girl and let Nora pamper you." Luce turned and blew a kiss towered Daniel. Daniel turned back and went to get ready for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Daniel was playing video games when nine o'clock hit. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. Daniel turned everything off that grabbed his keys and wallet off the newly cleaned desk. He couldn't help but smile. He really hoped Luce was having a good time with the girls and she was letting Nora pamper her. But tonight was some much needed time with his friends. Daniel had met Mark and Jason at orientation for swim team their freshman year. The three of them instantly hit it off. They had been attached at the hip ever since. Daniel couldn't imagine them fighting anymore epically all the shit going on with Becky. He walked out into the warm night at the end of September to see his friends waiting. "Hey guys." They both turned their heads.

"Hey Dan! Ready to have a good time?" Mark smiled.

"Hell ya." He walked up to Jason. "I'm sorry man." Jason and him had a bro hug.

"Hey, its all good. I know I have been being a major ass. So, ready for this?"

"Yep lets go." Daniel walked to his car. Jason and Mark climbed in. They sped off to their normal place. Johnny was just your normal whole in the wall bar. It had four pool tables in the back and were very used. There were tables in the front with a small stage and dance area. Than in the middle was the bar it was in a boxy u shape with a tower of booze bottles in the middle. On the wall inside the bar there was a small door leading back to the kitchen. Daniel and the guys walked up to the bar. Daniel look at the long time bar tender Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy. Can we get three beers and two orders of wings."

"With ranch." Daniel looked at Jason and rolled his eyes.

"With ranch." The tall man with black hair and dark eyes behind the bar smiled.

"Hey guys. Daniel you want me to start a tab or pay as you go?"

"Pay as we go." Daniel couldn't help but smile but hey he wasn't going to be the only one paying tonight. Jimmy got the beers and gave the keys to the pool table to Daniel. Than walked toward the door. "Thanks Jimmy."

The guys grabbed their beers and headed to their favorite table. It was the one closest to the bar. There were small tables and bar stools lining the walls. They picked their normal table and put their beers down. Daniel unlocked the side of the table so they didn't have to pay every time they played. By than Jimmy was back at the bar and Daniel gave him back the keys. He than walked over to grab a pool cube. "Who's going first?" Mark looked at Jason than at Dan.

"Jas and me. Winner takes you."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel went to sit on a bar stool at the table. He couldn't help but think of Luce while watching Jason rack the balls. "So you two have girls coming out tonight or you just gonna see what comes thru the door?" He had a smirk on his as he took a drink of his beer.

Jason smiled and looked up from his shoot. "Please, I never leave such a thing to chance. I invited Jennifer and Nicole from the team. Plus Sabina and Gennel from my bio class. What about you Mark?"

Mark got a really big smile on his face. "Just Jenna." Daniel and Jason both rolled their eyes. Mark and Jenna had been into each other at the end of last year but nothing to Daniel knowledge had happened.

"Dude, your hopeless. Your all messed up on Jenna." Jason pointed at Daniel with his pool cube. "He's all kinda messed up on her freshman hotness Luce. But hey that leaves me four hotties, so its all good."

Max, the cook, walked up with their food. They had played three games before the girls showed up. Jennifer was a pretty short blond with big green eyes. Nicole was taller but not by much with great curves, blond hair, and brown eyes. Jenna was a very pretty darker girl with black hair and light brown eyes. She was really nice and Daniel knew she liked Mark. The girls order their drinks as Daniel racked another game. Mark walked up next to him. "Hey I'm thinking of asking Jen out." Daniel turned and looked at his friend. Mark was darker with short black curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Dude, just do it. Now grab your stick so I can kick your ass at this." As Mark was taking his shot Daniel walked up to the bar to get his third beer. When someone wrapped their arms around his waist making him jump.

"Hey Dan." _God damn it this girl just wont stop._

"Get off me Beck." She unwrapped her arms from his waist and he jerked away. Becky was now standing in front of him in really tight jeans with a really low cut red top. Why was she so hot. She smiled and batted her eyes at Daniel.

"So, I guess your not going to buy me a drink." She had made her voice sound as sweet as she could while looking into his eyes.

"No. I'm not." With that Daniel walked back to the pool table setting his beer down and picking up his cube stick. Daniel looked at the table than made his shot knocking two of his balls in. Than lined up his next shot keeping his eyes on Becky._ I just wanted to have some guy time without that damn pain in my ass._ Mark walked over to his side. "How did she know we were gonna be here?" Mark looked at Nicole and Jennifer.

"I'll give you one guess. Just ignore her."

"I'm gonna try and I know she's gonna be a problem." Daniel went back to playing the game. By midnight Jason had Jennifer and Nicole out on the dance floor. Along with Mark and Jenna. Which left Becky and Daniel sitting at the table alone. Becky turned and looked at Daniel she could tell he was annoyed. She knew why.

"Daniel."

"What!" It came out a lot harder then he had meant it to. But he was so over her crap it wasn't ever funny.

"Do you really like Luce?" She was looking out at the pool table. She wasn't about to show the hurt that was gonna come across her face when he answered the question. She didn't want to annoy him or worst have him be pissed at her.

"Yeah. I do." Daniel had been taken back by the question. At one point in time Becky had been one of his best friends. Almost like a little sister. They had gone to prep school together and had only started dating last year. If Daniel could go back he never would have changed their relationship. Beck had turned to look at him. For the first time in eight months he saw his best friend in her eyes. She looked sad which made Daniel heart melt.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll back off. Can I tell you something?" She wasn't talking very load but Daniel could hear her.

"Yeah, of course." Daniel couldn't help but melt when she was this Beck. But how was he gonna explain that to Luce. He knew he was walking a very thin line. Becky sighed.

"I was only being a bitch cause. . cause I was jealous. I really care about you and I'm so sorry for last year. I don't know what happened. But when I heard you tell Luce today about what happened, I realized what a horrible person I've been. I know I hurt you so badly. And I'm sorry. I want you to be happy and I know Luce makes you happy. So I'm sorry." Becky didn't know were all this had come from but the three drinks she had already drank probably wasn't helping. But she meant everything she had said. Becky just wanted Daniel back even if that meant only as a friend. She stood and started to walk away. Daniel could see she was on the verge of crying and she had been honest. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Rebecca look at me. I'm not going to say I forgive you. You really hurt me. But hey I still care about you. Beck you are gonna have to earn that and show me that you are willing to change back to the sweet, wonderful girl I know is in there. And prove to me that this isn't a trick or the alcohol talking. The first thing you can do is apologize to Luce tomorrow and back off. I would love to have my best friend back but I'm also not going to risk my relationship with Luce. You understand?"

Becky looked straight into Daniel violet eyes. She missed his hugs and being able to talk to him. She didn't care if it was only as friends. Becky just wanted him back. She started nodding, "Yeah I understand." She thru her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"For what Becks?" He pulled away a little so her arms fell off his neck.

"For giving me a second chance. I know, I don't deserve it." Becky was looking at her feet.

The rest of the night went by great. By the time they got back to campus they were all pretty wasted. Jenna was draped all over Mark. Jennifer was all over Jason. Becky was carrying a very annoyed Nicole to bed. They all piled into the elevator but Daniel wanted to get some stuff from the store. "Night guys." "Night." They all said as the elevator door closed. Daniel grabbed his stuff and waited for the elevator. _I wonder if she is still up?_ Daniel got into the elevator and punched the number three. Once he got to the floor he walked down to Luce's door. He put his ear next to the door and could hear typing and the tv going. He pulled out his phone and texted his angel.

Hey beautiful. Are you still up?

Yay. Why what is up?

You wanna come out and give me a good night

kiss?

Sure just give me a minuet.

He could hear the pitter patter of her little feet on the floor. Than the door opened and she slipped out into the hall way.

Once Luce and Nora got to their room she realized nothing was ready. "Umm Nora shouldn't there be tons of girly stuff everywhere?" Nora looked at Luce.

"Well yeah. But the girls won't be here til nine so I thought we could talk."

"Okay spill."

"Well I thought I should give you some back story on Jason." Nora climbed up on her bed than put a bright blue pillow in her lap.

"Ok." Luce climbed up right next to her pulling Nora bright pink throw blanket on to her lap.

"Ok well Daniel, Mark, and Jason all met at swim team orientation their freshman year. Jason went to Dover Prep just like Jordan, Hailey, and me. Our freshman year Jason and Hailey started dating and fell into a can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of thing. They broke up last year. Needless to say Hailey was heart broken." Nora was looking in her lap and picking at her finger nails. "After that Jason changed. Started sleeping with anything that walked." Luce was just starring down at her lap.

"Why did they break up? I mean they loved each other that much why would they end it?" Nora looked up at her.

"I don't really know. Hailey never talks about it and didn't ever really say why. I just know it crushed her. That's why she went after Daniel. She wanted to make to make Jason jealous. Thus why I think Jason trying to make the move on you. But, honestly, I don't think he will ever try anything."

"Is that why you wanted me here early? So we could talk before Hailey got here?" Nora looked back down in her lap.

"Not the only reason. I have more info on Daniel and Becky. If you want to know?" Luce wasn't sure if she did. She trusted Daniel but she wasn't sure she trusted Becky.

"Ya. I want to know." Nora looked at her friend with a deep look of worry in her dark brown eyes.

"OK. So Daniel and Becky were best friends before last year. Almost like brother and sister. They met freshman year in high school. But never wanted to date until last year. And well you know, what happened. I just wanted you to know." Luce was starring blankly at the other side of the room.

"Lu say something." Nora was starting to get worried. She didn't want to tell Luce that she knew it might said her over the edge.

"Thank you for telling me. Now lets get ready for tonight." Luce really couldn't process what she had just heard. She knew it changed everything. But her only option right now was to push it into the back of her mind and focus on having a good time with her friends. "What all do we need to do?" Luce turned and looked at Nora.

"Just snacks I think. I have everything else. So here my card go get lots of goodies." Nora and Luce jumped down from the bed. Luce looked at Nora.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Of course sweety, anything."

"Actually its two things. First you think we can swap where my bed and desk are. I just kinda want my desk at my head not my feet. Second do you think I have anything to worry about with Becky?" Nora look into Luce eyes and smiled.

"Of course to the first, and most likely not to the second. Daniel is a good guy and I know he really cares about you. So don't worry your pretty little mind."

"Thanks Nora." Luce gave her a hug and headed for the door. Nora looked at the clock it was eight o'clock. With that she went and looked over her shelves of nail polish, nail supplies. She had everything she needed. Than Nora walked to the bathroom to make sure she had all the supplies for facials. Check. She than walked over to her bed and pulled out all the extra pillows she had stashed under it, and all the candles. Once everything was arranged she went over and changed into so pink sweats and a even pinker tank top.

Luce was on her way down stairs when she saw the guy from the laundry room. There he was still flipping that coin. Hmm. Luce grabbed one of the baskets and went to grabbing soda, chips, cookies, and some candy. She paid using Nora's card and bagged up her goodie hoard.

"Heads or tails?"

"Hmmm." Luce turned and looked at the kid. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair, was in all black with a leather coat on. "Oh heads."

"Ok. You know you always pick heads."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Have a good night."

"You to, angel." Luce shrugged it off and walked up to the elevator. By the time she reached her room Hailey and Jordan were walking up to the door.

"Hey girls. Can you help me with these? Her arms were full of bags. Hailey and Jordan both reached for some of the bags.

"Of course."

Luce slid her card threw the door an they all spilled into the room. Nora had turned it into a spa. "Hey girls. You ready for a fun night?" There were candles lite and the lights were turned down.

"Heck ya." Jordan brought over the bags and started empty them on the floor. Luce and Hailey put down their bags and sat on some of the pillows. Nora sat down too.

"So, what do we want for dinner?"

Hailey popped right up. "I want Chinese."

Jordan agreed. They all looked at Luce who agreed. With that Nora was ordering food. Once off the phone all the girls looked at Nora. "What?"

"Who the hot dark haired, bright blue eyed bad boy you've been hanging out with?" Jordan was to first to get the question out but all of them were wondering. Nora blushed and the girls squealed. "Tell us, tell us." Luce was bouncing up and down.

"Well his name is Cam. He came here from another college somewhere on the west coast. He's a junior and we have theology together. I met him at the soccer party. He's kinda a bad boy but I like him. He wants to go out to dinner tomorrow night." Hailey pounced Nora.

"And you said yes right?"

"Umm hmmm." All the girls piled on top of Nora giggling and squealing. Nora pushed them off. "Now my turn. Jordan who was the cute guy walking with you last night?" Jordan started blushing.

"Oh you mean Bill. Yeah he's pretty awesome. We went out to dinner than he took me dancing. It was really fun. Oh and the good night kiss wasn't bad either." While all the girls were giggling and asking question to one another Luce couldn't help but think of Daniel. _What was he doing? Was he having a good time? Was Becky there?_

"Earth to Luce, come in Luce!" Nora was waving her hand in front of Luce face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Ummm Hmmm, maybe about a gorgeous blond with amazing eyes." Nora wiggled her eyebrows. Jordan piped in.

"You know he's a captain on the swim team. Sends you flowers. You kinda like him." Last Hailey had to chime in.

"The one with the amazing abs that make all the girls drool." Luce had turned the color of a tomato and smiling so big it was hurting her checks.

"Yes. I was thinking about Daniel." Knock Knock Knock.

"That means dinner is here." Nora grabbed the door. While Luce grabbed the plastic forks and paper plates. All the girls sat down and started eating. After eating Nora put on a movie and looked at Luce. "Your mine." Luce rolled her eyes. Nora turned the lights up and told her to lay on her bed. Nora went to the bathroom getting a bin of stuff. "First I'm tackling those eye brows, than your getting a faecal, a message, and we are going to tackle those toes and hands." Luce laid down and let Nora go to work. While Jordan and Hailey were went to work on each other. It was almost 12:30 by the time the girls were all done. They were all laughing to the point were their stomachs hurts. Although it could have been all the junk food. Luce wasn't sure. But it had been a blast. They had even dyed Hailey strawberry blond hair a little more red. It looked beautiful. There was still a lot of blond in there but it really made the red pop. Luce couldn't help but yawn.

"I think I'm ready for bed. I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow."Jordan yawned to.

"Yep me too. Plus Nora needs her beauty sleep for her date tomorrow."

"Ok night girls." Jordan and Hailey got up and walked to the door.

"Night." Nora and Luce started throwing away wrappers and containers. Than pushed the big pillows under Nora bed. They put the left over junk food, Chinese food and soda in Luce's fridge. Once everything was cleaned up both girls went to bed.

"Hey Luce." Luce rolled over to face Nora.

"Yay."

"You wanna move your bed and stuff around tomorrow. Than will you help me get ready?" Luce smiled at Nora.

"Ya of course." With that Luce laid there trying to go to sleep. Shortly she could hear Nora snoring. She just couldn't turn her brain off. _Well I mine as well get some of my homework done._ Luce crawled out of bed and got her laptop and books than crawled back into bed. She turned on the lamp that was on one of the shelves built into the wall. On both sides of the room there were amazing built in book shelves the went from the outer wall to the end of the desks. Luce started in on her math homework. She grabbed a soda and set into work. Than her phone went off. It was Daniel. Luce got out of bed and quietly walk to the door.

Daniel just looked at her for a minuet. She had a pair cotton black pj bottoms on with a pink tank top. She put her arms around herself as she crossed the hallway to give him a kiss. He had already set his bag down, so he wrapped his arms around his Luce and gave her a big kiss as he pinned her against the wall. "Hey beautiful." Luce couldn't help but smile. She knew Daniel was drunk but she had to much homework to go spend the night. Not that she didn't want to but Luce knew she had to stay on top of it.

"Hi. How was your night? Why aren't you in bed?" Daniel put his forehead against hers.

"It was good. I kicked Mark and Jason ass at pool. And because I wanted to see you. I was gonna try to talk you into coming to my room. So what you say, wanna sneak out?" He was now nuzzling and kissing Luce neck. Everything in her wanted to yell yes. But she needed to finish up her homework before Monday, and with the way her laptop was acting up she didn't know how long it was going to take.

"Daniel, you know I would love to but I have homework. And I'm really tired." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "If you promise to just go to sleep you can come stay in my room." She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"Ok I can do that." Daniel pulled her into a kiss. Than picked up his bag and fallowed Luce into her room. Luce quietly shut the door. Daniel had already changed the movie, taken off his jeans and crawled into her bed. She crawled into bed next to him and went back to writing her paper. Than it frozen. "No! No, no, no." Luce quickly restarted her laptop but the paper was gone. "No, No." Luce was going to cry. Daniel put his arms around her.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"It's gone. My eight page paper is gone and its due Tuesday." She closed her laptop in frustration and set it on the floor with the rest of her notes. Daniel pulled her close.

"I'm sorry sweets. But there is nothing that can be done tonight. Come here." He pulled her into his arms. Within minutes they were both asleep. That night Luce dreamed she was being driven into the school they had passed on the way to Emerald College. Sword and Cross Academy. The headmaster was showing her to the horrible blank room with a water stained desk and a old iron bed. Luce felt like she was going to cry. But what she saw that really shocked her was Daniel and Cam were standing in the hallway. Looking exactly the same as they did in real life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Daniel work up to the smell of coffee. He lifted his head to see Nora making herself a cup. She turned looking at Daniel. "Well good morning sleeping beauty. Hows your head feel?" Daniel felt like hell. His hair was standing up everywhere but he looked down to see a very beautiful girl laying in bed next to him. Luce was cuddled up right against him. "Hey you want some coffee?" Daniel set up carefully not to move her.

"Yeah that would be great Nora. Sorry bout this."

"What me waking up to see a hot boy in bed with my girl. It's fine. Do you want creamer?"

"That would be great. When did her laptop start acting up?" Daniel said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Nora pored the coffee into one of the extra mugs they had, and then the creamer.

"Thursday I think. She really needs a new one." Luce started moving around and sat up. Her hear was all messed up, almost standing on end in some places. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while yawning. Daniel kissed her head as he took the cup from Nora's hand. Yawn.

"Nora can I get one of those?" Luce set to trying to smooth her hair out with her fingers. Than put it back up into a messy bun. Nora handed her the coffee cup. "Thanks. Oh Nora I'm sorry I should have asked if Daniel could stay the night." Luce felt horrible. Nora just smiled.

"It's all good Lu. I'd want him to stay the night too!" Knock Knock Knock. Luce looked at the clock it was 9:30 am.

"Who can that be?" Nora opened the door to the UPS guy.

"Is Lucinda Parker here?"

"Yeah. How can I help you?" Nora hadn't opened the door just enough to talk to the guy.

"Sign here." The guy handed Nora the scanner, she signed and took the package.

"Nora, what is it?" Nora shut the door and brought the brown package to Luce. Than went to her desk to grab Luce some scissors to open it with. Daniel knew what it was. Surprisingly he was actually happy his dad had it done. Luce looked at the package with a inquisitive look on her face. "Daniel it's from your Dad. What on earth can it be?" She opened the shipping package to see a box wrapped in pretty pink paper with a bow and a note. Daniel watched Luce eyes. _Dad must have had Susie go and get it to have it here so fast. Plus she would be better at the job anyway._ Thinking of Susie always made Daniel smile. She had been his Dads personal assistant since he didn't even know when. She was really nice older lady. Probably his Dads age. But only she would think of wrapping the present in different shades of pink. Luce opened the note:

_**Lucinda, **_

_** It was very nice to meet you. Please except this gift. It is for making my son happy again. Also, to make your life easier so you have more time to share with Daniel. Please keep him on track for me. **_

_** I hope to see you again soon.**_

_** Edward**_

"What on earth can it be?" Luce pulled off the pink paper. Inside was a box. She cut the tap off and opened a white box. Inside was sitting a brand new laptop. Luce very carefully and gently lifted it up. She started shaking her head. "Daniel I can't except this. It's really nice of your dad but," Daniel had put his finger to Luce lips.

"He won't take it back Luce, and you deserve it. Plus you have to be able to do your homework. Right?" Daniel put his arm around her.

"Well yeah I guess. But. . . ." Nora looked at Luce.

"Just take it Lu. You can't keep doing you homework on that thing." Nora pointed to her old laptop sitting on the floor. Looking almost sad and abandoned.

"OK, your right. But the first thing I'm gonna do on it is send a big thank you note to your Dad." Luce opened it up. It had a 360 screen. Came with two back plates one was black and white with really pretty henna design, the other was pink with three peonies. Luce loved the later more and instantly had Daniel show her how to change the back plate out. Which took no time at all. Daniel had to show her how to use it. It was weird but kinda cool. Her favorite part tho was she could write on the screen. She wouldn't have to have paper notebooks anymore. Luce had Daniel transfer all the files from her old laptop to her new one. While he did that she took out a pink flash drive, stylist, software, mouse and changer. Once Daniel was done he sat the laptop down on her desk and plugged it in to charge. Than he sat down on the bed Luce tackled him.

"Thank you so much!" Luce felt like she was going to cry.

"Your welcome. I'm gonna head back to my room. I have homework I gotta get done. But hey if you have time tonight you know where to find me." He gave Luce a long kiss, put his pants on, grabbed his bag from last night, then left. Luce turned to Nora who was digging thru the closet looking for something to wear.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah I have three options." Nora walked to the bathroom with her picks. "Ready to move everything?" Luce nodded.

The first thing she did was moved her new laptop to Nora's bed where it would be safe. Then they started moving all Luce blankets and pillows putting them along with the mattress against the closet. "Whats next?" Luce was already a little out of breath. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.

"Fridge, laundry basket, dresser." Nora huffed and puffed. Luce took her laundry basket and placed it in the shower. Than they moved the fridge into the bathroom. Leaving only the dresser under the bed. "Ok desk." It took them both yanking and pulling to move the desk out of the way so they could push the bed down. Luckily the dresser just went from the foot of the bed to the head. "Ok!" huff, puff "Now lets put the desk in place and put it all back together." Luce was breathing hard too.

"OK." She had her hands on her hips trying to ketch her breath. "Lets do this." Luce pushed the desk back into place. Then Nora pushed the bed against it. Both girls had L shaped desks, so now Luce had somewhere to put her books and laptop at night instead of the floor. They than put the mini fridge back. Luce crawled under the bed to plug everything back in. Once out she looked at Nora and smiled. "Almost done." She grabbed the laundry basket from the bathroom and they put the mattress down. While Luce was making her bed up Nora set back up her desk. Carefully placing her Statue of Liberty paper weight, moms picture, roses, and last but not least Luce's new laptop. Nora could help but smile at the neat little desk. "There all done!" Nora looked at Luce who had a smile on her face. They were both sweaty but were glad it was done. The best part was it was only 10:30. "Hey wanna go get breakfast?" Nora nodded her head. Both fixed their hair and brushed their teeth. Sliding into t-shirts and jeans. "You ready Nor?"

"Yeah. I'm starving. I'm gonna text Hailey and Jordan. Lets go." The girl walked arm and arm to the mess hall. It was a really cloudy and windy day. Luce was thankful she didn't have swim practice. She just was hoping it didn't rain. Jordan and Hailey met them in the mess hall. They all went thru the line and grabbed their food. Than walked over to their normal table.

"Your eyebrows look fantastic." Hailey was starring at Jordan's eyebrows.

"Thanks Hailey." Jordan could help but smile.

"Nora you have to do mine."

"No prob."

"So Nor you excited for tonight?" Jordan took another bite of her french toast.

"Excited, nervous, not sure which. Maybe both." Nora was blushing.

"Hey Luce I was thinking next week we should go get stuff for canapes for our beds. What do you think?"

"Yeah that would be cool." Luce took another bite of her eggs. "Well I'm gonna go and work on homework. I'll see you guys later." The girls all chimed at the same time.

"Bye Luce."

When Luce got back to her room she looked at the way her side if the room was set up. She really liked it. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Luce always felt better when she was all clean. She wrapped her white towel around her and went into her dresser. She pulled out one of her dads t-shirt. Luce had made it into a off the shoulder shirt before she left for college. It was super soft and comfy just perfect for a day of homework. She then found a pair of wholly, warn out jeans. Throwing her hair into a messy bun on top of her head as she grabbed her books and new laptop. Grabbed a soda from the fridge and climbed onto her bed to set to work. A little later Nora walked into the room and started to work on her homework too.

"How do you like it?" Luce looked up at Nora and smiled really big.

"I love it. My paper done, and I'm almost done transferring all my notes into it. I can't believe how fast it is." Her smile was huge. She looked like a kid who had gotten just what they had asked for, for their birthday. Nora couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm glad. So Cam is picking me up at nine. I'm thinking gonna start getting ready at like 7:30."

"Well its only 3 so lets finish homework. Than we can get you ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Nora put a movie on for background noise and set to work. By the time 7:30 rolled around. Luce was all caught up and her new laptop was all personalized. She'd even put a picture of Daniel and her as the background. Luce had inputted her notes, gotten the two papers she needed to write done, and all her math homework done.

"I'm all caught up! Nora I'm all caught up!" Luce felt like jumping up and down.

"Great Lu. Now let s get me ready."

"Sounds good."

Luce really didn't do anything but offer input. By 8:45 Nora was ready. Cam knocked at the door. Luce answered the door. Cam was wearing black tenni-shoes with dark jeans and a tight black shirt. _Umm yum._ "Hey you must be Luce. I'm Cam." Luce couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him before but it made no sense. Than her dream flashed back in her mind of the dream she had of Daniel and Cam standing in the court yard at Sword and Cross Academy. She shook it off. Cam shook her hand and shocked her making Luce jump. Cam's blue eyes got huge. _There is no way. This can't actually be that Lucinda. I mean she looks like her and has the same name. But still. _"Sorry bout that."

"It's all good. Come on in." Luce rubbed her hand against her jeans.

"Hey Nora you ready to go?" His voice was deep but like velvet. Nora walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short black mini skirt, a low cut cream top and some cream high heals. Her tan skin looked amazing against the cream and her shadowy make up made her light green eyes dance. She had put beach waves in her brown hair pulling it half up.

"Ya, just let me grab my coat." Luce smiled as Cam and her left. Luce turned and shut the door after they left. _What to do now? My homework is all caught up. I don't have swim practice. I don't really have any real reading to get done. I guess I will eat some left overs and get caught up on my reading. Maybe watch a movie. _Luce microwaved the left over Chinese food than set to reading a book for English.

Daniel had been busy with homework all day. He was finally caught up and bored. _Its 9:30 I should probably just play some video games and go to bed. Or I can go and bring Luce dinner. _Daniel grabbed his phone and ordered pizza having it delivered to her room. He walked to the elevator and took it up to the third floor.

There was a knock at the door. _Ohhh Daniel._ Luce hopped down from bed and opened the door. "Becky." Becky was really nervous but she had to show Daniel she had really turned over a new leaf.

"Hi Luce. Is there anyway I can come in so we can talk." Daniel saw Becky standing at Luce's door. He stayed back were they couldn't see him, but close enough to hear.

"What would you like to talk about?" Luce wasn't about to let her in. She seemed different thou. Her normal snottiness wasn't there in her voice. But she still wasn't going to let her guard down. Luce had her arms across her chest, she was standing with her weight on one leg and her eyes were narrowed.

"Luce, I would really like to talk to you in privet. Please." Becky was looking at her feet. Luce dropped her arms.

"Yeah ok." Luce let Becky into her room. Once the door was closed. Daniel snuck up to the door and stuck his ear to it. Luce walked over by her bed. "How can I help you Rebecca." Becky let out a long breath than looked at Luce straight in the eyes.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you. For the way I've been acting and for trying to be such a pain between Daniel and you. To be honest I love Daniel. I always have. In high school he was more like a big brother than a friend. But something changed our freshman year here and well you know the rest."

"What's your point Becky?" Luce rolled her eyes shifting her weight to her other leg. Becky looked back at the ground.

"My point is I'm gonna back off. I just want Daniel to be happy. Even if that means not having him. That's all. Thanks for listening." Becky turned around and walked towered the door. Luce glared.

"What are you up too?" Becky turned around and sighed.

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Really." Luce dropped down her arms and looked at Becky. "I can't say I forgive you. Cause honestly I don't believe you for one second. But I guess we will see." Becky walked out the door. She hadn't expected Luce to be all huggie but at the same time she had at least hoped she would forgive her.

Daniel was waiting by the elevators. He was leaning up against the wall. "Hey Becks." She looked really tired and frustrated.

"Hey Dan."

"Thanks. I really don't know whats gonna happen but thanks Becks." Daniel wrapped Becky in a hug and kissed her head. "I'll see you later k." Daniel let go of Becky. "I'll see you later." Daniel watched Becky get into the elevator. He just stood there the elevator came back up with the pizza guy.

"You room 3012?"

"Yeah thanks man." Daniel paid the pizza guy and gave him a tip. Then he turned and walked to Luce door.

Knock Knock Knock

"Luce you in there. I have pizza." Luce opened the door with a look on her face that Daniel just couldn't get a read on. "Hey beautiful. Is something wrong? Is the laptop not working. We can order a new one." Luce looked at Daniel. _ He must not know that Becky was here. What is she up too? _She shook off the incident with Becky. Daniel was putting the pizza on her desk with a concerned look on his face. Luce couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing is wrong. And no the laptop is amazing. Tell your Dad thank you for me. I got all my hand written notes put into it and all my papers I needed written. Its fantastic." She jumped on Daniel and gave him kisses. "I love it." She was hanging on him. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"I'm glad you like it and it is making your life easier." He kissed her. "You hungry?" Daniel looked around the room. "What have you and Nora been up to today?" Luce looked around.

"Oh the furniture! Yeah you like it? And I'm always hungry for pizza." Daniel picked her up by her thighs and laid her down on the bed. Lying down on top of her.

"Yep I like it a lot." He started nuzzling her neck. "I think we should see how it works." Daniel wiggled his eyebrows with a knotty smirk on his face. Luce giggled.

"Daniel I'm hungry. Plus Nora on a date. So I think we have some time. Can I ask you something?" Daniel was standing up and Luce propped up on her elbows.

"Sure honey. Anything." _Oh God she knows. Shit._

"Why did Becky come apologize to me tonight?" Luce was saying it as sweet and candy. But Daniel instantly got nervous. "Daniel?"

"Ummm. Not sure. What she say?" He was running his hand thru his hair. _Shit how am I going to explain this one._ "Luce. . . " She instantly sat up and hopped off the bed.

"I knew it! You asked her to, didn't you? What the hell Daniel? And what your gonna be friends now?" All she had to do was look at his face. "You have got to be kidding me! That's it. You two talked and you said if she was nice and backed off y'all would be friends." Luce was fuming and was standing toe to toe with Daniel.

"Luce, just listen. Don't give me that look. She was my best friend for a very long time and yes I told her to apologize. But no I didn't tell her we could be friends. I told her that maybe one day we could." Luce started to head for the door. "Lucinda come back here." Daniel closed the distance holding the door closed. "Luce look at me." She was on the verge of crying and looked hurt again. _Damn it._ "Luce, baby." Daniel gently pulled her head up so he could look in her eyes and wrapped her in his arms. "I also told her that I was in no way going to risk our relationship. That she was going on the back burner and all that really mattered to me was you." Luce stopped trying to pull away and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really baby. Honestly I never thought she would actually do it." He pulled her closer. "Becky has a lot to atone for and it is going to take a very long time for us to ever be friends again. You what matters to me. Ok." He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Luce thru her arms around Daniels neck and started kissing him hard. "You want to watch a movie and eat now." Luce smiled up at him.

"Ya lets eat. Hey," She cupped his face with her hands so he was looking right at her. "I promise not to get upset about Becky anymore." She went up on her toes and kissed him. Luce turned setting her laptop on the desk and grabbed a piece of pizza. Than climbed into bed. She arranged her pillows so they were lined against the shelves. Daniel climbed next to her.

"So you like your present?" Luce turned and looked at him.

"Yeah I really do. I really, really do Daniel. You wanna stay the night?" Luce was looking at him thru her eyelashes. With a, well she was trying, seductive smile.

"Sure. I'm gonna get some movies and clothes. Than I'll be back. Ok?" He gave her a sweet, slow kiss.

"Sounds amazing." Daniel left and Luce changed into a skimpy pair of lace boy shorts and a lacy take top that matched. Than got all settled into bed. Trying to look as sexy as she could. Not that she really knew what to do. But luckily she had seen enough movies and tv shows that she could at least try to pull it off. She made sure to give Daniel her card key so he could just walk in.

When Daniel got back Luce was lying on top of the blankets sound asleep. "Hmmm." She looks so peaceful. Daniel put in a movie and changed. He picked up Luce putting her under the covers and crawled in next to her. He laid there holding her for a while. She looked amazing in the red lacy under things. It seemed a waist to not show her how much he liked them . "Luce honey. Please wake up." Her eyelids fettered. Then her hazel eyes looked up into Daniels.

"Hmmm. Your back." She reach up and pulled Daniel on top of her. She started kissing him and running her hand up under his shirt. He slid his arm under her lower back pulling her closer. "Daniel." Luce whispered his name in his ear making Daniel shutter and press Luce against him. She pushed her way on top of him and started kissing his chest.

"Luce." Daniel voice was ruff and hot. He pulled her back up kissing her hard on the mouth. He sat up and took off her shirt. She helped him pull off his than pushed him back onto the bed. Daniel ran his hands up and down her back than flipped her underneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pull his mouth to her. Luce smiled against the kiss.

"Daniel." He slid his hand in between them than used the other to take off her under wear. She slide her hands down from her neck and pulled off his shorts. "Baby." Luce was all out of breath, warm and tingling all over. Daniel kiss her neck and then they were together. They rolled around and around loving every inch of each other. Luce wanted so bad to tell him she loved him but didn't want to scare him off. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and let herself melt under Daniel.

Later they just laid next to each other. Luce had her head on Daniels chest and he was playing with her hair. Luce rolled on her stomach and cross her arms over Daniels chest so she was looking at him. He had one arm behind is head and the other drawing designs on her naked back. "Hey." Daniel smiled his lopsided smile.

"Hey. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Your pretty." Luce smile big and could feel the heat coming into her chest and face.

"Your not to bad yourself. Can I ask something?" Luce looked at his bare chest instead of looking at him.

"Yeah of course. What is it Luce?" Daniel got a look of concern in his eyes. Luce voice got really quite and she sat up pulling the sheet around her. Daniel propped himself in his elbows. Luce looked down at her lap trying to figure out how to ask him.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving break?" Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"Well nothing really. I'm sure mom is going to be giving her annual Thanksgiving banquet. Which is horrible. But other then that nothing. Why?" He tucked a lock of Luce's hair behind her ear.

"Umm would you maybe. I don't know. You don't have to. I just thought that maybe you like to spend Thanksgiving break with me in Texas. You can say no if you want. I haven't even asked my parents yet." Luce was now red as a tomato.

"Really, you want me to meet your parents and spend thanksgiving with you?"

"You don't have to, I just thought you might want to see what a quite family dinner is like." Luce was fiddling with the end of the sheet. Daniel sat up and scooted back a little. Then he gently put his finger under Luce chin and lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. He put his forehead against hers and slid his hand to the back of her neck.

"I would love to spend thanksgiving with you and your family." He kissed her and pulled her back to bed with him. "Now lets get some sleep we have classes and swim practice tomorrow." They snuggle down and fall to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next two weeks seemed to just fly by. Before Luce knew it they were having their first meet. She had been training really hard to get all her other strokes improved. She wanted to prove she deserved to be on varsity. Daniel had been working her hard but she knew it was mainly because coach wanted him too and he was the best all around swimmer on the team. She had just finish a lap working on her back stroke when the whistle blew. "Ok guys come huddle up." Everyone headed to coach. " Now I am very proud of all the hard work you all have put in. Our first meet is only two days away. We will be going up against five other schools. So I want you in tip top shape. I will be posting who will be in each match after practice. Tomorrow I want you to practice for the events you will be in. ok back to practice. Captains come with me please." Luce watched as Daniel went with the coach than went back to the lane. She had been working in and waited for her turn.

Daniel, Mark, and Jason all gathered in the coach's office. "So I have some questions for you guys. First Daniel do you think Luce can handle four events?" Daniel thought about it. That was a lot to ask of her but he knew she could handle it.

"Ya, coach I think she can."

"Perfect next. Mark hows hows Annissa doing?"

"She is doing good. She still has work to do but I think she'll do good. I would only put her in two events tho. I don't think she has the stamina to do more than that."

"Ok good to know. Jas what you think about Jacob?"

"I think he's improve a bunch. His stamina is amazing. I really think he would be good for five-six events. I really am liking John for the same amount. He's a good solid all over swimmer."

"Ok guys. Thanks. Now go work those kids to the ground. I'll be out in a minuet." Daniel and the guys went back to working their groups. After practice all the kids went up to the bulletin board to see what events they would be competing in. Luce would be competing in the women 100 butterfly, 200 medley relay, 100 freestyle, and 100 breaststroke. Daniel would be in the men 200 medly, 400 freestyle, and 100 backstroke. Luce instantly turned and looked for Daniel. Who winked at her. They headed to the shower room.

After Luce changed she walked out to see Daniel waiting for her. "Hey." Daniel gave her a kiss than took her swim bag.

"Hey. So do you think I can do it? I mean four events?" Daniel slid his hand into hers.

"I wouldn't have told coach I thought you could do it. If I didn't."

"Ok." Luce was kinda worried if she could actually handle that many races. The most she had ever done in high school was two. But if Daniel thought she could do it, than maybe she could. It would also be the first competition her parents wouldn't be at. Which made her feel homesick and uneasy.

"Luce, you want to go eat something?" Daniel had given her hand a slight squeeze bring her back to them walking over to the dinning hall.

"Huh. Oh yeah." They walked hand in hand to the mess hall and grabbed trays. No one was at the girls normal table so they walked over there and sat down. Mark and Jason walked over to join them. Mark looked at Luce.

"So what you think about competing in four matches Luce?" He started stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"I don't know. But if y'all think I can." She looked down at her spaghetti and pushed it around on her plate.

"Well, we think you can freshman." Jason new nick name for Luce. He took a big piece of garlic bread taking a huge bit out of it.

"Thanks guys." She took another bite . Daniel looked into her eyes and smiled. Jas looked at both of them.

"Oh gag me. Will you two stop doing that your grossing me out." Right than Jenna walked over and sat on Mark's lap. "And that is my que to leave while you love birds do your thing." With that Jason left. Luce looked over at Jenna and smiled.

"Hey Jenna. How you been?"

"Pretty good. You ready for your first meet?"

"Yeah I guess. Just nervous." Jenna looked over at Mark.

"Are you guys gonna be going out afterward?" He looked into Jenna eyes for a moment than gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah. That's the plan. Hey Luce you should come. As long as you don't drink I'm sure Jimmy won't have a issue with it." Luce looked down at her plate she had been to plenty of bond fires at home but they never went to the bars.

"I don't know. I guess I am just not really a party type of girl." Daniel grabbed Luce's hand gave her a look. "Ok I guess. Can I bring some friends?" He looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss.

"Of course you can bring Nora, Jordan, and Hailey."

"Actually, speaking of Hailey, do you guys know why Jas and Hails broke up?" Mark and Daniel looked at each other nervously. Mark looked at Jenna then his plate.

"Well, we don't really know. They seemed really happy. Than they just called it quite. No one really knows what happened." Luce looked down at the rest of her spaghetti.

"That's what Nora said." _ I wonder why, if they were so happy, they would just call it all off like that. Nora said they loved each other. So why break up? _Mark interrupted Luce thoughts.

"Well, we are gonna head out. Have a good night you two. Dan I'll see you in class in the morning." They all stood up and hugged good bye. Once they had left Daniel turned to Luce and gave her a kiss. Rubbing her check with his thumb.

"You know I believe in you right? And that I wouldn't be pushing you if I didn't think you could kick the others butt." Daniel starred into the beautiful hazel eyes he was for sure falling in love with. He had been dreaming about her a lot lately. He always looked the exact same. She did to kinda. There had been one in Egypt, and one in France. But the one he kept having was of them at some reform school. She look the exact same. The thing he couldn't place was why Nora's boyfriend Cam kept showing up in them.

"I know." Luce nodded. "I'm just nervous." She smiled and kissed Daniel hard. He rested his forehead against hers getting a cocky smile on his face. They just stood there looking into each others eyes. Chirp chirp. Luce pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Hey Luce. Do you think you_

_can stay over at Dans 2night?_

_I kinda want Cam to stay over._

_;)_

Luce smiled and looked back up at Daniel. "Ummm you think I can stay the night? Nora wants Cam to stay the night."

"Yeah. Of course you can sweets." Daniel got a knotty look in his eyes. Luce looked back to her phone.

Yeah no problem. U 2 have fun

;)

Thanks. Ur the best.

Just keep it on ur bed. Lol

Hahaha ur funny.

Luce looked at Daniel. "So I guess I'm yours for the night. But I have to go to my room first. I need to get some of my stuff."

"Ok lets go." Daniel grabbed both their bags an they headed toward their dorm building.

As they were walking up to Luce's door Daniel gave her a spin. She couldn't help but giggle as she knocked on the door before opening it.

"Come on in." Nora was lighting candles an definitely setting the mood. Luce grabbed some of her sexy pj, clothes for the tomorrow and shower stuff. Placing it all in her old book bag. She then walked over to her desk and put her laptop and books in her new bag. Daniel poked his head in. "Hmm. I wonder what Nora gonna be doing tonight?"

"Ha Ha Daniel." Nora looked around the room like she was checking it, turning bright red.

"Daniel leave her alone. Nora needs to get laid. It'll be good for her." Luce was giggling when she got hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"You guys are hilarious." Nora rolled her eyes. "Now can you two scedattle so I can finish getting ready?" Luce grabbed both her bags.

"Yep. Have fun. Remember make good choices." Luce smiled and batted her eyes at Nora. Who rolled her eyes.

"Bye Luce." They turned and walked toward Daniel's room. Once there Luce dropped her book bag by the bed and took her other into the bathroom to take a shower. Daniel watched her get undressed in the mirror. Luce looked up and their eyes met. He quickly walked over and sat on the bed. She poked her head out the door looking him straight in the eyes.

"If you want to watch you could always come in here and join me." She was trying to sound sexy and alluring as she batted her eyes at him. He sat there with a blank look on his face so Luce turned and sulked back into the bathroom. Once she turned it all clicked for Daniel. _Don't need to tell me twice. _He instantly popped up and headed for the bathroom. As Daniel rounded the corner Luce was climbing into the shower. She turned and smiled. Daniel was already taking his shirt off and heading straight for her. Luce instantly started getting nervous and embarrassed. But Daniel didn't give her time to think about what was gonna happen. He stepped in next to her and started kissing her. Luce hands ran up Daniel arms locking around his neck. His fingers slid lightly down her back to her thighs and picked her right up. Her legs twisted around Daniel waist as he pinned her against the wall engulfing her in kisses.

Once done in the shower they both got into pj's. Luce had just crawled into bed when there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell?" Daniel walked over and answered the door. Becky was standing there with her head down and shoulders slumped crying. "Becks what's going on?" Becky couldn't even speak. She looked horrible. "Come in here." Daniel pulled her in and shut the door. He lead her over and sat her down on the bed. Daniel sqawtted down, brushed the hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "Now what is going on?" Luce instantly crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Becky sniffled.

"Mom and Dad are getting divorced." Daniel pulled Becky into his arms as Luce's pissy level was raising and fast. _Oh come on people get divorced all the time whats the big deal. She probably just saw it as a good opportunity to come have Daniel hold her. _Daniel pulled back and whipped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry hon. How's Micheal holding up?"

"He's a wreak. They haven't even decided where he's going to live or if they are just going to ship him off to boarding school!" sob sob sob "I'm sorry I just didn't know where to go. I mean their relationship has been shit for years but I never thought they would actually get divorced. They haven't even lived together in three years. They both have their things on the side. But now Dad wants to marry Stacy cause she's pregnant. I mean really. What the hell. He couldn't wait in tell after the holidays." Daniel had Becky in his lap on the floor holding her like she was a china doll. Luce couldn't watch this anymore or she was gonna blow a gasket. She stood up and walked straight to the bathroom with out looking at either of them once. She threw her clothes on and grabbed her swim bag on the way out the door. She slam it on her way out then waited on the other side. Waiting for Daniel to come after her. When he didn't she swallowed the tears and went to the pool.

Daniel had never been so torn in his life. Becky needed him but Luce had just stormed out. He just sat there holding Becky until she had finally cried out. Praying that he hadn't just made the worst decision in his life. "Hey you gonna be ok for the night if I walk you back to your room?" He was still holding her in his lap.

"Yeah. Thanks for listening. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I just didn't know where else to go."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm here for you Becks. Plus I know of a couple great schools if that's what they decide to do with Micheal and they are close by."

"Thanks Dan. It really means a lot!" Daniel walked Becky back to her room and gave her one last hug. Than turned and walked to the pool.

Daniel found Luce tearing thru the water swimming faster than he had ever seen her go. She popped up at the other end and screamed. Luce was majorly confused, hurt, pissed. _ I can't understand what is going on in his brain. I was sitting there half naked. I mean god what do I have to do to keep his attention. Yea what going on with Becky sucks. But it sounds like its been coming a long time. And so what all she has to do was cry and he pulls her straight into his arms. Than on his lap and cuddle her. What the hell._ Luce let lose another scream. Than kicked back off the wall and started trying to swim out her frustration. But it wasn't working. She had been swimming for a long while when she noticed Daniel at the end of the pool. She stop and glared at him. "I don't want to talk. I don't want you to explain. I want to be left alone because nothing you can say is going to make me feel better." With that she turned and kicked off the wall. Daniel didn't know what he was going to say but he need to talk to her. So he walked back into the men locker room and changed into his suit. He walked back out to the pool diving into the lane next to Luce.

Soon he had matched her pace than he got ahead of her and jumped the lane coming to a abrupt halt. Luce crashed right into his chest. She popped up and pushed the hair from her face. "I said I don't want to talk." He could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. But she was actually like a huge brat.

"I don't care. We are going to talk about this and we can start with what a huge brat you are being. Becky is hurting and scared. So she came to talk to me. Big Deal." All Luce could do was shove him and glare. "Lucinda knock it off! What is your issue?"

"Go be with fucking Becky and you can take the damn lingerie I bought for you with. Obviously she has no issue getting or keeping your attention so go! Hell she can probably fill them out better then I can." Every word was filled with venom. But Luce really didn't care. She wasn't comfortable with not having clothes on. But Becky was. She could tell by the way she strutted around in her swim suit. Where as Luce was constantly trying to cover up. Even when they were having sex. She wasn't comfortable with looking at Daniel and was defiantly not comfortable him looking at her. But she was trying. Luce really didn't think he understood how hard and uncomfortable it was to be naked in front of him.

"Luce what are you going on about? I don't want to talk to Becky and I defiantly don't want to see her in the lingerie you were wearing. It wouldn't look good on her." _shit that came out wrong. _Luce turned and started swimming for the side of the pool. Daniel grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She thrashed and kicked. "Lucinda will you please knock that off." She turned and starred him in the face.

"Let go of me." Luce shoved him out of the way and climbed out of the pool. She sat down on the side with her legs in the water trying not to cry. _What is wrong with me?_ Daniel swam over and laid his arms on the side. "What is really going on Luce? This can't be about Becky coming over to talk." Daniel couldn't tell if Luce was crying or not. But he could see the hurt written all over her face.

"It's not ok. I mean it is kinda. But I'm not Becky. I don't know what I am doing most of the time. I'm just trying to keep your attention. I'm not comfortable naked, or even half naked. I want to make you happy. I want you to look at me the way you do her. And I want for it to come as easy to as it does all the other girls on the team. Uggg it's so frustrating. I'm trying. Trying so had Daniel. All she had to do was get upset and she was able to crawl right into your lap. Or wear a low cut top and mini skirt and you can't take your eyes off her. But you never look at me that way." It clicked. Right then and there it clicked. Daniel got it.

"Luce, baby, what you don't think I think your sexy? Is that it?" She was starring into the pool and slowly nodded her head. Daniel moved in between her legs. "Oh honey, trust me I do. And you looked amazing in what you were wearing earlier. That's what I meant. It looked so much better on you than it ever would on her. God you really don't know how amazingly beautiful you are." Daniel swam back next to her and lifted himself out of the water. He gently cupped her face and turned it so Luce was looking at him. "I think you are very sexy. And I do look at you like that you just don't see it. And your awkwardness is just stinking hot. I love that you are trying. Ok." Luce sniffled and looked into Daniel eyes. She just starred into the sparkling pools of violet. All she could do was kiss him. Daniel pulled her into his lap and kissed her hair. "I think we need showers again and both need some sleep. What you think?"

"Yeah." Daniel stood and helped Luce up. He kissed her hand and they both changed. Than walked back to Daniels room.

The next day passed by fast. They had an extra two hour practice trying to make sure they all were ready to go for Saturday. Luce was till mulling over the night before. It was hard not to since Daniel had spent most of the morning with Becky and now was focusing all on her. Luce was trying very hard not to get her panties in a bunch. But if Daniel put his hands on her again she might lose it. The way they were looking at each other was making Luce blood boil. She had been so wrapped up in glaring at the two of them she hadn't even noticed it was her turn. "Lu, Lu, earth to the freshman." Megan, a short little blond with green eyes, was trying to get her attention.

"Umm, what?" Luce turned around and looked at her.

"It's your turn."

"Oh. ok." Luce dove into the pool.

After practice Luce came out of the locker room looking for Daniel, only to find him and Becky walking out the door together. _He's just being nice to her. But I thought we had lunch plans. _Luce grabbed her phone from her pocket and text Daniel.

_Hey we still on for lunch babe?_

_Umm I'm gonna try. But I have some stuff thats come up. I can defiantly do dinner tho_.

Luce couldn't believe it. Her chest started to throb. He had totally just blown her off for Becky. _I need to find Nora._ Luce quickly text Nora.

_Can you please meet me in our room in 10. I really need to talk 2 u._

_yeah c u there._

Once in her room Luce dropped her swim bag grabbing her suits out of them. Including the new competition one they had gotten today. She hand washed them in the sink and hung them on the shower bar. Luce was walking out of the bathroom when Nora walked into the room. "Luce what's wrong?" Nora could see the confusion and hurt in her friends eyes.

"Daniel has been hanging all over Becky all day." Yep she was gonna cry.

"Honey they are friends and from what I heard she's going thru a lot right now."

"Hes been blowing me off. He wasn't there after practice. He is blowing me off for lunch and when I asked he said he can do dinner. He left at like seven this morning to go hang out with her. I'm so annoyed and I'm not sure I should be."

"Well, I can definitely see why you would be annoyed. But he'll be there for dinner I'm sure. Why don't you calm down and work on some homework. Text him and find out what time for dinner. If he bogs than I will kick his ass for you." Luce looked at her feet she knew Nora was right but still she felt really uneasy. It didn't help their first meet was tomorrow and her mom wasn't going to be there.

"Ok I'll try. I do have some work to get done. Thanks Nora."

"Of course honey. Now I have a lunch date with Cam and then class. But if you need me just call and I'll be there to kick his ass." Nora gave Luce a hug then a quick kiss on the forehead. Nora went to change and Luce crawled into bed to work on homework.

By 5:30 Luce decided it was time to text Daniel. She hadn't heard from him all day and was hoping he wasn't going to blow her off again.

_Hey I was just wondering if we r still on 4 dinner?_

_Yeah I'm sorry Lu but some stuff has come up. But I will see you tonight. I promise._

_Oh k. I'll just talk 2 u later than_

_I really am sorry Luce._

Luce didn't even respond. She couldn't. She was just to annoyed and then her phone went off again.

_Baby I really am sorry. I will find a way to make this up to you._

She just turned off the screen. Luce set back to her homework but by six she really was getting hungry. So she shoved some of her books and tablet back into her bag and headed to the mess hall.

She went thru the line grabbing a cheeseburger and fry's. Than a soda. Luce walked over to the table and after she sat down Luce noticed sitting at their normal table was Mark, Jenna, Jason, Megan, Becky and right next to her Daniel. Luce wasn't sure if she was more pissed or hurt. But she knew it felt like betrayal. _He blew me off so he can have dinner with her. Well..._ Luce looked down at her burger and homework. Not wanting either, but she needed to eat and gather her strength for tomorrow. Plus her homework was due Monday. _Hey I can act indifferent. I'll just pretend I didn't see them. _ With that Luce opened her bag grabbing her tablet and math book. Than set in to more homework.

It was seven by the time she left and Daniel still hadn't seemed to notice her. She was finished with her homework, so she grabbed her stuff and started to walk out the door. Daniel looked over and saw Luce walking out. "Hey guys. I'll ketch up with you later." He got up and fallowed her. She was walking across campus but he wasn't sure where. They were almost to the pool when Luce made a turn to the left walking right into a wall of leaves. Daniel had to poss. He didn't know this place existed. He slowly pushed his way thru the dark leafy curtains. Once inside he saw Luce sitting in a white tank top, green and white checkered long sleeve button up, dark jeans and some white converses. Her bag was sitting at the base of the tree. It was very light inside, which didn't make any sense until Daniel looked up. Someone had strung tons of tinkle lights up in the branches. Casting a soft glow inside the leafy dome. Daniel was in total ahh. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luce small, soft voice sailed thru the warm, crisp October air. Daniel looked down at her. The twinkle lights made her hazel eyes dance and her pail skin almost glow. He had missed her all day and had hated not being able to make lunch or dinner. But he had been busy all day researching different boarding schools near by for Becky little brother to go to since neither parent seemed to want to be bothered with him.

"Yeah it's amazing. How'd you find it?" Luce looked up at the lights someone had put them all up last week. It almost looked like something out of a fairy tale or a natural cathedral. It calmed her. Actually this place always calmed her, making it easier to think.

"I found it my second week here. I like to come here when I need to be alone." Luce made sure she left emphasis on the last word. Daniel instantly felt horrible. He walked closer to the tree but still left some distance. He started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Luce I am really sorry about today it's just Becky really needed my help and . . .. " Luce cut him off.

"Daniel don't. I get it. I just need some time alone. I'll see you tomorrow." Luce hopped down grabbing her bag and headed toward her room. Daniel knew he should go after her but he had no idea what he would ever say.

Luce got to her room to find it dark and empty. Exactly the way she felt. Nora and her had put up twinkle lights above their beds and some gaze curtains. Luce crawled into her bed switching the lights on and cuddled her throw blanket. At some point she took off her jeans and shoes.

The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock on her phone. It was eight. The meet wasn't til noon but coach wanted them there at ten. Which gave her two hours. Luce sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at Nora's bed which was empty. _She must not have come home last night. Lucky. _Luce phone chirped. She had one text from her mom, one from Nora, and two from Daniel. First she opened the one from her mom.

_Hey baby-_

_I'm sorry we are going to miss your first college meet but I am sure you will do beautifully. We will be watching it on tv. Just remember baby, just keep swimming. Love you pumpkin_

_Thanks mama. Love you both too._

Luce felt like she was going to cry. She hadn't realized how much she was missing her mama and papa. _But hey Dad sprang for the college sports package. Cool. _Nora.

_Hey Hon. Im at cams but ill b at ur meet w/ jordan and hails. We know ur gonna kick major butt._

Luce laughed.

_K. thanks c u later. Oh and remember to make safe choices._

Finally there were the two from Daniel. She almost didn't open them.

_Hey sweety. I'm so sorry 4 2day. Beck just has a lot going on with Micheal. Not that its a excuse. Again I'm sorry._

Luce opened the second one from just a few minuets ago.

_Luce I really am sorry baby. Please talk to me. I don't want anything to come between us. Please text me back._

She closed the screen. Her eyes filling with tears. She got out of bed and pulled on fresh clothes. Luce slipped into a pair a black yoga pants and the super soft shirt she had gotten from her dad. She pulled her hair into a pony and headed for Daniels room.

Once there she knocked on the door. When Becky opened the door Luce took a step back. She was standing there in Daniels shirt and shorts. Without saying a word Luce turned around and quickly went back the way she had came. Daniel saw Luce leave. _Damn it. This is not going well and how the hell am I going to explain this. _He took off after Luce. Instead of waiting for the next elevator he just took the stairs two at a time.

When the elevator doors open Daniel was standing in front of her. She slid past him walking toward her room. "Luce please I can explain. It wasn't what it look like I swear." Luce was sliding her key thru the scanner. She opened the door and turned to Daniel.

"You know you've been saying that a lot lately. There's nothing to explain. I just hope you two are happy together." Luce was fighting back the tears. Her chest hurt so bad she thought she was going to be sick.

"Luce. No. please. She spilled coffee on her dress and so I gave her different clothes." Daniel grabbed her arm. "Please can we talk about this." Daniel we pleading and almost crying. "Please baby." Luce looked up into his eyes. She knew she was crying. Not bailing just had tears spilling over.

"I can't keep doing this. You need to pick. I get you care about Becky but you two need to stop being all over each other. Yesterday you wouldn't even look at me. You blew me off not once but twice. And you can't say you were to busy for dinner cause I saw you. I saw you two eating together and once again she was practically in your lap. Once again you did nothing about it. You got up sometime yesterday morning leaving me naked in your bed all alone. Today is a huge day for me and you haven't been there at all." Luce walked into her room and Daniel fallowed feeling even worse.

"Your right. I have been a really shitty boyfriend. I shouldn't have blown you off and there is no good reason for me to have Becky acting the way she is even if she is hurting. I should have just told her to go to her room and change. I didn't even think about leaving you in my bed. I'm sorry Luce. I didn't even think about how you might be feeling the last two days and how upset it might make you." Daniel walked up to Luce and hugged her. "Please don't break up with me." Luce had a confused look on her face.

"Daniel why would you think I was breaking up with you. I am just frustrated and hurt. I've needed you the last two days and you've been MIA." She gave him a big kiss. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a even bigger kiss. Than gave her a big squeeze. Daniel looked down at his phone and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." Daniel whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh yeah. What is it." Daniel checked his phone again. 9:15 _Good their here. Uh I hope this gets me out of the dog house. I can't wait to see her face. _"It should be up by the pool so why don't you get your bag together and I'll get mine. Meet at the elevator in ten. Then we can walk over together." Luce sniffled a couple of times while she nodded her head.

Ten minuets later she met Daniel at the elevator. He had a big smile on his face. "Your gonna love this." He grabbed her hand and all but pulled Luce toward the pool. Once Luce saw the pool come into view Daniel stopped and turned to her.

"Daniel what is it!" He took her bag setting it on the ground. Then turned her head slightly to the right. All the sudden she lite up like the Las Vegas strip. She spun around throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luce gave him a big kiss while jumping up and down. She turned and took off running for the couple waiting outside the pool. "Momma. Daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe you are here! How are you here? I've missed you so much!" Luce had run right into her Mom and Dad arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed them. Luce took a small step back still hugging them both.

"Well that very nice boy over there called us about two weeks ago and asked if we would like to come up here for your meet. Your Dad said no at first but I convinced him. Daniel really is a special boy and I think he likes you a lot." Daniel had walked up behind Luce.

"It very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I'm very glad you both were able to make it. How was your flight? I hope the staff treated you well." Daniel shook Mr Parker hand. Than smiled at Luce. "I'm gonna leave you all to get caught up just remember Luce you need to be in the pool by 10. You have a very special daughter." Daniel turned walking toward the pool with both of their bags. Luce watched him go and wondered why she had ever dough him.

"So baby, how are you liking college? We've missed you. Have you made a lot of friends? Do you have enough money or do we need to send more? Hows your computer holding up?"

"Mom, mom, mom." Luce giggled "I like college and I miss you both too! I have met a lot of people and have a couple really good friends. You will meet Nora, Hailey, and Jordan later. Yep I do have enough money just keep up the care packages. About the computer. .. ." Luce looked at her feet. "it actually died. But Daniels Dad was super nice and had sent me a new one so... It's all good."

"Wow that's a pretty generous gift. So are you and this Daniel serious?" The way her Dad asked was kinda awkward. But Luce knew it was just him being protective.

"I think we are. Hey I got to go." Nora walked by and Luce grabbed her. "Can you show my parents around." Luce eyes were pleading for her friend to say yes.

"Ummm sure. Yeah. No problem."

"Mom, Dad, this is Nora she's my roommate and best friend. She'll show you around and bring you back here for the meet. Thanks Nora."

"No prob little one. Come on Mr. and Mrs. Parker we can start the tour at Luce and my room." Luce watched her Mom and Dad walk away safe in the hands of her best friend. She turned around and headed for the pool.

Daniel was standing outside of the locker rooms. She jumped into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. How did you know? How'd you pull it off? I mean I can't believe you did it?" She thru her arms around Daniels neck.

"I had Nora get their number and I called. It took a little convincing but your Mom loved the idea. Plus Dad is in Tokyo for two weeks. So I knew the plane would be free. And after all the crap going on with Becky I hoped it would help me get out of the dog house a little." Daniel twirled a small section of her hair around his finger. "Are you happy?"

"Oh goodness yes. Thank you so much baby. I love you." _Oh crap that didn't actually come out! Please say that didn't actually come out. _Daniel face was something Luce couldn't get a read on. His eyes were sparklingly but his face read shock.

"Luce. Ummm." _Oh God it did come out and he doesn't feel the same way. _

"Umm I gotta get changed. I'm sorry." Luce tried to run into the locker room but Daniel was faster. He wrapped her into his arms while picking her up and kissed her. He set her down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lucinda." She looked into his eyes and smiled. He gave her another kiss. "Good luck love." Daniel handed Luce her bag and walked into the guys locker room. All she could do was stand there. Megan came up next to her. "Hey we gotta get changed. Come on." Luce fallowed her into the locker room and got changed.

Coach had them all warm up with the captains and him giving last minuet pointers. Luce couldn't lie she was nervous but was ready to show what she had. She looked over at the bleachers and there was her Mom and Dad sitting next to Jordan, Hailey, and Nora. A big smile came across Luce face. _Ok stay focused. _She looked at the event board she would be in the first race than the second, forth, and fifth, all the girls events were first fallowed by the guys. She was stretching when coach came up to her side. "Ok kid now I know its a freestyle and its not your best but just give it all you got ok?"

"Yeah ok coach." The knots in her stomach just got tighter. Jas walked up to her side.

"Hey freshmen you got this. So quit freaking out."

"Ok thanks Jas." Luce pulled her goggles down and climbed onto the block. The buzzer went off and everyone she was racing with dove into the pool. Luce noticed Becky in the lane next to her. _Ok you bitch want to hang all over him fine. But this little freshman is about to kick your ass. _With that thought she took off. Swimming as fast as she could. When Luce got to the end of the pool she didn't even think cause her body knew what it needed to do. Flip, twist and push. After her turn she looked and couldn't see Becky next to her. _Come on Luce push harder. _She raced for the other end and the end of the event. Her hand hit the wall and her head popped up looking for everyone else. _ Wait everyone else is still swimming toward me. Oh My Goodness I did it! _Daniel was there as she climbed out.

"Luce you got first!" All she could do was smile. She could hear her Mom and Dad from the side lines.

"Way to go freshman." Jas high fived her. Coach was just smiling as he walked up to her.

"That's my girl. Now get ready for the next. Head in the game kiddo." The butterfly. She had this in the bag. Luce fixed her swim cap and stepped on the starting block and put her goggles into place. _Deep breath in and out. _The horn went off. She dove into the pool. Luce didn't even have to think about what she was doing. He body sailed thru the water. She reached the end of her first lap flip, twist, push. She rocketed off the wall then pushed hard to finish first. Luce could hear Daniel, Jas, Mark and Coach yelling at her to push it. _Ok here we go. Now push. _She reached the the end and hit the buzzer and popped out of the water. Once again she had some how taken first barely. Once everyone had made it to the end. Luce climbed out right into Daniel arms. He picked her up.

"Way to go love." He put his mouth to her ear. "I love you." He set her down and they all walked over to everyone else who were all cheering.

"Ok, ok. Next up get on the blocks. We can all celebrate later." By the time her next race came up Luce was feeling tired. But yet again she was up against Becky. _Ok I kicked her ass once and I'll do it again. I'm gonna show her what this little princess girl can do. _But in the back of her mind she was worried about if she had the stamina for 200 meters. _Its only four laps I got this. Just gotta take it easy at first than kick it into high gear for the last two laps. _That is exactly what she did too. She made sure she stayed next to Becky thru the first two laps. When she made it back to the starting end of the pool Luce flipped, spun and pushed with all she had. _Time to go, go, go. _She swam with everything she had left letting her anger with Becky from the last few days give her the energy to keep going. She flew past Becky and could see the person in first. Flip, Turn, Explode. Luce took off for the other end of the pool and the end of this race. She kicked and kicked and kicked. She almost collided with the wall when she hit the buzzer. Luce knew she didn't make first but she hoped she had smoked Becky. Luce got out of the pool before she even dared to look at the score board. _Second. I got second. And Becky . . . . Third. Ha take that you hateful hag. _Everyone was telling her how good she had done when Becky passed by with a very pissed off look on her face. All she could do was smile. _Ok final race time. _Megan climbed up on the block next to Luce.

"I'm gonna kick you ass Luce." All she could do was smile.

"You can try." Megan smiled. They both fixed their goggles and took their positions. Then they took off. Luce knew she wasn't going to do so hot this time. The last race had taken almost everything she had. Her body hurt and she was super tired. She then thought about Becky in Daniels clothes this morning and she found the energy to keep going. Luce ended up finishing third to Megan's second and she was perfectly fine with that.

"Good job Luce."

"Thanks Megan." Daniel was stretching and Luce could tell he was trying to get in the zone. All three of his races were back to back. The announcer came over the speakers saying the men competition would start in one minuet. Daniel walked over to Luce, who had finally taken off her goggles and swim cap and was running her fingers thru her wet hair.

"You think I can get a good luck kiss?" Luce finished sliding her towel dress on and turned to him. She rose up on her toes and gave him a kiss. Than another and another. "Thanks beautiful."

"Good luck and babe." Daniel slid his swim cap on and looked at her.

"Yeah." Luce smiled.

"Kick their butt." Daniel smiled slid his goggles down and took his place. She knew he would do amazing he was one of the strongest swimmers on the team. Daniel did go great taking 1st in two and 2nd in the third. The rest of the meet passed quick. After everyone was asking Luce if she was going out tonight. They all headed to the locker room. Luce took a shower and changed her clothes. She walked out to the front of the pool. Where her Mom, Dad, Nora, Jordan and Hailey were waiting.

"Oh honey you did so good. We are so proud of you." Her Mom gave Luce a big hug.

"Yep that's my bumble bee." Her Dad gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head. They both squeezed her tight. As her team mates passed they all told Luce what a good job she did and they couldn't wait to see her tonight. She had almost forgot about the party later. Daniel was over talking to Coach, Jas and Mark but when their eyes locked he smiled and winked.

"Luce you did so awesome. You kicked major butt." Nora gave her a big hug. Jordan and Hailey joined in.

"Hey we are all going out for dinner you guys wanna come." Jordan dark hair was moving like waves around her face.

"Ummm I think I'm gonna skip guys. I kinda want to spend time with my parents."

"Yeah of course. We'll see you in the room later to get ready for the party."

"Ok." The girls started walking toward the parking lot. Luce turned back to her parents. "How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple more hours sweets. Dads gotta work tomorrow."

"Ok I know what we should do. We can get pizza in the mess hall and then there is somewhere I want to show you." Luce started leading her parents to the mess hall. "How's Liz, Micky, and Jen doing? Does Jen like community collage? How are Liz and Micky handling their senior year? I miss them like crazy."

"The girls are good. They still come over every Friday for cookies although it really isn't the same without you." Her Mom kissed her head. Luce turned to her Dad.

"How's teaching going?" Her Dad gave her hand a squeeze.

"Good. Same old same old. Can't wait to have you home bumble bee. But hey Thanksgiving is only a month away."

"Yeah I know. I can't wait to be home too." To be honest Luce missed her room. When her parents had finished the attic when she was six. They turned it into her room. It covered the whole top floor of the house. The room had a window on each wall. Her extra high four post bed was snugged in the window alcove facing the backyard. When she was 12 her mom had put a gaze canopy that started in the end of the alcove and lightly fell to be wrapped around the end two posts. Her desk fit perfectly in the alcove facing the front yard and her Dads rose garden. The roses grew up the front side of the house all the way to her window making her room smell of roses every summer. Her vanity was on the left side of the house, it had the best lighting. Along that whole wall was her closet with her freestanding mirror which doubled as a jewelry box. In the right side alcove her Dad had built her a large sitting area where her and her friends had spent many afternoons playing or talking about boys and clothes. The room was a light cream color and her mom had made it look like there was ivy crawling along the walls. The floors were a dark cherry and all her furniture was a light mahogany. With the stairs in the middle. She really missed the mixed smells of cookies, her Dad's roses, jasmine and lavender that grew all around the house. Luce couldn't wait for Thanksgiving break. _Now all I have to do is convince my parents to let Daniel come with. It would be amazing to show him everything. _Luce sat her parents at the girls table and went to get their pizza. She turned to walk that way when she saw Daniel leaning against the booth just the way he had been the day after they met. Luce smiled and walked with all the food to the table.

Daniel leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey. So way to kick serious butt today. After how Coach was bragging to the other coaches, I don't think you need to worry about your scholarship for next year. I honestly was waiting for him to do back flips. I was just telling your parents how amazing you were and Charlie will be here in two hours to pick them up." Daniel turned to look back at her parents. "Mr. and Mrs Parker I would like to also offer that anytime you would like to come up just let me know and I will make the arrangements." Daniel looked back at Luce and their eyes locked. Making her smile. Her Dad cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you again Daniel. It was very generous of you to fly us out here like this."

"Of course, Mr Parker. I knew Luce was homesick and she was nervous about not having you here for her first meet. Anything to make Luce happy." Daniel smiled at Luce making her blush. She gave him a quick peck.

"Daniel, how old are you again?" Luce turned instantly to look at her father.

"Dad." Daniel slid in so he was sitting next to Luce and put his hand in hers under the table.

"I'm 21 sir."

"Hmm don't you think your a little old to date a 18 year old."

"Daddy!" Luce was mortified and turning bright red. She looked her Mom.

"John." Luce's Mom looked at her husband in utter disbelief. But her Dad was just getting started.

"What are you majoring in?" Daniel didn't look at all nervous but Luce was squirming in her seat.

"I am majoring in biology and minoring in theology sir. I would like to become a micro biologist. Mainly work in the field of childhood cancers. I hope to find a way to treat cancer on a cellar level so things like radiation and chemo are no longer needed." Luce and her Mom couldn't help but smile. _Turn that into a negative Dad._

"That is a lot to take on. How many years of schooling would you need to finish in able to accomplish something like that?"

"Another five to earn my doctorate and then another two or three as an intern. But I will be able to work in the field as soon as I get my doctorate."

"That's a lot of debt to take on. How would you pay all that back?"

"DAD! Mom!" Luce wanted to just disappear. Daniel squeezed her hand telling her it was ok.

"Actually between my allowance from my father and the discounts for being captain for the swim team I really don't have debt to speak of."

"So your parents are paying all of it than." _ Yep I'm gonna die right here. _Luce couldn't be any more embarrassed.

"No sir. I get ex amount a month from my stock that I own in my Dads company, and from an allowance my parents insist that I have. I could just blow all of it but I decided as a freshman to budget it and pay about 80% of my expense including college. However I do have a loan thru a bank. Which I make payments on every month so I can build my credit. I don't want to have to depend on my parents when I am done with school." Luce was pleading with her Mom to end this.

"Well Daniel it sounds like you have a good head on your shoulders. Doesn't it John?!"

"Umm Hmm." Luce rolled her eyes.

"On that note. I'm starving and I still want to show my parents around some more!" She turned to Daniel giving him a kiss. "I'll see you later." Daniel raised her hand kissing it.

"Can't wait. Again Mr and Mrs Parker it was very nice to meet you. Mr Parker if you have anymore question please feel free to call me." Daniel shook his hand and left. Luce watched him walk away. Turning to her Dad.

"Daddy really? You grilled him. Here. Oh my goodness. I'm so embarrassed." Luce took a bit of her pizza.

"Well I want to make sure he is good enough for my little bumble bee." Luce finished her pizza and stood up to clear the table but her Mom had beat her to it. She just put her hands on her hips.

"Really Dad."

"We'll see. He's a little old for you baby." Luce snagged her Dads arm and started walking them to her tree. They only had about an hour left and she hadn't figured out a way to ask if Daniel could come with her home for Thanksgiving. Luce stopped dead in her tracks turning to her Dad.

"Daddy. I like him a lot and he treats me like a princess. He sends flowers at least once a week. You heard him he has big plans for the future. He's a really good guy. I mean he flew Mom and you here. Didn't he?" Her Dads expression softened. He let out a big sigh.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah Daddy I do."

"Ok bumble bee. We'll see." Luce gave him a huge hug. "Wow I haven't gotten one of those hugs in a long while." Her Dad squeezed her. "I love you kiddo. I just want whats best for you." Luce lead them to her tree. They talked about what was going on at home. How her Moms students were doing. How her art was going. What her Dad was teaching. How many kids he had flunked or put to sleep already.

They made it to the tree and Luce lead them thru the leafy curtain. She waited for her parents expression. They were in aw.

"It's beautiful baby!"

"Thanks Mom. I found it the second week I was here." _Ok here it goes just say it quick like taking off a band aid._ "Mama, Daddy. Can I ask you something?" _Breath and Go._ "How would you feel about Daniel coming home with me for Thanksgiving?" She had said it all in one breath and closed her eyes waiting for her Dad to blow a gasket. When it didn't happen she slowly opened one eye than the other. Her Mom was looking at her husband than at Luce. She could feel every second ticking by. Her Dad started to pace which normally wasn't a good sign. "Daddy?" He looked at her than his wife, who gave a encouraging smile. Luce Dad let out a long sigh.

"I guess. If your still dating him and everything." Luce squealed and jump on her Dad giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you." Her mom looked at her watch.

"John we got to go. Baby you want to walk with us to the parking lot?"

"Of course." Once in the parking lot there was a limo waiting. Luce gave both her parents a huge long hug. Telling her Dad there was nothing to worry about and she would see them both in just a couple of weeks. She told her mom they would bake up a storm as soon as she got there. To please tell Jen, Micky and Liz to call her more. They climbed into the car. It was funny how much she had changed in the matter of a month and a half. It still was hard to watch them leave. Than she felt some very strong familiar arms around her waist.

"Hello love." She turned around to see Daniel with a half smile on his face making her smile. She raised up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Hello. So I have some good news. If you want to hear it?" Daniel pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. Whats the good news?" He smiled and kissed her.

"My Mom and Dad agreed that you." She posed for effect. Placing her hands on his chest. "can come home with me for Thanksgiving break. If you still want to?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled. He pulled her closer.

"I would love too." Luce giggled and Daniel kissed her. "Oh and I love you." They stood there for a moment just looking in each others eyes. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. "Now Nora sent me to come get you so she can get you ready for tonight."

"I love you. She did huh. Walk me back?" Daniel slowly laced their fingers together and lead her back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daniel dropped Luce kissing her for awhile before releasing by her door. Luce kept her arms around his neck. "You know we could always just stay in." She dropped her hands to his chest.

"Mmmm as amazing as that sounds if the champion doesn't show up for the after party. People might come looking and any minuet your roommate is going to pounce. And as much as I would love to take you back to my room right now. I am kinda scared of her." Daniel kissed her forehead. "Plus there will be time after the party for me to show you how proud I am of you." He kissed her again. Than the door opened and two arms reached out and grabbed Luce dragging her into her room. She let out a little scream and giggled.

"Daniel Gorgan I sent you to get her, not kiss her to death. Now go get ready and I'm going to get her ready. We'll meet you boys at the bar." Daniel looked at Luce.

"K. I'll see you than." Nora shut the door and turned to Luce.

"Now you are mine little one. Waahaahaa." Luce smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Nor. I'm gonna take a shower than you can attack me. Oh by the way Daniel said he loved me." Luce turned and walked into the bathroom. Jordan, Hailey, and Nora stood in ahh for all of 10 seconds looking at each other. Than squealed and piled into the bathroom.

"He what? When?" Luce slowly scrubbed the chlorine out of her hair with her favorite shampoo, which had arrived yesterday in her home care package from her mom. Along with conditioner, her favorite deodorant, new wax cubes, the best part her moms chocolate chip and raisin oatmeal cookies. It all came with two notes, one from her parents, the second from her friends.

Hey Lu-

We miss you like crazy. Baking cookies really isn't the same. Can't wait to see you at Thanksgiving.

Love three of the four musketeers.

She really missed her friends. Nora yelling brought her back to her shower half a country away.

"He said he loved me. Before the meet." Just saying it made Luce smile as she rinsed out her hair.

"That's why you were glowing." Nora looked at the others. "I told you something happened. Who said it first?" Luce rubbed her conditioner into her hair making sure to spend extra care with her poor, burnt ends.

"I did. It kinda burped out. I was thanking him for bringing my parents here and it just came out."

"What did he say?" Nora was standing right on the other side of the shower curtain. Luce grabbed her luffa and rubbed in her body wash.

"He had a surprised look on his face. I was hoping it hadn't actually came out. I even apologized as I turn and took off to the locker room." Luce looked around for her razor. She popped her head out to see all three girls almost on top of each other. Luce smiled seeing her razor on the sink. "Nora razor." Jordan handed it to Nora who handed it to Luce. Who popped her head back in the shower and set to shaving her legs. Not that they needed it.

"Luce details."

"Oh yeah. He grabbed me and whispered in my ear." Pause for effect. Luce got a huge smile on her face. All three girls together said.

"AND."

"He said he loved me too!" The bathroom erupted in squeals.

"Oh My God. She kicked ass in the swim meet and got Mr McSteamy to say he loved her. Holy crap girl." Luce pulled the towel off the towel bar, wrapped herself in it and stepped out of the shower to see a very upset Hailey. Jordan and Nora were arguing in the room about what everyone was going to wear. Luce couldn't help but smile.

"Hails what's wrong?" Hailey sniffled and closed the bathroom door.

"Can I tell you something Luce?" Luce walked over and sat on the toilet seat to start drying her hair with an extra towel.

"Of course." Hailey sat down on the floor facing her friend. There was one point in time, not to long ago, when she never would have thought Luce and her would be friends. Hailey never thought Luce would be the friend she had decided to tell everything to. She hadn't ever told anyone why her and Jas had broken up, mainly because it was to embarrassing to admit what had happened. But watching Daniel and Luce she couldn't let Luce repeat the same horrible mistake she had made.

"I miss Jas. I miss him so bad it hurts. That's why I don't go to things like meets and hang around. I can't stand seeing him with other girls. I don't know what happened? We were so happy. We dated each other all threw high school and we spent every summer together. Our parents summer homes are right next door to each other. The summer before starting our freshman year of college was amazing. We couldn't wait to come to college together." Hailey whipped her checks with the back of her hand. "We were so happy the whole year. But for some reason the summer between our freshman and sophomore year was different. I started to notice him looking at other girls and them flirting with him. I started getting really jealous for no real reason. Finally it become to much and and it tore us apart." Hailey pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was quite for a minuet then she looked back up at Luce who could see all the hurt and longing in her friends eyes. "Do you know why I am telling you this?" Luce looked down at her feet.

"Yeah I think I do." Luce scooted off the toilet lid and hugged her friend.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Daniel loves you. Hold on to him and don't let a stupid thing like jealousy destroy that." Luce hugged Hailey harder. Than released her so she could look her in the eye.

"Thank you. For what it's worth I think Jas really does love you. Maybe he's being such a man whore because he misses you." Hailey sniffled whipping her cheeks again.

"Yeah maybe."

"I have an idea. Lets make sure you look extra good tonight. Knock the boy back on his ass. What you say?" Hailey sniffled again, whipping her eyes and nodding her head. Luce gave her one more hug and they walked out to face Nora and Jordan.

The room looked like a clothing bomb went off. Luce looked at the mess. "Oh WOW." Was all she could say. Nora was already dressed and working on her hair. She had picked out a dark blue mini dress and was curling the ends of her dark hair. The darkness of her hair and dress made her light green eyes pop. Jordan was in a black mini dress. She was in the middle of pulling her dark brown hair half way up securing it with bobby pins. Hailey was looking around the room and had picked out a few ideas. She ended up picking a jean mini skirt with a light pink tank top. She was working on curling her hair while Luce dug around for something. Her phone went off from her desk. She went thru the optical course which was their room to get to it. It was Liz texting her. When the picture popped up of them at a bond fire, right before Luce left for college, Luce knew what she was going to wear. "That's it." Luce dug around until she found her favorite very light pink eyelet summer dress. She paired it with her dark brown cowgirl boots. The dress was short. Almost to short for Luce taste, but it looked really good on her. So when Luce and her friends had found it shopping she had to have it. Even if she had to hid it from her parents. The dress was spaghetti strapped and cut low. Not really low like the cuts on the other girls dresses but it was low enough for her. She went back into the bathroom and put her hair into a half high pony, curling the bottoms. She used a light smokey eye look to make her eyes pop and finished it off with a light pink lip gloss. Luce turned and looked into the mirror. _Yep that it. _She turned a little then walked out into the room where the other girls where finishing up their make up. They all turned and looked at her. Making Luce nervous. "What y'all think?" Really letting out her southern draw come out.

"Holy Legs. Where did those come from?" Nora was looking Luce up and down. Making her smile. Jordan was doing the exact same thing.

"Holy cleavage. When did that happen?" Actually it was just a really good push up bra. Not that Luce didn't have some chest but her push up always made it look like she had more. Hailey came over and gave Luce a hug.

"You look amazing." She gave Hailey a hug back.

"You do too." Luce turned to Nora and Jordan.

"We ready to go?"

The girls walked across campus to Nora's fire engine red Mustang. Jordan and Hails climbed in the back. Luce climbed into the passenger seat. Nora turned to Luce as she was backing out of her spot. "You ready for your first real college party Lu?"

"Umm hmm." But to be really honest she wasn't. Going to a bar and being under age made her really nervous. Not because of the drinking. God knows she had done tons of that in high school at parties but they had never gone to bars. Plus she had never been to a party without her girls making her even more nervous. She was mulling all this over while they pulled into the parking lot at the bar. Luce was double checked everything as the others got out of the car. When Luce closed the mirror and looked around see Jennifer, Nicole, Megan, and Becky walking to the door. Becky was in a mini skirt that barley cover everything with shirt cut so low it almost showed her bellybutton. She smiled and batted her eyes at Luce making her blood boil. Hailey leaned in and whispered to Luce.

"Remember what I told you." Luce felt the jealousy run right out of her body as she nodded her head.

Luce carefully climbed out of the car and walked toward the bar. To her surprise no one even looked at her id. But plenty of head turned when she walked in. All the sudden the whole bar erupted in cheers making Luce turn bright red and smile huge as she fallowed Nora to the back of the bar.

Daniel and the guys had gotten to Johnny's early for two reason. One: they wanted to get their pool table and seats before it was packed. Second: to order food before the rush. Daniel had been starring at the door for an hour. "Dude she'll be here and I'm sure the crowed will let you know the second her royal hots arrives. Now take your shot." Daniel looked at the table for a moment. Knowing Jas was right.

"Ya. I know." Daniel couldn't wait see her. He had spent extra time getting ready for tonight. He had finally decide on a pair of skater shoes, lighter blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He rolled the pool cue in his hand thinking about his next shot when the bar erupted in cheers. All he could do was smile. He looked toward the door to see Nora leading Luce his way with Hailey and Jenna behind them. Cam instantly was at Nora side telling her how beautiful she looked. Luce had her arm looped thru Haileys almost dragging her along saying something to her. Jenna walked right up to Mark and gave him a big kiss. Daniel closed the distance between Luce and him wrapping her in a hug while picking her up. It had taken him a moment to process seeing her in front of him. Luce normally very conservative but there was nothing conservative about the dress she was in. It showed just enough leg and cleavage to make a guy drool leaving him wanting to see everything else. Unlike Becky who was pushing her way toward them. Daniel gave Luce a huge kiss while setting her back down. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "Hello love." Luce smiled huge placing one arm around his abdomen while holding Hailey hand.

"Hi. I missed you." Daniel put his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too." He put his lips to her ear making Luce spine tingle. "You look amazing by the way. You know we can just go back now." Luce smiled huge and shook her head.

"I wanna stay. Have some fun. Than we can go have some more fun just the two of us." Daniel noticed Luce hadn't let go of Hailey for one moment and all Hailey was doing was nervously playing with her hair while sneaking glances at Jas. Actually come to think of it Daniel hadn't really seen Hailey out since Jas and her broke up. He turned his attention back to Luce.

"Hey you girls want some drinks?" He made sure that Hailey knew she was included. Luce looked at Jas and Hailey who would look at one another til someone noticed then they would look the other way.

"Sure. Hails what do you want?" Luce squeezed her hand.

"Whatever Daniel. Thank you." Hailey went back to playing with a lock of her long strawberry hair. Daniel walked up to the bar fallowed by Jason. Luce turned to Hailey.

"Hails you ok?" Luce gave her hand a squeeze. Hailey turned her head to Luce.

"Yeah. Just nervous. I don't remember him looking so good. I don't know. I'm just nervous." Hailey smiled weakly. Luce gave her a hug.

Jas had fallowed Daniel to the bar. "Hey man. Can I ask you something?" Daniel was waiting on the girls drinks and his second beer. He looked over at Jas. He was running his hand thru his hair which Jas only did when he was really upset or nervous. He turned to look at Hailey looking her up and down for the up tenth time tonight. Hailey smiled than turned back to Luce.

"I miss her man. I really do. I just don't know what to do." Jas had ordered another beer. Daniel could see he was miserable.

"Jas I'm not sure. Try talking to her and try not to get into her pants. Oh and I wouldn't suggest flirting with anyone tonight."

"I am so off my game." Daniel grabbed his beer and Luce drink along with two shots of whiskey.

"That might be a good thing. Here help me carry these." Jas took Hailey drink and his beer along with to more shots fallowing Daniel to the table. Daniel set Luce and his drink down on the table wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down pressing his lips to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He held her off the ground. She smiled against his kiss.

"Guess what?" Daniel set her down still holding her close.

"What beautiful?" Luce smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." Daniel kissed her again smiling against her lips.

"I love you. You ready to have some fun?" Luce just nodded and took a drink.

"Ok whose ready for a shot?" Daniel took his and handed Luce hers. On three all four of them took their shot. "Baby I think you've done this before." All she could do was smile.

Jas had handed Hailey her drink. "Hi." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He could barely look at her. But as always Hailey made eye contact. She smiled.

"Hi." Hailey nervously took a drink.

"You look amazing Hails." Hailey could feel her blushing. At the same time she said.

"You look really good Jas." They both smiled and laughed. Jas ran his hand thru his hair.

"You go first."

"No, its ok you go." Hailey started nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Jas took a drink of his beer.

"I was gonna say you look amazing tonight Hails." There eyes locked. Jas set his beer down on the table.

"Thanks and thanks for the drink." They both just stood there looking at each other. Jas look over at Daniel trying to teach Luce to play pool. It made him smile remembering teaching Hailey to play pool the exact same way. He turned back to Hailey. His Hailey. The one he had spent so many night on the beach during the summer looking at the stars. During the day playing in the water. Watching her study in class. Taking her to every dance there entire way thru high school. Playing with her hair. Kissing her. He missed everything. He had try to fill the void after they broke up but no amount of girls ever came even close to being with her. Jas took the strand of hair she had been playing with and tucked it behind her ear letting his hand brush her cheek as he did.

"I am so, so sorry Hails." Jas stepped closer. Hailey looked deep into his dark blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I was so jealous. I had no reason to be." Jas was looking right into Hailey eyes.

"No Hails. I was a total and complete jackass. You every right to be mad at me. I didn't treat you the way I should have. I'm so sorry baby." He pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Jas there's nothing to be sorry for." She hugged him tighter. "I've missed you so much." Jas berried his face in her hair. Kiss her head.

"I've missed you to Hails. I've been a huge moron. I've been without you for almost two years because I can't say I was sorry and I love you." He kissed her hair one more time than pulled back so he could look into her eyes. Never letting her go. "Would you be willing to go out with me sometime?" Hailey smiled and nodded yes. She didn't trust herself to talk.

Daniel and Luce had been watching. They walked over to grab their drinks. "Hey Jas you up for some pool?" Luce slid in next to Hailey.

"Yeah sounds good to me. As long I'm on your team." He turned and smiled at Hailey as he grabbed his pool cue. Daniel gave Luce a long kiss. He smiled against the kiss.

"I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you." She kissed Daniel one last time before he headed to where Cam, Mark, and Jas where waiting. Jenna walked over to the bar were Becky, Nicole, Megan, and Jennifer were. Jordan and Bill were dancing. Luce couldn't help but smile. Nora walked over setting her drink down. They all took a sip. Nora piped up first.

"So what was that between you and Jas Hails?" Nora took another drink while Hailey turned red.

"We were just talking." Hailey took another sip and looked at the bottom of her glass.

"I looked like more to me." Luce was trying to pry carefully. Hailey sighed.

"We just talked. He told me I looked good and I don't know. It was like we both realized how stupid we've been. So I think we are gonna go out on a date tomorrow night and just see what happens. I'm so happy you guys. I've missed him so much." Luce and Nora smiled. Than Nora looked down at their drinks.

"Who needs another round?" Both girls nodded. "We need mozzarella sticks too."

"Yum maybe some nachos." Daniel walked up to Luce giving her a kiss.

"Whats yum?" Luce looked at him and smiled.

"We were just talking about how we need some food and more drinks." Luce batted her eyes at Daniel. Cam walked up to Nora side. He whispered in her ear.

"You've got it sweetheart. Same thing?" Nora just nodded her head as Cam kissed her. Jas slid next to Hailey putting his arm around her waist.

"What you need Hails? Come on I got you." He laced his fingers thru hers and led her to the bar. The whole thing made Daniel, Nora, Mark and Luce smile.

"What have you two been up too?" Daniel was looking between Luce and Nora. Nora thru her hands up.

"Don't look at me. This is all Lu's doing?" Daniel turned his attention to Luce.

"I didn't do anything. Just talked to her. Hey your the one who had Jason carry her drink back." Daniel couldn't help but cockily smile. He kissed Luce hair.

"Well, I think we did a good thing." They all looked at them. Luce gaze fell on three very pissed off faces.

"Yeah I don't think everyone would agree with you." She juster to Becky, Nicole and Jennifer who were all glaring in her direction. Luce turned her look back to Daniel. He gave her a squeeze.

"So what would you like to drink and eat girls?" Luce smiled and kissed him again.

"Umm whatever this is, another shot, some mozzarella sticks, and nachos." She batted her eyes at Daniel. He kissed her hand.

"Your wish is my command." Daniel walked to the bar. He was back in no time with Hailey, Cam, Mark and Jason. He had gotten himself another beer, eight shots and her drink. Hailey slid in next to Luce with Jas standing behind her. Cam set down Nora drink standing behind her. "Your food will be here soon. Lets do these shots. Then you guys up for another game?" Cam looked at Daniel.

"Sure but this time its you and me on a team." Cam was so confused. First off what the hell was Bill doing here? Not that he was surprised. After all he was at Emerald College just for this reason. But what was really weird was seeing Daniel and Lucinda here. After the experience he had with Luce the other day he knew it was them. But what where the chances they would actually find each other in this life. What he really hadn't counted on was Nora. She was so beautiful inside and out. He really liked her spunk. Cam knew thou he couldn't be with her forever. She would age and he wouldn't but he wasn't about to loose a love again. He knew what he had to do. He had to keep Bill in line and make sure he left Lucinda and Daniel alone. They deserved this chance. Nora lips brought him back out of his head. Daniel looked at the rest of the guys.

"Alright but after I have someone I need to swing someone around the dance floor a couple of times." He kissed her again and grabbed his pool cue. Luce smiled. Not that she liked the idea of dancing. But the idea of Daniels arms being around her always out weighted her better judgment.

The rest of the night was even more fun. After the round of pool they all met up on the dance floor including Bill and Jordan. Who had been at the bar all night. After awhile Jordan gave the girls hugs saying she was going to stay the night at Bills and she would ketch up with them tomorrow. Two drinks later. Nora asked if she could have the room for the night. Of course Luce said ok and she would see her in the morning. The last ones, beside Luce and Daniel, to leave was Jas and Hailey. Much to Nicole dismay. Becky and her were still sitting at the bar sulking. If looks could kill Hailey and Luce would have been dead hours ago. Hailey came up to Luce saying that Jas and her were gonna take off to his place. She was smiling so big it made Luce smile. "Thank you so much Luce for showing me that we deserve a second chance." Luce hugged her tight.

"Have fun tonight." Hailey and Jas walked hand in hand out the door. Daniel came up behind Luce and spun her into his arms.

"Baby, I think you did a very good thing." He had his arms around her waist and her arms were around his neck. Luce looked into his eyes as he dipped her. Luce couldn't help but smile.

"I hope so." Daniel and her spun around the dance floor until almost one. She was defendant feeling the three drinks and four shots she had. Luce looked at Daniel whose forehead was against hers.

"You ready to go back to my place?" Daniel had a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess, since my room is full right now." Luce smiled as Daniel spun her one last time. Landing into a big warm kiss. Daniel walked over to the bar and closed out his tab while Luce was grabbing her purse. Than they walked out to Daniels car. He walked to the passengers side and helped Luce in. Getting in on the other side.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Daniel shifted into gear as he pulled out of the parking lot. He hit it into fifth gear than took Luce hand. She turned her head so she could look at him.

"Yeah, I really did. I can't wait til Thanksgiving break and I can show you how we party back home." Daniel raised his eyebrows and gave her a inquisitive look.

"Party a lot in high school, did you?" Daniel smiled. "I thought you weren't the party type of girl?"

"Maybe I should have said a bar type of girl. Yeah I went to plenty of bon fires back home. But pretty much everyone did. Most of the time I didn't drink, well until last summer." Luce looked at her lap.

"Bon fires hun? Sounds like fun. Plus I can't wait to meet all your friends, see where you grew up, and maybe see your room." Luce giggled.

"I don't think my Dad will ever let you see my room. Aren't you gonna miss your family?" Daniel shifted in his seat and shifted down as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Not much to miss. I mean Hailey, Nora, Jordan, Mark, Jason and Becky will be there but they are at all my moms events. They have been since my Mom met their Moms at orientation our freshman year. Other than that my Dad will be in town." Daniels hand squeezed the steering wheel a little harder.

"Daniel what is it?" He pulled into his spot in the parking lot letting out a heavy sigh.

"My Mother doesn't know we are dating." Luce looked at her lap sorry she had even asked. Daniel grabbed both her hands trying to get her to look at him. "It's not that I don't want to tell her but Luce she has been trying to marry me off since I hit 18, and she wants me to be with a very certain kinda of girl." _Why did I ask._ Luce looked up into his eyes.

"A girl like Becky." Luce bobbed her a couple of times and looked back at his lap. Daniel got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door and sat on the door frame so he could look at her.

"Yeah. Kinda." Luce bobbed her head a few more times trying really hard not to cry.

"You mean a girl with rich parents, with a trust fund and can throw huge parties." Luce couldn't look at him. Luce knew she would never be that kind of girl and she didn't want to be. So where did that leave them.

"Luce I don't want that. I want you baby. Ok. I don't want anything like that. Baby please look at me. You know how your Dad grilled me." Luce bit her lip and looked at Daniel.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that." Daniel put his finger to her lips.

"Don't be sorry for your Dad caring about you. But if you think that was bad it's nothing compared to what the she demon would put you thru. Luce, she would tear you up and eat you alive." Luce was no longer buzzed at all.

"When are you planning on telling her or are you?" Luce just looked at the eyelets in her dress.

"I will baby. How about this I will bring you home over New Years Eve. It's Mom biggest ball and my Dad won't miss seeing you again. Plus he can keep her in line kinda. And I will have Nora, Jordan and Hailey get you ready to meet her alright? I want to bring you home love but I don't want her to destroy you. Please say you understand." Luce raised her head and looked at him.

"I really can't say I do, cause honestly, I've never met anyone like that. But maybe that's the point. I just would like to meet the people you care about." Daniel tucked his hand in hers and smiled.

"Baby, you have. I care about you and my Dad. That's it." Luce couldn't be mad at him. She actually felt bad for Daniel. _How lonely that must be. I have my parents, Aunt, Uncle, Cousins, Nana, Papa, and Gram. Plus all my friends I have known forever. I can't imagine having only one person who you never get to see. _

"Daniel I love you and if you don't think I'm ready to meet your Mom than I am sure you know." Daniel kissed her. "I'm sure Nora can help get me ready by New Years. I've never been to a ball before." She smiled at him. Daniel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Than I promise you will have anything you need. Ok love. I'll make sure you look like the princess you are. I love you Lucinda." He got up and sat on the edge of her seat. Than kissed her with everything he had. "I will never let anyone hurt you baby." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know. I love you! Lets go inside ok. I really tired. Its been a really long day and I miss you." Luce tucked her finger in the top of his shirt.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Daniel helped Luce out of the car. They walked across campus and into Daniels room. "Did I tell you how truly proud I am of you?" Luce sat down on his bed trying to take off her boots. She smiled big.

"Daniel boots." She held her one foot up. He walked over and slowly slid off one boot than the other. He than crawled on top of her. "Hmmm no you haven't."

"Well maybe I should." He started kissing her neck. "Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?" He was nuzzling her neck while kissing on her solder. Luce smiled a little bigger.

"Umm no I don't think so. . . . " Daniel started sliding his hand up under her dress. Luce slid her hands down his back pulling it up as she slid them back up. He sat her up to pull her dress up over her head. Laying her back down slowly. He went back to kissing her jaw and neck. Luce undid his pants sliding them off with her feet. Daniel wrapped his arm around under her back.

"Baby I love you." Daniel kissed her.

"I love you. Never let me go." She locked her legs around his hips.

"Never ever."

It was almost three and they were still awake. Daniel had raided the store down stairs buying all sorts of goodie including a pack of playing card. They were playing Texas Hold em of all things. Luce was wrapped up in a sheet. Daniel was in a pair of shorts. Luce smiled. "I beat you again."

Daniel checked the cards.

"Damn girl. Remind me never to play you for money. Where did you learn to play like this?" Luce smiled big.

"My Grandpa . He was a really good poker player. He actually was able to do it as a profession. He ended up teaching me every game out there. Grams favorite has always been Rummy. They would come spend the summer with us every year. Grandps favorite of all was Texas Hold em." Luce had a sad look in her eye and a longing in her voice. "When I was 12 they came to stay for the summer. Grandps had been having chest pains for almost two weeks." Luce was about to cry. Daniel moved the cards and candy to the floor than pulling her into his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her. "He kept saying it was nothing. One night I was out with my friends and I begged my parents to let me stay out just a little longer. They said fine." The tears were slipping over her eyelids. "When Jen's Mom pulled down our drive I could see the lights. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. They were zipping up the black bag. I ran to my Mom asking where Grandps was. She couldn't even say anything she stared at the bag holding tight to my sobbing Gram. My Dad was the one to grab me as I ran for the bag. He kept saying it will be ok bumble bee. I kicked and trashed saying over and over he can't breath. Open the bag he can't breath." Luce sniffled and whipped her nose. " He had a major heart attack. I didn't even get to say goodby. We berried him three days later. Gram stayed with us the rest of the summer. It took my Mom a year to fully recover. I don't think Gram ever has. They had been married for 45 year." All Daniel could do was hold her. He wasn't sure how long he sat there with Luce a ball in his lap. Finally when his legs began to cramp he moved so he could see her face. Luce was fast asleep. He laid her gently in bed. Covering her up and sliding in next to her. Pulling her close.

Daniel than realized he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything. She was so close to so many people. She was going to get hurt. But that didn't mean her wouldn't be right there to hold her thru it. He closed his eyes, kissed her head and fell to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Weeks passed Daniel had helped Becky's brother move into a boarding school two miles away. Other then that there had been no real events to speak of. Hailey and Jas were insuperable. The closer it got to Thanksgiving break the more nervous Luce became. They had all fallen into a pretty great routing, Friday was date night, Saturday was bar or girls night, Sunday was whatever days. But most of the time it consisted of the girls doing homework while the boys played video games. Such as today was with Thanksgiving break only two days away the girls all wanted to get as much studying in as possible. Daniel had made all the plans two weeks ago. Luce had even told her parents they didn't need to pick them up at the airport, even tho Daniel hadn't told her how they were gonna get to her house. They were leaving the 24th right after classes ended and would be coming back the 29th. A couple of weeks before finals. _Ugh finals. I am so not ready. _Luce had been spending almost all her extra time studying. She was getting all A's and B's but she was still really worried.

Hailey, Nora, and her were all sitting in circle on the floor doing the same thing. There was books and worksheets every where. They were all concentrating. "Lu do you have Tuesdays notes from math?" Hailey was chewing on her nails.

"Yep sending them . .. now." Luce loved her laptop.

"Lu do you have the notes from last week for history?" Nora was so frustrated. _Where the hell did all those notes go? _

"Of course here they come." They both loved how organized and prepared Luce always was. Jas leaned down and kissed Hailey on the head.

"Look at you girls all worried about finals. Its weeks away." Hailey looked up at him.

"Only because we cared about our grades. Plus, I want to have fun over break and I will feel better if I've studied." Jordan peeked her head in. They really hadn't seen much of her since the night at the bar. But who were they to judge.

"Hey guys." Luce, Nora, and Hailey all looked up at the same time.

"Hey Jordan." Luce was excited to see her finally.

"You guys mind if I study with you?"

"Of course not." The girls made room for her to sit in their circle they had made on the floor. Luce looked up.

"So you guys excited for break?" Jordan, Hailey, and Nora looked at her.

"Kinda. I mean the parties will be fun but spending time with the parental always kinda sucks." Nora was trying to make Luce feel better. But Daniel had been right his mom would tear Luce apart. Especially since the she witch had always wanted Daniel to be with Becky. Nora really wasn't sure if they could get her ready by New Years. Luce was such a sweet girl. But if her and Daniel were going to work she would have to meet his mom sooner or later. At least at the New Years ball his mom would be busy with guests. Hailey pipped up.

"Lu your not missing out. The best part is shopping. Really."Luce was picking at her finger nails.

"Yeah, I guess." The girls went back to home work.

Later on the the girls had put their homework away and were cuddling next to the guys. Luce and Daniel had scooted back on the bed. Cam had joined Nora on the floor. Hailey and Jasper were sitting on the end of the bed with Mark sitting in Daniels desk chair. Daniel stretched than Luce snuggled into his arms. "You guys want dinner?" Jas turned his head to look at him.

"Hell yeah. How does pizza sound to everyone?" They all nodded so Daniel broke out his phone calling the pizza place on campus. All the girl scooted toward each other at the end of the bed. Nora pulled out her tablet and they all started looking at gowns. They were looking when the pizza got there not really finding anything. All Luce could see was the price tag. She didn't feel out of place with her friends ever until the money thing came in to play. The amount of money her friends spent was crazy. Not that they had ever made her feel weird about it, she just felt uncomfortable. They set up the pizza and soda on the desk. Everyone diving in. Luce was hungry but she just didn't feel like eating. She was kinda feeling left out listening to all the plans her friends were making. Not that she wasn't looking forward to being at home. Getting to see all her family and friends but it still bugged her Daniel had yet to tell his Mom they were dating.

Thanksgiving break was only two days away. But Luce was nervous about bringing Daniel home. Daniel squeezed her hand. "Hey you ok? You haven't touched your pizza."

"Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking about break." Daniel looked into her eyes.

"You know your not the only one nervous right? I'm a wreck." Luce couldn't help but smile at the idea of Daniel being nervous.

"My family and friends are going to love you. You have nothing to worry about. Ok?" Daniel gave her a long kiss.

"Ok if you say so." He kissed her again.

"That is gross. Some of us are trying to eat." Luce smiled against Daniel kiss.

"Nora you know you could always kiss Cam." Daniel looked at Luce getting a knotty look smile on his face.

"So you staying tonight?" Luce took a bite of her pizza.

"Not tonight. But I might take you up on that tomorrow." Luce took another bite as Daniel grabbed his controller.

"Sounds good beautiful." A couple hours later everyone had taken off. Daniel and Luce were standing in his door with him leaning on the door jam. "Have I told you I love you today?" Luce smiled huge.

"No I don't think so." Daniel pulled her really close.

"Well I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'm thinking you, me lunch. Good night love." Luce stole on more kiss.

"Night." Luce walked toward the elevator.

Luce slid her card to unlock the door. Nora was sitting on her bed trying to pick a nail color. Luce went and grabbed some pj's and got changed. "Hey Nor can I ask you something?" Nora looked up.

"If I can ask you one first. Red or Purple?" Luce couldn't help but smile.

"Purple." Nora put the red back on the shelf full of nail polish. "Ok whats up kiddo?" Nora shook the bottle, opened it and went to painting her nails.

"Do you think Daniels ready to meet my whole family? It's kinda overwhelming." Luce walked over and climbed on her bed. Nora looked at Luce worried hazel eyes.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Although I can see why you'd be nervous. Who's all coming?"

"Not to many people. My Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and Grandparents." Nora's eyes got big.

"Really. Do they all stay with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course. They come they day before and stay until the day after." Nora still couldn't understand the whole being excited about seeing your family thing. Growing up she barley ever saw her parents and when she did it was for a big dinner, family gathering, or some party. She was closer to the nanny she had all her life, until she was sent to prep school, than she ever was with her parents.

"Not to be mean. But how do they all fit?" Luce smiled.

"Well Nana and Papa bring their motor home. They like to travel. My Dad's sisters family stay in theirs. Again travel a lot. Then my Mom's brother and his wife stayed in my Dad's study. Their kids stay in one guest room and my Gram stay in the other. I mean, yeah it's really tight but we still have a lot of fun. My cousins and me hang out most of the time in my room, when we aren't all playing board games, playing instruments, singing or baking. We all love each other so it just works."

"How many cousins do you have?" Nora was still kinda baffled by the whole idea.

"Five. On my Mom's side there's Mackenzie and Jackson, twins, and they are twelve. Then on my Dad's side there's Christian, whose my age, and the twins Piper and Paul their fifteen."

"And you all like each other?" Nora had a baffled look on her face.

"Yeah, for the most part. We all grew up together. We spend holidays together, birthdays, and 2 two week trips to my Grandparents cabin in the summer. Doesn't your family spend time together?" Nora's baffled look turned kinda sad.

"Kinda. Not really. I mean we get together on holidays but we just don't get along really." Now Luce was baffled. She couldn't understand how her friends had grown up with out being really close to their families.

"Hey Nor." Nora looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to spend some time with me spring break? You can hang out, meet my friends, go to a couple of bon fires. Meet my family." Nora's eyes lite up.

"Heck yeah. That would be fun." They both slid in their retainers and crawled into bed.

The next morning Luce woke up to the smell of coffee. She popped her head out of from under her comforter, taking her retainer out and putting it in its case on the shelf next to her lamp. She stretched and looked at Nora, who was already dressed and making coffee. "Umm can I get a cup of that?" Nora turned her head and look at Luce smiling.

"Yeah, if you turn around and look what came this morning." Nora smiled gesturing toward the Luce desk behind her. Luce turned around to see a beautiful flower arrangement of red roses and white peonies. All she could do was smile. It had been a while since she had gotten flowers. Luce berried her nose in the fresh blooms. It all brought her back home, which tomorrow night is where Daniel and her would be. Even tho all the flowers would be dead seeing all the bushes around the house, and trees in the back yard would be amazing. Tomorrow night they would be landing in Austan then making the drive to Georgetown. Luce home town where she had grown up her whole life. Which meant she needed to pack tonight. _Ugh what to pack. I hope they all like him. I hope he likes all of them. What am I going to wear. Ugh. _"Hey Lu if you don't get a move on you won't have time for breakfast. They will like him and I will help you pack. Did I leave anything out?" Luce couldn't help but smile.

"How do you do that?"

"Umm lets see. Cause its all you have been talking about for the last three days." Luce blushed.

"I'm sorry Nor. I'm just so nervous. I've never had my family meet a boy. Much less one who is three years older then me."

"Luce they will love him. What's not to love. He's smart, a total gentlemen, rich, generous, oh yeah and gorgeous. Also he thinks your gods gift to the world. Again what's not to love."

"Nothing he's perfect. I'm more worried I'm not good enough for him. I mean I don't know?" Nora rolled her eyes and walked in front of Luce grabbing her by her shoulders.

"You listen to me Lucinda Parker and you listen good. If the she beast, and don't say this isn't what this all the sudden second guess yourself thing is about, doesn't think you are good enough for Daniel. He's not going to care. Actually it might make him like you more. Ok. You are a amazing, sweet, and caring person. So just stop worrying about it." Nora wrapped Lu in a big hug. She knew what Luce was going to be walking into and she just hoped they could get her out of it alive. Luce smiled.

"Thanks Nor." Nora eyes lite up.

"Oh and I have a present for you." She walked into the closet and pulled out a full luggage set. There were two suit causes, a large toiletry case, and a small toiletry bag. To top all they all matched her messenger bag. "What do you think?" Luce jumped out of bed and carefully ran her fingers over the bags.

"Oh my goodness Nora. I love it." She looked at the toiletry case. It would easily fit all her shower stuff and the smaller one would fit all her make up. She knew she couldn't fill both of the suitcases. "I've never had matching luggage. It's great." Luce was bouncing up and down.

"Think of it as the first part of your make over. You can't walk into the Gordan estate with that horrible red duffel bag. Plus if you are going to be traveling you need a the right equipment. Now get ready or you will be late for class." Luce pulled on some jeans, while throwing a t-shirt over her head, than yanked her shoes on, and throwing her hair into a pony. She grabbed her cardigan and book bag. Nora handed her a granola bar while Luce was running out the door.

Luce tried hard to concentrate the whole day, but it wasn't working very well. She had text her Mom trying to figure the sleeping arrangement. On the way to her second class of the day her phone went off.

"Hey Mom. Hows it going?"

"Good sweety. So what's this question you have?"

"Is Dad there?"

"Nope he's at work. So what's going on?"

"Well I know with the family all at the house the rooms will be full. So I was just wondering where Daniels going to sleep?"

"Lucinda are you asking if Daniel, your boyfriend whom we really don't know, can sleep in your room?" Luce knew her Mom wasn't mad. Just not amused.

"Well kinda, yeah. It just made sense but I can always have him get a hotel room."

"Ahh you know we would never make him stay in a hotel. Let me discuss it with you father tonight. Although I don't think I need to tell you his opinion on it. But I do see where you are coming from. Let me think on it today and talk to your Dad. Now what time are you getting home tomorrow?"

"We should be there by seven. Why?"

"I wanted to know what you would like for dinner sweety?"

"Can you make your amazing Parmesan chicken, with potatoes, salad and garlic bread Mama?"

"Of course baby. I will make up your bed and get everything ready for you to be here tomorrow. Oh and baby. I can't wait to have you home. I love you."

"I love you Mama. Can I make one more request?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make me your special chocolate chip cookies?"

"Of course baby. I will see you tomorrow. "

"Bye." Luce hung up the phone. She was pretty sure her Mom would be able to talk her Dad into letting Daniel sleep in her room. With a giggle she walked to class.

She met up with Daniel for lunch. "Hey beautiful." Daniel had already gotten her a salad and was sitting at t the table with Cam, Nora, Jordan, Hailey and Jason.

"Hi." Luce gave Daniel a kiss as she scouted into the booth.

"You ready to go home tomorrow?" Luce took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I am. Oh guess what?" Daniel kissed her free hand.

"What?" Daniel violet eyes danced.

"I think I talked my Mom into letting you sleep in my room? Oh thank you for the flowers by the way."

"How's your Dad gonna feel about that? And of course baby." Luce rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure really. This is new territory for my parents and me. So I don't know. Hi girls. How's your day going?" She looked at Nora, Hailey and Jordan.

"Good. Hey I will see you tonight Lu I gotta go to class. Cam walk with me?" Cam and her got up from the table.

"Nora thanks again for the luggage." Nor smiled.

"Of course little one." Hailey and Jas stood up too.

"Good Luce. We have to run but we should all get together after practice. Have a late dinner or something." Jas was already taking their trays to the garbage while Hailey was talking to Luce.

"Yeah you wanna group us girls and we can all talk about it?"

"Yep see you later." Luce turned to Jordan.

"How bout you Jordan? Where's Bill?" Jordan shifted in her seat.

"Pretty good just not looking forward to going home and he's in class. Hail's right we should all hang out one last hora before we leave for break. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Jordan." Luce turned her attention back to Daniel.

"So what you wanna do tonight?" Daniel tucked some hair out of her face. He had a frustrated look on his face.

"Luce are you sure I don't need to get a hotel? I don't want to make your parents uncomfortable." Luce smile while starring into Daniel eyes.

"No you don't my Mom would have a cow and don't worry about my parents. They just are just in unfamiliar water. They will be ok." Luce gave Daniel a kiss.

"Ok I just don't want to impose." Daniel looked at his phone. "Oh crap baby I gotta go. I'll see you at practice. Love you." He gave her a quick kiss as he grabbed his bag.

"Love you." Luce watch him take off out of the mess hall. Luce couldn't help but smile. _Funny I_ _thought I'd be more worried about asking Mom and Dad about Daniel sleeping in my room. It just feels like its where he should be. _ Luce looked at her phone._ Oh crap class. _Luce grabbed her bag, dumped her tray, and took off for class.

The girls had decided on having a movie and pizza night in Luce and Nora's room after practice. Practice was as it normally was. Except with Couch telling everyone to make sure the practiced while gone. Luce was in the locker room packing up her bag when Becky came up next to her. "Can I help you Rebecca?" Becky got a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh I was just wondering if Daniel had told his Mom that you guys are dating yet? Cause when I talked to her last night she had no idea who you are." Luce felt her stomach drop. She knew Daniel hadn't told his Mom at first but she had figured he would have done it by now. They had been dating for three months. Luce swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm not sure. I've gotta go. Always nice talking to you Becky." Luce pushed past her walking right out of the locker room past Daniel, who quickly caught up to her.

"Hey hey what's up? Luce is something wrong?" Luce hadn't stopped walking. She didn't trust herself to stop. Than she stopped short turning to Daniel.

"Have you told your Mom we are dating yet?" Daniels face paled. Luce nodded. "I guess not." Luce turned and started walking toward the dorms again. Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Hold on. Let me guess Becky told you that." She just nodded her head. Daniel rolled his eyes. "I told my Mother a month ago."

"Really?" Luce felt horrible for falling into Becky trick.

"Of course babe. I also told her if she contacted you with out talking to me first we would have an issue. I should have known she'd just use Becky. Ok so game plan you are to ignore anything the miniature witch has to say. Ok?" Daniel hugged her tight kissing her hair.

"Ok. I should have known she was up to something. I'm sorry." Luce cuddled deeper into his hug. Her phone went off. "Oh it's my parents shh. Hey Mama. Hey Daddy"

"Hello Lucinda. Do you have any idea why we might be calling?"

"Maybe because I asked Mom if Daniel can sleep in my room while we are home?"Luce scrunched her face.

"Hmm and can you imagine my surprise when your Mom asked me that?"

"Yeah, but I don't know it just seemed to make sense since all the other room were going to be taken."

"I am going to ask this question once. Are you having sex with that boy?" He was mad. Yep diffidently mad. "I want the truth young lady!"

"Yes I am." Luce raised her head ready for what was to come. She could her the smoke coming out of her Dads ears. She raised her chin. Luce braced herself for what was about to come.

"I need to think this over. I will call you in the morning." Her Dad let out a sigh. "I love you Luce."

"I love you more Daddy." Luce hung up the phone and let out a big breath. _Well that went about how I thought it would. _Daniel had a look of concern on his face.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Mom made the suggestion of you sleeping in my room and my Dad blew a gasket. He even asked if we were sleeping together and I told him yes. He's gonna call me in the morning. Hey wanna help me pack after dinner. I gotta shower first tho." Daniel face was pale. "Honey don't worry. He's just freaking out a bit. You think this is bad you should have seen what he did when I got my first bikini. He'll get over it." He ran his hand thru his hair. Her phone rang again. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood under a perfectly star lite night. On the sidewalk outside their dorm almost were they had met. Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Daddy." Her Dad took a deep breath.

"Is Daniel with you?" Luce held her breath.

"Yeah he is right here."

"Please put me on speaker."

"Hello Daniel."

"Hello Mr. Parker. How are you this evening?"

"I am going to make this perfectly clear. I am going to say it once and only once. I do not like the fact that you are having sex with my daughter. However, as my beautiful wife keeps informing me, Luce is now an adult and as much as I truly dislike the idea. I can't do anything about it. Now since we do have limited space and I am unwilling being talked into something by my wife and daughter, I suppose you can stay in my daughter's room." Luce let out a big breath. "Now I do not, do not want you two to have any kind of shenanigans in that room. Is that understood you two."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Daddy. I love you." Her Dad let out a big sigh.

"I love you bumble bee. Please make good choices."

"Yes sir." Luce hung up the call.

"Now about that shower and helping me pack after the party." Daniel smiled.

"Well since we are gonna have to be good for a few days. I guess we should make up for it tonight. You wanna sleep over after you pack." Daniel was still holding onto her waist. He set up his forehead against hers.

"Sounds good to me. Now I wanna shower before everyone gets to my room. You coming." Luce slid her hand into Daniels pulling him to her room.

When they got there the room was empty. Luce got her phone out and text Nora.

_Are we going to have a movie night still?_

_Oh yeah. Of course. Cam and me are grabbing pizza. We should be there in like 20 minuets._

_Ok take your time. Daniel and me are gonna take a shower._

_Oh ok. Lol. Have fun with that. See you both in a bit. _

Daniel was already running the water in the shower. She walked in there and climbed in with him. Thirty minuets later they were dressed and snuggling on Luce bed. They were sitting up against the wall. Luce had her hair on Daniel chest while he was running his fingers thru her hair when Nora and Cam walked thru the door. Nora had four bottles of soda and Cam was caring five boxes of pizza. The set the load down on the desk. Luce got up and grabbed the paper plates, cups, and a roll of paper towel. About that time Jordan, Bill, Hailey and Jason all walked in. Hailey and Jason had movies. Daniel put in one of the movies while Luce and Nora pulled the extra pillows out. Luce and Daniel climbed on her bed. Cam and Nora settled into her bed. While the others staked out the floor. It was a very nice night. They watched two movies and ate almost all the pizza. Around mid night Jordan, Hailey, Bill and Jason took off. Nora turned to Luce. "Ready for packing little one?"

"Yeah I guess. The guys thru on another movie and both grabbed more pizza while Nora helped Luce fill the biggest suitcase and the toiletries cases. Nora smiled big.

"There all packed." Luce looked at everything.

"Do I really need all this stuff. Its only for a few days." Nora rolled her eyes.

"You should see what I'm packing tomorrow night. It will be triple this. Again Luce this is something you are going to have to get use to. If you are gonna stay almost a week at the she witches house. You need to have at least four suit case and you will need another toiletries bag. You know what I'm just gonna order all that tonight. Oh and a garment bag for your gowns." Luce turned her head to Daniel and groaned.

"Gowns." Daniel nodded his head. "You know what I think I'm ok with not meeting your Mom. Ok?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"Luce your gonna have to do it sooner or later. So just get it over with." Luce let out a big breath.

"Your gonna have to change me a lot huh?" Luce looked defeated.

"Not that much Lu, I promise. Just little things ok. Really there's not a bunch else. I mean we have to make sure your manners are all were they should be, teach you how to dance, and how to brush off hurtful things people say. You for the most part will have either Jordan, Hailey or me with you most of the time. Ok? I promise we are gonna get you thru this." Luce still felt weird about the whole thing. But she wanted to be able to be around Daniels family and if this is what she needed to do than fine. She'd do it. "You don't happen to play any interments do you?" Luce really didn't know why that was important but what ever.

"Yeah I do. I play the piano, violin and getare. Why?" Nora eyes got big.

"Sweet. How about riding a horse?"

"Yeah. I've been riding since I was six. Am I stepping into a Jane Austin novel?" Nora smiled.

"Kinda. Not exactly the same. But close."

"Well in that case. I am pretty good at art. I can hand stitch. I can kinda sing too." Nora and Daniel eyes got big.

"Wow. Ok so we all we need to do is you get use to packing almost everything you own and I think you will be good. Lu why didn't you tell us you can do all that?" Luce shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't see how it was relevant." Daniel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into bed. Nora looked at them. "Are guys staying here tonight or at Daniels place?"

"Probably Daniels place. So I think we are gonna take off. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok night." Luce and Daniel walked out. They went to Daniel room and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luce was walking to her last class of the day. She was super excited. In only a few hours she would be home eating her Moms home cooked food, sleeping in her bed and snuggling with Daniel. She had packed last night which she was happy about now. She had been running late all day. Daniel and her had decided to meet outside their dorm building at one to leave for the airport. She tried the consentrat in class to no avail. Her mind just kept wondering. After class she rushed to her building, taking the elevator to her floor, than practically ran to her room. Luce class had ran late so once again she was behind. She was just making sure everything together when there was a knock at the door.

"Daniel." He was standing on the other side of the door with a guy dressed in a black suit and a cap.

"Luce. This is Charles." He gestured to the man standing next to him. "He'll be driving us to the airport. He's gonna take your bags to the car. If your ready baby?" Luce nodded still standing in the door way.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah." Charles walked into the room grabbing her suit case and two toiletries bags. He went to grab her book bag but Luce grabbed it first. "I'll carry that thanks." Charles just nodded and started caring Luce luggage out of the room.

They made their way across campus. It was a pretty nice fall day. The sun was out making Luce skin feel warm. They sky was a beautiful light blue. The trees leaves were starting to fall covering the ground all shades of reds, oranges, browns, and yellows. Which all crunched under their feet as they walked. Luce was enjoying the beauty around her as they made their way to the parking lot. She was so content. Soon she would be home with her family and maybe the best part was with Daniel. Luce couldn't wait to show him off to her friends. They were going crazy about meeting him. The whole thought made Luce smile.

When they arrived at the car Charles opened the door. Luce climber into the long shinny black limo. The leather was creamy white and had dark trim. It reminded Luce a lot of Daniel Dads plane. Daniel climbed in after Luce with Charles closing the door. Luce couldn't help but smile. She didn't think she was ever gonna get use to all the extravagance that came with dating Daniel. He looked at her smiling. He gentually pushed her hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and this." She waved her arms around. "I just don't think I will ever get use to it." Daniel scooted closer and kissed her.

"You will become accustom to it the more your around it." He looked into her eyes. "Baby I know it's a lot. But I feel the same way about being around your family. It's like it is all just to good to be true." Luce nodded happy that Daniel understood. "So I want you to just relax and let me spoil you ok?" Luce sat there starring in his sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Ok. But you have nothing to worry about my family is going to love you." She kissed him. Daniel put his arm around her and Luce snuggled into his warm strong chest as they drove down the coast line toward the airport.

When they pulled into the hanger Daniel opened the door while Charles loaded their luggage into the plane. Daniel helped Luce out of the car than lead her over to the plane. Charles walked up to Daniel. "Anything else sir?" Daniel tipped him.

"No, thank you Charles. We will see you in a few days." The captain came up to Daniel when they had climbed into the cabin. Luce crawled onto the sofa waiting for Daniel to join her.

"Good afternoon sir." Mathew had always been nice to Daniel even let him ride in the cock pit when he was little.

"Good after noon Matthew. Hows the family? Is everything ready to go?"

"Of course sir. They are very well. Thank you for asking. We will be taking off in a few minuets. If there is anything the young lady or yourself need just ask Alex. She will be your attendant for this trip." Daniel nodded.

"Thank you Matthew." Daniel sat down next to Luce as Matthew climbed into the cock pit. "Are you excited? We will be at your house in only a few hours." Daniel turned the tv on and started going thru the movies.

"Yeah. Of course I am. But I am kinda bummed thou." Daniel got a inquisitive look on his face.

"Why are you bummed?" Luce could feel the heat growing in her cheeks.

"Cause I'm gonna have you in my bed next to me every night for five days and not be able to have you jump me." She scrunched her face. Daniel smiled.

"I can do that before we land." Daniel had a wicked look on his face. Luce eyes got as big as souces. "Come on I'll show you." Daniel took her hand leading her thru the galley way to the very back of the plane.

"Daniel where are we going?" Daniel opened the door into a small room. It was just big enough for a queen size bed and two end tables. It had a tv mounted on the wall facing the bed. Daniel picked Luce up and gently tossed her on the bed.

"See problem solved." Daniel turned and shut the door. Luce looked around the room.

"Why is there a bed back here?" Luce let a small giggle escape. While Daniel was busy kissing her jaw and neck.

"It's for when Dad has really long flights or if they have to be on the ground for a night. That way he doesn't have to worry about getting a hotel. Now hush."

At some point Luce had fallen a sleep. She was woke up by a knock at the door. Daniel must have too. "Sir we will be landing in five minuets." Daniel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Matthew." They could hear Matthew walking away from the door. Daniel stretched then kissed Luce on the forehead. "I guess than we should get up." Luce pulled him back down and cuddled closer. "Come on Luce." Daniel smacked her butt as he climbed out of bed putting his clothes on. He handed Luce her clothes. Luce climbed out of the warm bed to put her clothes on. Daniel watched the entire time. "Or we can go back to bed." He tackled her to the bed. They both started laughing. Matthew came over the speakers.

"Sir we will be making our decent in two minuets." With that Daniel help Luce up and lead her back to the sofa in the front of the cabin. All she could do was look out the window and watch as Austin became closer and closer while she ran her fingers thru her messed up hair. Once they landed Daniel helped Luce off the plane where there was a black town car waiting to take them to Luce house.

"Ummm Daniel." Daniel looked down at her.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Luce spun a lock of hair around her finger.

"Are you excited?" She started biting her lip. Daniel looked at her and smiled then ran his finger over her lower lip.

"Of course I am love. Now lets get going." Daniel helped Luce get into the car while the chauffeur and Matthew loaded the luggage into the trunk. Daniel closed the door as their driver climbed into the front seat rolling down the window.

"Excuse me Sir. My name is Jackson and I'll be your chauffeur for the day. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you Jackson. Do you have the address?"

"Yes Sir. Is there anywhere you would like to stop before than?"

"No thank you. Just straight to the house would be great."

"Yes Sir." The window rolled up and they started the two hour drive to Luce house.

Daniel and Luce didn't talk the whole drive. Luce couldn't help but be nervous. Until they made the left hand turn into the gravel drive leading to her house. The first thing that came into the view was the trees arching over the drive way. As the road turned you could start to see the house. First thing that always caught your eye was all the bushes and flowers covering the front yard. The house was painted brown with white ascents. There was a huge front porch with a large window above covered in vines, which Daniel could only assume were Luce Dads roses. To the left of the house was a two car garage. In between the two was a large patio. Off to the left was a fire pit and four black framed love seats with dark green cushions. At the end of the patio there was a small porch with a barbecue and a door.

The car pulled into the free space in front of the garage next to a large black pick up. The door open on the side porch and Luce Mom walked out onto the porch. Luce didn't even wait for Daniel to get out she just crawled right over him. Making Daniel smile big as he got out to help Jackson unload the luggage. "Mommy!" Luce ran toward her Moms open arms.

"John their here." Luce Dad came out opening his arms as Luce ran into them.

"Bumble bee."

"Daddy!"

Luce was a very nice mix of her parents. She had her Dads dark hair and her Moms eyes. Alice, Luce Mom, had blond hair and green eyes. She was about 5' 6 and was thin. Luce was built a lot like her actually. Her Dad, John, however was built more buff. He was actually built a lot like Daniel. He had solid arms and a large chest. He had a strong jaw and soft brown eyes. Especially when he looked at Luce. Daniel help Jackson with the last few things then gave him a tip. "Thank you Sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Jackson. I will see you in a few days." Jackson walked back to the car and drove off. Luce Dad came up next to him.

"Daniel." Daniel turned and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again Mr. Parker. You have a lovely home." John had a hard look on his face.

"Umm humm. Help me with these bags."

"Yes Sir." Daniel grabbed most of the luggage fallowing Luce and her Mom, who were still holding each other and talking as they walked to the door. The door lead to to a beautiful kitchen. It was painted a creamy white with dark cherry cabinets. There was a breakfast nook sitting in the corner to the right of the door with a stair well to the left. It all was centered around a large island with a breakfast bar. The whole room was a lot smaller then Daniel was use to but it was nice and cozy. Under the stairs was a large pantry. The whole room smelled of fresh baked cookies, vanilla and garlic bread.

Daniel fallowed Luce Dad up the stairs on the left. At the top of the stairs was a room which screamed Luce. It was absolutely beautiful. The cream colored walls had vines crawling along the top. When he came to the top straight in front of him was a dressing table built into the window alcove and a wall of closets with a large mirror next to it. They sat the bags down at the top of the stairs. Daniel looked to the left. There was Luces bed. The high dark walnut four post bed matched the rest of the furniture in the room. There were gaze curtains wrapped around the end posts. On top was a fluffy white down comforter with tons of pillows. At the very end of the bed was a hope chest. Daniel kept turning to the left. On the next wall there was a door leading to a bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a large window seat, almost as big as the bed, sitting inside the window alcove with even more pillows. Daniel turned to the wall which faced the front of the house. In the corner was a large over stuffed chair and ottoman sitting in front of two ceiling to floor book sheaves stuffed with books. Sitting next to the chair was two guitars, one was a simple classic and the other was an electric plugged into a amp. Hanging on the wall was a beautiful violin. In the window alcove was a old fashion desk with lots of pictures. Mounted on the stair post facing the chair was a 40 inch tv with a entertainment center facing the desk. Daniel could see Luce growing up in this room. John cleared his thought. "Do you remember our agreement?" Daniel couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

"Of course Sir. No shenanigans."

"Good." From the kitchen bellow Luce voice called.

"Daddy, Daniel. Dinner." Luce couldn't help but smile as both of them walked down into the kitchen.

Luce had set the nook for dinner. Daniel mouth began to water. There was permission chicken over flowing with cheese and sauce. White fluffy mash potatoes with melting butter everywhere. A huge boil of green salad and home made garlic bread with tons of melting butter.

"Daniel what would you like to drink? We have milk, juice, soda, sweet tea, and water."

"I would love some sweet tea ma'am." Luce Mom rolled her eyes.

"Daniel sweetie, please call me mama everyone does." Daniel looked at Luce Dad. Who was busy loading his plate. Luce had scooted in the booth next to her Mom and was also loading her plate. Alice had filled all the glasses on the table with sweet tea. All he could do was nod. "Good now that is settled. Lets pray." They all bowed their heads with John saying grace. Afterwards Daniel began filling his plate. Each bit was amazing and the room was so warm Daniel instantly felt at home. Luce turned to her Mom.

"Mama are Jen, Micky, and Liz coming over tonight for cookies?" Alice smiled.

"Of course. But I dough they are coming over for the cookies." Luce giggled.

"I can't wait to see them. Is all the family gonna be able to make it?" Luce grabbed one more piece of garlic bread.

"Yep everyone will be here tomorrow but not til almost three. Daniel are you still hungry? Take as much as you like."

"Do you need any help getting the rooms ready?"

"Nope I did everything today. But we are going to have plenty of baking and cooking to start tomorrow." They all ate for a little longer until there was a knock and the door opening. Three girls all pilled in. The room erupted in screams. Daniel eyes got huge while Luce parents seemed like they couldn't hear it. Luce Dad pushed away from the table.

"Well that is my cue to go and hide. I'll be in my cave." Luce climbed right over Daniel. All four girls started jumping up and down screaming.

"Oh my god your here."

"We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too." All eight pairs of eyes turned to Daniel. He smiled. Luce friends eyes were dancing. "Girls this is Daniel. Daniel this is Micky." Micky was a short blond with brown eyes. Who was defiantly the tom boy of the group. She had a short pixie cut and was wearing overalls with a plaid shirt underneath. "This is Jen." Jen was a tall blond with purple streaks and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a fluffy black skirt, fish net tights and a green tank top. She also had her lip and eyebrow pierced. "And this is Liz." Liz was Luce height and build. She had bright red hair with bright green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"It's very nice to meet you ladies." He was sporting his cocky smile which made Luce friends go nuts. Luce Mom voice came over the giggles.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs. Have your giggle attacks and get caught up. Daniel why don't you help me with the dishes before everyone starts to hyperventilate." Alice was smiling as she started to clear the table.

"Ok Mama. Come on girls." Luce had to shove them up the stairs. Daniel stood up and started helping clear the table.

"Daniel I want to tell you something. Johns bark is much worst then his bite. So don't be so worried when he is around. Now why don't you tell me about your family?" Alice saw the confused look on Daniel face. How could this boy have grown up and not know how to scrap a dish. "You just go ahead and scrap those dishes right into here." Alice scooted the garbage can over with her foot.

"Well there isn't much to tell. Both my parents are only children. I have a younger sister named Jessabell. She 15. All my grandparents are alive but I really don't see them much." Daniel really didn't feel like talking about it. He hadn't even told Luce about Jess. They had always been really close and he missed her like crazy. But other than phone calls, text and skyping they hardly saw each other. The only reason he even went home at all was to see her and his Dad.

"Do you all spend holidays together?" Daniel handed another scrapped plate to Alice.

"Yeah kinda. My Mom likes to throw huge parties so yes we are together. But we don't get along. Actually if it wasn't for Jess and my Dad I probably wouldn't go home at all." Luce Mom got a worried look on her face.

"Are you and your parents close?"

"My Dad and I are. I wish I got to see him more. But he works a lot and is hardly ever home. My Mom and I however don't see eye to eye the majority of the time."

"Hmmm. Well you are gonna get a different experience here. I want you to make yourself at home. And if you and Luce are still together why don't you and your sister spend some time with us over winter break."

"That would be great. Thank you. I know Jess would love it here. Oh and mama Luce doesn't know about Jessabell yet."

"Oh ok." Daniel could tell Alice was use to holding secrets as she nodded her head and they both went back to the dishes.

Luce, Micky, Liz and Jen were all huddled into the alcove where they had spent hundreds of hours talking. "So where'd you meet him?" Jen asked.

"Have you two had sex?" Liz batted her eyes.

"Do you sleep in his room?" Micky pushed Liz deeper into the alcove. Luce smiled.

"We met in the court yard outside out dorm building. To your other questions. Yes and Yes." Luce knew she was blushing.

"Is he good?"

"What's he like?"

"How did you got someone so hot?" Jen, Liz and Micky had figured out the order in which they were going to ask questions.

"Well I don't have anyone to compare him to but yeah I think so. He's really smart, a total gentleman, spoils me rotten, super sweet and amazing. I don't know I wonder that all the time."

Daniel poked his head up into the room leaning on the railing with a plate of cookies and four sodas in his hands. "Hello ladies." He walked up to Luce setting the cookies and sodas down. He gave Luce a kiss than pulled the ottoman over. Luce crawled into his lap. "Why don't you ladies tell me about yourselves?" None of them could talk. All Luce could do was smile and rolled her eyes.

"Micky and Jen are in their senior year of high school. Liz is going to community college for nursing. Micky likes to fish, hunt, pretty much anything out door. Jen wants to be a fashion designer. She's actually really good at it too. Liz is our book worm. Anything you could ever want to know or talk about she's your girl." Daniel wrapped his arms around Luce.

"How'd you all meet?" The girls still couldn't seem to form words.

"Liz and I met in kindergarten. We have been attached at the hip ever since. In fourth grade Micky moved into Georgetown to live with her Nana. We all had the same teacher and we kinda took her under our wing. Than in seventh grade we met Jen and she just kinda rounded out the group."

"I thought Micky was a grade below Liz and you?" Daniel kissed her head.

"She is. Our third and fourth grade were combined for the last half of the year, cause the third grade teacher went into labor."

"Wow you guys have been friend a long time. What's your favorite things to do?" Luce laid her head back against Daniels solid chest. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Liz had finally figured out how to use her words.

"Shopping, talking, watching tv, ridding, bon fires, and eat mamas food. We use to study together but someone decided to go half way across the country for college." Daniel got a wicked grin on his face.

"What do I need to know about Luce?" Her eyes got huge.

"Nothing, you know everything. Nothing else to know." She shot her friends a don't you dare tell him anything look.

"What you want to know. She's really artistic. Actually pretty much all the artwork in the house is Luce. She can sing really well and plays the piano. She's not bad at the guitar and violin either. Lu is actually really talented. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Ummm." Luce face started to puff up.

"That's it. There you go, nothing else to tell." Liz just gave her a look.

"Elizabeth don't you dare." Micky piped up.

"Dare what tell him about RJ." Luce rolled her eyes and got up walking toward her bed.

"Who's RJ?" Daniel looked at Luce who obviously did not like where the conversation had gone.

"He's no one. It doesn't matter." Luce knew there was no stopping what was about to happen but she had to try. There were things she just didn't want Daniel to know and this was differently one of them.

Liz looked at her friend.

"Lu he's gonna find out the first bon fire he goes too." Luce let out a big breath. Liz was right better he hear it now than later.

"Fine. Your telling it tho."

"Ok so, Luce and RJ started dating our junior year. They were the 'it' couple. He was captain of the football team. Luce was the star of our choir/band and the swimteams super swimmer. Plus everyone loves Luce. They were great together, until about half way thru the year when the asshole decided the entire school needed to know Luce wouldn't sleep with him." Luce wasn't even looking at the she was standing next to her bed leaning on one of the posts. Its not that she missed his ass. She didn't. But that was a very dark time and it still hurt to think about it. "Mostly no one cared and told him to stop being such a jerk. Well when he broke up with her at the end of the year we," She gestured to the other girls. "were extastic. But we could tell Luce was hurting bad from the whole thing." Luce held onto her bed a little harder. Than walked back to the group taking a deep breath.

"I'll finish this. Basically for some stupid reason when he came crawling back I was stupid enough to take him back. So the beginning of senior year we got back together. Everything was fine at first than I started hearing rumors he was sleeping with Christine, the head cheerleader and school whore. Anyway for again some stupid reason, I believed him when he said it never happened. After winter break a rumor went around I had slept with him and half the swim team." Luce looked down at her feet staying far enough way so Daniel couldn't grab her. "Lets just say after we broke up I took up some unhealthy habits. So yep that's the whole story. No big deal." Daniel knew it was a big deal and now he was very curious as to what bad habits Luce was talking about. Daniel got up and gave her a long soft kiss.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back." Luce nodded and went back to talking with her friends.

Daniel walked down to the kitchen where he saw Luce Mom grading some papers. "Hey Mama can I ask you something?" Alice could see the concern on Daniel face and had a good idea what it was about.

"Let me guess Elizabeth brought up RJ." She sat her glasses down on the top of her papers. Than got up to make some coffee.

"Yes. But that's not what I am curious about." Daniel slid into the breakfast nook.

"Oh I'm sure. Your wondering about what kinda of habits Luce took on after they broke up?" Luce Moms lips were pressed together hard.

"Well yes. But if your not comfortable talking about it I'll ask Luce." Alice let out a deep breath.

"It's not that sweetie, its just a hard subject. Lu would never tell you anyways." She sat back down in the booth in front of her stack of papers. "After the first time they broke up Luce handled it as well as to be expected. She was moppy for a couple of days and than was over it. But the second time with all the rumors and everything Luce became pretty depressed. What we didn't know at the time was," She took a deep breath, "Luce had started hurting herself." Daniel looked down at the top of his pop can. "She did it for about two months before we caught on and we didn't even notice it. Liz told us. When we confronted her about it she was really angry so I dropped the subject until about a week later when I was emptying the trash can in her bathroom and I saw a bunch of bloody bandages." She took a sip of coffee. "That night her Dad and I confronted her with what I had found. Luce became very upset and said she was sorry and would never do it again. As far as we know she hasn't cut herself since than. But to make sure we did send her to a counselor. She saw him for about two mouth and shortly after she started see him she was back to our normal bubbly Luce." Daniel looked up at Alice. "Now what I have just told you Daniel you must never repeat or ask her about. I'm sure she knows I'm telling you it but its something we have all put behind us and that is where it needs to stay. The only people who know are her father, the girls and me. Ok?" Daniel couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hurt for Luce. He wanted to kick this guys teeth in for hurting her. But he knew the only thing he could do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"I understand I'm going to go back upstairs now." Alice put her hand on Daniels hand.

"I know you are good for her Daniel. Just please don't hurt her."

"I would never dream of it." Luce Mom smiled put her glasses as Daniel climbed the stairs. He happened to over hear something.

"But hey, just think about his hotness you have now and he totally loves you girl." Daniel finished climbing the stairs. Liz brought out her phone. "Oh crap we got to get home. Love you girl." They all hugged and the girls started heading towards the stairs. They all walked past Daniel. "Bye Daniel."

"Have a good night ladies." He walked over to the alcove which Luce was laying against some pillow with a throw blanket. Daniel could see she had been crying.

Once the girls were down stairs Daniel climbed in next to Luce pulling her into his arms. He propped himself with some pillows against the wall under the window. Luce laid her head on her on his chest handing him a remote. She sniffled. "Did my Mom tell you?' Daniel squeezed her tight.

"Yeah." Daniel pulled her chin up so he could kiss her. "Are you ok?" Luce starred into Daniels caring eyes. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I am. I have you. What more could I need. I love you." Daniel kissed her. He hit the power button and the tv turned toward them.

"Ok now that is cool. Where did you get a stand like that?" Luce smiled and curled into Daniels arms.

"My Aunt Jessica fixed it up for me last Christmas as a present. Its the only one like it. I'm not sure how it works but all I have to do is press the power button and the tv will turn to where I am. Its really cool. She also made it so it is hooked up to a fifty disk dvd changer." Daniel was impressed.

"Want to watch a movie and snuggle for a while." Luce looked at her alarm clock by her bed. It was already 10:30.

"Why don't we get changed first and if you want we can just sleep here tonight?" Daniel sat up and gave her a long kiss.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Luce smiled. Why couldn't she had met Daniel before college.

"Well lets get unpacked and changed. Then we can grab the comforter and pillows off the bed."

Luce and Daniel were unpacking when her Dad came up stairs. "I just saw the girls leave. You kids up for some Monopoly after you get unpacked."

"Daddy it's almost eleven. I think Daniel and I are ready to get to bed since we have to be up early tomorrow to get ready for everyone to arrive." Luce Dad's face started to turn red.

"Daniel you up for some pool?" Luce Mom came up.

"Honey why don't we let the kids get some sleep. They have had a long day." Luce set a thank you look to her Mom. Alice slid her arm around her husbands.

"Alright well I'll be right down stairs."

"Sleep well Mr. and Mrs. Parker." Luce was trying so hard to not laugh. She could see her Dad fuming without even looking at him and at how Daniel being so polite was just making him more annoyed. Luce Dad stormed down stairs with her Mom fallowing. Daniel turned to Luce while putting his clothes in the closet where Luce had shown him. She walked over, grabbed him and gave him a long kiss.

"He's had a dramatic 48 hours. He'll come around. Now since we are unpacked lets get changed and move the stuff so we can go to bed." Daniel gave her a long kiss going into the bathroom to get changed. Luce walked over to her closet were she kept all her sleepwear. Inside the top draw were four new lacy, silky camisole and matching lacy by shorts. She smiled grabbing the baby pink set. _I love my _

_Mom._ She slipped into the new jimmies and thru her dirty clothes in the basket. Daniel slipped out the bathroom to see Luce bent over fixing the blanket into the alcove in a very sexy outfit.

"Hmm." Luce turned her head so she was looking at Daniel her dark hair was cascading down the left side of her body. She smiled.

"Hi." Daniel was leaning up against the wall in a pair of basketball shorts and a tight ribbed tank top.

"Hi." He walked over and pulled her into his arms. Daniel ran his fingers down the strap on her cami. "Where did this come from." His hands ran over her ribs and hips to her butt.

"I'm guessing my Mom bought them. But you like?" Daniel took her hand and kissed her wrists noticing for the first time all the scares.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Daniel scooped her up. Lying her down in the alcove. "Now how about I show you how much I like them." Luce giggled as he pinned her into the soft comforter. Kissing her. "Have I told you I love you today?" Luce smiled against his kiss.

"No I don't think so." Daniel ran his fingers up under Luce top. She placed her hands on his. "As much as I would love to let you continue where its is going." Luce made a very serious face and made her voice deep. "No shenanigans." She smiled. Daniel rolled onto his side next to her taking a deep breath.

"I love you. But I think your Mom is trying to kill me." Luce sat up and climbed up under the comforter. Snuggling down to get comfortable then snagging the remote to start thumbing thru the movies. Daniel snuggled down next to her as she hit play. The huge window seat was actually really soft. Daniel got comfortable then pulled Luce into his arms. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you. Did my Mom scare you off tonight?" She rolled on her stomach so she could look into Daniels eyes. He gave her a long kiss.

"Nope, just made me want to stay more. I just hate that anyone would hurt you so much." He kissed her again.

"Don't worry about it. Now lets get some sleep." She rolled over and snuggled into Daniel until they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Daniel woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. He rolled over to pull Luce close to find a empty bed. He picked his head up to sunshine everywhere. Luce came up the stairs in her cami, a pair of sweats, and her hair pilled up on top of her head. Daniel got a wicked grin on his face as he propped himself up on one elbow. Good morning beautiful. What time is it?" Luce walked over to the window seating area/bed giving him a big kiss.

"Good morning. It's already seven. I've been sent up to get you out of bed. Breakfast is ready." Luce couldn't help but smile. Daniels blond hair had a really bad case of bed head and his violet eyes were dancing. He quickly sat up grabbing Luce pulling her back to bed with him. He locked his arms around her waist as she trashed laughing really hard.

"Ahhh haa Daniel."

"I've got you now. Your mine." Luce laughed. They kept wrestling around until Luces Dads voice came up the stair well.

"Don't make me come up there." Alice rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Oh John. Leave them alone. You know we use to be just like that." John smiled at his wife. "John no." He snatched his wife off her feet spinning her around in the kitchen making her laugh and giggle. He put her down giving her a big kiss. She lovingly hit his arm. "Oh you." Alice went back to fixing breakfast.

Daniel carried Luce down stairs on his back sitting her down in the booth. Turning to give her a quick kiss. John helped finish bringing the food to the table. Which consisted of pancakes, hashbrowns, eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. Daniel felt weird calling Luce Mom 'Momma' but first time of everything.

"Momma do you always cook like this?" Alice got a smile on her face.

"Yes every single day. Well every morning is more like eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. But since no one has to run to work or school this morning, I thought we would take it easy. What's breakfast like at your house?" Daniel just looked down at his plate playing with his eggs while chewing slowly.

"Umm. Well normally I go into the kitchen. Greta, our cook, makes me whatever I want, than I go do whatever for the day. When my Dads in town we have breakfast together and when I was a kid I had Nina, my nanny. Other than that I've been on my own." Alice had a sad look on her face while Luce just played with her eggs.

"Well if you ask me that is no way for any child to grow up. Don't you agree John?" Luce Dad wasn't sure how he felt about Daniel but he had to admit that was a crappy way for any child to grow up.

"Yeah. How often is your Father actually home?" Daniel took a drink of his coffee.

"Not very. When he is it's only generally for a day or two. He's always home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. Even if it's only for a day. He would never miss one of the she witches major events, he would never hear the end of it." Alice got a confused look on her face.

"She witch?" Daniel actually felt bad. He swallowed his bite but wouldn't look her in the eye.

"My Mother." Luce winced her face looking down at her plant.

"Oh, you two don't get along?"

"Ummm not really, no. She has ideas and philosophies I don't agree with. One of her favorites is money can fix everything. She also wants me to be with a certain type of girl. So we bump heads a lot." Daniel wipped his mouth and took one more drink of coffee.

They didn't speak about it after that. They moved on to what else needed to be done around the house before everyone arrived. Once everyone was done eating and Alice was clearing the table. "Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"Oh don't you worry about it. Why don't you boys go watch some football. We girls have this. Oh John afterward will you go to the store with me. I have a huge list of things to get before the family gets here this afternoon?" John gave his wife a hard look. But he knew there was no fighting with her.

"Of course honey. Daniel and I are gonna go in here while you girls work on the kitchen." Daniel fallowed John into the living room. To the left there was a dark cherry dinning room table with four white cushions. The walls were a light green with a hallway in the back left corner. There was three large windows all with cream curtains. In the right corner was a dark brown sectional which had green and cream pillows. On the wall attached to the kitchen there was a large flat screen TV and a entertainment center. They walked over to the sofa John sat down in front of the ottoman patting it to have Daniel sit down facing him.

Daniel sat down knowing a talk was coming. "Now Daniel. I can tell you love my daughter. I don't dought it for a minuet. That being said. I have no issue with you two play fighting, wrestling, having a good time. But I would like you to understand the way we feel about Luce and your other practices. I don't approve in anyway, but I know Luce could have done a lot worse." Johns eyes got very sad, making him suddenly age ten years.

"Sir. I will never ever hurt your daughter." John knew what Daniel was talking about.

"I thank you for that Daniel. All I ask is you two don't do things while I'm here. Do you think you can agree to this?" Daniel nodded

"Yes Sir. I can."

"Alright. Let's watch some ball than. You do like football right Daniel?" Daniel moved to the cushion next to John.

"Yes Sir."

About half an hour later Alice and Luce came into the living room. Luce had thanked her Mom for the gifts. Her Mom kissed the top of her head, nodded then went back to washing the dishes. Once everything was cleaned they built a huge shopping list. "Now your father and I should be gone for about two hours. We will honk when we get back for Daniel and you to come help unload." Luce just smiled she loved her parents so much. They watched her parents walk out to her Dad's truck and pull out of the driveway. As soon as she couldn't see them anymore Luce turned to Daniel.

"Last one to my room." She took off running up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top Daniel grabbed her around the waist and gently tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed the extra blanket at the end of the bed.

"Now your mine little one." He pulled her under him. "Did I tell you how perfectly sexy you looked last night?" He planted a long kiss on Luce lips. Luce just shook her head. Daniels right hand gently brushed down Luces cheek to her neck. "Well you looked amazing." Luce pulled him down and kissed him.

Her parents where actually gone almost three hours. Daniel and her had spent almost the entire time in bed. They had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when a horn went off. "We should go and help." Luce gave Daniel a kiss and headed downstairs in her tight blue jeans, a lacy white tank and a light pink cardigan. Daniel had slid into a nice pair of jeans and t-shirt because Luce said a polo was to much. They helped unload all the bags from the back of the truck. Daniel and John were sent into the dinning room to finish extending the table while the girls put all the groceries away. A phone started going off.

"Baby isn't that Daniels phone?" Luce walked over to the table where Daniels phone was sitting. She looked at the screen. There was a picture of a girl on the screen with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The name Jess kept flashing on the screen. Curious Luce answered the phone.

"Hello?" The girls voice sounded like softly blowing wind chimes.

"Whose this?" The voice demanded. Luce was starting to get annoyed.

"Whose this?" Luce Mom walked into the living room to get Daniel.

"This is Jessabell. Why are you answering Daniels phone." Daniel snagged the phone out of her hand. Luce arms instantly folded over her chest. Daniel walked up to Luce room with her stomping behind him.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"What am I not allowed to call my brother now?" Daniel rolled his eyes as usual his sister was being horribly over dramatic. "Whose the girl answering your phone?"

"Jessabell calm down. Of course you can call me. Now what's going on?"

"Dad just said your not coming home for Thanksgiving. Says your in some po dunk town in Texas with your new girlfriend. I mean really Daniel. Moms having a cow. Dad is saying it's no big deal. How do you expect me to survive a week with the she monster and her minion without you here?" Luce didn't even want to know she just stormed downstairs.

"Jess will you calm down. Yes I'm not coming home for Thanksgiving because I'm in Texas with my girlfriend." All the sudden Daniel could hear Luce squealing downstairs. He walk over the stairs and poked his head down to see what was happening. He could see Luce jumping into some good looking cowboys arms.

"Jess I'm gonna need to call you back."

"Edward Daniel don't you dare hang up this phone."

"Jess I love you and I will call you back in just a minuet alright?"

"Fine you have thirty minuets or I am going to blow this phone up like Mt Saint Helens." Click. Daniel put the phone in his pocket and walked downstairs.

Luce was pissed now. He had a girl, a hot one, calling his phone who had no idea who she was and sounded pissed about her answering it. _Does anyone outside our friends and my family know I exists_. As she was stomping down the stairs someone walked thru the door. It took Luce brain a minuet to even know who the tan guy, tall as Daniel with crystal blue eyes, black cowboy hat, dark wash wangerlers, a white ribbed take top, red and white plaid shirt, and boots was. Luce instantly lite up. "David!" She jumped right into his really buff arms.

"Well hey there Beth. Bennie looks whose finally home." A guy about the same height and build walked in from the porch wearing almost the thing thing but with a baseball hat and green and white plaid button up. David actually tossed Luce to the other guy.

"Hey pretty. So where's this bo you got?"

"He's up stairs. When did you get all buff?"

"Growth spirit." Their heads all turned when Daniel walked downstairs. Ben sat Luce back down.

"Ben, David this is Daniel."

"Daniel. This is Ben and David."

"Our next door neighbors since Luce was little." Alice added since she could see the tuntion growing between Daniel and David. Daniel started to relax a little. John poked his head in.

"Hey boys. Get in here and watch this game with the old man." Both boys hugged Luce and headed into the living room. John poke his head back in. "Daniel you too." Luce grabbed Daniels hand.

"We need to talk!" She stormed up the stairs.

"Fine with me." Daniel fallowed her up to her room. Alice walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucinda you slam that door we will have an issue young lady." She walked back over to the counter full of groceries. "Oh goodness."

Once upstairs Luce lowered the lid over the top of the stairs. She turned to Daniel. "Who the hell is Jessabell? Why the hell is another person not know who I am?" What both of them didn't know was the boys were all listening from the bottom of the stairs. "I mean God Daniel. Does anyone outside our friends and my family fing know wee are even together." From downstairs Alice very furm voice came up.

"Lucinda Elizabeth you watch your mouth." Daniel had stayed quite the whole time. Looking at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"Are you done?" Luce shifted her weight and recrossed her arms cross her chest. "First off. Jessabell is my 15 year old little sister. Second they do. Jess knows exactly who you are, actually all of my family knows. But hey while we are at it. Why don't you tell me what's gone on between David and you?" It took John and Ben to keep David from going up stairs and rearranging Daniel teeth. Luce just got a baffled look on her face then she rolled her eyes and almost smiled.

"Really David. Oh my God your serious." She could almost laugh. Now Luce moms voice was mad.

"Lucinda last warning!" Luce let out a big sigh.

"Sorry Mom." Now Daniel was getting mad.

"Like you don't see the way he looks at you?" Luce was just shaking her head. The whole thing was crazy.

"David and Ben are the closes thing I ever had to brothers. We grew up together. Now back to your sister. Why the," Luce rolled her eyes. "Why have not heard about her until now? When were you planning on telling me about her? Does Nora know?" Daniel winced. "She does. Of course she does! They all do! What else does everyone know? You know what I don't care. I've told you everything. Everything! And yet here we are once again with me not knowing something that everyone else knows!" Luce felt hurt and even worse left out. How could he think about David, of all people, he needed to be jealous of. She had just told him about the worst few months of in her life and he hadn't even told her about his sister. Downstairs Alice had broken up the group of boys telling them to go do something productive.

Daniel let out a big breath and closed the distance between Luce and him. She instantly backed up. Daniel could see the hurt in her eyes. "Look baby, when we get back to school we can take a day trip and go visit Jess." Luce got a puzzled look on her face. _Awe Shit_.

"How can we take a day trip to see her?" Than it clicked and Luce got so mad she couldn't see straight. "I want the truth and I want it now! Or I will call your Dad and have him send the plane to take your sorry butt back to Cally. Than your Mom will be happy cause Rebecca can have you." Daniel instantly winced. "Does Michael go to the same school as Jessabell?" He nodded. "So all those times when Becky and you were off looking at schools for Michael. They were not even needed cause you all knew where he was going to go?" Daniel nodded. Luce actually stomped her foot and spun around. "And the two days it took you to move him out there was really just a mini vacation for the four of you." All Daniel could nod. "Daniel why does everything, everything come back to you and that damn bitch." Alice voice came right up the stairs.

"Lucinda Elizabeth Parker. Do not make me come up there and wash that dirty mouth of yours out." Daniel was trying to find a good way to explain how it had really happened. Why things kept coming back to Becky. How was he going to make this right. Luce was now crying. From downstairs David pissed voice came up the stairs.

"That's it I'm gonna kick that pretty boys ass."

"Oh for the love of Pete. David you go outside right now and calm down."

Luce walked over to the seating area where Daniel and her had slept so peacefully and content the night before. Daniel fallowed her and slid his arms around her waist. Down below they could see Ben trying to talk his brother down. "Luce we were looking at other schools to see if maybe one would be a better fit. And yes they do go to the same school now. Only because he refused to go to any other. I'm sorry that things keep going back to her. I wish I could find a way to change it. But our families have always been close. So there's a lot in my life that is unfortunately, tangled together with her. Plus even tho Jess wants nothing to do with her, Michael and her have always been really close." Daniel tried to turn Luce to look at him. But she wouldn't budge. "Luce please just look at me." She wouldn't turn. "We did spend two days together moving Michael and did I love the excuses to spend two full days with Jess. Yeah I did. Come on honey please look at me."

"No." Daniel felt horrible. He knew all this was gonna bite him in the ass. He had just hoped it would be at school.

"Luce the only reason," _How am I gonna to word this one._ "I didn't tell you about Jess was because. . . Ok I don't have a good reason. I guess it just never came up." _Nope that wasn't it_. Luce spun right around making Daniel take a step back.

"Never came up? She's your sister." Daniel phone went off. _Awe shi_t.

"Baby two seconds ok." Luce just threw her arms up and sat down.

"What Mother?" She was crying. _Oh God here it comes._

"Are you really not coming home for Thanksgiving because you want to spend it in some po dunk town in Texas with that girl?" _And now she was yelling_. Daniel had to pull the phone away from his ear while grinding his teeth. Luce just looked at him.

"Yes Mother and her name, once again, is Lucinda. Let me guess Rebecca told you this!" The crying had stopped. And her normal stuck up voice had kicked in.

"Of course she did Daniel. Now your father will be home in a hour. I will then he sending Matthew to get you and bring you home. This whole Lucinda thing has been amusing and I understand you need some 'you' time. But now it's time for you to come home and put your head on straight. Rebecca is a very well rounded girl who will make you a good . . ." Daniel was done.

"Mother first off, Im not going to be coming home. Even if you send Matthew. The only place he will be taking me is right back to school. I am so beyond done with you and your little she clone. I am in love with Luce and the only way I am leaving her is if she breaks up with me."

"Edward Daniel. You will come home. Now. Or I . I . I will cut you off." Luce eyes got big. She stood up and walked over to Daniel.

"Just go home. We can talk about all this when we get back to school."

"Is that her. Oh good she can hear me."

"Mother I swear you say on word to her and I will hang up this phone right now."

"Look you little gold digger I don't care how sweet you are and how found he is of you."

"Sharl I am not joking. By the way you can't cut me off. Only Dad can and we both know it won't happen. Now I am going to call him and let him sort out your drunk ass." With that Daniel hang up the phone.

Luce face was very pale. Daniel gently sat her down squatting in front of her wipping the tears from her cheeks. "I want you to listen. Jess has been thru a lot and I didn't want her to be put in the middle of all this. I love you and I don't give two shits what that drunk bitch thinks." Alice voice came up the stairs.

"Daniel I will washed yours out too." He turned toward the stairs

"Sorry Mrs. Parker." He turned back so he was looking at Luce. "My Dad loves you. Jess is going to love you. Our friends love and think you are amazing. The rest can go kick rocks. Yes, I have kept some stuff from you. But baby you haven't told me everything either. Ok now you have, and tonight we can sit right here and I will tell you anything you want to know. I love you Lucinda. I really do." He wipped the tears form her checks. "I'm sorry I was jealous. It was stupid. I don't want anything . . ." His phone went off. "Hold on it's Dad."

"Hey Dad."

"Is Luce there." His voice sounded stressed.

"Yeah she's right here."

"Please put me on speaker." Daniel pushed the button.

"Your on."

"Hello Luce." Luce sniffled.

"Hello Edward."

"Luce I really want to apologize for my wife. She's . . . Well she's a lot of things. Needless to say nice isn't one of them. Hows the laptop working for you?" Luce couldn't help but smile.

"It's amazing. I don't know what I would do without it. Thank you again."

"Of course sweetie. Don't let what she says bug you alright?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now Daniel may I speak with you a moment." Daniel turned off the speaker phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey Dad."

"Son I know you really like this girl, I like her too and you know I will always go to bat for you when it comes to your mother. But is she really worth all of this?"

"Yes, she is Dad. Every bit of it."

"Alright son. I will deal with the she witch. But you best have her ready to deal with your mother over Christmas."

"I will Dad. Thank you. Love you." Edward let out a huge breath.

"Love you too."

"Tell Jess I love and give her a hug for me."

"I will Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Daniel hung up the phone and walked back over to Luce.

"Now is there anything I can do to make this better?" Luce let out a big breath and smiled.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have freaked about Jess. Do you really think she will like me?" Daniel pulled her into his arms kissing her hard.

"She is going to love you." Luce smiled.

"I can't believe you got jealous over David."

"Yeah well. Your Dads gonna hate me now."

"He'll be ok. I love you." She kissed him.

Alice voice came up the stairs. "Luce you have chores to get done before everyone gets here." Luce opened the hatch.

"Yes momma coming! Come on." She grabbed Daniels hand walking downstairs right into David who was still all kinda of puffed up. "Davie play nice." He didn't even look at her just glared right at Daniel. She could feel them both puffing up more. "David back off."

"Did he make you cry?" He was fuming. Luce was the only little sister he had and David wasn't about to let this pretty boy hurt his little Beth. Luce rolled her eyes.

"David. I am not kidding." Daniel moved Luce behind him. "Oh brother. Mom. Dad. Do something before these stupid heads do something." John came around the corner with Ben who turned his baseball cap around pushing his way in between Daniel and his brother.

"David you get outside and cool off." He stormed out with Ben coming up behind. "You slam that door young man and we are going to have words. Daniel you, me cave now." Daniel fallowed him thru the livingroom to the hall in the left corner of the dinning room area. Down the small hallway was a stairwell.

Down stairs there was two finished bedrooms right in front of him. They both were the same cream color of Luce room. One had a full bed, the other had two twins. Both beds had the same light blue bedding with a small dresser. Each room had a large window in it. Under the stairs was a bathroom with sky blue walls. To the right was a small hallway. At the end was a washer and dryer. On the right was a closed door. John opened the door leading Daniel into his man cave. It was actually was larger than Daniel had thought. There was a small bar against the left wall. On the right wall was a really nice futon. Then in the middle was a really nice pool table. The room was a bashe color with walnut furniture. "Close the door Daniel." He closed the door as John waked over to the bar. He pored two glasses of scotch. Handing one to Daniel. "Do I even want to know?"

"Most likely not." John walked over grabbing a cue off the wall handing it to Daniel than racking the balls on the table.

"Why don't you explain and we'll see." Daniel told John about what had happened. John had even laughter about the whole David thing. When Daniel had finished they were finishing just finishing their first game. Daniel had to admit it was nice to have someone he had to try to beat. Daniel, first I want to congratulate you for being able to deal with Luce tantrums. Second you two have been dating what three months?"

"About that." Daniel was really having to focus trying to figure out his next shot.

"So you are just learning bout and figuring out eachother. If you weren't fighting once in awhile I would be worried. When Alice and I started courting." Daniel gave John a look. "Yes, I said courting. We were in highschool and we were like fire and gasoline. We were so on/off we didn't even know if we were together half the time." John got a huge smile on his face. "After about a year we calmed down. We finally knew each other. I want you to know my love for that woman has only grown over these last 30 years. I loved her the day I met those beautiful green eyes. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Daniel just nodded. "I know you love my daughter because the way you look at her is the way I still look at her mother every single day. There finally. It's nice to have someone I can actually play against. Now it's almost 2. The gang should be showing up in about an hour. So lets go see what my lady needs us to do." They both placed their cues on the table and Daniel fallowed John up the stairs. Once back up in the small hallway Daniel had to ask John something.

"Sir." John looked over his shoulder.

"Call me John." Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"John. Do you mind if I steal Luce for a second?" He just nodded his head.

Once they reached the kitchen they saw a whole assembly line. Luce and her my Mom were washing, shoulder to shoulder in the large farm sink, while Ben and David were carefully drying the fine china setting it on the table behind them. John walked behind his wife, whispering something in Luce ear then taking her place at the sink. Daniel slid his hand into her while leading her up the stairs. Once up there Daniel closed the hatch. "Luce I want to start by how majorly sorry I am." He carefully slid his hands on both sides of her face into her hair. Putting his forehead to hers. "I love you baby. You have made my world so much brighter. I know we've had a lot happen in only three months but I am hoping it's only made your feelings stronger like it has mine." A couple tears fell from Luce eyes she jumped into his arms holding onto him for dear life. He squeezed her like if he let her go she would blow away. "I love you."

"I love you." He gave her a very long kiss. "Come on lets get downstairs. There's still a lot to get done." She gave him one more kiss. Then they walked down. "Ok Momma what's left."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They had just finished cleaning up the last of the patio when a convoy of cars came down the driveway. Leading the pack was two very nice couches. One was silver with some black agents. The other was a gray blue. They bother pulled into a large RV pad with two sets of hook ups. Behind them was a newer Honda mini van. Fallowed by a bright red convertible. Luce, Daniel, and her Dad had been working on spraying everything down. David and Ben had headed home just a few minuets ago. Luce went quickly went to get her Mom from inside. Daniel didn't feel nervous until this moment. He suddenly realized they hadn't talked about how big Luce family was. Almost instantly Alice and Luce were out on the patio.

First to come down the walkway was a set of girls, wearing almost matching jeans and t-shirts, with arms locked together walking quickly to Luce. "Oh my God. I've missed you." Luce opened her arms hugging them both at the same time.

"I've missed you." The girls were fallowed by the a set of boy carrying some bags. They actually looked a lot like the girls who were standing arm in arm with Luce. Fallowing the boys were two couples looking about the same age as Luce parents. As Luce parents hugged the other two couples a older couple came walking down the path fallowed by a lady Daniel could only imagine was Luce Gram. There was a lot of hugging and kisses being shared until Luce Gram came up to Daniel.

"And who does this very nice looking young man belong too?" Luce couldn't help but smile big as she walked to Daniel side.

"Daniel, this is my Gram Alissa Howard." Alice looked a lot like her Mom. They both had strong check bones, brown hair that had whips of gray in it. She was tan and seemed like a very eccentric lady. Daniel shook her hand .

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am."

"Next we have my Uncle Michael and Aunt Jessica." In his ear she whispered that their last name was Howard and he was her Mothers brother. Michael was a strong build with hazel eyes and sandy brown hair. His wife was a very petite bright blond with medium brown eyes. "These are their twins Mackenzie and Jackson." Jackson was built almost just like his Dad while Mackenzie was petite like her Mom. They both had light brown eyes and golden blond hair. Daniel shook her Uncle and Aunt hands.

"Mr. Mrs. Howard." Luce turned slightly to her right.

"That leads us to my Dads side. This is my Grandma Marie and Grandpa Jack." Marie had crystal bright blue eyes and beautiful dark red hair. Next to her stood a man who John looked just like with the same brown hair and eyes. All of Luce Grandparents looked very fit and healthy. Again Daniel shook their hands.

"Mr. Mrs Parker good to meet you." Turn slightly.

"This is my Aunt Alexis and Uncle Robert." Luce was pointing to a curvy woman with blue eyes and red hair matching her Mothers. While whispering in their last name in Daniels ear. Robert had black hair and green eyes. He had a buff build and strong jaw.

"Mr. Mrs Johnson."

"And last but not lease their kids. This is Christian and the twins Piper and Paul." Christian was a copy of his Dad with his Moms blue eyes. Piper was petite with her Moms curves. Paul looked just like his brother and Dad. The twins had matching dark red hair and green eyes. Daniel had never been so happy he was good with names.

"Its very nice to meet all of you." Alice popped in.

"Ok. Mom, Mike, Jess, kids lets get you settled. John why don't you go help hook up the RVs than Luce, girls lets get dinner going. Boys there's snacks and drinks in the living room waiting for you."

Daniel snagged up Gram Alissa bag offering her his arm.

"Oh such a nice young man. Lucinda I like this one." Luce smiled as her Gram winked. Piper, Luce, and Mackenzie were arm and arm huddled together walking up toward the house.

After everyone was settled. All the girls met up in the kitchen. Luce had shooed Daniel into the room with all the boys. John handed Daniel a beer and they all sat down on the couch. Luce couldn't help but smile at how easy Daniel was fitting into the family. Luce turned back into the kitchen where her Mom set her to peeling and chopping the potatoes for potato salad. Her Nana Marie was the first to start the questions. Which didn't surprise Luce in the least. Her Nana had always been right to the point when it came to everything. "So Lucinda dear who is this young man?"

"Who Daniel?" The teen girls nodded yes.

"Yes, yes we want to know." Mackenzie and Piper might not be twins but they acted like it. They were almost exactly a like. They both loved to shop, sing, cheer leading, dance team, soccer, and softball. Both could play the getar and piano. They could ever pretty much read each others minds. Sometimes it drove Luce crazy. But she adorned them both.

"Well hes 21. He is studying micro biology, and genetics. He wants to work in the field of children cancer." The twins chimed right in.

"Is he sweet, does he take you on dates? Is he hotter with his shirt off?" Mackenzie turned to bubbling Piper.

"We Googled him." Piper turned her head to Mackenzie.

"Yep. And appentaly his parents are loaded. Does he buy you presents?"

"Yes, he is very sweet. Yes, we do go on dates, we're dating. Why did you Google him? Weither he buy me things or not is none of your busness and I'm not discussing how he looks with his shirt off. No more questions from thing one and two." Piper and Mackenzie had been given the nickname when Piper was 6 and Mackenzie 4. Because at that time they were always getting into things and trouble. Luce had just finished peeling the potatoes and began cutting them up. Gram Alissa looked up from the carobs her and Nana Marie were assembling.

"All I care about is he treats you good dear. Now a little birdie," She looked at Luce Mom. "told me he gives you flowers." Luce blushed.

"He does about twice a week. Mainly roses cause they make my room smell more like home." Both girls let out an away.

"Well I think he sounds like a good boy for our Luce. And he is such a polite young man. Which doesn't seem to happen anymore." All the adults nodded their heads. Luce Aunt Alexis was never a very talkative but she never had anything negative to say when she did talk. Luce had been looking at her Grandmas and Aunt smiling when Daniels hands slid gently onto hers whispering into her ear.

"Round your knuckles so you don't hurt those beautiful fingers." Luce could tell she was turning red.

"Like this." Luce knew what she was doing. She had been cooking in this kitchen since she was 5. It was something her Mom and her had always shared. To be honest she hadn't been paying attention. Daniel mouth was right next to her ear giving her goose bumps and making her shiver.

"Perfect. Just like you." He kissed her cheek. He looked at the girls who were sitting on the other side on the island across from Luce and gave them a wink. Both girls put their heads together and started giggling.

"Don't encourage them." The two were 'Oh my godding' at the same time. "Is there something you needed?" Daniel pulled off one of his half cocky grins keeping his arms around Luce waist. Making the girls twitter even more. "Mom please do something before their heads erupt." Alice, Jessica, and Alexis gave the girls a stern look. Alice was the one to speak.

"Girls get to work on those eggs. They won't peel themselves?"

"Yes ma'am." They muttered together. Luce put the knife down and turned so she was facing Daniel.

"Chips?"

"They are in the pantry." Daniel kissed Luce head before refilling the bowl and putting the chips back in the cumbered. He grabbed the bowl whispering in Luce hair that he loved her. Making Luce turn bright red as she said she loved him too.

"Ladies." Luce set back down her knife.

"Daniel your going to send them into a twitterpated fit." He smiled as he walked back into the living room. "Maybe we should just unleashed them on him and see how funny he think it is then." Her Grandma's, Aunt's and Mom started laughing. Her Aunt Jessica just couldn't keep her comment to herself.

"He does have a very nice butt tho." Luce just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a big smile on her face.

The ladies all finished making dinner while Luce Dad barbequed the kabobs. John came in from the porch with two trays of yummy chicken and steak kabobs. Luce helped her Aunts and Mom set up the spread on the counters making an assembly line. Daniel had never seen so much home made food. Potato salad, mac salad, pasta salad, green salad, corn on the cob, buttery mashed potatoes, warm bisects, and steak/chicken cobs with peppers and pineapple. At one end of the counter was plates, silver wear, and napkins. Everyone went thru the line then sat down. Adults went into the dinning room while the kids filled up the kitchen. Daniel couldn't figure out what happened more eating or talking. He just sat back and watched Luce ketch up with her cousins.

Apparently they all did well in school. Christian was really into band and theater. Paul was a football star and in the band. He also played soccer. Jackson was on the football, basket ball and soccer team. Mackenzie, when she wasn't being your typical 12 year old girl, she was cheer leading, playing volleyball, and softball. Piper was more artistic, but like her cousins was into sports. She was on dance team, in choir/band and played softball. Both girls were on student concale and most of the planning commitiee for any school events. Amazingly they all played the piano and getar. Christian and Paul also played the drums. While Piper played the chello. Daniel was kinda in ahh. "How did you all figure out you liked all these things?" Luce looked at him.

"Well there's a on going theory that our Moms just kept sticking us in everything until something stuck. But I think it was because we were brought up with each other. Most of our parents play instruments so we just picked up the love for music. Beyond the getar and piano it was us just trying things. I think Paul learned the drums because Christian plays and he liked the noise they made. Piper picked up the chello because one summer, when she was about four, we went to a concert and the cello player had a huge solo. She was hooked. Christian and Piper are the more artiest of the group. While the rest of us were making flowers and stick figures they were sketching scenery. So I guess we have just rubbed off on each other." They were all smiling like they were all remembering things.

"I know Luce said she can ride. Can all of you too?" The girls went back to drooling over Daniel. Christian sighed and rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Sorry for thing one and two. They are annoying some times. And yep. Our Nana and Papa have a bunch of horses at the ranch. We spend four weeks out of the summer there. So we just kinda had to learn. Just so happens we enjoy it too. Gives us a way to get away from the adults. Oh and there is as amazing swimming hole off one of the trails that we like to swim in when it gets really hot." Luce smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways." Luce grabbed another soda from the fridge. Piper and Mackenzie had been staring at Daniel the whole time.

"Daniel why don't you tell us about you?" Luce turned toward the dinning room.

"Mom wheres the mop? Kenz and Pipe have drooled all over the floor. I need something to reattach their jaws too." Luce shot them both a look as Christian, Paul and Jackson started laughing. The girls glaring at Luce.

"Yeah come on Daniel. You know all about us now." Piper was actually batting her eyelashes.

"Girls come on." She peeked into the dinning room. None of them were paying any sort of attention. Daniel took a drink of his beer.

"It's ok Lu. What do you girls want to know?" Daniel was actually enjoying Luce cousins. They reminded him of Jess's friends back home. They both rested their heads in one hand looking star struck. Them speaking in unison made Daniel smile.

"Everything." Luce sat down next to Christian.

"Lord help us." To Daniels surprise Mackenzie and Piper were not the only cousins who could speak in unison.

"Well. Lets see. I'm 21. I live in Orange County, California, when I'm not in school. I'm studying micro biology, genetics, and theology. I'm captain of the swim team." He leaned in closer to the girls. " My favorite color green, and . . ."

"And. . ."

"Oh God!" Christian and Luce both rolled their eyes. Paul and Jackson stood up.

"We are out of here." Daniel couldn't help but smile at Luce.

"I think I'm in love with your cousin." Both the girls sat back against their seats and looked at Luce. They both looked like their bubbles had been popped.

"Awww." Luce couldn't help but smile as they moped out of the kitchen.

"Hey maybe they will stay this way all three days." Sequels came from the living room. "Nope not that lucky." The girls poked their head in.

"Lu, Paul hooked up the x box. Come play Just Dance with us." Luce smiled.

"Ok. I'm coming." Luce thru her plate in the garbage and walked in the living room with Daniel fallowing her.

For the next almost hour Luce and all her cousins, minus Christian, danced. Daniel would have never guessed Luce would be so good at it. Daniel spent the whole time talking about what Christian was going to school for, what he was into. Christian asking Daniel about music, and what he liked. By the end Daniel really liked Christian. Luce came over and plopped down next to Daniel. "Is there any other little talents I should know about?" Luce couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know. I think that's about it." Luce Dad came over. "Ok kids game time." Luce Gram came over behind John with bloody Mary in hand.

"Daniel do you play ramie?" Daniel couldn't help but smile. Luce Gram Alissa was defiantly a fire cracker.

"Yes ma'am. Although I ahve to admit I am not very good."

"Well nothing some practice won't help. Luce you are playing too."

"Of course Gram."

"Well let's go into the kitchen than. Alice, Marie are you coming?" Alice and Marie both looked up. They got up out of their seats and fallowed Luce, Alissa and Daniel into the kitchen as the twins pulled a ton of different games out of the ottoman in the living room. The rest of the family found their spots and set up their different games.

Luce Mom made a fresh pot of coffee and a pot of tea, while Alissa set up the table. They had just finished their first game when a loud, lifted, green pick up came down the drive way. Luce eyes got huge. "Daddy." John walked right thru the kitchen and out to the porch. Luce instantly fallowed. A guy probably a little older than Luce walked around the truck. He was a taller, strong built, who had dark green eyes and a strong jaw. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, ribbed shirt and a blue button up, with a baseball cap. Daniel instantly didn't like him. He stood up walking toward the door. Johns voice became hard and stern.

"You know your not welcome here RJ." Now Daniel was out the door standing right next to Luce.

"I just want to talk to Beth, Mr. Parker." Luce waked out from behind her Dad and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want?" Luce couldn't believe his ass was here.

"I just want to talk to you baby." RJ was defiantly laying his charm on. Daniel waked down the stairs next to Luce. His body was ridged and jaw tight.

"She ant you baby!" Luce could see the anger in his eyes as they went from bright violet to more of a stormy gray. Than RJ matched his stains. The fake charm was gone.

"Is this him. This is what our trading me in for?"

"I'm not trading you in for shit. Trading implies that I still want you. And his name is Daniel." RJ was now maybe six feet away. Daniel instantly stepped in front of Luce.

"So you would rather be with this pretty, rich boy than me?" Daniel was about to throw this boy back into his truck with his foot up RJ ass.

"You bet your sorry ass she would." Luce stepped in the middle facing Daniel.

"Dan please he's not worth it. Lets just go back inside ok."

"Let me guess. Your sleeping with him. Figures. Leave it to you. Going off to college and turning right into a huge slut." Daniel was gonna rearrange this kids teeth. He pushed Luce behind him and started walking right toward RJ. 'Bang' a gun went off. To Daniel surprise it was Luce Mom holding the riffle.

"Daniel, Lucinda get inside. Ryan Jackson you have 60 seconds to get off this property or I am calling your father." Luce knew RJ would finish this later. But she didn't like the idea of them getting into a fight all over her. RJ started walking to his truck when he turned around.

"Beth you know I love you and when you realize he isn't what you want I will be waiting." He turned and climbed into his truck. John was on the phone as Daniel walked a very pale Luce into the kitchen. Where her Dad was on the phone.

"Hey Max. Ya its John. Can you talk to Ryan when you get home tonight. Remind him not to come to our place. I really don't want to make you arrest your own kid."

"Yeah I'll have a good talk with the boy. Thanks for letting me know and tell Luce I'm sorry."

"I will. Thanks Max." John hung up the phone. Luce was sitting on the stairs. Daniel had no clue what to say to her. Alice was hugging her daughter.

"Come on honey. I'll get you some coffee." Alissa walked over with a steaming cup. While her aunts and uncles showed the kids into the living room. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah Mom. Just need a second alone." Luce turned and walked up stairs to her room. Daniel wanted to fallow her but Alice called him back to the card game.

Once Luce got upstairs she sat down in her big chair after pulling a box out of the bottom shelf of her book case. She placed the coffee cup on the floor and set the box on the ottoman in front of her. RJ had already texted her twice.

_Beth I'm sorry I showed up like that. It's just I couldn't believe you had moved on. I love you so much Beth and I'm sorry I have been such a jackass. I know there's nothing I can say or do that will ever make what I've done ok. But I meant what I said about waiting for you._ Luce opened he second one.

_Baby please talk to me. I know I've screwed up and there's no reason on this earth you should forgive me. I just want to talk. _Luce didn't know if she should reply or not. She couldn't let to herself. She still loved RJ a lot. She had always thought they would be together. But now she had Daniel who was everything she could want in a guy. She sat in her chair for the next two hours crying, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

It had been two whole hours since Luce had gone upstairs when Alice sent Daniel up to check on her. When he got upstairs he saw her going thru a large box filled with notes and pictures of her in high school. She looked up at him and started putting everything back into the box. Than pushing it back to its spot on the bottom of her book shelf. Daniel didn't need to ask what was int the box. He could guess. He stopped next to the TV. "You ok?" He want to walk right over to her and wrap his arms around her holding her close. Luce whipped her checks and sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go back down stairs." Luce stood and walked down to the kitchen. Not ever glancing at him. He didn't like what had just happened and he didn't really know what to think about it. Daniel walked down to the kitchen deciding maybe she just needed some space.

Luce set to work with her Grandma's, Aunts, and Mom cleaning up the kitchen. They had already broken out the tuber wear and the girls were filling them with all the left overs. Daniel had gone down stairs with Luce Dad, Uncles and Grandpa. They were all playing pool. Daniel and John were on one team while Michael and Robert, Luce Uncles, were on the other. Daniel was trying to not think about what was in that box. John had noticed Daniel was out of it. "She'll be fine." Daniel looked up at him and nodded his head.

A couple hours later the guys came up to see everyone in the living room watching a movie except Luce who was glued to her phone with Mackenzie and Piper on either side of her. Luce really didn't know what she thought she was going to get out of talking to RJ but after going thru that box she couldn't just not talk to him. She knew her parents would flip out if they knew. And she had no idea how Daniel would feel about it. It wasn't like she had any desire to ever get back together with him. But RJ had been her friend since kindergarten so. .. . . she just didn't know. They had been talking since she read his messages earlier. All they really done was caught up. She had talk him about what had gone on after they broke up the last time and he had apologized profusely. He had said her never ever wanted to hurt her like that. He had just was being selfish. They had even talked about Daniel. In the end RJ had understood that he was probably the best choice for her but he had let her know it didn't change how he felt about Luce. He was going to wait even tho she had multiple times told him it was silly. Piper had moved so Daniel could sit next to Luce who instantly told RJ she would talk to him later. The last text read. '_Ok beautiful. Good night and I love you.' _ _What am I going to do with that. _Daniel could feel something was different but he wasn't sure what it was.

By one in the morning it was just Luce, Alexis, Christian, John and Daniel still up. The credits rolled and Alice yawned. "Well I think we are gonna head to bed. I think you kids should to. We have a lot to get done in the morning." Luce yawned.

"Ok momma." Luce got up and headed upstairs leaving Daniel sitting confused on the couch.

"Well I think I will head up too. Have a good night." Daniel fallowed Luce upstairs. By the time he got up there Luce had already changed into a baggie shirt and sweat pants. Confusing Daniel all the more. Luce was busy moving all the stuff from the sitting alcove back to the bed. "Hey what's wrong?" Luce kept doing what she was doing. " Luce." She wouldn't ever look at him. Daniel went into the bathroom to change. Since RJ had left Luce had hardly said two would to him. _ What is going on with her. _Daniel knew today had been eventful. Between the stuff with David and Jess. Than all her family showing up. To top it off that asshole decided to show up. _Well maybe she was just exhausted. Yeah that has to be it. She just tired. _ To be honest he was tired too. Daniel walked into the bedroom. Luce was already in bed. He walked over and climbed in. Instead of crawling into his arms Luce just ignored him. He rolled on his side so he was facing her back. "Luce I love you." She didn't roll over just whispered.

"I love you." Luce didn't want to talk mainly cause she had no idea what to say. Today had been hard on so may levels. _But at least David and Daniel had grown to kinda like each other. My whole family loves him. Both those things will never happen with RJ. _ That almost broke her heart. _But Daniel has been amazing to me. RJ never got me flowers. Rarely took me out on dates and I know if it ever came down to his friends or me he would always chose the guys. _Which again hurt. _I thought I was totally over him but I guess not. _Seeing him today hurt. It hurt a lot. _Ahh I am so confused. I shouldn't be. The choice is so simple and I'm not ever sure why I would be confused. I don't want to be with that asshole ever again. I love Daniel. My soul loves Daniel. _Luce spent most of the night tossing and turning until about three when Daniel pulled her close and held her tight. Luce snuggled deep into his arms until her brain finally shut up and she fell deep asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Seven am came way to early. But Daniel kissing her awake was just what she needed. Luce stretched as she yawned. "Daniel can I talk to you about something?" He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Sure sweetie." Luce sat up so she could look at him. _Honestly is always the best policy. Ugh I hope Moms right._

"The reason I was so distant last night," She looked into her lap. "well, it's cause." Luce couldn't say it. _I should have just kept this to myself. _Daniel sat up and faced Luce.

"It's because you were thinking and talking to RJ." The sentence felt like poison in his mouth. Luce winced instantly feeling bad. _How did he know._ Daniel ran his hand thru his messy bed head. Luce grabbed handfuls of the blankets. All she could do was nod. Daniel had only been guess, hoping he was wrong, but now it all made sense. She had spent the afternoon and half the night comparing and making a pro/con list between the two of them. Going over every feeling she had ever had. Daniel couldn't lie to himself this hurt. But he couldn't be mad at her. He had done the same thing the night Becky had apologized. Big tears were rolling down Luce face.

"Daniel I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you more than anything. I just don't know what I am feeling." Daniel wrapped her in his arms.

"Luce I'm not going to say I like it and I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt. But I kinda understand. So let's make a deal that this is something you hash out with Nora. Ok. And Baby. Don't think for one millisecond this makes me love you any less. I will always love you." Luce stared into his violet. She could see the hurt and she wished she has never brought it up. Luce wished there was a way to fix what had just happened, but in away she knew the way Daniel felt. It was the way she had felt with Becky. Daniel turned her head so she was looking at him. All he could do was smile and look at her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Daniel kept having the weirdest dreams, from some shake on an island, angels, different schools, a fire, demons and different time periods. Two thing were always constant Cam and Luce. Always Luce.

He wasn't sure what it meant. He had even researched the fire at Sword and Cross Academy but it had been only seven years ago. Which made no sense at all. Daniel had try to research the past lives dream. But without any names or for sure time period he had been unsuccessful. Daniel had never felt the way he did with Luce. She completed him. But to have her talking to RJ. Well it hurt but he now understood the way Luce had been so upset with him. Daniel was brought out of his thoughts with Luce straddling him. He instantly locked his arms around her waist. "Well hey there." Luce smiled.

"Hi. Where did you go?" Luce gave him a kiss that started sweet and changed into her pushing him down on the bed. When her Dads voice come up stairs.

"Breakfast in 30." Luce turned so she could yell down the stairs without unstraddling him.

"Ok Dad." She turned back to Daniel. "Wanna take a shower?" Luce had a wicked look on her face. Daniel gave her a cocky smile. She went to clime off but he sat up, turning with her still on his lap. He grabbed her thighs and carried her over to the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter.

"I think I am in love with you Lucinda." Daniel shut the bathroom door with his foot.

After breakfast the guys went into the yard to play some football as all the girls cooked, baked, and cleaned. Luce loved making Thanksgiving dinner. She truly loved her family. They always had dinner about four. She was looking forward to everyone eating together and the fire they would have after. They would breakout the instruments and play music for hours.

As dinner got closer the boys finished putting the leaves in the table so everyone could sit. When dinner was served the all were eating when Luce Grandma Marie cleared her throat. "Now Luce are you still planning on coming to the ranch this summer?"

"Of course Nana. I love helping with all the campers." Daniel turned to Luce.

"Campers?" Luce swallowed her bite remembering she had never told Daniel about her Nana and Papa ranch was also a summer camp.

"Nana and Papa run a summer camp for low income and troubled teens during the summer. Except for three weeks in the middle when a couple of churches rent it for a summer bible program. This year will be extra fun cause Christian and I will be able to be counselors" Daniel didn't know how to react. His summers had always been filled with long days at the beach with their friends and parties at night. He had never thought of using the time to give back.

"How much time do you spend there every summer?"

"Well each program is two weeks with a week in between and it takes a week to prep so three weeks in the beginning and three at the end. So six weeks total. But that's really only half the summer. Plus it keeps us busy. And it's a good reality check about how lucky we really are." Luce Papa Jack spoke up.

"You know Daniel we can always use another helper. There's never enough help or counselors." Daniel glanced at Luce.

"That sounds like a wonderful experience Sir. I would love to help. I might even be able to wrangle some of our friends from school and my sister to help as well." Luce almost chocked at the idea of their friends helping out and getting dirty.

"That would be a big help Daniel. What about the rest of you kids?" They all nodded their heads. The table went back to buzzing everyone having their own conversations. Daniel turned back to Luce looked up at him. Their eyes met making Luce smile and look back down at her plate turning bright red.

Dinner was over before Daniel knew it and the girls had the dishes done. Everyone went out on the patio and grabbing seats. Luce had gone up to her room with Mackenzie to grab her violin, both gaiters and her amp. Christian and Paul went out and grabbed his small drum set from a compartment under their motor home. Jackson and Daniel arranged the furniture so they had room for the drums. Once everything was set up and everyone took their seats Luce passed out her classic guitar to one of her cousins and her violin on an ottoman next to her. She plugged her electric into the amp and slid her fingers down the strings making sure it was still tuned.

For the next four hours they sat outside playing music, singing, and dancing. Luce always loved this part of spending time with her family. It brought them closer together. Once it was dark out John made a fire and turned on the strings of lights that ran over the patio. It was funny Daniel hadn't even notice the strings of light bulbs that were now illuminating the patio. Finally at about ten the passed out pie and ice cream. The adults all turned in but the cousins stayed up til almost one just rocking out. Finally they broke apart and Daniel helped Luce carry all her instruments back to her room.

Daniel help Luce put everything away up in her room before they got ready for bed. Daniel was in Luce bed first. He grabbed the remote and started flipping thru the movies. Luce came out of the bathroom in a lacy, black cami and matching booty shorts. She looked amazing with her long dark hair cascading down her back and her hazel eyes sparkling. "What?" Daniel had a smile on his face and violet eyes were dancing as he crawled out of bed walking over to Luce. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Her arms instantly went around his neck. The same way they had been when they were spinning around and around under the lights on her parents patio. The moon had been full and stairs were sparkling like a thousand little diamonds. It really kinda reminded him of their first date. Daniel squeezed her tight and lifting her off the ground caring Luce over to her bed. She pulled her feet up as Daniel carried her laying her down in the bed and kissing her long and hard. He pulled his head up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face smiling.

"I love you Lucinda." Luce smiled and pulled Daniel back into their kiss. Daniel rolled off being on top of Luce to were he held her close as he could. For some reason he felt like he had to enjoy this as much as possible. Almost like he would lose her if he let go. After a while he pulled her into his arms and they settled into each others fallowing to sleep.

Luce woke to two head setting on the banister at the top of her stairs. Luce groaned and flopped her head back into her pillow. "What Thing One and Two?!" Giggles came from the girls as Daniel sat up without his shirt on. He had horrible bed head and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Luce loved waking up to him in the morning. He's bed head always made her smile. Daniel stretched and yawned making it so the girls could see his bare chest and abs. A bunch of ooos and giggles came from the stairs. Daniel met their eyes smiled and winked.

"Good mornin girls." They both ran back down to the kitchen squealing. Daniel flopped back down next to Luce who had rolled on her side so she was looking at him. Daniel rolled over to face Luce running his thumb along her jaw than wrapping his hand around the back on her neck.

"Why do you encourage them?" She smile big making Daniel smile. He leaned closer wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Because its funny. Not just because of them going crazy but also because it makes you smile and frustrated. Did you know you make the cutest face when you get annoyed." Luce couldn't help but smile. She leaned in a bit kiss Daniel. He pulled her closer, than under him when they heard Luce Dad clearing his throat. Luce poke her head up.

"Good morning Daddy." Luce said in the sweetest, happiest way she could muster. John just let out a deep breath.

"Breakfast in ten." John turned walking down stairs. Luce looked back at Daniel who was still on top of her and giggled. Daniel berried his face in her hair.

"Come on." Luce pushed on his hard chest. "If we aren't down there in ten my Dad will drag us down there." Daniel kissed her neck. Luce groaned not wanting Daniel to stop but she knew they needed to get up. Daniel kissed up her neck to her jaw than her mouth. Luce let out a moan. "Why are you making this so hard." She pushed against him again. This time until he sat up.

"Ok. Lets get up." He grabbed Luce by her ankles pulling her out of bed. Luce let out a huge giggle. She stood up against him so they were standing chest to chest. Luce set her hands on his chest while Daniel slid one hand around her waist and the other sliding up her back to her neck. Daniel let out a small moan as he kissed her neck. Luce pushed against him then walked over pulling out a pretty light brown lacy cap sleeved dress. Pairing it with a pair of dark brown cowgirl boots. Daniel sat there watching her change into a new pair of lacy boy shorts and matching bra. Than almost in slow motion pull the dress over her head. Luce turned and looked at Daniel in his eyes as she pulled her hair out from the top of her dress. She instantly turned red and looked at her bare feet. Luce place her locket on a longer chain and put it around her neck. Daniel put on a new white t-shirt and some light wash jeans. He turned to the bathroom where Luce was running finger thru her hair and brushing her teeth. He walked behind her sliding his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. Daniel released her and began brushing his teeth. Luce turned walking out of the bathroom when Daniel smacked her butt. Smiling at her in the mirror. Luce turn walked back in the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I love you." Daniel leaned down and gave her a huge kiss. "Lets go eat. I'm starving." Daniel lead Luce out of the bathroom than down the stairs.

The kitchen was crazy. People getting food, drinks and finding places to sit. But it smelled amazing. Daniel hung back on the stairs for a moment just watching. Watching Luce family interact. The way her hair had red in it when the sun shinned on it. How happy she was with them. He couldn't help but smile. Luce walked, no she was almost floating, as she came back to Daniel with a steaming cup of coffee made just the way he liked. "Well thank you beautiful." He kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. Lets get some food." Luce lead him down into the crazy that was starting to calm down. They loaded plates with food then went and set at the table with Mackenzie, Piper and Christian. While Paul and Jackson ate at the breakfast bar. Mackenzie and Piper where whispering while looking at Daniel and eating. Luce look at them. "What you two giggling about?"

"Nothing." They said smiling in unison. Christian, Paul, and Jackson all rolled their eyes. Christian grabbed the phone they were starring at.

"Lets see what you all got here." Both girls were grabbing at the phone.

"Christian give it back." Mackenzie squealed try to get the phone. Christian tossed it to Luce. As soon as she turned it on. There were pictures of Daniel from this morning with bed head and shirtless.

"Mackenzie. Piper! What the hell!" Luce got up and walked into the dining room. The girls scrambled after her.

"Luce don't were sorry!" Luce walked in, with her bare feet hitting the floor hard, right between where her Aunt Jessica and Alexis setting the phone in between them.

"They have crossed the line." Jessica and Alexis scrolled thru the pictures. Getting more annoyed and annoyed.

"Mackenzie Renee."

"Piper Nicole. What is this?" Both her aunts were up passing the phone to their husbands. While both girls looked down at their feet.

"We're sorry." They knew they were in trouble.

"Mackenzie you hand over your phone now!" She very reluctantly did. Jessica took it and started going thru the pictures. "Really girls."

"We're sorry." The phones had now made their way to the rest of the adults. Luce was super annoyed. Daniel walked into the room.

"Luce its no big deal really." Luce handed both phones to Daniel there he saw pics of him this morning getting out of bed, getting dressed, him and Luce dancing last night, him sleeping and more. Daniel turned red. The four parents had gotten together discussing punishments while Luce started deleting and sending some of them to her phone. Her Uncle Michael cleared his throat.

"Girls go sit on the couch." Both girls walked over with their heads down, flopping down on the sofa. Their parents standing in front of them. "Now Mackenzie you know what you did is wrong right?" She nodded. "Do you know why?" She shook her head. "It's wrong because A: you had no business taking the pictures of Daniel especially without his permission and B: You have no business having photos like this on your phone. It is extremely inappropriate. You know your in trouble right?"

"Yes sir." Micheal looked at his daughter.

"Good now when we get home you are grounded for two weeks. That means no phone, no tablet, no friends, you can do your home work on your moms laptop." Mackenzie eye grew huge. She almost started to argue but she know it use futile. "You will go to practice than straight home. Do you understand?" Mackenzie nodded.

"Yes Sir." Micheal looked over at Robert.

"Piper."

"Yes, Daddy." Pipers voice was as sweet as honey.

"Do you understand now why what you did was wrong?"

"Yes Sir."

"You are older than Mackenzie. There for we expect you to set a good example. This was not doing that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy." Robert heart always melted when she called him Daddy. Knowing this Alexis stepped in rolling her eyes. Piper face instantly changed.

"Good young lady. Now your punishment will be the same. No tablet, no phone, no friends over, no going out, you will go to school and practice and that is it for three weeks." Piper raised her head looking at her Dad.

"But Daddy."

"No buts Piper." Piper grunted folding her arms over her chest.

"Now go get your electronics and bring them here. Than I want you young ladies to go pack. Understand." Jessica was looking at Mackenzie.

"Fine." She stormed down stairs.

"Drop the attitude or you'll get a month." 10 minuets later she came upstairs with her electronics. Alexis tuned to Piper.

"You too young lady." Piper stood up and stomped out to the RV. "You slam that door and it will be five." Once both girls were sitting in front of their parents Jessica turned back to Mackenzie.

"You need to apologize to both Daniel and your cousin." She turned to Luce and Daniel.

"I'm sorry." It was the worst apology Luce had ever heard. But Luce hugged her cousin. Alexis turned to Piper.

"You to Piper." Luce hugged Piper after another horrible apology. Micheal cleared his throat.

"Now I want your brother and you to go and get everything packed into the van." The twins headed out to get everything packed and than into the van.

By noon the kitchen was clean and everyone was all packed up. The girls made sandwiches than pulled out chips and drinks. They all sat down and ate. Finally at about three everyone was out on the porch hugging and saying good byes. Daniel was even included making him feel like one of the family, something he really was starting to understand. John, Alice, Daniel and Luce watched the caravan drive away. With a big sigh Alice turned heading back to the house. "Lets get everything cleaned up." Daniel and John started carrying the leaves and extra chairs for the table to the attic on top of the garage. Luce and her Mom packed up the china so the boys could carry that too! The girls cleaned the kitchen than moved down to the rooms. Where they stripped the beds and started the wash. Luce cleaned the bathroom while her Mom put clean sheets on the beds. Daniel and John came down stairs.

"Anything left my love?" Alice turned to her husband.

"No, I think that's it. Thank you. Why don't Daniel and you grab a beer and go play pool." John kissed his wife.

"Ok." Daniel fallowed John into his man cave. Luce turned to her momma.

"Anything else Momma?" Alice smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"No sweety I think we're done." From upstairs came someone calling Luce name. Her eyes lite up. She went running up the stairs.

"Hey girls." Micky, Liz and Jen were standing in the living room. "What y'all doin here?" Liz gave Luge a hug.

"We just wanted to tell you there's a bon fire going on tonight and we want to see if Mr Hottnes and you want to come?" Luce chewed on her lip. She didn't want to take Daniel there so RJ could start a fight. But she wanted to show Daniel what her life was like here.

"Let me ask Daniel really quick." Luce ran downstairs knocking on the door before she opened it. " Hey Daniel." Daniel looked up before he made his shot.

"Whats up sweetheart?" His violet eyes made her melt inside.

"Umm. Would you want to go to a bon fire tonight?" Daniel took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah sure." He smiled big at her. Luce loved his smile.

"Ok." Luce headed back up the stairs to her friends. "Ok so are we getting ready here?" Liz looked at the other girls.

"Yeah were gonna go and get stuff and we'll be back." She walked to the door.

"Ok see you in a bit." Luce walked into the living room to start sweeping and mopping the floors when someone grabbed her from behind. Luce screamed making Daniel and John hall ass up the stairs to see Luce hugging David. Daniel and John let out a deep breath. David smiled at Luce.

"You scream like that your gonna scare the crap out of your Dad and boyfriend Beth." Luce playfully hit his chest.

"Well if you didn't sneak up like that. I wouldn't have screamed. What you doin over here?" Daniel came over and shook Davids hand, wrapping his arms around Luce from behind.

"I was comin over to see if you knew about the bon fire I'm holdin tonight?"

"Yeah the girls just came and told me. But I didn't know it was at your place. And of course we'll be there. Do you know if RJ is comin?" David and Daniel faces got dark.

"I didn't invite him. But you know how these things work. So he'll probably be there Beth." Luce let out a sigh.

"Can you both promise to be good and not fight tonight?" Both guys groaned but nodded. "Ok than. This will be great." Luce hugged them both then shooed the out of the living and dinning room so she could finish what she was doing. The boys all went down stairs to play pool.

Luce had just finished cleaning the living and dinning room when Liz, Micky, and Jen came in. "You ready to get ready?" Luce nodded as they ran up stairs. Daniel looked at John.

"Now I get why you like it down here." Daniel could help but smile. He knew from his summers at home with Jess and all her friends what the girls were doing. They would be trying on like ten different outfits each. Do their hair once, twice than maybe even a third time. Work on make up the whole time talking so fast the only people who could understand was them. John smiled taking a drink of his beer.

"Yep. When Luce hit, I think like ten, I told Alice that I needed somewhere just for me. So we turned this room into my man cave and once the girls hit 12, man was I happy I was this fair away from that room up there. That's part of the reason we decided to put her up there too. We knew eventually she would need her own space to do whatever it is teenage girls do. Your up David." John handed David a cue. Daniel had finally beaten John at a game and now was going to have to go against David. Which he honestly wasn't to worried about.

"So when this party thing happening?" David racked the balls and Daniel chocked the end of his cue.

"Probably 9ish. Why need time to get all pretty first?" Daniel grinned at David gab. He honestly didn't really like him but he cared about Luce and Luce cared about him, so he was just gonna have to deal. Plus he had put of with tons of shit while at prep school. So whatever.

"Nope just wanted to know when I should bring over the hottest girl who's gonna be there." Daniel broke and set three solid balls into three different pockets. He smiled one of his cocky smiles when Luce walked thru the door. She was still in her brown dress she had been when they had gotten dressed earlier. She gave Daniel a huge kiss.

"I didn't get to say I love you earlier and thank you for coming to my rescue." Daniel saw all her friends poke their heads in. Daniel gave them a wink as he gave Luce a big huge and sweet kiss.

"Every time love and I love you." Luce hazel eyes were dancing he honestly loved her eyes. They were like two beautiful brown pools with flecks of green in them. He kissed her forehead as the girls walked away arm in arm.

Once upstairs the girls were tearing into Luce closets. It was almost seven by the time the girls had finally decided on outfits. Liz looked at Luce. "You think David will be there?" It had been long known to the girls that Liz had a huge crush on David. Luce had to throw her a bone.

"I would hope so. Its his party." Liz really hadn't dated at all during high school. Although she had a couple of crushes. Micky never seemed interested. She just like hanging out with the guys. Jen on the other hand had no trouble dating. Jen looked at Luce in the mirror as she slid into a short jean skirt.

"You think Ben's gonna be there?" All three girls turned and looked at her. Jen was actually blushing. Luce smiled.

"Why are you like interested in him or something?" Jen blushed deepened.

"OMG! She is! Since when?! Have I really missed that much?" Luce turned and looked at Liz who shook her head. Jen plopped down on Luce bed while all the girls sat next to her. Jen looked at Luce.

"You haven't missed anything. It's just we were over having cookies a couple of weeks ago and we started talking. I don't know." All them squealed and Luce pulled her over to her dressing table.

"We have to make you look extra hot tonight." She squeezed Jen shoulders. Luce turned her head to look at Liz. "You too. David and Ben won't know what hit them." Jen worked on Liz and her hair while Luce picked out Liz clothes. She settled on a pair of cut up jeans, a flowery white tank top and jean jacket. Once her make up was done she looked in the mirror.

"I look hot. Thanks guys." They all hugged and went back to getting ready. At 8:30 Daniel knocked on the lid to Luce room. Luce voice rang out as she made sure all the girls were dressed.

"Who is it?" All the girls smiled knowing exactly who was down there.

"Just me." Luce smiled even harder looking around to make sure all her friends were dressed.

"Come in." Daniel lifted the hatch to see Luce long wavy black hair cascading down her back as she was leaning over her vanity putting on make up. She was wearing a tight pair of dark wash jeans, white loose fit white tank, and her dark cowgirl boots. Luce also had on the same long neckless that almost came to her bellybutton. Daniel could see her beautiful face in the mirror were she was touching up her mascara. Daniel couldn't help but look down her shirt seeing her white lace bra. She smiled and turned leaning against the vanity chair where Jen was finishing her make up. Daniel looked her up and down loving the small amounts of skin showing thru the holes in her jeans. He walked over grabbing Luce waist and pulled her into his arms. Daniel put his lips to her ear drinking in the smell of vanilla and roses that she always smelled like.

"You look amazing." Daniel kissed her ear than her check than her straight on the mouth. Drinking her in. "I love you Lucinda." Luce smiled huge against his kiss.

"Thank you." Luce grabbed the front of Daniels shirt pulling him into another deep kiss.

"Whoo! Yeah. Woo." Jen, Liz, and Micky were hooping and hallerin. Luce turned red and let Daniel go. Who gave her one last peck and walked over to pick something to wear. Luce turned to the girls.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs and I'll met you down there in a minuet."

"Oooo. Un huh. Wooo." The girls hooped and hallered as they walked downstairs. Luce closed the hatch and locked it tackling Daniel to the bed.

"Hello." Daniel smiled.

"Hello. You know its only 8:30. We don't have to be over there til 9ish." Luce just smiled and kissed him. "I mean there's really no have to be there time at these things. But since we are helping set up." She gave him one more kiss. "I guess you should get dressed." Daniel spun her underneath him. Kissed her, than got up and went to the closet. He pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans, a blue/white checkered button up and a black baseball cap. Luce was kinda surprised at how well he pulled it all off. They went brushed their teeth. Luce surprised herself with body spray and they went down stairs.

Once down stairs the girls all checked each other over once then twice. Then Luce grabbed Daniels arm and they walked out the door with Luce Mom yelling out the side door to make good choices.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once the group arrived over at David's back forty they were all ready to party. David was helping set up the band in the back of his truck. While Ben was finishing tacking down some fresh plywood to an amazingly level dance floor. Luce looked up at Daniels face and squeezed his hand. "Don't be too impressed. David had put down new 4x4 every summer and makes sure they are level, than all they have to do is slap down some new plywood periodically thru the summer." Daniel looked down at her smiling face.

"I''m guessing he does these a lot then?" He kissed her hand.

"Yeah bout ten a summer than one the night after Thanksgiving and of course New Years." Hmm was all Daniel could say as David almost strut across the field toward the tree line they had just walked thru.

"Well hey ya Beth, girls, Daniel." The guys shook hands while the girls smiled. Jen was in a blue tight tank top with her jean mini skirt and almost knee high boots. She locked arms with Liz leading her over to where Ben was nailing down the last of the plywood. Micky had started after them in her dark jeans, button down, low tank top and romeos. Luce looked at David.

"What ya need help with?" David hugged her. Than juster toward the truck.

"Well can you go make sure John and Tom didn't screw something up?" Luce gave Daniel a peck on the cheek than walked off to the truck. Yellin at the guys in the bed.

"Tell me y'all didn't mess shit up?"

"Hey Lu." One guy leaned down helping her into the bed. Luce started looking over instruments, strumming this, checking all the cords and plugs, than finally checking the mike singing a beautiful rendition of Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. Daniel smiled it was weird seeing Luce so relaxed and in her element. David turned to Daniel.

"You know how to tap a keg?" Daniel got a half smile and fallowed David to wear four large kegs sat untapped.

Once everything was set up Luce came back to Daniels side. "Now your gonna meet a lot of people tonight but don't worry you don't need to try and remember their names. You look hot by the way." Luce grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up. Handing it to Daniel than filled another. "And have fun. I love you." Daniel gave her a big kiss. Everyone had started to show up. The fire was going and they had finished running the lights for the dance floor. David and a bunch of guys were playing in the back of the truck and taking requests apparently. Liz wondered over to Luce side.

"Will you come up by David with me?" Luce rolled her eyes and handed Liz a cup. "Oh Luce you know I don't?" Luce grabbed Daniel hand.

"Tonight you do. Now come on." Daniel let Luce pull him to the truck so Liz was right in front of David. Luce handed Daniel her cup than pulled herself into the bed. She went up to Davids ear. Who just kept singing. "Liz thinks your hot. Has for a while. Can you be nice tonight?" David smiled and winked at Liz. "Not to nice Davie. Unless you like her ok? I mean it. None of your plow it and leave it." David looked at her, kissed her on the nose and nodded. Then the song ended.

"Now Bethie unless you plan on singing." He turned to the crowed. "Who wants Luce to sing?!"A loud roar came from the crowd making Daniel turn his head and Luce blush. David pulled away from the mike. "I would tell you to make the rounds with that bow of yours and leave Miss Liz here with me. I'll take care of her." Luce glared at him, smiled and jumped down next to Daniel, who was kinda in awe as she took her drink.

"What?" Luce took a sip looking out at everyone. Daniel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was almost glowing. He tried to imagine her at her first bon fire. All Lu could do was smile. Luce worked back at him putting her forehead to his. "What?"

"You look heavenly." He meant it too. She looked like a angel who just fell from heaven, his own angel. He just kissed her.

"I love you." Luce kissed him.

"I love you. Now come on." She grabbed his hand and lead him out on the floor right with Jen and Micky were dancing. As they got close Daniel pulled on Luce hand. She turned around smiling. "What babe." Daniel wasn't use to being out of his element. He pulled Luce close so he could talk into her ear.

"I don't know how to line dance." Luce looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She should have thought about this before. She grabbed both their drinks and sat them on the ground. Luce wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in tight so they were pressed against each other.

"Don't worry. It's easy. I'll show you. Come on." She pulled on his hand leading him to the back of the group. "Now just watch me ok?" Daniel stood back and watched Luce matching the movements of the people in front of her. Daniel was watching her feet at first but than he was just watching Luce. Bounce, spin, twirl, moving to the music without even thinking. Someone clapped Daniel on the back. Daniel saw Luce stop dead in her tracks. He instantly knew who it was. Before Daniel could turn Luce was in between the boys. She looked at Jen. Their eyes met for two seconds before Jen was rushing for David.

"RJ. Don't. Ok!" Luce wiggled between the two guys hoping she could keep them apart until Ben and David got to them. Luce could feel Daniel stiffening. "RJ just leave." Daniel wanted this fight. He wanted to kill this kid for the way he talked to Luce and treated her. But wasn't about to make a move with Luce wedged between them.

"Yeah RJ take off." Daniel knew he was baiting him and he honestly didn't give a shit. RJ just smiled he had two guys on either side of him, not that he was worried. He knew he could kick pretty boys ass all on his own. A crowd was growing. _Where the hell is David at?_ Luce turned to Daniel she was almost crying.

"Daniel. Please. You promised." His heart melted and he took a deep breath.

"Your right. Come on." He slipped his arm around Luce shoulders. "See ya." Luce smiled up at Daniel as they waked. Daniel walked right thru the crowd with his around the only thing that mattered to him. He still heard RJ as they walked away.

"Yeah that's right city boy you just keep walkin. She'll be mine again, just you wait." It took everything he had not to turn around and knock his smart mouth up. But he had promised Luce no fighting.

David got to them as they were reaching one of the kegs. "Beth you ok? Where's that slimy piece of shit?" Daniel handed Lu another cup and she took a huge swig.

"I'm fine. I'm sure he's back with the boys talkin shit." She turned to Daniel looking tired and smiled. "Thank you." Daniel reached down and kissed her hand. Luce turned back to David. "Want to play me a slow one please big bro." Luce sat her beer down on the tail gate of Davids truck. Where Liz was very happily perched.

"You got it." Daniel sat his beer down leading Luce back to the dance floor. As the music started playing he pulled Luce in close.

"I love you." He whispered it into her ear as he started spinning her around the dance floor. Luce realized and just let him turn her than pull her close then turn her and back to him. Luce forgot about RJ, finals, that she was leaving all this again in the morning. All she carried about was Daniel. To soon David cranked it back up. Luce lead Daniel back to the truck.

Back at David's truck was now Ben singing with Jen sitting on the side of the bed next to him smiling. She hoped down when she saw Luce coming. David introduced Daniel to a couple of his friends and they seemed to just fit him in, some how. Luce smiled from ear to ear when their eyes met. Daniel winked at her. Luce turned to Liz who was smiling like a moron. "So hows your night going?" Luce pulled herself on to the tail gate next to Liz. Jen stood in front of them. A group of girls walked past saying hi and Luce waved back. She turned back to Liz. "Well." Jen smiled at Liz too.

"It's going good. I think David might like me. Maybe I don't know." Liz was looking at her feet again.

"Well." Both girls turned their attention to Jen. Not that Luce needed to ask she had seen Jen and Ben kissing earlier. Jen smiled the smile she always had when she was getting what she wanted. "UN Huh. Luce again rolled her eyes while she took a drink. She almost choked on it. "OMG is that Micky and Scotty?" Luce pointed at Micky dancing with Scotty, a nerdy, string bean for Micky and Jens class. Jen turned her head quick.

"Oh my god it is! And their kissing!"

"Ahhh!" They all squealed. Pushing their heads together so they could talk.

Daniel was actually liking David friends and with a little more alcohol, he might even start liking David. Who was now back playing. Davids friend Tom, who actually looked a lot like David just with red hair, who was apparently Liz older brother. "So Luce huh. Yeah she's a sweety. She really is." Daniel turned to him.

"Yeah I kinda like her." Daniel just smiled. Although his smile dropped as he saw RJ walking up to Luce. Tom whistled thru his teeth low.

"I gotta admit the boy had balls." He just ain't gonna stop til he gets his ass handed to him tonight." Tom and Matt fallowed Daniel up the truck turning their hats backwards. But RJ's boys had already made a nice ring around the girls. Daniel shoved on of them put of his way.

"RJ! Get your ass away from my girl!" Luce eyes went big as the wicked smile went across RJ's face.

"RJ if you have ever gave anything about me walk away now." Luce didn't want to have this happen.

"I do care about you Beth and that is why I'm gonna send this pretty boy back to his rich mama and Dad." He kissed Luce's cheek turning tow to toe with Daniel. Luce was about to jump down in the middle of them when two hands yanked her up into the bed right in between Liz and Jen. David jumped in between in her place. Daniel was done with this punk.

"I told you to stay away from her." He growled as he rolled his shoulders. Luce had never heard Daniel so mad. Not even when he was choking Jas out that day at school. RJ spun his hat around smiling.

"I'll stay away when she asks. Plus you ain't with all your friends in Cally. So what you think your gonna do bout it."

"I'm gonna knock that shitty, little, back water, grin off you ugly face." Daniel was gonna enjoy this. David got in between them.

"As much as I would love to see him kick your ass RJ. I'm afraid we both made Beth a promise tonight, not to fight. So. Get Your Mother Fucking Ass off my property!" Luce jumped down in front of Daniel.

"Please, please lets just go home ok. I'm not having fun anymore." She grabbed him by his shirt. "Please." Before Luce knew it she had been pushed hard into Daniel chest. What happened next was a blur. David snagged her up shoving her into the bed of the truck.

"Luce are you ok?" Jen was right there a long with Liz and Micky was coming over the side of the bed. "Luce?" Slowing things came back. Luce could hear the hollering and yelling for both RJ and Daniel.

"Yeah I'm ok. I think." Luce sat up and looked out the end of the truck where a ring had been made around the two guys who were busy kicking the crap out of each other. Luce started screaming for them to stop and trying to see where David and Ben were. She found them trying to push their way thru RJ's thugs. "Damn it." Luce hopped to her feet to fast and fell back down. "Jen get me the mike and cover your ears." Daniel and RJ were in the dirt. One on top of the other punching the snot out of the other. Daniel was on straddling RJ when he hit him hard in the ribs knocking Daniel into his side. RJ turned him over, climbed on top and started punching Daniel in the face. There was only one thing Luce could do. Jen handed Luce the mike. Daniel landed a good blow into RJ's gut shoving him back into the dirt. Luce could now see blood on Daniel making her want to cry. Both guy stood up and squared off again. Daniel landed a right hook square on RJ jaw then another. RJ tackled Daniel back to the ground landing on top. Landing punch after punch into Daniel gut and face. Luce forgot all about the mike hopping down and running to RJ. "RJ please stop." Tears were rolling down her face. He turned to her and pushed her out of the way. Luce hit her head hard on the ground.

"Just let me handle this Beth." Daniel saw it in slow motion. RJ pushing Luce. Her head hitting hard on the ground, it bouncing once. Than she didn't move. He snapped. Daniel grabbed RJ by the shirt, headbutted him, than thru him back into the dirt. He quickly crawled to Luce, who was lying limp in the ground.

"Baby, Luce. Wake up." Everyone could hear the pain in his voice. Daniel was begging Luce to wake up. The crowd was now silent. Daniel felt something hard hit him in the back. Next thing he saw was David jumping over him tackling RJ to the ground. He had instantly formed a shield over Luce body. Daniel sat up a little and looked at Luce. He could hear David behind him.

"Get this piece of shit off my property. I ever see you near here or Luce I will personally put you in the ground." Daniel charged RJ. Pinning him back to the ground and unloaded on his upper body. Not caring where the hits landed. He could feel Ben, Tom, and David trying to pull him off but the only thing that registered was Luce barley pulling on his plant leg.

"Daniel. Please! I want to go home! Please." She was crying, sobbing. Daniel instantly climbed off RJ and crawled to Luce swopping her up in his arms. Daniel looked over his shoulder as Ben and David finished kicking a bleeding, butt hurt RJ into his friends truck. Daniel sat Luce on the tail gate whipping the tears off her dirty cheeks. He started checking her all over for bruises, bumps anything when he felt something wet at the back of her head. Daniel pull his hand out. Blood. His stomach dropped.

"Luce, baby are you ok? Your heads bleeding." Luce tenderly touched the back of her head.

"Yeah I'm ok. Lets just go home. ok." David came back to them with a flash light.

"Is she ok?" David started checking her over. "Are you girls ok? Hey Benny lets walk these guys back. Tom you got this?" Tom was standing next to David.

"Yeah man." He climbed up into the bed, pick up the mike. "Hey y'all did we come here to party or what." He started up the band and everyone else seemed to go back to what was going on before. David walked over to Liz and Ben stood next to Jen.

"You girls ready to go." They both nodded and smiled. Daniel snagged Luce up with one arm under her legs and the other holding her as close as he could. His ribs hurt, he could taste blood on from his lip and his nose might be broken. But what felt the worse is his temper had gotten Luce hurt. Daniel would kick his own ass if he could. But when RJ had hit Luce instead of him. All he had seen was red. Daniel gently kissed her head as David, Liz, Ben, Jen and him walked back to Luce parents house.

The only light on was the kitchen porch. Jen opened the door and they all filled up into Luce room as quite as they could. The last thing they all needed was for Luce parents to wake up. Daniel gently sat Luce down on the counter in the bathroom and then turned on the light. The rest just sat down and turned on a movie knowing they would only be in the way in the bathroom. David walked over to the open door. "Hey man you need anything?" Daniel looked at David thru the mirror.

"Ummm ice and a first aid kit if they have one." Liz and David quietly went downstairs. Daniel turned back to trying to clean Luce head wound. He patted it with a wash cloth gently as he could. Luce winced. "Sorry, sorry." Luce put her hands on Daniel which were now covered in her blood.

"Is it still bleeding?" Luce felt sick. She had never been good with blood, especially her blood. Daniel looked into her eyes. Than at her head again.

"I think it has." Luce wearily smiled. Than took the wash cloth, rinsed it out in the sink next to her until the water ran clean. Than she started cleaning up Daniel. David poked his head in with ice and the first aid kit.

"I think I am gonna leave you in this guys capable hands ok, Beth. You ok?" David looked 15 years older.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Will you make sure Liz, Jen and Micky make it home ok?" David smiled and gave her a wink.

"Yeah I think Benny and I can see that happens." Jen and Liz gave Luce a big hug saying they'd be back in the morning to say good bye.

Once they all left Luce had Daniel pull his shirt carefully over his head. He winced when she touched his already horribly bruised ribs. Luce ran her hands gently along them. "Nothing was broken. Thank God. "Daniel what were you thinking? You could have really been hurt. Than what would Id done?" Luce was crying again. She couldn't think of Daniel being hurt. She actually hated RJ for picking the fight and hurting him.

"He hit you trying to get to me. Next thing I remember is you trying to break it up and him shoving you." Daniel winced at the memory of her falling and head bouncing against the ground as she fell. Daniel had to take a deep breath. "After that the next thing was you begging me to stop." Daniel could see David yanking her up into the truck as RJ landed his first blow. Then her crumpled body in the dirt. Her perfect little head hitting the ground. Jen and Liz running to her side while Micky stood guard over her friends. Than her perfect face with that small stream of blood. Daniel cupped her face with his knuckles that now felt like shit. "I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry I lost it." Luce brought one of her fingers to his lips.

"Stop ok. Stop. I understand. I would have told you to kick his ass after that." Luce filled a towel with ice. Sticking it gently on Daniel beat up knuckles. Than she sat him on the toilet lid and carefully cleaned his split lip, bloody nose, and the gash he had above his left eye. Luce dragged off his filthy jeans, undershirt, underwear and socks putting them in the hamper along with her dirty, bloody tank top, jeans and almost brown underthings. _How did I get dirt in my underwear? _She turned on the shower than washed her hair very carefully. Daniel helped as much as he could. Then stood there for awhile letting the hot water work on the aches and pains they both were starting to have everywhere.

It was almost three when Daniel help Luce into one of his t shirts and into bed. It had been two and a half hours since the fight but Daniel wanted her to stay up at least an hour longer. He pulled her close. "What would you like to watch?" Luce smiled and looked at him.

"IT." Daniel smiled big and kissed the top of her head.

"Your wish is my command." Luce snuggled carefully into him. She honestly couldn't be mad at him. He had done it all to protect and stand up for her. She just hopped her parents would feel the same way.

At eight in the morning Luce Mom woke her up. "You and Daniel downstairs now young lady." Luce leaned over and woke Daniel up. They met Luce Mom, Dad, and Sheriff Max. _ Oh shit. _Everything from the night before came back. "Oh My God is RJ ok?" Max smiled.

"Yes, my idiot of a son is fine. His honor a little worse for wear, however, he's fine. Actually I came over for your Mothers wonderful coffee, muffins and to make sure your ok Luce. I hear my little moron got a bit physical last night. Are you alright Sweetheart?" Max and Betty, RJ parents, had always treated Luce like a daughter, even when everything went to hell they had always made sure to check on her and tried to keep him away.

"Yeah I'm ok. A good knock to the head but I think I'll live." Luce smiled a little. Max just shook his head. Than looked at Daniel.

"You must be Daniel." Daniel cleared his throat as Alice handed a cup of coffee. Shaking the Sheriffs hand.

"Yes Sir."

"I want to apologize for my son. He's a hot head to say the least. Glad to see your no worse for wear. Looks like you gave my boy a good thrashing. About time someone did. Well Alice, John. I'll be letting you get to breakfast. His punk ass shows up here call me immediately. Thanks for the coffee and muffin Alice." Alice handed a bag with three more muffins in it. "Why thank you ma'am." He shook Daniel and John hands and tipped his hat to Luce and Alice.

Once Max pulled out of the drive way Alice turned to her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure your ok baby?" She started looking over the back of Luce's head where the nasty bump was after handing Luce a cup of coffee.

"Now you young man. Take a seat." Luce looked kinda worried at her mom as she started looking over Daniels bumps and bruises. "Take off the shirt." Daniel did as he was told Alice bent down and started looking over Daniels ribs. Seeing them in broad daylight made Luce wince. They were straight purple and black. "I don't appreciate you fighting in front of my daughter nor you letting her getting in the middle." She moved to his knuckles, fetching some ice from the freezer and refilling his cup of coffee. Luce smiled at the way her Mom could multitask. Alice let out a big sigh looking Daniel in the eye. "Thank you for knocking that boys stuffing out for hurting her." Alice sat some ice packs over his knuckles, than set to wrapping them to keep the ice pack in place. She had him stand and wrapped some more ice packs to his ribs. "And that is the end of it." She was looking straight at John. "Now I'm going to get that laundry up there and try to get the blood and stains out. You two eat some breakfast." Alice placed plates in front of them. Luce got up, maybe a little to fast but she hugged her Mom.

"I love you." Luce berried her face in Alice shoulder. She squeezed her daughter.

"And I love you baby." Alice helped her sit back down and walked up the stairs mumbling something. John finished the paper and clapped Daniel on the back then kissed Luce head and walked into the living room turning on the TV.

After breakfast and Alice checking them twice more, they headed upstairs to pack. Daniel was checking his face out in the mirror as he shaved. All considering he actually didn't look to bad as long as he had his shirt on. He had a gash on his nose that was bruised and swollen. His lip was busted and swollen. But the only other thing was his left eyebrow had a nice gash, bruised and swollen. Daniels knuckles were bruised but nothing like his ribs. He finished up in the bathroom when his phone went off.

"Jess."

"Hey umm just so you know Daddy and I are ridding back to school with you." Her voice was low and nervous like she was telling him something she shouldn't.

"That's great Jess. Than you can meet Luce. Your gonna love her. Wait what's wrong?"

"Well it's just Mom's coming too." Daniel instantly whitened and Luce came next to him. "And Becky. . . "

"Daniel are you ok?" He pulled her close.

"Thanks for the heads up Jess. We'll see you in a few hours. Love you sis." Daniel hung up the phone. Hugged Luce tight gently kissing her hair.

"Daniel what's wrong?" She looked into his eyes they were gray with a tiny bit of violet. Like a thunder storm and lighting. Luce scrunched her eyebrows together. Daniel kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. You just finish packing." Daniel looked at the clock by Luce bed. 9:30. "Jackson will be here in about one to pick us up and Luce wear something cute okay." Luce pulled back a little.

"Okay . . ." She knew Daniel was hiding something as he walked to the other side of the room calling someone.

Daniel needed to call his Dad. Luce was in no way ready for a plane ride with the she witch and Rebecca.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Edward knew exactly why his son was calling. He rolled his eyes.

"Dad can you please do something about well you know?"

"You haven't told Luce yet? Not that I blame you. But there's nothing I can do. Your Mother decided she needed to meet up with Jordan and Rebecca mothers in Paris and since I have to go to Germany for a conference it makes sense for her to just join us."

"And Rebecca. What the reason for that?"

"Michael wanted to ride back with Jess and since we are landing there already . .. well again I really had no idea how to stop it."

"Ok. Crap. Alright well I'll see you at three. Bye Dad." Daniel felt completely defeated. He knew that there was no way Luce was ready to take on his Mother especially not with Rebecca by her side. He quickly call Nora.

"Talk to me." Daniel had to admit he was missing all their friends and the freedom of college.

"We have a problem."

"What's up?" Nora had been texting Luce all break. Everything seemed to be going well enough. So why was Daniel so upset.

"Rebecca and Sharl will be riding home with us."

"Oh shit. Ok I'll Skype you." Two seconds later Daniels tablet went off. Nora's face popping up on the screen.

"Hey guys." Luce ran up to the camera. Instantly getting dizzy. She really need to pace herself.

"Hey Nor. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Hey little one. Can I see what your wearing please." Luce was confused what was with the sudden interest in her fashion.

"Okay . ." Luce stepped back so Nora could see what she was wearing. Her dark brown knee high boots, skinny jeans, a pretty light pink tunic with flowy sleeves and her locket on a long chain that almost came down to her bellybutton. Her hair had been pulled down into a lose low half pony.

"Not bad, not bad. Ok Luce I want you to grab the extra large black cardigan I bought you and do you have you dark brown big purse with you?" Luce went slowly to her closet and grabbed both holding them up. "Good put your wallet, books, and tablet in it with your small make up bag." Luce took almost everything out of her shoulder bag and transferred it into the purse.

"Nora what's going on?"

"Grab you Ray Bans and let me see your nails." Luce grabbed her sun glasses out of her bag too. Then lifted her nails up so Nora could inspect them.

"They are still perfect from when you tackled me before I left. Now someone needs to tell me whats going on." Daniel looked at his feet.

"The good news is Jess and Dad will be flying with us." Luce face lightened.

"That's no big deal. I mean I'm excited to meet Jess, but why are you both freaking out?" Daniel took her hands in his. Nora looked at the floor.

"Rebecca and Michael will be joining as."

"Ok. . . See Becky will kinda suck. But I am still not getting what the big deal is. I mean its not like your Moms coming too. . ." Luce looked at Daniel and then Nora. "She is coming. Isn't she?" Luce started freaking out. "I'm I'm not ready to me meeet your Mom." Luce actually stuttered she hadn't done that in years. "Oh Hell!"

"Lucinda." Luce winced.

"Sorry Mom." Luce turned back to Daniel and Nora. "I'm not ready to meet her. I thought I had til New Years." Luce was starting to slightly freaked out. Than her head started to hurt and get dizzy. Daniel quickly helped Luce down at her vanity where Daniel had set up his tablet. "I'm not ready. I'm not." Luce was gonna scream.

"Little one calm down. It's gonna get you as ready as I can. You will be fine." Nora walked Luce thru finishing getting ready. Make up, hair and outfit. Than helped her pack. It was almost 11 when Luce trudged downstairs.

One o'clock came way to fast. Daniel and John had brought all the bags down to the patio. Where Jackson picked them up loading them in the trunk. Luce was hugging her Mom hard. Than her Dad. Than they both hugged her tight. John and Alice even hugged Daniel. Alice kissed Luce a bunch more times. "It will be okay honey. Christmas break will be here before you know it." Luce kept hugging her Mom.

"I know I'm just gonna miss you like crazy." A blue bug came down the drive and two guys trudged thru the woods. Luce ran to Liz, Micky, and Jen. Almost falling down as she did Jen caught her. They all started hugging. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"Us too!" The girls said in unison.

"How you feeling?" Liz looked at her head thru the loose braid that was laid over her shoulder.

"I'm ok." They all hugged a little longer. Luce looked and saw Daniel bro hug Ben and then David. Luce slowly this time walked over to them.

"You take care of her ya hear." Daniel shook David hand.

"You got it." Luce jumped into Davids arms.

"I'm going to miss you." David hugged her. He had to be honest with himself. There was no one better, that David knew, to trust Beth with. He knew Daniel would keep her safe and that the city boy cared immensely for her. What more could he want. Luce was hugging Ben when Jackson came up to Daniels side.

"Sir we need to get on the road." Daniel turned.

"Of course Jackson." Daniel kissed Luce hair right next to her ear. "We gotta go love." Luce nodded. Giving everyone last hugs. Than Daniel helped Luce into the car and gently eased himself in too. Luce scooted over the seat to the other side window and rolled it down. Waving as they drove off.

Luce wasn't ready to leave at all. She was going to miss everyone like crazy. She already was texting Jen, Micky, and Liz. They were talking about the party and how there nights had gone. Apparently Jen and Ben had a date next Friday night. Micky and Scotty were gonna go play video games at the arcade tomorrow and David had danced with Liz most of the rest of the night. He had even asked her out to ice cream tomorrow night. Luce was only a hour away from home but it felt like a life time. Now she had to become a rich, snotty, brat. Luce pulled down the mirror in front of her. Everything was still in place. Lip gloss was perfect. Make up just right. Luce pulled her cardigan closer. She was kinda happy to be going back to school. She missed her little group of friends. She missed swim team and her classes. Oh and how she missed Nora and her room. Daniel scooted closer to her. "Hey you ok?" Luce side her glass to the top of her head.

"Yeah just gonna miss them." They didn't talk on the rest of the ride to the airport.

Once they hit the black top of the air port which led to the privet hangers Luce started getting nervous. She checked everything than once more. She wasn't ready for this but here it went. Hair, make up, bag, sun glass down. _Here we go. _The car parked and Jackson helped her out of the car. She put her purse in crook of her elbow just like Nora told her to. Her big sister had told her how to walk, talk and act. All she had to do was remember everything. _I can do this. Its just a plane ride. _ She turned to see see a pretty, petite girl almost running toward Daniel. She had blond hair with hot pink ends and bright blue eyes with lots of eyes liner. Jess was in a pair of skinny jeans with holes in them. The height of fashion. Back converse, a black tee with a hot pink guitar on the front topped off with several piercings in her ears. Luce looked toward the plane where she saw Edward standing next to a stuck up blond who had defiantly had some work done. She had Daniel eyes just much harder looking. Jess actually looked a lot like her Mother. Same blond hair and very petite. She was in a pair of perfectly fitting jeans, floral shirt and dark cardigan. Luce turned and watched Jess jump into Daniels arms making her smile.

"Hey Jess." Daniel winced a little as he picked his little sister up. "I've missed you kid." Daniel squeezed her tight. Than she skipped over to Luce.

"You must be Lucinda. Wow Nora did not give you justice. You are super pretty." Jess gave Luce a big hug catching her a little off guard. "We are going to be the best of friends." She slipped her arm into Luce and lead her over to the plane. All Luce could do was smile.

"Ok." She was glad that Jess had takin such a liking to her. But meeting Jess wasn't what worried Luce. It was the woman they were walking toward. Suddenly Luce was so glad she had her sun glass on. Daniel slipped his arm around Luce waist and Jess walked over next to her Dad. As Luce raised her sun glass to the top of her head.

"Lucinda, I am pleased to introduce my mother."

"Sharl, this is my girlfriend Luce." Sharl smiled a small smile.

"Please to meet you." Sharl gave a small nod.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Ma'am." Luce smiled and gave the same small nod, just like Nora had said too.

"Hmm." She turned quickly and walked back into the plane. "Rebecca I need you." Rebecca smiled her most evil smile Luce had ever seen as she walked back into the plane.

"Coming Momma." Luce had no idea Becky could sound so sweet. Edward ignored his wife and gave Luce a big hug.

"You did wonderful my dear. How are you?" Luce instantly relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you and pretty good. How are you?" Edward ran his hand thru his hair the same way Daniel did when he got upset.

"Been better." He looked at Daniel. "What the hell happened to you?" He clapped Daniel on the back smiling as Daniel winced. "Lets get moving."

Once on the plane Luce saw Becky and Sharl on the sofa whispering. They stopped once Luce got on the plane. Jess flopped down in the first row of seats next to a pudgy, brown haired, blue eyed boy, who Luce could only assume was Michael. They both pull out remotes and went back to the game they were playing. Luce slid into the chair behind Jess. Daniel plopped down next to her grabbing her hand and carefully kissed her head. "Hows the head?" He smiled rubbing her hand with his thumb before kissing it. Luce leaned over and gave his a good deep kiss.

"Hows your body?" They both chuckled. Daniel smiled a cocky smile.

"Amazing because I have you next to me." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Luce could see Becky glaring making her smile.

"I love you." She reached in her purse grabbing her ear phones and cell._ Maybe this plane ride could be fun._ Daniel hooked up her phone to the wifi on the plane. She turned on music and handed Daniel one of the ear phones. They settled in. Daniel had the stewardess bring Luce a Sprite and some crackers cause the flying was making her nausea. He also ordered him a beer.

"You sure your ok? Should we take you to the nurse when we get back to school?" Luce smiled at Daniel.

"I'm fine really. Just a little dizzy is all." Daniel gave her a kiss.

About half way thru the flight Edward was working hard at the table on a presentation. Jess and Michael were hard at their game. Daniel was relaxing with Luce head on his shoulder listening to music. He heard Becky get up and walk over. Daniel opened his eyes, raise his head and looked at Becky standing over him. "Oh my goodness, Daniel. What on earth happened to you?" She gently brushed Daniels check who instantly jerked away making Luce wake up. She had fell asleep. Which just annoyed Daniel more that Becky had woken Luce up. He kissed the top of her head, had her sit up a bit so he could pull up the arm rest that was between them. Luce snuggled closer and Daniel put his arm around her kissing her head. He than turned back to Becky. Who now looked like someone had spit in her drink.

"I'm perfectly fine Rebecca. Just a little scuffle." Sharl was now all attention from the sofa.

"Over what. Or should I say who." She shot Luce a dirty look.

"None of your business." Daniel kissed Luce head one more time. She looked up sleepily and smiled. Daniel shifted in his seat and pulled Luce closer who snuggled into him.

Finally Matthew voice came over the intercom. "Everyone we will be landing in 10 minutes. Sir, Ma'am we will be on the ground for two hours to refuel." 10 minutes later the touched down and Luce sat up and stretched. Daniel did the same just more slowly. Luce place her sun glasses in her bag with her ear buds and phone. Than she fallowed Daniel off the plane. Where there was on town car and a limo waiting . Luce recognized Charles. She looked at Daniel. He gave his Dad a hugged and Edward made sure to clap him on the back a couple of times.

"Thanks Dad." Daniel was happy his Dad had been able to get two cars to take them back to school. Edward smiled as his son winced.

"Any time son." He turned to Luce and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure as always Lucinda." Daniel turned to his Mom and Edward turned to Jess.

"You are coming home for Christmas right Daniel?"

"Actually it will be the day after Christmas. But yes we will be there." Sharl snarled.

"WE?" Daniel face got hard.

"Of course Mother. Luce will be joining me." Daniel got his cocky smile on his face. He knew she wouldn't argue this with his Dad standing right there.

"I need to lie down." She turned walking for the plane. Edward hugged Luce one last time. "Have a good time at school hon. If you need anything just give me a call and keep Daniel in line for me. See you soon." Luce nodded. Edward shook Daniels hand. "If you need anything let me know."

"Of course Dad." He finally turned to Jess who he wrapped in a huge.

"Jessy you be a good girl. If you need anything you call me ok?" Jess hugged her Dad a little harder.

"I love you too Daddy." Edward kissed her head.

"Now off to school with all of you. And be good. Oh and Daniel no more fights." Daniel smiled and walked with Jess and Luce over to the cars where Becky and Michael were standing. Once there Daniel gave Jess a really big hug even if it hurt. He promised that Luce and him would visit soon. Than Jess gave Luce a quick hug

"We will have to go shopping soon. I really want to get to know you better." Luce smiled.

"I would like that a lot." Jess gave her one big hug and climbed into the limo fallowed by Michael and than Becky. Daniel turned and opened the door to the car for Luce.

"My Lady." Luce climbed into the car ready to see Nora, Jordan and Hails. Ready to be back at school and ready to have fun. Away from RJ and all the drama of home for a while. Daniel climbed in next to her closed the door and Charles drove off toward Emerald College.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charles help Luce carry her luggage back up to her room. Luce opened the door. She had never been happier to see the clash of color, shelves of nail polish and mess on Nora's side of their room. The order and neatness comparison on her side. Her pillows and comforters. Luce walked up to her bed turning on the twinkle lights and running her hand gently along the gauzy curtains. Charles cleared his throat. "Would you like me to set your bags inside Miss?" Luce turned to Charles and smiled.

"Yes, please. Thank you Charles. You have been very helpful." Daniel walked quietly behind Charles slipping him a tip while putting his finger up to his lips. Charles just tipped his hat and walked toward the elevator. Daniel leaned on the door frame watching Luce run her fingers a long her desk looking at the statue of liberty paper weight, pictures of Nora, Hails, Jordan and her. Than the three pictures of Daniel and her. Luce smiled as she finally got to the picture of her parents together at her age. She looked around the desk as if looking for something. _Nora must have thrown out the flowers. Oh well its not like they would have made it anyway. Ok time to unpack. _Luce turned back to the door to grab her bags. "Oh Daniel you scared me." She put her hand over her chest and slightly jumped. "Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Daniel was still leaning against the door frame smiling.

"Yeah probably. But I would rather watch you unpack and order dinner for us." He walked slowly over to the suitcases sitting by the door, picked them up and sat them down on her bed. Wincing slightly as he did. Than sat on the edge of the bed. "You know I kinda miss our alone time." He grabbed her by the waist pulling her close. She giggled.

"Well. I need to unpack and than we can do whatever you want. Hey why don't you order some Chinese food." Daniel patted her butt as she walked next to him to her suitcase. "Hey." She gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." Luce put her clothes into the dresser first than walked to the closet grabbed a bunch of hangers and put those away. Daniel was on the phone ordering food. She looked at him smiling. "Don't forget crab puffs." He smiled back at her and finished ordering. Luce took her bathroom stuff into the small bathroom that Nora and her shared. Luce loved their bathroom from the colorful shower curtain, the super soft towels and the flower lights. Luce put her make up in the bin under the sink. Put her razor in the shower. She walked into the room taking her shoes off. Than climbed into the bed with Daniel. Who had already turned on the TV and was channel surfing. Luce climbed back out of bed and took out two of the ice packs that were frozen out of the small freezer. She also grabbed the ace bandage from a drawer in her dresser. "Daniel I need you to come here and take your shirt off." He raised his eyebrows until she held up what she had in her hands. He scooted to the side of the bed and stood up. Luce helped him take off his shirt trying not to wince when she saw his ribs. They were dark purple almost black. She carefully placed the ice packs on his ribs than wrapped the ace bandage around. Luce tried to be as gentle as she could treating Daniel like he would break if she touched him to hard. "Any better?" Daniel looked into her twinkling eyes.

"Yep all better." He crawled carefully back into the bed Luce fallowing right behind him. She sat next to him but didn't lean in to snuggle like she normally would so he just slipped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Your not gonna break me Luce. Now come here." She snuggled right close to him while changing the channel, finally settling on the Discovery Channel. If Luce was honest with herself she really had missed this quite time just the two of them. Not worrying if someone walked in, or didn't approve. They sat there watching TV with Luce falling asleep in his warm arms and the sound of Daniel's heartbeat. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Daniel leaned down leaving a long kiss on Luce lips. He scooted off the bed and answered the door. Luce could smell the food from her perch on the bed.

Daniel closed the door with his foot. Walked over to the bed handing Luce the bags of food and wooden chopsticks. Daniel crawled back onto the bed as she started opening up containers. "I've really missed having junk for dinner." Daniel just smiled.

"Yeah. I've just missed only having dinner with you. And being able to this." He sat all the containers on the desk. Luce smiled as he nuzzled her neck while laying her carefully into the pile of pillows.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Ridiculous question really but she felt it needed to be asked. Daniel answered by kissing her neck. Luce relaxed into the pillows enjoying the moment for just a little while than pushed gently on his chest. "I'm hungry and we have all night plus tomorrow." Her eyes ran up and down his chest. Daniel sat back up handing Luce her chopsticks and the container she had earlier. Before letting her get to eating Daniel planted one more long kiss.

"I love you." He started looking thru containers trying to find something he wanted. "So in the morning I have to meet up with couch but I'm free the rest of the day. So what you want to do?" Luce ate her third crab puff.

"I don't know. I would like to look over all my notes again before Monday and from that look you don't agree. Umm. Really I don't know." Luce took a bite from the container in front of her than picked up her phone to read the text from Nora.

_Hey little one. Hails, Jor, and me r goin shopping tomorrow. Hails and Jor want to start looking 4 Christ &amp; NY party dresses. Wanna come? We gotta get u stuff 2._

Luce groaned. Daniel looked at her while stuffing some noodles in his mouth. "What hon?" Luce managed a weak smile.

"Shopping trip with Nor, Hails and Jordan tomorrow. They want to take me shopping for Christmas break. I haven't even told my Mom we are leaving the day after Christmas. At least I'm missing one major party." Luce looked down at her lap. She had no desire to spend the last half of break in some mansion in Cally with Daniel's Mom and Rebecca. But it had to be done. Daniel ran his fingers down her check.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but there will be a party every night while we are there. You weren't far off with the whole out of a Jane Austin thing." Luce went as white as a sheet. "But it will mostly be dinner parties not actual balls like my mother likes to throw. But still you'll have to have a gown for each. So this is where you forget what a price tag is and allow Nora to guide you and just have fun." Daniel set his container down leaving his chopsticks in it and pulled out his black leather wallet, which now that Luce looked at it had his initials engraved into it. He pulled out a silver card which had been nestled in between two others. He tried to hand it to Luce who instantly started shaking her head no. "Luce take it. I know you hate Nora covering everything while your out. Now you don't have to worry." He slipped the credit card into her hand. "And don't worry about spending to much. You would have to try hard to reach the limit."

"Daniel I can't." Luce felt so weird. She knew by taking the card she was entering a world with Daniel where she could never hope to pay him back ever. Daniel smiled.

"Luce don't worry about it. You will never have to pay it back. And baby there are corners we can cut with this but your evening attire is not one of them." He had been moving containers and scooting closer. "I know your uncomfortable with this, but Luce if we could turn the love and happiness you showed me this last week into money than baby, I'm indebted to you. What happened this weekend I have never thought that a family could actually be like that." He pressed the card into her palm than closed her figures around it. Luce looked into his eyes.

"But your being so careful not to depend on your parents." Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Luce this is my allowance card. Which I haven't touched since I was eighteen and started receiving dividend checks from my Dads companies for my stock. So you see you wont be putting me into debt. I just might have to ask my Dad to up my allowance. Ok." Daniel cupped her face with his hand pulling her lips to his. "I love you. So please don't worry." He gently pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Ok. I guess I'll take it if it will make you happy. Thank you." Luce was almost cradling the card in her hand. The phone in her lap vibrated. It was from Nora.

_There's no getting out of it._

"Ugggg. According to Nora I can't get out of it if I wanted to. Daniel can we just drop off the face of the earth for the last of Christmas break?"

"I wish but I bailed on Thanksgiving so she'll hunt me down if I don't come for Christmas. And Luce you don't have to go if you really don't want too?" Luce sighed she knew if she didn't go that Becky and his Mom would have a field day. So she wasn't sure what to do. _No you know what you want to do girl. _

"No, I want to come. Just really nervous. But I'll have everyone there with me so it can't be to bad. Right?" Luce eyes were pleading for Daniel to agree.

"Of course." He hugged her tight.

They ate dinner than watched some TV. Luce took the ice packs off Daniels strong chest and ribs. "So I was thinking. You wanna go for a swim?" Daniel turned his head down so he was looking at Luce who had snuggled down with her head on his chest.

"Well, that sounds good to me." Daniel had to admit he wasn't excited for practice on Monday. He wanted to find a way to avoid the questions and explanations for his injuries. The rumors that were more than likely going to start after everyone heard why the fight had started. Daniel moaned. It only took ten minuets to get from the dorm building to the pool. They both changed and walked out to the pool. Luce looked into the reflecting water. She didn't really see much. There was her long dark brown hair, slight curves, thin legs, small arms, and ok chest. Luce had never understood what Daniel saw in her. She still didn't. But there had to be something. Luce pulled the hair band off her wrist and thru her hair into a knot on top of her head, being careful at the base of her neck.

Daniel walked slowly out of the locker room to see Luce pulling her hair on top of her head. She was so amazing. He especially loved the way her butt looked in her suit. He quietly as he could walked up behind her swooping Luce into his arms than jumped into the water. Daniel let go of Luce as they kicked to the surfs. Once they both broke thru the warm surfs laughter filled the room. Luce grabbed hold of Daniels arm as they swam back to the side. They spent hours playing in the pool til at eleven couch walked in. "Hey what you guys doing in here?" Daniel poked up his head.

"Nothing couch just getting in some practice in before Monday." Luce poked up her head.

"Sorry couch." The older man in green shorts, white polo, saddles and a dark green baseball cap with a big white "E" on it let out a deep breath readjusting his hat.

"Just get to bed you two." Couch slowly walked out of the pool area. Daniel lifted himself out of the water pulling Luce out after him.

Once back in Luce room they both hoped into the shower. Luce stood against the wall watching Daniel wash his hair. Her eyes wandered down his face stopping at his split eyebrow, and the cut on his nose. Lingering at his split lip. She felt horrible about the fight, even worse because Daniel had gotten hurt. She stared at his broad, chiseled, amazingly buff, tan chest watching it slowly raise and fall as Daniel breathed. Luce couldn't imagine how she would have felt if RJ had been able to hurt him anymore than he had. Daniel finished washing his hair and looked into her eyes. He had a smirk on his face making the violet in his eyes dance. "What love?" She couldn't help but smile as Luce plastered herself to him. Daniel wrapped his arms around her slender waist kissing her forehead. The room was warm, steamy and smelled like his shampoo. Luce looked into his eyes before kissing Daniel long and hard mashing her mouth against his. Daniel slowed the kiss, he knew his ribs were no where near ready to pick her up and keep her up. He pinned her back against the wall putting one hand on the wall the other pulling her waist to his. "As much as I would love to have this happen right now your Mom might have a strong opinion about me abusing my ribs like that. However, I can think of somewhere else we can go to finish what your trying to start." He kissed Luce neck genitally.

"Ok. . ." Luce ran her hands down his arms. "Just let me wash my hair first." Daniel kissed her than opened the shower curtain grabbing a a towel off the towel bar. Luce made quick work of her hair, face and body. Shut off the water wrapping a towel around her body. She squeezed her hair with a towel trying to dry it than walked into the room with her towel on. Daniel was already under the blankets just waiting for her. Luce dropped her towel as sexy as she could than crawled into bed.

The next morning Luce woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon, eggs and fresh roses. She propped herself up on her elbows looking at the coffee pot sitting on top of the microwave which sat on a cart by the bathroom. Daniel was standing there in a pair of basket ball shorts. The first thing Luce saw other than Daniel amazing butt were the bruises all over his ribs. Her eyes traveled up his strong muscular back to the thick shoulders than down to his clean cut arms. Luce couldn't help but smile looking at him. With his blond sandy hair all messed up from sleep. As if he knew she was starring at his back Daniel turned his head. "Well good morning sleepy head." Even tho she loved waking up next to him she still hated having her hair all messed up and morning breath. Luce sat up making sure the blanket was pulled up enough for nothing to show while yawning and stretching.

"Good morning." Luce rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Daniel came over with a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and a steaming hot cup of coffee. "Yumm. Did you run to the mess hall already this morning?" Daniel got a smirk across his face. He kissed Luce hair as he set the tray in her lap.

"Actually yeah. I've been up for a while and got hungry. So I made my way over to get breakfast and thought I would bring it back to you. Did I get the eggs right?" Luce looked at the plate of scrambled eggs with salsa.

"Yep, just the way I like them. Plus a amazing guy bringing me breakfast in bed. What could be better?" Daniel pointed behind her head to her desk. Luce slowly turned her head to see two dozen long steamed roses sitting on the desk. Luce carefully moved her tray of steamy breakfast to the side so she could smell the buds. They instantly reminded her of walking up in the summer time at home. She moved back in bed pulling her tray back to her lap. Daniel sat on the side next to Luce. She leaned over and kissed his check.

"Thank you." He turned so he could kiss her gently on the lips.

"As always your welcome. I just love spoiling you." Luce knew he was telling the truth. She ate a few bites than Daniel sat the tray on the floor. "So baby." He carefully slid her down in the bed leaning over the top of her. Luce snuggled down into her pillows and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm." Daniel gently pushed some hair from her face.

"Will you make me a deal?" Luce just smiled running the back of her hand down the side of Daniel face.

"Sure baby." Daniel cocky smile went across his face.

"Stop fighting me.. just let me spoil you in anyway I see fit." Luce gave him a questioning look as his eyes danced and sparkled. She knew he loved her and just trying to take care of her but it still made her feel a little uncomfortable. All Luce could do tho was smile and kiss him.

"Alright, on one condition?" He smiled and looking into her eyes. Pressing his nose against hers.

"Whats the conditions?"

"You let me love you completely." Daniel kissed her for a long time.

"Ok, but that goes both ways." Luce gave him a kiss. When she heard Nora's voice on the other side of the door. Daniel sat up and Luce practically jumped out of bed. Naked.

"Crap." She quickly crawled back into bed. Daniel chuckled and grabbed her his shirt and a pair of sweats from her dresser. He had to admit she could get dressed quick when necessary. Luce climbed out of bed and waited for the door to open.

On the other side of the door Nora was ready to kill the chauffeur who had driven her from the airport. "Look I just need you to bring the bags from the car to the room. OK. That is what my father is paying you for."

"Ma'am there are four more suitcases." Nora didn't ever like being a stuck up prissy bitch but her spoiled daddy girl face was so about to come out.

"I don't care if there are ten. I want them brought up to my room now! OR I'll see to it your fired." The driver tipped his hat turned and walked back to the elevator. She turned back to the door. "God good help is so hard to find." She slipped her card the reader and was almost tackled, making her feel instant relief.

"Nora your here. I've missed you." Luce hugged her furiously.

"I've missed you too little one." Nora placed her purse on her bed throwing her coat next to it. Daniel walked out into the hall bringing in Nora's first two suit cases. Nora put her sun glasses and scarf on the bed as well. "Now how was your break? I want to hear all about it?" A load crash came from the hallway making Nora's eye twitch. "Oh for Gods sakes." Nora stomped out into the hallway with Luce and Daniel right behind her. There in the hall were four large white and pink Louis Vuitton suit cases all piled on the floor and a driver who looked scared to death. "Really four bags. Four bags. Do you have any idea how much these are worth?! Not to mention my clothes! You have got to be kidding me." Nora had stomped over and was inspecting each bag. "Smudged. Scrapped. Scratched! Aghh. Now I want my bags righted and in my room. Now!" The driver jumped up quickly and carefully took the bags to the room with Daniels help. Nora grabbed her phone from her pocket stomping toward the sitting area by the elevator. "Daddy!" Pause "Its my limited additions." Pause "No, I can not just buy new ones." Luce walked back toward the room where Daniel was quietly talking to the driver while checking over the luggage. Luce was really confused luggage was bumped and scraped all the time.

"What's going on?" Daniel just smiled.

"Nora got a newbie driver, had a long flight early in the morning and hasn't had her coffee I'm guessing." He let out a sigh. "So I'm guessing her panties are in a bunch."

"Is the luggage really damaged?" The driver was ash white and looked terrified. Daniel clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's fine. Totality fixable. Here. Now get lost before she comes back." The kid took the tip and almost ran out the door. A couple minuets later Nora stormed in.

"I can't believe it. Ugh. My poor babies. How bad is it Daniel?" She gently ran her fingers along the bags. Daniel let out a long breath.

"Not bad. Dad has a amazing leather guy in town who can get the scuffs right out. Don't worry. But I think you have scared that driver for life. When was the last time you called your Daddy?" Daniel was chuckling at this whole thing, where Luce didn't see any humor in it.

"I think I was like 17. I hate new drivers." Nora let out a long breath rolling her eyes as she fixed herself some coffee. She took a long sip then turned to Luce. "Ahhh, much better. Any ways how was the flight with the she witch?" Nora had started unpacking. Luce sat on her bed needing a moment to process. She wasn't sure what had just happened. That girl wasn't the Nora she knew. As if Nora could read her mind. "I know its kinda shocking but that's how your gonna have to act too." Luce instantly started chewing on her lip.

"Nora I don't think I can be like that. I mean I've thrown my case of temper tantrums but I've never acted like that much of a spoiled bitch." Nora turned her head so she could look at Luce.

"Spoiled bitch huh." Nora got a smile across her face. "I was going for spoiled, rich, daddy's girl." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Luce just think of it as your in a play. Just acting. We all know that's not who you are. Hell the way we all act at home is not actually who we are. But that is the way we are supposed to act." Luce eyebrows came together and she looked really confused. Than she looked at Daniel.

"So your telling me you act differently too?" He wrapped his arms around her waist so she could still lean away to look at him. Daniel grinned.

"Not as much as the girls like to play it up. I just get a little more demanding. Where as Hails, Jor and Nora become first class bitches." Daniel whispered something in Luce ear. Nora watched her face instantly lighten as she giggled.

"Hey Nor. What's your full name?" Nora glared at Daniel squaring her shoulders as he smiled and shrugged.

"It's Elizabeth Elenora Jessable Grace." Luce giggled.

"Really so why don't you go by Elizabeth than. It's pretty." Nora let out another breath.

"I did when I started prep school my freshman year. Then Hails, Jordan and me decided to change them. More to separate the real us from the brats we were at home." It made sense.

"So what's Jordan and Hails real names than?" Nora eyes got big.

"Hails is Victoria Alexandria Hildegard, and Jordan's Jenessa Jordan Marie Frances. Oh they are going to kill me if they know I told you."

"So does that mean we are going to have to add names to mine?" Nora laughed.

"No honey. Our mothers just thought adding all our grandmothers, great grandmother and what ever other names they could come up with together sounded more regale." Nora rolled her eyes at the whole idea. "Lucinda Elizabeth is perfectly beautiful as it is." Luce gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait does that mean the guys go by different names at home too? Cause I am going to get really confused."

"Nope. Well except for Daniel. His mother still insists that he goes Edward Daniel while at home." Luce giggled and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Ok very funny Elizabeth." Nora glared at him. While Daniel looked at his phone. "I have to go talk to couch. You girls get unpacked and get shopping. I have to make an appointment with the tailor in town to get four new suits made apparently." Daniel leaned down and gave Luce a kiss on the check. "I love you and I'll see you later." Daniel gave Luce another kiss and headed for the door.

"Ok Edward Daniel." Both girls started laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Luce was sitting in a dress shop watching her friends try on dress after dress after dress. She had been able to avoid being the one in the spot light so far. But she knew soon it would be her turn. Hailey had tried on so many dresses Luce had honestly lost count. Jordan finally looked in the mirror locking eyes with Luce. "Your turn. Get up here." Luce shook her head no but Nora grabbed her by the arm dragging her onto the small stage in the middle of a wall of mirrors.

"What kind of dress do you want?" The three attendants had been helping the girls with everything, from fabrics, gloves, to hair accessories. Luce turned to Nora.

"How many do I need?" Nora, Jordan and Hailey gave her a sympathetic look as Nora checked her phone.

"Well two ball gowns and four evening dresses." Luce groaned a little. She had been looking thru all the catalogs that had been sitting on the table next to the chair she had been sitting in. Luce had been watching all the different gowns her friend had tried on. In the end she decided that she didn't like anything to flashy but wanted them a little form fitting. Not as fitting as the mermaid styles Hailey and Jordan had tried tried on. Maybe something with a little train on the evening dresses but not on the gowns. Luce liked the almost black navy blue color but also wanted some that were a light color. She looked over at her friends going thru racks and racks of dresses trying to find ones for Luce to try on. One of the assistants came up next to her.

"What sort of gowns are you wanting hon?" Luce looked in the mirror. She tried to picture herself all dressed up standing next to Daniel but she just couldn't. Nora came up next to her holding the dark navy blue dress Hailey had tried on.

"Hey try this and we can go from there." All three of the girls gave her a sympathetic look. Luce put a small smile and went to try on the dress. In the dressing room the attendant helped her into a corset and than into the dress. Luce refused to look into the mirror until she was back on the stage. When Luce finally got up the courage to look in the mirror she realized she looked amazing. The fabric had a sparkle to it and hugged her curves to the top of her hips. She really liked what the corset was doing for her boobs.

"Ooooo." Her friends stood up walking toward Luce. Hailey instantly started playing with Luce hair what Nora and Jordan started working on placing cream colored gloves on her hands. One attendant brought Hailey some hair pins with small pearls on the end and she started pushing them into Luce hair. Once they were all done Luce looked into the mirror and smiled. _Maybe I can pull this off._

"I think I like this one." Nora, Hailey and Jordan all nodded in approval.

For the next three hours Luce and the girls played dress up. By the end Luce had three evening dresses and the two ball gowns she would need which were all having to be altered. She had also bought two corsets, four pairs of gloves, the pearl pins and two sets of pins with gem stones on them. I had been nice to slid the card when everything was done. She didn't have jewelery to go with her outfits yet, but there was still time and she was sure plenty of shopping trips to find the rest of what she would need. Than the girls went out to dinner. They had decided on a cute little Italian place since the food at school left something to be desired according to Jordan and Hailey. Once they all had wine in their glasses and Luce looked up over her menu at her friends. "So how were your guys break?" All three of them looked up and than at each other.

"Ok. Nothing really tell tell. Normal stuff. Couple of parties, niceties with the family. Normal stuff." While Nora had been talking Hailey and Jordan had went back to looking at their menu while glancing at each other. For some reason all three looked really nervous. Luce took a sip of her wine.

"Whats going on?" She looked anxiously between the girls. Hailey looked at the other two. Than laid her menu on the table.

"Oh for heaven sakes. What everyone is not saying is that there's a rumor going around saying Rebecca, her mother and Daniels mother are planning Daniel and Rebecca engagement party because they are all delirious and think he will propose over Christmas break." Luce almost spit her wine out.

"Why would they think that? I mean I understand that Daniel and I haven't been dating that long but am I missing something here?" They all looked nervously at each other. "Hailey?" Luce knew she would tell her. Hailey never held anything back.

"Because Rebecca says she is pregnant." Nora gave Hailey shin a good kick under the table. "What she needs to know." The waitress came with their food and refiled their wine. Luce looked down at her seafood linguini's suddenly not hungry at all.

"How far along is she saying she is?" Luce was pushing her food around to make it look like she was eating. Again they were all looking nervously at each other. Nora took another sip of her wine and then cleared her throat.

"Six weeks." Luce shook her head. _There's no way that would put it right around._ Luce face went pale and darkened.

"Its not possible. Its not. Daniel would never." Nora scooted closer to her in the booth they were sharing and hugged Luce kissing her head.

"Of course not, honey." Nora knew Luce needed to know but still. "It's a bunch of crap. So don't worry. They are just starting rumors to try and trap Daniel again." Luce nodded her head but a bit of dough had been placed which she knew was what they wanted. The fact was the time frame they were talking about was right around the time Luce had caught Becky in Daniels room with his clothes on. As the girls were talking and finishing eating Luce just stayed quiet thinking about what had been said. _I trust Daniel right. Of course, I do. Daniel would never cheat on me. Although we had only been dating about a month at that point. _

Nora watched Luce thru the rest of dinner. She could tell what Hails had said was working slowly into her subconscious. Nora knew she should have been the one to tell Luce but she wanted to do it later tonight. They were having fun all afternoon. Luce had even started to enjoy herself by the end of the shopping trip, had even started acting like a bit of a demanding brat and now she was back to her quiet, self conscious self. Nora had to find some way to get Luce out of her bubble and give her some confidence. Not only in herself but in Daniels feelings for her. Other wise they would be torn apart over break. Daniels mother hadn't even had to try very hard a simple rumor like the one Hails had been stupid enough to repeat would do what they wanted it too. She had to talk to Daniel as soon as they got back to campus.

Daniel had talked to couch for awhile. It was mainly about how Jason need to set a better example. Daniel had agreed even tho since Hailey and him had been back together Jason behavior had greatly improved. They had also gone over work out drills for Monday and had decided to start out easy since no one had probably worked out while on break. After his meeting with couch Daniel had gone back to his room to unpack. Once in his room Daniel had set to work unpacking the right way, putting things where Luce had made places for them. He couldn't help but smile while thinking of Luce. He knew she would be out with the girls all day. Daniel appointment had been at four but it really didn't take long. The tailor just remeasured him than he picked out the fabrics and colors. Easy. But once back at school he stood in his room looking around. _What to do?_ It was almost eight when there was a knock at the door. "Luce." Daniel went over and opened the door to Becky. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Actually," Becky batted her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Daniel really didn't want to deal with Becky but he had said they could be friends. He stood aside and let her in. _ This is a bad idea._ Once she was in he shut the door watching Becky sit on the bed.

"What do you need Becks?" She laid back on the bed expecting Daniel to join her. She pouted a little when he didn't.

"I have something I need to tell you." She stood up and walked to Daniel. "Remember the night when we slept together about a month and a half ago?" How could he forget. Daniel still to this day felt horrible about it. Honestly he couldn't believe he had let it happen. But she had been so upset about the divorce and Micheal. Daniel hadn't meant for anything to happen, however, he had been holding her than she kissed him and well shit. After a deep breath.

"Yeah. What about it?" Becky sat back down on the bed and patted for him to set next to her as she dug around in her purse. Daniel sat down next to her. First Becky pulled out a pregnancy test. "Oh hell no!" Daniel jumped to his feet off the bed. "I'm not falling for that one again Rebecca. It's not happening!" She let out a sigh.

"I thought you might say that." She pulled out a couple pieces of paper and handed them to Daniel.

"What the hell is this?" He grabbed the papers and started reading over them. "You've got to be shitting me." Daniel plopped down next to Becky, barley feeling the pain shoot thru his ribs from the quick movement, who handed him a sonogram picture. Daniel felt like he was going to cry. She was pregnant. This time she had papers from her doctor to prove it. _Shit Shit Shit. _"Is there any way its not mine? Be honest Becks?" She sighed and looked at her feet.

"Yes, there are two other guys who could be the Dad." Becky didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. What she didn't like was the second Daniel's and her Mom had found out they were ecstatic. It was finally a way to make Daniel be with her. Only this wasn't how she wanted to win Daniel she wanted him to be with her because he loved her and wanted to be with her. Daniel looked over at Becky. She seemed defeated. He sighed and hugged her.

"Who knows?" Becky winced and felt like crying.

"Your Mom and mine." Daniel stood up and started pacing back and forth. He knew it meant everyone in their social circle would know including Nora, Jordan and Hailey.

"Son of a bitch. God damn it!" He looked at Becky. "This is going to kill her. Kill her. I'm going to loose her." Daniel was sitting back on the bed with both his hands full of hair. Becky started crying. Daniel sat up and pulled her into his arms. "Its gonna be ok Becks. It's it's ok." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry Daniel. I know your happy and this is gonna ruin it all. I wasn't even going to tell anyone but my Mother over heard my discussion with Dr. Jackson on the phone. Than I had to tell her but I told her it could be two other guys too but she all she heard was your name." Daniel knew Becks was telling the truth. "I was never going to tell anyone you could even be. I figured once the baby was born we could have the DNA test done quietly and take it from there. Daniel I am so so sorry." But he couldn't even hear her. He turned to Becky and hugged her again.

"It's going to be ok. Please tell me one of the possible Dads is Josh?" Becky had been dating Josh for just shy over a month and she loved him. He was fantastic to her. All Becky could do was nod her head. Daniel kissed the top of it.

"Ok here's what we are going to do." Daniel whipped her tears away with his thumbs. "Your gonna go talk to Josh and I'm going to go beg forgiveness from Luce. Than we are going to figure this out. But I have to see if I can even fix this with Luce first. Becks look at me." She looked at him. "I am going to be right here with you thru this. I am only gonna ask this once. Are you sure you want to got thru with this?" Becky sniffled.

"I honestly don't know." It was the truth and that was all he could ask for. He kissed her forehead, than walked her to the door.

"Becks if you decide other wise let me know and we'll take care of it ok. No questions asked."

"Thanks Daniel. I think I gonna go find Josh before the rumors start flying." Daniel gave her an encouraging smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Daniel walked out the door shortly after she did. He had to find Luce before she heard from anyone else.

Nora had told Daniel where to find her. Luce was hiding on the second floor of the library in the far back corner in one of the two oversize chairs. She had her tablet in her lap and a text book open on the arms of the chair. He had no idea how he was going to even open this conversation but from what Nora had said Hailey had already told Luce about the rumor so maybe he could start there. The only problem was he couldn't say it just wasn't even possible, because it was. Daniel had betrayed Luce and now he had to face the music for what he had done.

Luce was in a pair of carpi yoga pants, a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of UGG boots Nora had bought for her. She had braided her hair so it was over her shoulder. Luce had needed to study and refresh before tomorrow. But for the life of her she couldn't concentrate. Her brain just ran over the same question over and over, could Daniel had cheated on her? Part of her instantly said no but than all the comments Becky had said and her being in Daniels clothes that morning said something different. She tapped her pink stylist in between her fingers and went back to trying to study. Luce didn't even see Daniel walk up in front of her until he sat down in the other chair. She looked at him. His face seemed hard, looking worried and stressed. But at the same time scared and unsure. Luce sat her tablet, book and stylist on the table. "Daniel what's wrong?" Luce didn't want to ask the question she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she might throw up. What ever Daniel was thinking about it wasn't good.

As soon as he saw her Daniel felt his heart sink. He knew he was about to say something she would never forgive him for. Daniel hated himself so much he thought he might cry. He looked into those beautiful hazel eyes so full of questioning and hurt. He was about to destroy the thing he loved the most. "Luce I need to tell you something." He moved his chair so he was facing her and their knees were touching. He was going to make her stay and hear him out. Luce already knew what was about to come out of his mouth and she already wanted to run. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't. Luce wanted to cover her ears like she did when she was a small child.

"Ok." She started shoving her things into her bag when Daniel grabbed her hands in his. This couldn't be a good sign. He was shaking harder than she was. "Daniel just tell me." His eyes were dark gray as a thunder cloud and had hint of violet sparks almost like lighting. He took a deep breath.

"I need you to sit here and listen to everything I have to say from start to finish. Ok. Can you do that?" Luce swallowed hard. _This is worse than I thought. No its not you knew this was what was going to happen._ She shut out the voices in her head and starred at Daniel.

"I'll try." Luce knew she wasn't going to be able to listen to what he was about to say. He took a deep breath.

"First, I love you more than anything on this planet. You make my world turn. Your the reason I wake up with a smile on my face and the reason I have one when I go to bed at night. I love that you shared you amazing family and friends with me." Deep breath. "Baby, Luce please look at me." His voice broke and tears started welling up in Luce eyes.

"Daniel, I don't want to hear this. Please just let me go. Please! I don't want to hear this." Daniel wouldn't let her run. He had to get this out.

"Baby I need you to hear this and listen until the end please." Luce let out a whimper but she sat back down. Tears were flowing down her pretty face and it was like someone stabbing him in the chest. "Luce first Becky is pregnant." Luce mounded trying to get away.

"I don't want to know Daniel please." Luce dropped her head so she was starring at her lap. Not that she could really see it thru the tears. Daniel watched her whole body shake, her upper body rise and fall as she cried. Luce knew what was going to come next.

"Luce there's a chance the baby is mine." She crumpled. Daniel reached down trying to put his arms around her. Sobbing. "Baby I sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I didn't. I love you. I do." Luce pushed away grabbing her stuff and walked very fast out of the library. Once she hit the stairs out side she grabbed her phone from her pocket and sent Daniel a text with only two words.

_I'm done._

Luce than ran to her dorm room. _All I have to do is make it to Nora and my room. _

Nora was waiting for Luce when there was a very light knock on the door. Luce had tried to open it on her own but couldn't see the reader with all the tears. When Nora opened the door she fell into her arms. After Daniel came by it didn't take much for her to connect the dots. She knew Luce would be devastated and all she could do was hold her as she cried.

Nora rocked Luce until she feel asleep. She pull Luce boots off and tucked her into bed. Than she walked down to Daniel room. Nora knocked solidly on the door ready to give Daniel a large piece of her mind. It had taken her three hours to get Luce to sleep. Daniel yelled to go away thru the door. "Edward Daniel you open this door." Daniel had no intention of opening the door but he knew Nora wasn't going anywhere. He struggled to get it open. Nora came in to see an very drunk Daniel. There were two finished fifth and a six pack. Next to where he sat back down sat a second six pick was waiting. That one he was half thru. Nora rolled her eyes and grabbed the beer from his hand. "Nora I don't want to talk about it, and I know what I've done. So just let me lie in my own shit." Nora felt bad for Daniel. Yes, he had made a really bad decision and it had bit him right in the ass. But it had taken down the sweetest girl she had ever known with it.

"Daniel I'm not here to make you feel any better but I'm not going to make you feel worse either." Daniel had his hands in his hair. He was sitting on the floor with his elbows on his knees. Nora went into the bathroom and grabbed the trash can putting it under his face. "Now we are going to fix this because she loves you and you love her. I am not going to say this will happen over night, hell I don't know if it will happen at all but I will help you try to fix it. Now look at me." Daniel looked up and he looked horrible. His eyes were a dual gray with no light in them at all. "Daniel it may take a month or more for her to get over this. You know that right?" He met her eyes.

"You think I have a chance to fix this?" Nora gave a small smile.

"Come with me." Nora helped him up and lead Daniel to her room. They crept in to see Luce laying in her bed holding a pillow tight to her chest. Daniel let out a small moan.

"Nora, I can't watch this." Luce was crying in her sleep.

"Just listen for a minuet." Daniel walked closer to the bed. Watching Luce trash in her sleep. He inched closer wanting so bad to crawl in with her, wrap her in his arms and kiss away the pain she was in. Luce was mumbling something. Than it came to him. It was his own name.

"How is this supposed to help?" Nora could see it tearing Daniel even deeper.

"Your not listening hard enough." Daniel crept a little closer to the bed where his everything was crying in her sleep. She was saying his name and something else.

"Don't go. Don't leave me. Please Daniel come back." For the first time all night he felt ten times worse. All he wanted to do was wake Luce up and tell her that he was never gonna leave her. Nora and him walked back to the door.

"Thanks Nora that helped a ton." Daniel turned ready to stagger back to empty bed and his case of beer.

"Your an idiot. She still wants you. She still loves you. She is just hurt and confused." Daniel looked at Nora confused. "She was beginning you not to leave her, so don't." Daniel still looked confused. "Give her a few days and she will come around. But I would be careful how much time you spend with Becky around her tho." Daniel just nodded. He stared at her. How could he have been such a moron. Daniel gently brushed some hair out of Luce face. He whipped her tears away, than lightly kissed her check.

"I love you and I will make this right. I will." He kissed her for maybe the last time for he had no idea how long or if he would ever get to do it again. "Thanks Nora. Take care of her for me. Make sure she eats, studies, and goes out. Ok?'' Nora smiled and nodded.

Becky had been working up the courage all night to tell Josh about the baby. She still had the doctors note, ultra sound picture, and pee stick in her purse. Josh was an amazing guy almost as great as Daniel. He looked a lot like him actually. Same blond shaggy hair, tall and muscular, came from a rich family. The only difference really was Josh blue eyes that were deeper then the ocean. "Josh." He turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. They were in his room. Like Daniel, Josh paid the extra amount so he could have his own room. They were sitting on his bed watching a movie and had pizza for dinner.

"Yeah Becks." He smelled like sandal wood, chlorine, and honey. She loved him not that she was going to say it. Becky loved the way he held her hand, and kissed. The way she felt so safe with him. Probably the same way Luce felt with Daniel. _Oh God I am such a horrible person. I ruined his happiness because I couldn't just let him go._

"I have something I need to tell you." _Please don't run. Please, please, please don't run._ "Ummm I'm pregnant." Becky searched his eyes for something, anything, but he just sat there quiet. _Ok I'm just going to go before he kicks me out. Yep. _"I just thought I should let you know. I gotta go." Becky grabbed her purse and stood up to leave. Josh reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Becks sit back down please." Becky did as she was told. Josh made a small smile turning so he could face her and hold her hands. "You just caught me off guard. Look just give me a moment ok? Do you know for sure?" Becky nodded still look at her lap. She reached into her purse pulling out the sonogram picture with a baby what looked more like a jelly bean in it, than handed it to Josh. He gently looked at the black and white picture his face going soft. She couldn't believe she had done this. Not like she had ever had a plan on working or anything like that. Becky knew the plan was for her to marry some rich boy, stay at home to plan parties, run the house, do charity work and all the things rich women did. But she had hoped to find someone wanted to be with her for love not out of responsibility. Becky hoped that Josh wouldn't run but maybe he would, she wasn't sure. Josh set the picture in his lap and squeezed her hand. "Give me a day to think about this ok? Are you sure I'm the dad?" _Oh I hoped he wouldn't ask that._

"Ummm not for sure there is one other guy." Becky voice trailed off. She wasn't about to tell him there was two. The fact there was one other was bad enough.

"Who?" Now he actually sounded upset. Its not like they were together when she would have gotten pregnant, actually they had been sleeping together on and off for two months before they actually became an item, but since this was the first real emotion Josh had shown all night so Becky wasn't about to argue with it. Deep breath.

"Daniel." Josh ran his hand vigorously thru his hair.

"Isn't he dating someone. Ummm Luce I think her name is. She's on the swim team with us." Becky rubbed her palms on her jeans, than placed the picture back into her purse, trying to think of a good reason for what had happened. It was pointless really because there was no good reason. She had used her parents divorce and the turmoil with Micheal as a way to get into Daniel arms. She than carefully turned it into something else. _I'm a horrible person. _She had been jealous and hateful. So she manipulated her way back into Daniels bed and in the process destroyed his happiness.

"Yeah, he is." Shit Josh face said everything she needed to know horror and disgust.

"Were they dating when you slept together?" Becky swallowed hard rubbing her palms on her thighs again.

"Yeah." Well if the pregnancy thing didn't scare Josh off knowing what a horrible person she had been would do it. Becky wouldn't even look him in the eye. Josh turned so he was facing the wall in front of him rubbing his face. This girl who he obviously didn't know very well could be pregnant with his child. Becky wasn't who he thought she was. He had thought she was a sweet girl who was a good person. What he was he going to do? Josh looked at the girl next to him. She was terrified, devastated, embarrassed, panicky, but what he didn't see was a screaming bitch who had just had a plan come together. Josh scratched his head. "Can I ask you something?" Becky shifted her weight and Josh stood in front of her. "Why?" Becky took a hard deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure there was a reason at the time. I was jealous of her. She had all his attention and he adored her. It seem petty and ridiculous now." Becky spent the next half hour explaining Daniel and her past. Everything she had done and how horrible she had screwed everything up. "And that's it." Josh had been quiet the whole time. He now knew who he needed to talk to tho. "I don't want to be that person anymore. That's not who I am. Who I want to be. I wasn't like this at one time. I wasn't. Actually being with you has helped me fined the person I thought I had berried long ago. The person I want to be." Josh thought about their time together. The nights spent talking, watching movies, bowling, going to the bar and dancing all night. That was the Becky he liked._ Ahhh hell._ Josh walked over to Becky and gave her a sweet kiss. All the sudden she started crying. Josh held her.

"How about I walk you to your room and we can meet up for breakfast in the morning. Than we'll talk some more alright?" Becky sniffled. He hadn't dumped her that was a good sign and he still wanted to see her, also a good sign. This could be ok, maybe.

The next morning Luce woke up feeling exhausted. She rubbed the sleep out of her swollen, tender, red eyes. _Maybe yesterday was just a bad dream. _ But the look on Nora face told her it wasn't. Her chest hurt more than it ever had with RJ. All the sudden there was that urge again to run into the bathroom and cut away all the pain. _No I won't do that again. _It felt like there was a giant hole left from were someone had stabbed her heart and tore it from her chest. She couldn't think about Daniel without it throbbing like crazy she put her hand over where the hole should be and sniffled. All the sudden getting out of bed seemed way to hard. Luce laid back down culling into a small ball and let the tears and sobs come. She barely noticed Nora set a cup of coffee in front of her on the book shelves, tuck her blankets around her and kiss her forehead. Nora than turned on some day time TV, shut off the lights, except for the twinkle light around Luce bed, and headed to class. She had texted Hailey and Jordan to tell them what had happen. In between her classes she made her way to Luce's to tell her teachers she was sick and would be out for the week. All had been really nice about it and Nora was pretty sure it was cause they had already heard what had happened. Regardless they gave Nora a list of assignment and thing Luce needed to do to stay on pace. After her classes were done she went to the swimming pool to talk to Luce couch. He, however, was not so understanding. He had given her three days off, but made it very clear that was it. Frustrated she went to their room to check on Luce.

Outside the door there were a small bouquet of peonies. Nora smiled and picked them up as she walked thru the door. It looked like Luce hadn't moved at all. The coffee cup was untouched, the TV was on the same channel and Luce was still laying there on her side facing the wall. Nora walked over to check on her and put the flowers on her desk. Luce was starring blankly at the wall. Nora sat on the bed. "Luce. Honey. You wanna talk about it?" All she did was shake her head and start crying. Nora pulled Luce up into her arms, kissed her head and started rocking her again.

"Nora it hurts. It hurts so bad." Luce sobbed. Nora ran her figures thru her hair.

"I know honey. It's gonna be ok. It will." Nora held Luce while she cried. Miserable cause there was nothing she could do to ease her friends pain.

Daniel had been shocked when Josh knocked on his door the next morning. He hadn't slept the night before. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Luce when he had told her about the pregnancy than her crying in her sleep. His chest felt like someone had punched a hole in it where his heart use to be. Every time he moved it hurt and not from his ribs. Everywhere he looked there she was smiling, her eyes dancing than he would close his eyes and the image changed. Daniel had call the florist once he woke up looking for her smiling face. Honestly Daniel hadn't planed on getting out of bed once he remember what had happened but the knock could have been Becky or in his dream Luce. But it was Josh. "Hey Daniel can I talk to you a minuet? Dude what happened to your ribs?" Daniel let Josh in and slid a t shirt on, barely noticing the pain from his ribs, shaking his head.

"Stupid shit. So whats up?"

"Umm I wanted to ask you somethings?" Daniel knew where this was going but he wanted Becky to be happy. At least one of them should be.

"What's up Josh?" Josh straddled Daniels desk chair and Daniel plopped back on the bed.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Becky." Daniel got up to make some coffee.

"Sure what you want to know?" As the coffee pot started bubbling Daniel grabbed a cup from the shelf and pulled down Luce pink princess cup. It was white with little pink crowns and her name on it making Daniel chest ache so bad he almost fell down. He carefully placed the mug back grabbing a different one.

"Whats Becky really like?" Daniel turned to Josh. He knew that look. He always had it when he thought about Luce. BAM right in the chest. Daniel rubbed the spot and sat back on the bed.

"Honestly she's a sweetheart. She's a amazing girl when its just her. She's really great. Smart, funny, and loving. But you have to be able to deal with the crazy, prissy, rich girl bitch side too." Josh mulled it over in his head. Daniel could tell he was torn. "Do you like her?" That was easy.

"Yeah, of course. She's great." That was easy answer. Daniel half smiled.

"Is she worth it?" Again easy.

"Yeah." Daniel shook his head.

"Do you want to be with her?" Josh was quiet for a minuet than nodded.

"Yeah. I love her." Daniel looked at Josh who had a gleam in his eye and was covering his mouth. Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"So what's the issue than?" Josh realized there was none. The problems had been all in his head. He love Becky.

"Do you think she would cheat on me?" Daniel had to think about that one. Becky wasn't the cheating type of girl. She was more the screw relationship so I can do what ever type. But she had seemed happier since that night six long weeks ago.

"I can't answer that honestly. The only person who can answer it is Becks. But honestly she looked terrified at the idea of loosing you last night." Josh nodded. He knew all he needed now. He cared about Becky. Hell he loved her and she was pregnant with either Daniel or his kid. So he was gonna be there for her thru this. Josh stood and so did Daniel. They bro hugged and Josh left. Daniel was happy he could help Becky and Josh come together in this mess. Even if he was going to be tortured thru it.

After his talk with Daniel, Josh actually felt better about everything. He was only two terms away from his masters in education. He had no issue with being a trust fund kid but he still wanted to work. Josh thought about it on his way over to the mess hall. Once inside he saw Becky sitting with her friends nibbling on some toast. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled. His heart melted. He learned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you and I'm in. If you still want me?" Becky squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up out of her chair and hugged her. Becky whispered in his ear.

"Yes. Yes." Than she pulled away so she could look into those deep blue eyes. For the first time they were in their own world. "I love you too." Becky kissed Josh and all he could think was yep this was what he wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been five days now, and Nora had had enough. The only place Luce had gone was swim practice and that was because her couch had threatened her scholarship if she didn't come to practice. Luce would only eat when Nora forced her and showered when Nora dragged her into the bathroom. She had just laid in bed in the same position. Daniel had sent new flowers everyday and had come by every night to Luce not even acknowledge his presence. Well Nora had just about enough. She walked over to Luce bed and yanked the covers off her. "Alright Luce time to get up." Luce didn't do anything except wrap her arms around herself. As far as she was concerned she had been good, she was eating kinda and she hadn't hurt herself even tho Nora had given her plenty of chances by leaving her alone in the shower and by herself all day. But she had promised Daniel, ouch, and her parents she would never do that again. So she hadn't. Luce barely herd her roommate but she zoned back in trying to listen. "Lucinda that is enough. It's time to get up and get on with life. You haven't been eating or studied. Damn it Luce he's been here everyday, at least once, begging you to forgive, talk, or even look at him. And if your not ok with that I understand. I do. Lucinda you look at me." Nora pulled her into a sitting position and placed her hands on either side of Luce face. "You need to get on with your life honey. Come on. Please Luce snap out of it." Her glossy red eyes flickered and she looked at Nora, really looked at her, for the first time in days. Nora gave a sigh of relief. Something kicked on in Luce mind. The fog began to lift. Than things came back. First that horrible night hit her like a ton of bricks. It felt like someone had punched into her chest and ripped out her heart. Luce let out a cry grabbing her sides making Nora scramble. "Luce. Luce." All she could do was cry and almost scream. After awhile she sat back up whipping her face.

"Did it really happen?" Nora knew what Luce was asking. She had asked her it every time she came any kind of conscious. Nora hugged her tight than nodded, scared cause this was the point Luce checked back out. But she just leaned into Nora and sobbed. After a while she whipped her face and yanked on a bra, clean jeans, and a clean shirt. Than she found and shoved that stupid card into her pocket grabbing two of the vases from her desk. The sad was gone filled by furry. _He wants to see and talk to me fine. _"Nora will you please grab the other two." Luce was going to shove the flowers up Daniels ass fallowed by his credit card. Nora nodded slowly. _Well she's up that's good. But this isn't good for the whole get them back together idea. _She fallowed Luce to Daniel door. Luce sat down the vases and knocked/pounded on the door. When Becky opened it Luce smiled and half laughed. _Of course she would be here._ Daniel jumped up rushing to the door. Luce glared at him than shoved vase after vase after vase after vase of flowers into his face. Daniel quickly handed them to Becky who then handed them to Josh who sat them on the desk. Once she handed the last vase to Daniel she walked up to him took the card from her front pocket, pressed herself against him and put it into his front pocket. Luce turned on her heal looped her arm thru a very shocked Nora's and stormed off back to the elevator. Half dragging Nora with her. Daniel shocked not only to see her but then have her touch him and be so close. She had been right there. He ran up past them.

"Luce. Luce your up. Are you ok? Please talk to me. Please. I need to talk to you." Becky and Josh poked their heads out the door shocked as much as Daniel. He almost was giddy and smiling. It had killed Luce to be that close to him and to now be ignoring him. All she wanted to run into his arms and let him put her back together. Kiss him. Have him hold her, make her laugh. But no. If he wanted Becky well she was done tiring to fight it. Luce wasn't going to divide a family. She dragged Nora on. Daniel stood in front of the elevator doors. He looked horrible. Daniel looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He had lost weight and his gray eyes were solid gray. Luce shook her head trying to get the need to let him hold her out of it as she tried to past him when she felt something pull on her arm. Luce looked down to see Nora pulling her arm free. She kissed her check and started walking toward Hailey and Jordan's room leaving Luce standing in front of Daniel. Luce started to panic she could do this with Nora by her side but not by herself.

"Nora. Nora." Nora just kept walking. She knew they needed to have this out. If Luce was going to move on and deal with Daniel than this fight had to go down. Luce crossed her arms over her chest starring at Daniel squaring off.

Luce had a hard look on her face. But she was up and not a zombie. Daniel was so happy she was up he didn't care she had just shoved four days worth of flowers in his face. She had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes. But was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Luce. Can you just hear me out? Please." She glared at him with a look of hatred. Daniel knew she would be mad. Yet he hoped it could be fixed. Judging by the look on her face his hope was fading fast.

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear it." Luce turned and headed for the stairs. He cut her off again. So she went for the elevator where he cut her off again. They did this dance three more times before Luce thru her hands in the air and stomped her feet turning in a small circle. "Oh my God! What is your problem?! What do you want?" Daniel saw the tears welling up in her eyes begging him to just let her go.

"I just wanted to talk." Luce finally gave in and stomped over to the window straight across from the elevator looking down into the court yard. She could see the bench were Daniel and her had first met that first starry night little under four months ago. Remembering how it felt the first time he touched her hand, how easy it had been to talk to him. How every time she looked into Daniels beautiful violet eyes she felt butterflies and safe. She felt like she was home. Making her chest ache horribly again. It was a bleak, miserable day outside. The rain was coming down in sheets pelting the window. The wind was howling shaking the trees which were now bare. All the birds and other animals had gone away for the year. Leaving her here alone. The day reflected the way she felt inside. Emotionally bare, physically miserable and alone. Daniel fallowed making sure to leave space between them. When what he wanted to do was grab her and lock her safely into his arms so he could kiss away all the pain they both were in. Daniel plopped down and watched her starring out the almost ceiling to floor window. At the top was stain glass flowers intricately woven in with vines and leaves the trunks crawling down the side turning into more flowers and leaves. God only knew how old it was. But the normally bright colors looked dual today just the way he felt. She was standing there her shoulders slumped with horrible posture. Something Luce never had. "Luce about what happened." She flinched. He could see her close her eyes and breath. "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. But I want to work things out." Luce whipped around glaring at him.

"Your sorry. Your sorry." All the pain she was in was about to come out and she was going to aim it right at Daniel. "What exactly for Daniel? For cheating on me, or for lying? For telling me you loved me? For hurting me? For breaking my heart? Which one is it? I gave you my everything. I even introduced you to my family. And you cheat on me." Her anger burst was quickly turning back to hurt. "What did I do? What did she give you that I couldn't? I hoped everything she said was wrong but it wasn't. You got bored and went right back to that sluts bed." She pointed right at Becky. Daniel head fallowed her arm. Becky and Josh slinked away queitly. "And of course you would be right there." Luce yelled after her. "God! So she still there huh. While I been in my room in pain. Crying for you. You have been happily in bed with her. And now instead of just letting me go and being honest. Your here begging me to forgive you." The anger was back. Becky couldn't even give them this. A damn break up fight. "You told me you loved me. God damn it Daniel! You met my family. And they like you. What am I supposed to tell them when you don't show up for Christmas? What am I suppose to tell Kenzie and Piper? And Christian. They liked you. He even looked up to you." Tears were pouring down her face just like the rain out side turning everything in front of her blurry. "I thought you loved me. But love isn't supposed to hurt like this. If I wanted to be lied to and cheated on I would have stayed with RJ." Luce paused trying to ketch her breath. "Oh but there's the icing on the cake. At least I never slept with his ass. But I did with you. Didn't I?" Pause. Her voice lowered. "I let all my guards down and gave you the one thing I can never ever get back." Her voice cracked. She sounded defeated. "I knew you were to good to be true." Luce almost ran for the elevator but this time Daniel couldn't muster the energy to fallow her. She had sliced him to pieces inside and he deserved every bit of it. He hadn't even thought about Piper, Kenzie, and Christian. Their faces flashed before his eyes. The girls giggling when he winked at them. The time Christian and him had spent talking about Christians band. The things he wanted to do with it. Now Luce was going to have to explain to her whole family why he wasn't there in Luce's warm, loving living room opening presents for Christmas. Eating her moms fresh cookies. _Where are those presents going to go? How is she going to explain it._ Daniel let out a small moan. After a while Becky came out and knelled in front of him.

"Daniel. Daniel look at me." He hadn't even noticed he had been crying. He quickly whipped his face. "Come on lets get you inside." Becky took his hand and lead him back to his room.

As soon as Becky got him into his room all he could do was think about what Luce had said. She was right about so many things but wrong about so many too. He had never been board with her. He did love her more than anything. Daniel sat on his bed and put his face into his hands. "Damn it!" Becky walked over from Josh's side and knelled again in front of him gently pulling his hands from his face.

"Daniel look at me please." He lifted his head and looked at her. Becky blue eyes were filled with concern. "It's going to be ok. It will. She's just really mad and hurt. She'll come around. I promise." Becky hoped Daniel believed her cause she didn't. Josh and her had listen to everything Daniel and Luce had said. After Luce had seen her open the door and then listening well it didn't look good. "Do you want me to talk to her? I don't think it will do any good but I will. Daniel please smile." Becky hadn't seen Daniel smile since, well today for that brief moment, before that it had been the night all hell broke loose. She was really worried about him. The only time he had shown any emotion at all way when he saw Luce. "Daniel do you love her?"

"Becky you know that's a stupid question. Of course I love her." Becky rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Than why are you sitting here?" Daniel knew what she was getting at. It was the same thing Nora would have told him.

"Because I want to give her some space. To think." Josh helped Becky stand up. This pregnancy was kicking her ass. She was nauseated all the time and could barely hold anything down until she got a craving and than the boys couldn't get her enough in front of her. Josh tho had really been amazing to her. He made sure she was eating right, not just all the junk she was wanting, taking her prenatal vitamins, and getting enough sleep. Come to think about it Josh really hadn't left her side since she told him she was pregnant. He had even held back her hair while she was throwing up. Josh made Becky happy. So happy. He made her want to be a better person and he loved her. Becky starred down at Daniel.

"Please tell me you thought that sounded as much like a cop out as I did." Daniel moaned laying back on the bed. Becky was right the only way Daniel was going to win Luce back was by sweeping her back off her feet and showing her how much he cared for her.

"Your right." Daniel sat up. "I'll go try and talk to her again. But I don't think it will change anything. She's really pissed off. And I don't blame her one bit." Daniel stood up. Becky looked at him.

"Can I make a suggestion first?" Daniel nodded. "Take a shower, shave and put clean clothes on first cause you stink. And while your gone we are going to clean this room cause its gross." Daniel hugged Becky than headed for the bathroom. When he was cleaned up he gave Becky one more hug and clapped Josh on the back. Than he walked toward the elevator. He had to as least make her hear how he felt.

Once back in her room Luce had sniffled and whipped her face. What was she going to tell everyone come Christmas. She could lie say he had to go home for some reason. But than where was she going to go for the rest of break? And what was she going to do with all those presents? The thought made her sick to her stomach. Nora was waiting in her room when she came in with a cup of coffee and some toast. Once again Nora was taking care of her. Always taking care of her. Luce was settled in on her bed working on her homework. Nora than went to work on her nails. It had been almost three hours and Nora was in the middle of painting her toes finally. Luce was working on a paper when there was a knock at the door. Luce looked at Nora who face told Luce she would have to get it. Luce huffed moving her books out of the way and walked to the door. She opened it just to slam it back closed. Nora looked up than moving to the next toe. Knock. Knock. Knock. Luce walked back to her bed and went right back to work flopping her throw back over her lap. "Aren't you going to get that?" Luce looked at up from her tablet at Nora with all the attitude Nora would have given her mother when she was annoyed. A small streak of pride went thru her.

"Nope." She took a drink of her coffee than went right back to work. Knock knock knock. Nora rolled her eyes. Knock knock knock.

"Oh for petty sakes. You know your getting good at this prissy brat attitude." Nora carefully got down from her post and hobbled to the door. Walking on her heals so she didn't ruin her pedicure. She opened the door wide knowing who was on the other side. "Well hello Daniel." Nora looked at him. He looked better than earlier, he had shaved, showered and out of his sweat pants. But diffidently wasn't the Daniel who made girls swoon. Nora looked over her shoulder. Luce lipped 'Nora No.' to her friend. "Come on in." Nora went back to her perch by the window. Daniel closed the door carefully, than walked over and stood next to the end of Nora's bed. Luce dared herself to look at him thru her eye lashes but only for a minuet and that was all it took for her chest to start throbbing again. She quickly went back to writing her paper. Trying really hard to concentrate. Daniel looked at Nora who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Luce." She didn't look up just started writing on her tablet faster. He walked a little closer. "Luce." He slowly progressed closer until he was right next to the side of her bed. "Luce." Finally Luce dropped the book she had been trying to find a certain quote in, which shouldn't been hard the page was tagged with a sticky and the quote was highlighted. When she looked up all Daniel saw on her face was utter annoyance.

"What Daniel? What?" If looks could kill Daniel would be six feet under.

"I just wanted to talk." He was saying it all very quietly. Like he had lost his confidant voice. For the first time since she met Daniel he looked broken, small, almost fragile. But the Daniel she loved was always strong and confident. This Daniel was none of those. It made her heart ache even more. Luce let out a deep breath. The look in his eyes made her soften. She laid down the book and set her tablet aside.

"About what exactly?" Daniel looked at Nora and she gave a small smile. Daniel grabbed the chair from Luce desk and straddled it.

"I want to ask you something?" He was still talking quietly like he had been beat so many times he hadn't the energy to speak up. Again Luce felt horrible.

"Whats that Daniel?" Her voice softening. That had to be a good sign. Luce scooted to the side of the bed so she could look at Daniel. He had such a sad look on his face. It killed her.

"I just wanted to ask if you can ever forgive me?" Luce was taken back by the question. They sat there quietly for a few minuets than Nora decided that she needed to go meet up with Hailey and Jordan.

"I'll be back in a few." She quietly left the room. Not that either of them noticed. Luce was trying to turn everything over in her head. That horrible night almost a week ago and all the days since. The argument they had just had. How Becky had been in his room and then right around the corner, again, when they had been fighting. But at the end of it all there he was sitting in front of her and here she was sitting in her room. Just the two of them. Luce was still contemplating Daniel question could she forgive him?

"I don't know." Was all she could muster while look in her lap. Luce couldn't see the way her answer would hurt him. He didn't say anything just nodded. They went back to sitting in silence. Finally after what seemed like forever Daniel said something in a little loader than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Luce. I am." Silence fell again.

"For what Daniel?" It seemed almost stupid to ask again but she hadn't given him a chance to answer the last time. Daniel was quiet again. He had to word this right even tho he wasn't sure where to start.

"First, I want you to know that I never got bored with you and that I never have stopped loving you." He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for betraying you and for hurting you. I never meant to cheat on you and there is no excuse for what I did." Pause. "But I think the most important of all is how sorry I am for breaking your heart. For the pain I'm going to cause your family." Daniel had started to cry and Luce suddenly realized she was too. They didn't rush to hold each other or even say anything for what to Luce felt an eternity. "But I will never apologize for loving you." Luce was taken back. Daniel was still speaking quietly but there was a firmness to his voice. "I was always happy with you even when we were fighting. I don't want to be with anyone else. I just want you. All of you." Daniel whipped his face with is hand. He had cried more in the last week than he probably had in his entire life. But that was the issue she was his life, his world, and now she was gone. His wonderful, precious, beautiful angel was gone. Daniel knew he didn't deserve her. "I just wanted to tell you that. I'll let you get back to studying now." Daniel stood and started for the door. Luce didn't know what to do. She loved him but she still didn't know if she could ever forgive him. But she also couldn't let him leave like this. Daniel had just barred his heart and soul to her.

"Daniel." Daniel stop and turned slowly.

"Yeah Luce." Luce crawled quickly out of her bed and walked over to him. She hugged him right around the middle. Daniel was stunned and than wrapped his arms around her. Holding onto her with everything he had. She berried her face in his chest sobbing. They held onto each other. Neither willing to break it for no one knew how long. Luce slowly than pulled away.

"I love you." Luce hugged him again for a while longer still crying. Than slowly pulled back again. "But I don't if I can forgive you." Daniel understood. He kissed her forehead releasing her and opened the door.

"I love you and when you do I'll be waiting." Luce looked confused, instantly cold and lonely again wishing his warm loving arms were back around her sniffled.

"What if I never forgive you?" Daniel shrugged before he walked out the door whipping his face again.

"Than I guess I will be waiting forever." Daniel leaned down kissing her check. Than walked out her door. Leaving Luce confused and crying on the other side. Daniel knew he would have to see her at practice and around school. When they were hanging out with their friends. He hoped that one day she would find someone else and be happy. But he knew deep down he could never be happy with anyone other than her.

To be continued . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luce woke to the all to familiar sound of rain on the window, cold room, because for some reason the heat wasn't working right in their room. Of course Nora had raised a fit but the school was still "working on it." Until than Nora had bought them down conformers for their beds, under armor, fuzzy socks and really warm sweatshirts. With the cold weather setting in and the way Luce still felt like she could never quit get warm none of it really seemed to help. Nora walked over with a hot cup of coffee. She was very frustrated with everything and the cold in the room was about to bring out Nora bitch side. "That's it." Luce looked up from her coffee.

"Whats it?" Nora grabbed her phone and made a call. Luce made a puzzled look on her face. "Hello. Yes can I speak with your heating department." Luce slightly tilted her head with her face scrunched.

"I am looking for a electric fireplace for my dorm room. Do you deliver?" Pause. Nora face lite up. "Fantastic. I will look at your website and give you a call. Can you deliver same day?" Pause "Umm Hmm." Pause. "Perfect. Thank you. I'll be in touch." Nora grabbed her tablet and coffee sliding back under her comforter.

"Nora what you up too?" Nora was concentrating on her tablet.

"Little one I am fixing our heating issue."

"By getting an fireplace." Luce eyes got big. "Nora how are you gonna put a fire place in our dorm room?"

"Not a real fireplace silly. An electric one." Luce just nodded her head. It made sense since who know how long it would take the school to fix their room. Especially since it was only their room so it wasn't a huge priority. Plus if Luce had learned anything about her big sister arguing was not going to get anyone anywhere with Nora.

"Okay." Honestly if it made their room warm again Luce didn't care if Nora had a real fire place installed. Nora kept looking and sipping her coffee was Luce got dressed pulling a brown t shirt layered over her white long sleeve white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Found one. It's perfect." Nora quickly called ordering it. "Good news it will be here later today. No more having to wear under armor in our room." Luce shook her head smiling as she packed her bag for the day. Than pulled on her three button UGG boots on. Finally slipping into her matching fluffy black jacket with fake fur on the hood. She thru her hair into a pony while walking out the door.

"I'll see you at lunch." With all the clothes she had on Luce should have felt warm but no. She still felt the hole in her chest making her feel cold all the time. Luce had been trying to put on a brave face. But she knew none of her friends were at all buying it. Luckily her swimming and school work weren't suffering. After her week in bed Luce had managed to get caught up in one weekend and was staying on track, maybe even excelling. She really hadn't been hanging out tho. Everyone knew it was because she didn't want to be around Daniel. So the girls had moved their Sunday study sessions into Nora and her room. Luckily Daniel hadn't pressed the issue. They had made it to the only place they really saw each other was swim practice and the swim meets. Luce had continued to do well at the meets. Couch had ever told her after the last one, where she had place 1st once, 2nd twice, and 3rd once, that she probably didn't need to worry about her scholarship for next year. Luce had thanked him purposefully but something that should have sent her over the stars with happiness had barely affected her. Daniel ribs were almost healed. They were now just a light greenish yellow. But she felt bad every time she saw him but for some reason she was no longer mad. Luce had forgiven him the night they bad talked in her room. Now every time she saw Daniel Luce was filled with a longing deep in her heart. It made everything ache. She so badly wanted to run over throw her arms around his neck and say everything's ok. Lets just be us again. But for some reason Luce just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Luce had just finish her 2nd class for the day. English _Yuck._ It wasn't about the reading load she cause loved to read. It was all the papers she had to write about the books Luce hated. _Lunch time_ Luce trudged over to the mess hall for lunch with the girls and most likely Jason and Cam too. Bill didn't really seem to like hanging out with the crowd so they didn't see much of Jordan, who had all the sudden took on a kinda emo look but who were they to judge. Of course lunch was always the exception cause Bill was in class. Luce walked in the side door dropping her bag next to Nora in her spot. "Hey girls." Nora, Hailey, and Jordan smiled.

"Hey Luce." She really did love her friends. Luce walked into the line building a large salad and grabbed a water sliding her card thru the reader and grabbed the receipt. _Only 80 dollars left until Christmas break. Shit. I need to do laundry that 5 bucks right there plus breakfast, lunch and dinner. This is gonna be tight. And I can't ask Mom or Dad for any more money since they are having to fly me home now. _Luce trudged over to her spot plopping next to Nora who saw the receipt before Luce could slip it and her card back into her wallet. Nora would talk to Luce about it tonight. Luce looked at everyone at the table.

"So you guys ready for finals next week?" The guys didn't say anything. Nora looked at Luce as all the girls shook their heads no. "Want to start extra cram sessions every night after my swim practice?" All the girls smiled nodding their heads. One of the things they all loved about Luce was her ability to take notes and how much she studied. It made school work so much easier. Luce didn't mind helping her friends. She was use to it from high school. Luce was starring off into space thinking about Jen, Micky and Liz. She missed them like crazy but since she had only told her Mom about Daniel and her breaking up Luce was not looking froward to going home.

"Luce. Luce. Earth to Luce."

"Hmm." Luce snapped back to the mess hall.

"We girls need to finish up doing some shopping. We were wondering if you wanted to come Saturday?" Luce took another bite of her salad. She really didn't want to go since she wasn't planning on going to Cally now, but it would be nice to have some girl time and a break from studding.

"Sure why not." Nora hugged her than looked at her phone.

"Shit." She looked at Cam. "We are going to be late." Luce slid out as they both rushed out. Hailey and Jas quickly fallowed with Jordan in the rear. Luce checked her phone. _I still have 30 minuets until class._ Now alone she pulled her tablet out looking over her notes from biology. Luce saw Daniel plop into the booth on the other side of the table. But didn't look up. Luce knew he looked amazing his his dark wash jeans , long sleeve shirt that fitting nicely on his chest and arms. His eyes were dancing and his hair was all kinds of messed up. Luce sighed. She missed him and having him so close was almost torture. Daniel smelled like his body spray and shampoo giving her butterflies making a smile spread across her face.

"Hey." Luce looked up meeting his gaze.

"Hi." She smiled making him smile. Luce looked a lot better from the last time he had been so close. He had watched Luce walk over from his table with Mark, Jenna, Josh, and Becky. She looked amazing in her dark jeans that hugged her legs and hips. She had her hair in a pony and t shirt/ long sleeve hugged her curves perfectly. All he wanted to do was pick her up, kiss her lips, and hold on to her never ever letting her go again. 

"What are you doing?" Luce looked up with a slightly confused look on her face but still smiling. She raised her tablet a little.

"Homework." He wasn't going away so she slipped her stuff back in her back pack. She glanced at her phone. _20 minuets aghh_

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be over with Becky?" Daniel winced a little.

"Josh has her." Luce had heard Josh could be the Dad and that they were dating. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Bout what?" Luce sighed not knowing what to say. She wanted to talk to Daniel but she had to stand by what she had thought since she found out about the baby. Luce would never break up a family.

"I don't know. How are you? What you been up too? Are you still coming to Cally for the second half of vacation?" Luce smiled.

"I'm fine, just been studying a lot and swim practice. No I probably not coming to Cally. I mean why would I?" Luce shrugged and rolled her eyes. "How are you?" The conversation was awkward. Which was weird for them but there was a huge elephant in the room and neither of them wanted to address it.

"I've been ok. I just really miss you." Daniel ran his hand thru his hair than rubbing his neck. His were pleading for her to give him something. Luce let out a deep breath.

"I miss you too." They locked eyes. She could see the hurt and longing in his eyes which was what Daniel could see in hers too. But then she glanced at Becky. "Hows Rebecca doing?" Daniel ran his hand thru his hair again.

"She's good. Had horrible morning sickness, but fine. The only person she wants is Josh so he's been really filling me in. But its better this way. Josh doesn't care if the baby is his or not he just wants to be with Becks." Luce really didn't know if she believed it or not. When they all were at swim practice both Daniel and Josh dotted on Becky. Helping her out of the pool, making sure she had a towel all the time. But if it was true than if Daniel and her got back together than she wouldn't be splitting up a family. Still she she didn't want to jump up and kiss him. Something was still wrong and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact the only reason they were in this mess was because Daniel had cheated. Her chest hurt but there was still something more to it. For some reason tho she didn't think it was the pregnancy either. It had to be Daniel cheating. _Just like RJ._ God that hurt. "What can I do to fix this Luce?" He wasn't looking at her just at the table his shoulders slumped.

"I don't know if you can." That cut both of the like a knife because they both knew it was the truth. Daniel would do anything in this world to change what he had done. Would look for anyway to fix what he had done. All Daniel wanted was Luce, but how could he show her that when Becky's pregnancy was starring Luce right in the face. A constant reminder of Daniels transgression.

"Luce, please, I'll do anything, everything to make this right just let me try." The hurt and longing Luce felt quickly changed to fury. Luce glared at him.

"You know what you could have done. Not cheated on me! It's bad enough that I know about it. But now I have a constant reminder of it under Rebecca's sweater!" Luce stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her tray and headed for the garbage can than the door. Daniel sat there placing his face in his hands.

"If there was a way to take that back I would. I so would." He was taking to himself of course because once again she was gone. Daniel finally grabbed his stuff and headed for class.

After practice Daniel dragged himself to his room. The hurt and anger in Luce eyes from lunch was still haunting him. Normally during practice he would sneak as many glances at her as possible but tonight he hadn't been able to look at her. He dropped his bag on the inside of the floor, stripped down and hoped in the shower letting the hot water work it's way deep into his musicals hoping it would drive away the cold and pain.

After practice Luce headed to her room confused about what she was feeling. She knew Nora could help. Luce trudged into their room expecting it to be cold like it had been since she had gotten back from Thanksgiving break. But once she opened the door she was hit by a wall of warmth. Luce shrugged off her coat hanging it on the end of her bed and slipping out of the boots. "Nora it's warm." Nora was at her perch painting a design into her toes. She looked up at Luce and smiled.

"Yes it is." Hanging on the wall across from the window was a small fireplace. It crackled and popped just like a real fire would. Luce loved how warm it was.

"Nora you are amazing. It's so perfect." The little fire place was fake marble and ever had a small mantel. It was as thin as the TV. "It's so nice to have heat." Nora was in a pair of blue sweat pants and neon green tank top. Luce smiled. "So when the girls gonna be here?" Nora glanced at her phone.

"They are supposed to be here at 9. So an half an hour."

"Perfect. I'm gonna hop in the shower." Luce grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of her pj drawer. She stopped when she realized they were Daniels from the night she had met his Dad. All she could do was hold them to her chest. She had meant to return them a million times. She lifted the soft gray fabric to her noes. They smell like him making her ketch her breath and quietly sob. "I'll be right back." Luce slipped back on her boots and slowly walked to Daniels room to give him back his sweat pants and shirt. Nora had been confused, what could change Luce mood so quickly. She didn't know for sure but if she had to guess it had something to do with Daniel.

Luce tried not to think at all on her slow walk to Daniels room. She hadn't been anywhere near it since the day she shoved his flowers in his face. All she could do was hold onto the t shirt she had also worn back to her room and pants for dear life. Luce stood at the door for a few moments trying to get the courage to knock. Luce raised her hand to knock. It hung in the air for Luce didn't know how long until she quietly knocked.

Daniel had just gotten out of the shower. He slipped a pair of shorts on not bothering to tie them so they were hanging just blow his hips. His hair was still damp. Honestly he had barely heard the knock. Daniel waked over from the microwave car. When he opened the door there was Luce and he was floored. "Well hi." She was starring at her feet and lowered her arms holding out a pair of his sweats and t shirt. "Oh." Daniel reached out taking the bundle form her arms. "Thanks You wanna come in? Maybe have some coffee?" He looked amazing. Daniel still had beads of water trickling down from his strong, toned, chest to his rock hard, chiseled abs all the way down to his barely hanging on basketball shorts. Luce held her breath. Se couldn't look him in the eyes. She just couldn't. Every moment she had ran her fingers all over his body. How safe and warm she had felt in those arms. The way Daniel had held her making her feel like she was the only girl in the entire world. Slow raged breath.

"Umm. I g-g-got to ge-get back. We are having a stu-stu-study session." _Oh god I'm stuttering._ Luce had taken speech classes in kindergarten and first grade to get rid of her stutter but there were times when she couldn't quiet control it. She shook her head trying to get her mind back. "But thanks. I just thought I'd get those back to you. Night." Daniel grabbed her wrist like he had done so many times before.

"Luce, please, just come in for a minuet." She squeezed her eyes tight. Him touching made her resolve disappeared. Luce looked at him for the first time since Daniel had open the door.

"I can't." She yanked away. "I just can't." She walked quickly away. Daniel thought about going after her but he wasn't sure what he would say.

Luce had never been so happy to see all her friends piled on the floor in her room eating candy and popcorn on Nora's bight extra large large pillows. Seeing Daniel had been horrible. Luce had wanted so bad to walk right into that room, pin Daniel to his bed and hope once again her could pull her back together. Making her feel whole and warm. She wanted those arms around her, his lips against her neck, nose and mouth. To feel the heat of his breath on her face and neck. Luce wanted Daniel. She had walked over to her desk looking at the pictures that were now all of her friends form home and here. Behind three of those pictures were selfies of Daniel and her. Ragged breath. "Hey little one everything ok?" Luce quickly whipped her face with her sleeves.

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned around forcing a smile. "Let get studding." It was midnight when Hails and Jordan had left. Luce changed into PJ. Happy to not need to wear long underwear to bed. Nora had turned down the heat on the fire place to only 65 which was much better than it had been. Both girls slipped in their retainers and snuggled down it to to sleep. But for Luce sleep wouldn't come. She couldn't get the picture of Daniel opening that door earlier out of her head. Finally she at some point drifted off to sleep. Luce was standing on a beach. Daniel had almost walked on water to her. She was so happy to see him. But than they fought about her having to stay tucked away at school and the boy he had seen her kissing. They fought for a while before Daniel flew away leaving Luce trying to swim after him. Trying to make him come back. Luce sat up with a start. She was sweating and was now chilled. Luce felt like she had been slapped in the face. Daniel had been so cold and hurt at the same time. She hadn't had a weird dream about Daniel in a while. Actually come to think about it, she hadn't had one since they had broken up. But there one was. They always felt more like a memory than an dream. _But it was just a dream._ Luce laid back down pulling her blanket up to her chin and tried to go back to sleep.

Finals were Monday only one day away and Luce had been haunting four place, classes, swim practice, her room and the library. She had avoided Daniel like the plague. Her dreams had been weirder and weirder but always of Daniel leaving her. First in some shake, than at some rich school, on the beach, and finally after a huge fire at the reform school her parents had driven by on their way here. Every time it left that same ache in her chest. Waking up in a pool of sweat. Nora had been paying for her food almost the whole of last week and Luce had thanked her over and over for it. Nora insisted it was for all the finals prep help. Earlier they had gone shopping and the girls had made Luce try back on her dresses for the final alterations. Even tho Luce didn't understand why. Tonight she was sitting in a corner of the library working on her math review. All her teachers had given packet that were like almost practice final and Luce was thankful for it. She had music playing in her ear buds and didn't even notice Daniel until he plopped down in front of her.

Daniel had been having dreams as well. But his were of loosing Luce. Every time she almost simultaneously combusted. Egypt, France, China, some where in a forest. He lost her every time but nothing had hurt as much as the dream when he had flown, yeah flown, away leaving her swimming after him. His mind said it was the right thing to do but he didn't understand how hurting Luce could ever be the right thing to do. He wasn't going to loose her. Daniel had wanted so bad for her to come in the night she brought his clothes back. What he had wanted to do was hold her, kiss away the pain they were both in. Feel her against him. But yet here she was sitting with her ear buds in studying like always. Nora had told him where she might be. He looked all over and finally found her at a old wood table in a corner on the top floor of the library. Daniel had watched her for a while before plopping in the chair across from her. Luce had her left elbow on the table supporting the side of her head with her hand berried in long dark hair. She was wearing a long light pink t shirt hanging just over the top of her jeans with a long sleeve white shirt under neath. Luce had pushed up her sleeves to her elbows. Her black jacket was laying on the chair next to her with an open back pack. In her right hand was a pencil she was tapping on her thumb while focusing on the green packet of paper in front of her. Luce math book was pushed over the table so it was in front above the packet. To her right was her tablet with cell phone and calculator on top. She was defendant concentrating. "Hey." When she looked up at him a small smile came across her face. Luce dropped the pencil and pulled out her ear buds keeping her head on her hand.

"Hello." Luce loved the way he looked in his perfectly fitting dark t shirt with a gray long sleeve under it. She had been starring at the same problem for almost ten minuets so she was honestly happy for the break. Luce sat up from her hunch and stretched. Daniel eyes danced as he stared at her. "What?" Luce smiled. Daniel got one of his cocky smiles on his face.

"Your beautiful." Luce instantly blushed. She missed hearing him say that.

"Well thank you." Than that awkward silence set back in as Luce wiggled in her seat. Daniel lock eyes with her.

"What you working on?" Luce shook her head.

"Calculus. It's going to be the death of me." She looked back at the problem. Rubbing her forehead with her finger tips.

"Want some help?" Luce actually smiled which made Daniel smile. She chewed on her lip for a minuet. _Do I want him to help me? _ She played with the idea over in her mind but since she couldn't figure out the damn problem how could she say no. So she moved her stuff off the chair next to her. Setting it on the floor.

"Sure." Daniel was floored. Not only was she gonna let him help but sit next to her too! He got up and sat in the chair. Their shoulders brushed as Luce moved her tablet, and phone pushing them a little father across the table from her so that they were above the math book. Then slid the packet over to Daniel who moved a little closer. Luce pointed to the only problem not completed on the page. "This one." Their faces were only inches away from each other and it took all Daniel had not to kiss her. He scanned over the problem looking at the beautiful writing on the page next to the horrible blocky type. He flipped thru her book for a minuet. Daniel than grabbed her note book, where Luce had been working problems out, and calculator writing out the answer on in sliding it to Luce. She looked over the paper than her her face lite up.

"Holy crap. How did I miss that?" Daniel smiled chuckling slightly.

"You were just over thinking it." Luce nodded. Their eyes locked. They both held their breath. Daniel slowly tucked a lock of hair behind Luce ear like he had done a million times before making her heart ache for him. Luce closed her eyes still holding her breath. Daniel leaned in brushing his lips against Luce's. She didn't move. Luce brain had frozen. I've_ missed him so much. This all feels so right and I wanted it so much. _She didn't move letting Daniel slid his hand behind her neck and kissed her deeper. Finally she let herself kiss him back. It was the sweetest kiss Daniel had ever had. Like fresh honey leaving his lips sweat and sticky. After a minuet he backed off giving Luce two small pecks as he pulled back. "I have missed you so much." Their foreheads were touching. Luce head was still spinning.

"I've missed you." Daniel lightly kissed her forehead. Than started to get up to leave. "Wait where are you going?" Luce voice cracked. She was no longer sure what she wanted. Daniel had stood up so Luce had to crane her head back to see his face.

"I gotta," _You gotta nothing you idiot. She is right here and just let you kiss her. _"Umm meet up with the guys to go out it's Saturday night." Luce thought for a minuet. Nora and the girls would be gone too. _But can I handle being in a bar, drinking with Daniel? _ The answer was no. Always no. Luce moved so she was sitting right in her chair. Not daring to look at him.

"Yeah, of course. Have a good night." She didn't mean to sound annoyed but that's the way it came out. Luce pulled her tablet and phone placing them back where they had been. She than placed her left arm back on the table resting her head in her hand after turning the page in her packet. Finally she let out a ragged breath. _Don't cry just don't cry._ Daniel trying to leave her again hurt bad especially after that sweet kiss they had just shared. He sat back down on the corner of the chair looking at the side of Luce face. Her face was sad, hurt and let down.

"Do you maybe want to hang out tonight? I brought my work too. Maybe we can study together? I can help you with math and you can help me understand my English." Luce turning her head looking at Daniel who was sitting sideways in his chair. A small smile came across her face.

"Sure that sounds good." Daniel smiled he now for the first time in the two week since they broke up had hope. Maybe they could just be friends. He walked over to the other side of the table grabbing his bag and books than sat back down in the chair next to Luce. He than text Jas that he was gonna stay in for the night. Luce glanced at her phone. Nora asked if she was sure she didn't want to come out. Luce text back that she was sure. It was weird having Daniel so close to where she could smell his shampoo and his clone making her stomach do flips.

Daniel loved how close he was to Luce. He could smell her shampoo and the sweet smell of her body spray reminding him of cherry blossoms. He loved being able to watch her up close. The way she chewed on her lip when she was trying to figure something out than the way her face lite up when it clicked. "Hey Luce?" She turned her head slightly looking up at him.

"Hmm." Luce had a slight smile on her face making Daniels heart ache.

"Can you figure this one out? I just can't seem to word it right?" He scooted the packet for English toward Luce. Than his tablet. She was quiet for a moment all Daniel could do was watch her concentrate mumbling as she reworded Daniels answer. Finally Luce wrote on his tablet.

"Here, what do you think?" Daniel scanned over the answer. All Luce could do was try memorizing every inch of his face. From the stubble on his checks, chin, and upper lip. How soft his lips were, wishing they were against hers. How his mess blond hair was everywhere. Butterflies fluttered all over her stomach.

"It's perfect. How did you do that?" Luce smiled making Daniel smile.

"You were just over thinking it?" Daniel again tucked a piece of hair had fallen into her face behind her ears. Their faces were maybe two inches apart. Luce could feel his breath on her face. "Daniel." He leaned in kissing her genitally again. Than harder, deeper. He pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her. Luce loved being back in his arms and having his mouth against hers. Daniels mouth moved to her chin than down her jaw right below her ear. Luce let out a small moan. "Daniel." She was loving this but it needed to stop. Finally she drew up the straight to push him away moving back to her seat. Daniel had to blink for a minuet. Luce had tasted so good and skin was so warm and soft against his lips. He had lost himself in her smell and way she felt in his arms. He was breathing hard but so was she.

"I'm sorry Luce. I just couldn't help it." Luce pressed her figure to his lips.

"Don't be sorry. Just I can't." Her head dropped so she was starring at her lap. "I'm just not ready." Daniel was taken back. Luce was saying one thing but her body was telling her something totally different. Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"You haven't forgiven me than." He packed up his stuff. "I'm gonna go." Luce grabbed his arm. All the sudden all he could think about was the dream were he left Luce swimming after him. He starred right into the hazel pools which captivated him.

"I forgave you almost a week ago." Daniel sat back down dumbfounded.

"Than whats wrong?" Luce wasn't sure what was wrong but she wasn't going to have sex without being in a relationship and she wasn't ready to trust Daniel again.

"I can't be with you when I don' t trust you." Luce was ready to cry. She was so frustrated with herself. Luce loved Daniel and wanted to be with him horribly, but how could she learn to trust him again. Daniel ran his hand thru his hair. This was frustrating.

"How can I prove that you can trust me?" All Luce could do was shake her head.

"I'm not sure Daniel." Than she looked at him. He was frustrated, hurt, confused. All three were emotions she hated. Luce reached over cupping his face with both her hands. "Daniel please look at me." Their eyes locked again. "Can I ask you one thing?" Daniel took one of her hands turning his head so he could kiss her palm.

"Anything." Luce melted. She loved the way his mouth felt against her skin.

"Don't stop trying." Daniel suddenly looked deep into her eyes, weather she like it or not he kissed her long and deep again. But not once did Luce struggle. She just fell deep into his kiss. Daniel scooped her back into his lap. There he kissed her with his arms holding her right where she belonged. Luce kissed Daniel back pressing her body against his. This is where she wanted to be in his really strong, solid, arms cradling her. Making Luce feel safe, loved, and warm. Warm finally after two long weeks of freezing she was warm.

They sat there kissing for they weren't sure how long. It felt amazing for both of them. Daniel slowed giving her a few pecks. "Come back to my room with me. We can watch a movie, eat some dinner? Please Luce." His voice was husky. They nuzzled each other. Oh did Luce want to. _You know what just fuck it. Daniel is mine. He always has been. And I don't want to be without him anymore. _She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Ok." Daniel heart leapt. He smiled, really smiled.

"Really?" Luce nodded than kissed him again. Finally they broke apart, packing their stuff. Daniel helped Luce into her coat than carried both bags as they walked across campus. It had began to snow.

"Haa." Luce laughed. "Daniel it's snowing." She giggled. "Daniel it's snowing." She looked alive again like the smiling happy girl who had captured is heart only four months ago. He smiled back as he set down their bags grabbing her by the waist spinning her around. They both laughed. Daniel kissed her with more need and hunger than he had ever kissed anyone before. He was scared of this moment ending, waking up to this being another dream where in the end he would be yanked away from her. Daniel ran his thumb across Luce cheeks.

"I'm in love with you Lucinda. Truly, madly, deeply in love with you." Luce smiled and kissed him. She couldn't answer because she knew there was a but attached and she didn't want to ruin this magical moment.

"Lets go inside and get warmed up." Daniel didn't argue. He just picked up their bags and fallowed Luce back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Once they got back to Daniel room Luce felt almost as nervous as she had that first movie afternoon months ago. Daniel started making coffee while Luce looked thru movies. But the movie she was searching for wasn't there so she settled on The Blair Witch Project Putting it into the side of Daniels TV. Daniel looked over at Luce back as she searched thru his wall of movies. It made him so happy she was here and not because they were fighting. He reached up pulling down her cup. Happy to see it for the first time in what seemed like forever. Daniel watched Luce wander over to his bed and pull off her boots. Daniel mixed up her coffee and took the steaming hot cup over to Luce. She smiled at the white and pink cup like a long last childhood toy she just found. "Thanks." Daniel sat next to her on the bed and pushed play. Luce scooted back against the wall placing her cup on the floor. Daniel moved next to her unsure for the first time since he was a teenager what to do next. But Luce just laid her head on his shoulder. Daniel smiled kissing the top of her head making her smile right back.

They had made it half way thru the movie and were now laying on Daniel bed. Luce was laying on her side with her head snuggled into his chest and one arm over his stomach. Daniel was holding her against him while playing with her hair. The other was rubbing her arm. Luce moved her head so she could look at Daniel face. She just sat there looking into his dancing beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but smile. Luce felt happy, really happy. The hole that had been in her chest was finally healing and all it had took was Daniel. "Hey beautiful." He smiled making his eyes even brighter.

"Hi." All the sudden her stomach growled. Luce blushed and Daniel kissed her head. He looked at his phone 9:15. _Of course she's hungry._

"Wanna get something to eat? We can go out or eat in?" Luce really didn't want to go tracing about campus since they weren't dating. Plus she was perfectly happy right where she was.

"Can we just stay here." She snuggled back into his chest. Daniel kissed her head.

"Ok. What you want to eat?" Daniel grabbed his phone. Luce smiled remembering every time they had laid here, order food, kissed, made out, and everything else.

"Cheeseburgers." Daniel leaned down and genitally kissed her.

"Cheeseburgers it is." He swiped open the phone and ordered their food. Including drinks and deserts. The credits played but no one moved. Luce already had one leg over Daniels. She swung herself so she was straddling him. Daniel weren't up on his elbows getting a wicked smile on his face. Luce leaned down kissing Daniel. Than she hopped off and went to put the second movie in. Daniel got up behind grabbing her.

"Ahh." Luce giggled. Daniel set her down and spun her around sliding his arms around her waist. They just stood there. Both breathing hard. _Do I want this? _Luce was confused she had promised herself she would never sleep with a guy unless they were dating but this was Daniel. Her Daniel. But was he really hers. He had cheated on her once, what would stop him form doing it again. Luce shook her head trying to figure out what she should do. "Can we talk about something?" Daniel groaned the night was going perfectly. He didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Of course. Whats on your mind?" They were both still standing there in each others arms. Both scared if they let go the other would disappear.

"Would you ever cheat again?" Daniel froze. Could he truly answer that. He starred into her confused eyes.

"No. Never ever again." Luce starred at Daniel chest. Scared to meet his gaze. _What if he was lying. RJ had said the same thing every time he had cheated on me. Every time I believed him thinking he was telling the truth this time. Can Daniel be doing the same thing? I won't survive him hurting me again. Maybe its just to soon?_ Luce started chewing on her lip. Rolling over the same thing over and over in her head.

"Daniel?" She still wouldn't look him in the eye but Luce was still in his arms so that had to be a good sign.

"Hmm." He raised her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" It was a very fair question. Daniel knew the answer but how could he show her that he meant it.

"Your gonna have to trust me." Luce face was still horribly hard to read. _How can I trust him? He says it was only one time, but how do I even know that was true? How can I ever trust him? _ Luce looked deep into his eyes.

"How can I do that?" Daniel wished he had an answer, but he didn't.

"I will just have to prove it to you." Luce had a small smile flash across her face.

"How are you gonna do that?" Honestly Daniel had absolutely no idea. _But Dad might._

"I'm not sure but I promise I will find a way. Because I love you Luce and I'm gonna fight for us no matter how long it takes." Luce mind instantly flashed back to the texts RJ had sent her and what he had said over Thanksgiving break. _Its the same promise. _She hated comparing the two. But what Daniel had done made it to hard not too. She also knew they were both telling the truth.

"Ok." Luce put her head against his chest suddenly exhausted and confused. Daniel lost track of how long they stood there. But he wasn't going to move untils she did. Knock. Knock. Knock. Daniel kissed her head than walked to the door. Luce walked over to the bed sitting down. Daniel came to her side with a greasy bag of goodness and milkshakes. Luce set her chocolate shake next to her feet on the floor grabbing Daniel and her burgers out of the bag. Than she rolled down the sides turning the bag into a bowl for their fries. Daniel put in the next movie and hit play than set down next to Luce face. They ate in silence. Luce just kept going over everything in her mind. She grabbed her phone texting Nora.

_Hey can I ask you something?_

_Sure whats up little one? _

_Do you think I should trust Daniel?_

Nora was taken back by the question. _Why would she be asking that? Unless._

_Well yeah. Where r u?_

_In Daniel room hanging out. Are u sure?_

_Honey the only one who can decide that is u. but I would say its a safe bet. Luce don't do anything ull regret in the morning ok._

Luce loved how caring Nora was.

_Thanks sis. Ill c u in the morning._

Luce put back down her phone to see Daniel texting away. Than his phone rang. Luce could see it was Daniels Dad.

"I gotta take this. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Daniel left Luce alone in his room walking into the hall.

"_Hey Dad."_

"_Hey son. So what's going on?"_

"_You know how becks pregnant and I cheated on Luce." _

"_Yeah I'm very aware of the mess you've put your self in. Your mother is over joyed."_

"_Dad Luce is sitting in my room and I just need to know how do I prove to her she can trust me."_ The line went silent for a minuet.

"_Son you may never be able to have her fully trust you again. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you. Don't push just take things slow. Make her your friend first. Do you understand what I mean?"_

"_Yeah I think I do. Thanks Dad."_

"_Of course. We will talk about the whole Rebecca fiasco when I pick you up to come home from school." _

"_Ok. Love ya."_

"_Love you and Daniel try to not get into anymore trouble please."_ Daniel hung up the phone and walked back into his room. Luce was standing at his desk. He walked over. _What is she looking at?_Luce picked up a small picture. Daniel stomach dropped remembering what was in the frame. It was a sonogram picture Becky had gave him yesterday. She had framed it than gave it to him. He had placed it on the desk next to the six or seven picture of Luce and him. Luce had picked up the frame and was genitally running her fingers over the picture crying. _Why? Why? We were so happy. Why? _It was like a fresh stab in her heart. _ What am I doing here? I should have never come. What was I thinking?_ Luce gently placed the frame back where it had been when she noticed Daniel. She quickly whipped the tears away.

"I think I should go back to my room. I still have a lot of studding to do before Monday." Luce didn't know who she was trying to convince Daniel or herself. She walked over slid on her boots, grabbed her back pack and coat than headed for the door. "Thanks for dinner." Daniel grabbed her wrist.

"Luce please don't go. Please." She didn't even look at him.

"Daniel I can't. I just can't." She yanked free walking out the door. All he could do was watch. He'd hurt her again.

"Damn it!" How were they ever going to get pass this when there were constant reminders everywhere of what he had done. Daniel walked over to his bed where Luce half drank milkshake and burger were sitting. He sat down barring his face in his hands when something chimed and vibrated. Luce phone. _Maybe I can at least fix tonight._ He grabbed the phone and turned the photo so it was face down on the desk. For once he didn't want the reminder either.

Luce tried not to cry until she got into her room. Once in she dropped her things next to the door and flopped on her bed letting the tears just roll down her face. She loved Daniel and there was no reason to be so upset that he had a picture of his unborn child on his desk but it wasn't the picture of his unborn child on his desk but it wasn't the picture that had made her cry. It was the fact of his cheating being shoved right in her face. It was bad enough that Becky had started to show in her swim suit and kinda in her normal clothes. She was tired of it being shoved in her face. Luce wanted Daniel but until they knew if it was his baby how could she deal with it. Over the course of the evening he had began to patch her back together. She fit in his arms like they were made to hold her. She belonged in those arms. Her lips were still swollen from his wonderful kisses. Luce could still feel his fingers running thru her hair while she had been listening to his heart beat rocking her to sleep. Its everything she wanted. But he had hurt her and how could she trust him. Luce rolled on her side watching the flames dance in the fire place on the walls. Luce had almost fell asleep when there was a knock at the door. Luce sat up pulling down her sleeves so she could whip her face and opened the door. Daniel. "Hey, umm, you left your phone." There in his hand was her pink cased phone. She sniffled.

"Thanks." Luce didn't shut the door and she had no idea why.

"You think maybe I can come in?" His eyes were pleading.

"Sure." Luce opened the door further letting Daniel in.

Daniel sat on Luce bed while she turned on the lights. "Luce I want to talk about this. Talk out sthe issue we have been avoiding." Luce swallowed.

"Ok." Luce sat on the bed next to him.

"Luce. I did cheat on you." She cringed. He got up grabbed her desk chair straddled it and sat in front of Luce. "I didn't mean to. But it happen. But I swear baby it only happened once. I am so sorry. I will never be able to show you how sorry I am and how much I did not mean for this to happen." Luce was just sitting there like she was a good girl taking her scolding. He took her hands in his. "I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything and no I'm not just saying that." Daniel sniffled making Luce raise her face and look at him. He was crying. She took her hands and whipped his tears away. Giving him a small smile.

"Daniel that's not the elephant that's in the room." She whipped her cheeks again. Than looked in his eyes. "It's the baby." Daniel face was almost relieved. Than looked in his eyes. "What are you going to do about it? Whats her plan? Do you want to be with her? Does she want to be with you?" Daniel placed his finger against her lips. Letting out a deep breath. Than giving her a small smile.

"Luce. We don't really have a plan. She wants to keep the baby and she wants Josh to be the Dad. But if I am I'm going to be in it's life. No, we don't want to be together. Hell she wasn't even going to tell me until after the baby was born. She feels horrible about everything. The reason I even have the picture framed is because Becks framed it than gave it to me. Hell I really don't hear much about the whole thing from her. Mostly it's from Josh. That's who she wants to have the family with. They want to get married and raise the baby together." Luce nodded. She still didn't know what to think about the whole thing. She was oddly relieved. All Luce could do was stair into Daniels eyes. The violet eyes that had hints of gray because he was upset. Making a small smile come to his face. "I love you so much Lucinda. I do. And I am so sorry baby. So sorry." Luce nodded. She knew he was sorry, but he had still hurt her and Luce just couldn't give in. Not yet.

"Daniel. Look at me. I love you too. But that's not going to fix this. Being sorry is nice and I'm glad you are but that's not going to fix it either. And I don't know what will." Daniel had hung his head in defeat. "Baby, look at me." Daniel heart lept she hadn't called him by ay pet names since before they broke up. He met her beautiful, understanding, loving eyes. "I want to be with you but I can't just jump into this again. I need you to prove to me your different." Daniel face looked confused than he connected the dots and Luce face winced like she hadn't meant to say that. Daniel all the sudden was annoyed.

"When you say different you mean different from RJ." Luce winced. "How can you compare the two of us? How Luce? He never cared about you. Not the way I do. I would never treat you like that. I would never. . ." Luce locked eyes with Daniel.

"You would never what Daniel? Cheat on me. Cause you did just like he always use to. He does care about me. He's just an asshole and has an issue showing it to everyone else but me. But hey at least he was up front about it. Ugh." Deep breath. "No your right. You are better than him. But you also said you would never hurt me and now that you have would never do it again. That you want to fix this anyway possible. That you will wait forever. Which are all thing he has said at one point in time. Every time he sad it wouldn't happen again. That she was a mistake. She didn't mean anything. That he was sorry and he loved me. Every time." Luce started sobbing. _How can I compare the two. Daniel is a million time better than RJ but he's the only guy I have to compare him too. The only hurt I have to compare it too. _Daniel got out of the chair, sit on the bed and pulled her into his lap cradling her in his arms. He genitally ran his fingers thru her hair. Luce had finally figured it out. She was terrified Daniel would turn into RJ. The pain from everything RJ had ever done mix in with what Daniel had done and her heart wasn't strong enough to deal with it. She sobbed and sobbed. Daniel scooted back against the wall keeping her in his lap the whole time. He had never thought about how this would remind her of all the shit RJ had put her thru. Now he felt even worse. All he could do was sit here and hold Luce thru this stroking her hair and gently kissing her head.

After what seemed like forever Luce sniffled and lifted her face from Daniels now soaked chest. "I'm sorry. I never should have. . ." Her voice cracked and Daniel kissed her. Than whipped her tears away.

"It's ok Luce. I deserve it." She shook her head fiercely. "No I do. I love you baby and I never should have hurt you like this. Please Luce." She cuddled into his arms and yawned. Daniel laid her under her covers prepared to tuck her in and leave. But Luce wouldn't let go of his shirt. She started to sob again.

"Daniel don't leave me please. Don't leave me." His mind went right back to the night Nora dragged him here to watch her sleep. He slipped under the covers with her.

"I will never ever leave you as long as you want me around." Daniel kissed Luce forehead and held her until she was sound asleep. He slowly slipped off her jeans. Tucked her in. "I love you Luce. Sleep tight beautiful. I'll see you in the morning." Kissing her lips, than turned on the twinkle light and locked the door as he left.

Daniel walked slowly back to his room. Whatever barriers he hoped they had broke they now. He was optimistic, but still wouldn't get ahead of himself. His mind kept going back to slipping off her jeans. His hand moving down her soft legs. The way her breath had quicken. At least he now got the 'I can't' she kept saying. Everything in his body had made him want to stay in her room, wake her up and love her, making the hurt go away. But that isn't what she would have wanted. Once he was back in his room he picked up their discarded dinner and changed the movie when his phone went off. It was Nora.

_Don't give up on Cally cause I haven't._

Daniel was confused.

_What r u talking about Nora. _

I am having all Luce dresses and extra clothes brought out with me when I leave. Just don't give up. Ok not yet.

Thanks Nora.

Daniel leaned back against his pillows. The spot next to him was till warm for Luce. He prayed that Nora was right. Once again Luce was the last thing that crossed his mind as he feel asleep.

The next morning Luce woke up to an empty bed. Making her heart ache. But the room was not empty. As always Nora was already up scooting around the room. Luce looked at her phone. _No wounder it 11:30._ "Well look who's up." Luce rolled over smiling.

"Morning Nora." Luce smelled something other than coffee. She lifted her head looking at her desk. "Ohh." Luce pulled her self up onto her knees cupping a bloom with her hands smelling deep. "Who got roses?" She could feel Nora rolling her eyes.

"Oh please Cam isn't the flower type. Hes more a lingery type. But I know a certain guy who is." Luce smelled the roses again. "There's a card ding bat." Luce snatched the card out and carefully opened it.

_Beauties for the most beautiful_

_gorgeous girl in the world._

_I love you to the heavens Luce._

_Daniel_

Luce laid back in her bed holding the card to her chest. "Oh for heaven sakes let me see." Nora read the card and smiled. _Touche Mr. Gordon._ "So does this mean your coming to Cally for the end of break? Luce sat up looking at Nora.

"No. Why would it?" Nora nonchalantly made coffee for Luce grabbing her a banana and gronal bar than sat on the end of the bed.

"How did last night go?" Luce took a sip of coffee.

"Pretty good. I think we've hashed out everything. But I still don't know where that leaves us." Nora nodded.

"Well I think I know where Mr. Gordon thinks it leaves you." Luce quickly looked at the flowers and groaned.

"Oh. No. Nora you don't think he thinks we are back together do you?" Nora smiled and shook her head no.

"No little one, but I do think he has hope. Should he?" Luce smiled the first real smile Nora had seen in forever.

"Maybe. Just maybe."

Luce showered before everyone came over for one last huge cram session. As Luce was drying off her phone chirped.

_Think I can come too?_

It was from Daniel. Luce could feel the smile come across her face.

_Yeah. I guess so._

She jetted out of the bathroom. "Nora!" Nora was standing by her bed trying to decided between two pairs of the exact same jeans one was just light blue the other dark. When Luce came tearing out of the bathroom still in her towel.

"Which pair?" Nora held up the jeans.

"Oh for God sakes Nora. Cam likes the light blue because of what they do for your butt. The dark because they play up your eyes. Now can you focus on the real issue." Nora knew what the world was coming to an end problem was. Hell she had been the one who told Daniel to ask Luce.

"Oh you mean because you are now playing hard to get with Edward Daniel and you want to know what to wear." Nora batted her eyes.

"Well yes, and how does one play hard to get?" Nora laughed.

"Not by running around in a towel. Although I am sure he wouldn't complain. Come here. The idea is to not look like you are trying." Nora put her in Luce favorite jeans and big t shirt. "Comfy." She pulled it off Luce shoulder. "But sexy. Now make up, pony go. I'm gonna get drinks and food. Hey pull out the pillows while your running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

The guys had all come over to Daniel room. Mark, was on his chair while Jason and Cam watched him run around the room like a crazy person. Jason shook his head. "Dude calm down." Daniel stopped glaring at Jas.

"You of all people should understand why I am freaking out." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Daniel. Dude. You'll be fine it's a group study session, not a date. So grab your shit and lets go." Daniel took a deep breath grabbed his bag making sure his books, tablet and study stuff was in there. Ran his hand thru his hair.

"Alright lets go." On the way out to the elevator Bill passed by. Cam called out.

"I'll meet you there." The guys waved. Cam fallowed Bill around the corner than threw him against the wall. "Your not supposed to be interfering Lucifer." Cam wings begged to be let free. He grabbed Bill by the neck pushing him almost to the ceiling. Lucifer chuckled.

"Neither are you Cameron." Cam thru him against the wall again. Growling.

"I'm only here to keep you in check and making sure Daniel got Rebecca pregnant is1q not staying out of things." Bill chuckled making the lights flicker.

"I did no such things altho now that you mention it that would have been a good trick. No, I only put the lust there over a matter of time. They made the descion to act on it all on their own. So you see its hardly the same thing." Cam smacked him into the wall again.

"And what about what your doing to that sweet girl Jordan?" Lucifer glared.

"The deal, as you seem to forget, is to not mess with the relationship of Lucinda and Daniel. Jordan is completely far game. And what about your little Nora. Are you actually falling for her? Hmm." Lucifer got a evil grin across his face. "Need I remind you how the last time you fell for a girl worked out cause I'm sure just saying her name would make you drop." He didn't need to say her name and Cam really hadn't thought to much about what was happening with Nora. Sure she was a sweet little thing. And was very good at keeping him busy. Lucifer's chuckle brought him back.

"Don't change the damn subject. You stay the hell out of things or I'll send you right back to the black hole you belong in. Understand!" Cam let his wings loose for good measure. Daniel was happy or at least getting there again and so was Lucinda. They deserved this shot, to be happy. Together. Especially since there would be no do over this time. No Daniel waiting for her to be reborn cause that wasn't going to happen.

"Tut. Tut Cameron. I've promised to stay out of things and I will. However humans can be so ever fickle." Cam was enraged at this point and had just about enough of the damn snake. "But maybe having your little gang as back up is necessary. If you cant handle this on your own."Cam was gonna snap his fucking neck. There was no reason to bring Gabby, Molly, Arriane, and Roland into this. Hell there shouldn't be a this. The orders were everyone to sat out of their lives since this was their last chance. Cam let Bill drop to the floor pulling back his wings.

"Stay away from Jordan, Daniel and Lucinda Lucifer. Or I'll make Sodom and Gomorrah look like child's play." Again he chuckled and the lights flickered.

"You don't have the power to do that and you are sill not in his ," pointing up "good graces. So I highly dought it." Cam turned back to him as he walked away.

"No I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't send a message stating where he should look to see what his old friend is up too." This time Lucifer growled as Cam walked away. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some back up. God only knew what that snakes big plan was . But for now Cam was just gonna keep his eyes on him. However, Bill had brought up an very interesting question what was he doing with Nora. He liked her sure enough. She was pretty, great in bed, and had a talent at consuming his attention. There had been plenty of days and night where he had lost track of time with her. But she was only human. "Hmm." It was something to mull over. He had made sure after Lilith to shut off his heart to everyone even Daniel who had been his brother at one point in time. They had connected again in the life quickly becoming friends. He was even going to spend Christmas break at Daniels house. Maybe Cam could be happy with this group. His mind had one block with Nora that Cams mind always cam back to. She was human. She would age, want children, and he would never age and shouldn't give her children. What was he thinking this was just something to him entertained while watching over Lucinda and Daniel. Cams wings itched again. When was the last time he flew. He couldn't remember. _Well that easily fixable._ Cam made his way to the roof. Once there he set down his bag he took off his shirt which was pointless he had already ripped the hell out of it letting his wings unfurl than took off. He just had to be back soon for study group or Nora would worry. _Why do I care so damn much?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Luce was still noticely squirming when Hailey and Jordan showed up. Hailey walked over to Nora. "Whats up with Luce?" Nora smiled whispering one work on Haileys ear.

"Daniel." Hailey face glowed. They both smiled big and Hailey walked over to tell Jordan. Now the were all smiling and almost bouncing with glee. Hailey walked over to Luce.

"Luce what's up? You look edgy." Hails batted her eyes and Luce looked at Nora.

"Nora." She held her arms up like she didn't know anything. Luce turned back to Hailey.

"Is it that obvious?" Hailey gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. But he's probably a wreck too. So it won't matter. But hey just think tomorrows finals what should pop your fidget bubble." And it did Luce walked over to her desk making sure she had highlighters, pens, sticky notes.

"Shit." Nora, Hailey, and Jordan turned their heads. "You think three packs of post it notes will be enough?" The girls all laughed. "What. It's not funny." They were all laughing hard.

"Can't breath. Can't breath." Luce rolled her eyes.

"Way to be dramatic Nora. Maybe I should get another pack? Maybe more highlighters too?" Luce had lot of different colored highlighters in her hands. "Maybe paper?" Looking at the three new notebooks she had chewing on her lip. The girls were still laughing. Luce turned around to see Nora holding her sides, Jordan on the floor and Hailey sitting on the bed. "It's not funny." They all started laughing harder. Ok maybe it was. All she really needed was her highlighters, post its and one notebook because she was only allowed one piece of paper with notes for each class and English she could have the page plus all the books they had read over the semester. But still. Than there was a knock on the door. Luce was still trying to go over her supplies but the laughing hyenas aka her friends couldn't move. "Ugh. It's not funny." She walked to open the door when Nora said.

"But it is. It so is." More laughing. Luce walked to the door turning bright red.

"No, it's not and if you keep laughing I won't let you use my notes." The hyenas instantly turned back into girls. "That's better." Luce opened the door to Jas, Mark and well, hmm, that was it. Luce looked around. "Oh." She shouldn't have felt let down but she did. "Come on in guys." Jas smiled

"What not excited to see us freshman? Hailey what happened to your face?" Luce than realized they hadn't stopped laughing they were just holding their breath. She glared at her friends.

"Ugh. Fine laugh it up dorks." Laughter erupted from the girls again. While Luce went back to her sticky note and highlighters. Jas looked confused between the girls.

"What's so funny?" Luce rolled her eyes. Nora took a couple deep breaths.

"Luce obsession with sticky notes and highlighters. Prghh." More laughing.

"Yep laugh it up but you wont be laughing when you can't remember that one quote. Than y'all be wishing I hadn't moved my study session to the library." Luce was totally joking she wasn't going anywhere but it was enough to make the girls stop laughing. Nora wrapped her arms around Luce shoulders.

"We're just playing Luce. Your highlighters and stick tabs have saved our ass plenty of times. So come on please share your ocd." Luce laughed.

"Ok. Hey where's Cam?" Jason and Mark looked around.

"Hmm don't know he was right behind us. Thru it looks like we lost another. I'll be right back." Jason kissed the top of Hails head as he walks to the door than into the hall.

Daniel was standing by the elevator in the hallway. "Dude. Come on. What's up with you?" Daniel had never been nervous about girls. Well not since he was a preteen with acne.

"I don't know man. What if I fuck this up again?" Jason knew how he felt he still felt that way with Hailey all the time.

"Dude just don't sleep with anyone except her royal freshman hotness and you'll be fine. Just chill." He clapped Daniel on the back.

"Yeah. K." One more clap on the back and they headed back to the room.

Luce wasn't going to lie she was let down when Daniel hadn't been on the other side of the door. Maybe she had over thought the flowers and last night. But it hadn't seemed that way when he text her earlier. Luce reread the text messages. No they seemed the same. _Hmm_ There was another knock at the door this time Nora got it. _Oh its just Jas._ Again oddly disappointed. Jason reached back and grabbed Daniel by the shirt pulling him into the room. Daniel found Luce instantly. She was standing at her desk in a baggie shirt hanging off her shoulder and jeans with her hair piled on her head. He closed the door behind him. She was looking over a handful of highlighters. Handing some to Nora than grabbed a couple things of tab sticky notes. Daniel just watched the side of her face. The way it crinkled when she was concentrating then loosen when she smile at Nora. He watch Nora whispered something and Luce quickly turned her head meeting his gaze and smiled. Every nerve he had been feeling instantly went away as he walked over to Luce side. "Hey." Luce blushed a little and smiled.

"Hey." Nora, Hailey and Jordan 'awed' at the same time. Luce glared at them. Nora has settled on her bed. Jas and Hails were leaning against the wall near the window. Jordan and Mark staked out the middle of the floor. Luce had her stuff on her bed and climbed up, turning to Daniel and patting the spot next to her. Daniel climbed in next to Luce, their shoulders brushing as he sat down next to her. She had even sent up a white board on her desk. They had been working in almost silence for a while minus the music that was playing on the TV.

"Ugh." Luce looked up to a very frustrated Hailey. "I hate Algebra. There's a reason I have put it off this long." Luce had a small smile. She had master Algebra in the eighth grade. Jordan and Nora looked up as well. For the amount of money the girls spent they sucked at math. Luce let out a sigh climbing down from her spot next to Daniel.

"Ok let me see." Hailey handed her the packet. "Oh ok. Hailey you know how to do this. Remember just turn it into a money issue." Luce had all three pile around the white board having each solve a similar problem. "You got it now?" They nodded. "Just remember to write all the formulas on your cheat sheet that is what it is for." Luce went back to biology. Than quietly passed the packet to Daniel tapping the problem. Luce bit her lip and looked at him thru her eyelashes. He scribbled stuff on the notebook in her lap. Than whispered something in her ear making her giggle. Nora kicked Hailey shoe sending her a text.

_Think I should bring Luce extra luggage and dresses w/me home?_

Hailey smiled showing Jas who nodded and sent a text back.

_Yep I'd say it's a safe bet. _

Jordan was even smiling. Nora looked up noticing Cam still wasn't here. "Hey guys was Cam coming with you?" Daniel looked around.

"Where did Cam get to?"

Cam had made it all the way to Niagara falls before he decided to turn back. The wind thru his winds and hair was great. He missed flying. Hell he missed doing whatever he wanted but at the same time having friends was kinda nice. It had only been four months with this group and of course he missed Molly and Rolnad. But well hell he didn't know. By the time he landed on the roof he was two hours late for the cram session. Hopefully Nora wouldn't be to upset. Again why the hell did he care. God he needed to talk to someone but the person he would normally discuss this with was now human. _Son of a bitch. Maybe Gabby would be able to help. _He could always find her a night while in California with everyone. Its not like he really needed sleep and it would be nice to catch up with everyone. He pushed it all out of his mind as he knocked on the door. Nora answered with a huge smile on her face making Cam smile too. That was until he saw Bill sitting next to Jordan. All he did was smile making Cams wings itch. He mashed his teeth and held back the growl trying to seep out of his throat. Nora kissed him making him melt. "Hello beautiful." He told her to turn around slipping a key necklace around her neck. What she didn't know was it was a key that Cam had picked up almost 500 years ago in Scotland while at a party, but hey. The key had small green/ red jewels and was almost black from tarnish. Cam had taken it to a old friend who was also a jeweler and had it made into a necklace. She looked down admiring it than wrapped her arms around his neck thanking him with kisses.

"Thank you. I love it." She gave him a long deep kiss. "Maybe later we should work on biology homework together." Cam smiled against her kiss. They hadn't said I love you yet. Over the years he had been with plenty of women to keep himself busy. But something was different with Nora. He just wasn't sue what. They walked hand in hand over to Nora bed. Cam shot Bill a look when he walked by. Bill just gave him a evil smirk. Than what made him come back was Nora kissing him. Cam helped her with her algebra while he needed help with his history. Now if anyone knew history it was Cam but the way it had been put in the book just wasn't quiet right. But what was he going to say. 'No I'm sorry that's not the way Jamestown went down cause I was there.' So he played along trying to learn it the way it was in the book. The only thing Cam thought was funny was Jordan was having to do the same thing with Lucifer. It was almost six when they decided that food was needed. Daniel called the sub place on campus ordering giving a card number, ordering, card number, ordering, card number, and one last time. He made sure to have each order read back than told them the room number.

"That poor sub guy. I think we just gave him a huge head ache." Everyone laughed.

Daniel had loved spending the afternoon right net to Luce trading off packets. Helping each other. Luce highlighting and sticky noting Daniels books. It was amazing how good she was at organizing everything. But preparing for high school finals while getting ready for her SAT and ADT had made her a note taking queen. All afternoon they smiled at each other, sneaking glances here and there. All the while their friends minus Bill were happy for them. They all hated seeing Luce and Daniel so miserable but they stayed out of it as much as possible.

When the food arrived Daniel and Mark got the sandwiches, chips, and sodas to where they should go. Daniel walked over to Luce handing her her sandwich, chips and soda which she set on her desk. After stacking her papers, books, tablet, detachable key board which Nora had shown her about after she'd received it from Daniels Dad. Luce cuddled in closer to Daniel once he was on her bed. Cam put a movie on so they could all take a break. Daniel had eaten ½ his sandwich when there was a knock at the door. He scooted to the end of Luce bed answering the door to see Jordan, Hailey, Nora, Mark, Jason and his mothers. He opened the door farther. "Oh God." Was all that came to Luce mind.

"Elizabeth."

"Victoria."

"Jennessa."

"Jason."

"Markus."

"Edward we need to speak with you all immediately." Everyone of them rolled their eyes as the walked into the hallway leaving Bill, Cam and Luce utterly confused. All the sudden Luce phone rang with Nora's number. Luce answered it hitting the mute button so no one could hear them. Daniel's Mother voice came thru the phone. "Now I am sure you all are aware of Edward and Rebecca's pregnancy."

"Yeah." They all moaned together.

"Good now since it is a sensitive subject as to whom, the father is I am going to tell you to keep your little mouths shut about it over the holiday. I do not want to hear one word about the fact that it could be Joshua child." Luce wanted to jump thru the phone and tell the bitch off. "I also do not want to hear anything about the little gold digger that has very smartly broken up with my son." Daniel cleared his throat.

"For the last time Sharyl her name is Lucinda." She could feel Daniels Mothers glare.

"I don't give a damn Edward Daniel what the little bitches name is. I'm just happy shes gone. Now Elizabeth, Victoria, Jennessa I understand she's your little friend but I do not want to see her at any point over this vacation." This time Nora's bitch side piped in.

"Than maybe you will just have to keep your eyes closed Sharyl. Because if Lucinda wants to come spend time with Jennessa, Victoria, and I than we shall welcome her with open arms." Nora looked at Hails, Jordan, and her Mothers who all gave a small nod saying they would back their daughters on it. Daniel's voice came thru the speaker making Luce smile.

"Have you discussed any of these demands with Dad, Mother, because I'm sure he does not share your opinion."

"What your Father say doesn't matter to me. What does is you planning your proposal to Rebecca." She could hear his teeth grinned.

"Listen and listen good. No way in hell am I marry Rebecca Sharyl. Hell she doesn't want to marry me. She wants to marry Josh. Why did you bring the entire party for this discussion?" Luce had dropped the phone on the bed in shock. A voice Luce didn't know came on the phone that was sweet like honey.

"Edward the rest of us just came to see you all before your finals. To wish you luck and see if you have time for dinner with your Moms?" Hailey voice chimed in.

"That sweet Momma. But we just ordered dinner and are really busy cramming for tomorrow."

"Well you can always bring your friends as well. Elizabeth, Jennessa I would really like to meet your boyfriends and Edward I would really love to meet this Lucinda who I keep hearing so much about. Nothing fancy we were thinking that cute little Italian place on the coast." Luce was white. Cam looked over.

"Luce you ok?" All she could do was nod her head.

"Let us talk about it for a moment." Everyone but Sharyl nodded. They all walked back into the room. Nora threw her hands in the air as they all walked into the room.

"Who the hell do they think they are just showing up like this. I mean damn it we are adults." Luce was still really pale. "Oh God. Luce you ok?" Daniel without thinking wrapped her in his arms. Luce wiggled away turning red.

"Do all your Moms hate me?" They all looked at each other. Nora sat next to Luce on her bed.

"Not that we are aware of. Just Sharyl. But don't feel bad she hates everyone." Luce was very confused.

"Than why did they all come?" Hailey walked so she was in front of Luce.

"Cause they like to travel in packs. Honestly they were probably on their way somewhere and Sharyl decided to take a detour." Luce looked at her lap.

"So are you all going?" She didn't mean to pout but it would mean she would be the only one left here. Since there was no way she wanted to be in the same room with Sharyl. The girls looked at each other. Nora rolled her eyes.

"We are all going to ketch shit if we don't. Plus lets throw the old hugs a bone." They all nodded. "Who wants to go tell them?"

"Jordan and I will since we need to go to our room to get ready anyways." The others nodded. Cam came to Nora's side.

"Does this mean you want me to meet your Mother?" Nora smiled and nodded.

"If you want to?" Cam leaned down and kissed her. Than grabbed Bill by the back of the neck.

"That means you too buddy." The guys walked out talking about what to wear. Leaving Nora and Luce alone.

"You know you don't have to go right? You can just stay here. I mean its not like you will be coming to Cally over break anyways." Nora knew she was now tricking Luce. She just hoped it would work. Luce looked into her lap.

"I just can't. I would be different if Daniel and I were still dating but we aren't so I just can't." Luce was on the verge of crying. Daniel Mom was thrilled that they were no longer together, Daniel didn't really argue on the topic either. After the hours they had spent together this afternoon and last night, she thought maybe something had changed but apparently not. Nora knelled in front of her.

"Come on little one it will be fun. We'll all be there Ok? Plus maybe you'll like it enough that you'll come hang out with us girls over winter break." Luce smiled. Nora nudged her knee.

"Ok. Let's play dress up Luce." Nora smiled as Luce rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind, I have you covered." Nora finally decided on a long white sweater over dark skinny jeans and her dark brown knee high ridding boots finishing off the look with Nora black pea coat. "We need to get you one of these." Nora set in working on Luce smoky eye make up than told her to curl the ends of the her hair. Nora proceeded to put on the almost same thin with just different colors. Both grabbed their hand bags. "Wait." Nora stopped Luce before she opened the door handing her a silver credit card. "Now you have to act like yourself tonight but with lots of confidence. No fidgeting. And stop chewing on your lip. You can pay with this for dinner. Before you say anything don't worry it's in your name and here's your fake ID." Nora was right the ID looked perfect and the card was in her name. "Don't ask. Ready?" Luce nodded trying not to puke. "Head up. Smile. Deep breath. Here we go."

They ended up meeting Hailey, Jordan, Jason, Bill, Cam, Mark, and Jenna on the second floor. The guys were all in dark jeans with polo and blazers with jackets on the top. Jordan, Hails and Jenna were dresses similar but Hailey was as always in heals. Jordan than Hailey hugged Luce. "You'll be fine. Ok? We will all be right with you ok?" Luce took a really deep breath when Daniel joined them. He had tried to tame his hair. His dark jeans looked amazing on his butt. White polo fitted across his chest. Luce blushed as his eyes wondered over her body. All Daniel wanted to do was pull her close and tell her how amazing she looked in her tight jeans, form fitting sweater that showed just enough cleavage. How beautiful her eyes popped. They all piled into the elevator pairing off. Luce and Daniel got in first. He leaned down whispering in her ear.

"You look amazing Luce. You'll be fine okay?" Luce nodded. She wasn't sure how she was going to eat with her stomach flopping everywhere.

Once they hit the first floor Luce stomach dropped standing next to Sharyl was Becky but no Josh. _Great now the third wheel fantastic._ Nora linked arms with Luce whispering her to not think about Becky and the lack of Josh. She could do this. Nora lead Luce to the firing line for all intent. "Lucinda Elizabeth, Cameron Smith, I would like to introduce you to Jessica Jackson my Mother." Luce dipped her head just a little bit. Just like Nora had told her while Cam took Nora Mom hand kissing her knuckles laying on all the charm he had.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance Mrs Jackson. You have a lovely daughter." It took everything Nora had not to roll her eyes. Cam walked off with Nora as Hailey was instantly in her place next to Luce.

"Lucinda this is my Mother Darcy Roberson." Than Jordan pulling Bill in toe.

"Lucinda, William this is my mother Deseray Peterson." Again Luce slightly dipped her head. Bill laid on charm as well kissing Jordan Moms knuckles say he now understood where Jordan got her good looks from. Mark was next introducing Luce and Jenna to his mother Megan Davis. And last but not least Jas walked up next to a starting to crack Luce whispering. "Your doing great freshman just hang in there a little longer." He cleared his throat.

"Lucinda this is my beautiful Mother Barbra Dickerson." Luce tilted her head one last time as Daniel clapped his hands.

"Now that's all done. Shall we go. The limos should be waiting."

Nora looked just like her mother, light green eyes, dark hair and all. Hails had her moms strawberry red hair but her Mom had green eyes. Where as Jordan looked nothing like her Mom. Nora quickly whispered that she was Jordan step Mom. Mark had his Mothers soft eyes and curly black hair. Jason had his Mother blue eyes and blond hair. All the women had kinda of the build. All were curvy but petite. Luce swallowed hard. Nora had taken Cam's arm. Hailey linked up with Jason, Jordan with Bill, and Jenna with Mark. Leaving Becky, Daniel and her. Sharyl quickly called Becky as all the Moms quietly walked out toward the parking lot talking. Daniel and Luce brought up the rear. It was a clear, cold night. The snow from the day before had melted except for the little amounts on the grass. Daniel walked a little closer to Luce. "You did great by the way." Luce smiled turning her head so she could look at Daniel.

"Thanks." Neither noticed they had stopped and were starring at each other. Daniel tucked a lose lock of hair behind Luce ear gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. Making Luce smile. All the sudden Daniel Mom voice ended the moment.

"Edward Daniel please come here." Daniel gave Luce an apologetic smile as he walked up toward his Mom. Luce all the sudden wished she would have just stayed in her room. She trudged her way after her friends. As she got closer to the cars Luce felt her heart drop as Daniel helped Becky into the front car climbing in after her. Luce could feel her heart cracking treating to break again. She shook her head. Nora had slowed down letting Luce ketch up. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Nora could see the hurt in Luce eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." She gave her a hug. Cam was waiting at the car holding the door. Nora kissed her forehead.

"Yeah but you can't stop now." Cam helped Luce in then Nora finally climbed in after them. Jas knocked on the window telling the driver to go. Everyone gave Luce a smile. None of them would have suggested she come if they had know Becky was coming. But they all also knew the only reason Sharyl had invited her was to tutor Luce. The guys all had their arms around the girls making the whole in Luce chest grow. Hailey touched her knee.

"You did amazing Luce and don't worry. Most of our Moms aren't completely hags like Sharyl. Most are pretty nice actually. So don't worry to much. Stop chewing on your damn lips."

"Thanks Hails." Luce looked back out the window scared. It was on hour ride to the restaurant where Daniel and her had their first date. Bam there was that hole in her chest. Luce tried not to cry as she looked out the window.

"Hey look I found wine." Hailey handed the two bottles to Jas to open. They filled and passed out glasses. They were all talking and having a good time. Luce was glad her friends were happy and having a good time. She looked back out the window trying not to think of the night four months ago when Daniel and her had made this same drive to this same restaurant for their first date. From sitting out under the lights on the patio than him twirling her around on the small dance floor. Him making her smile. The sweet kisses stolen. Luce couldn't cry but Sharyl couldn't have planned this better if had tried. Nora rubbed Luce leg trying to tell her it would be ok but it was a lie tonight was going to tear Luce apart. Nora just hoped she would be able to make it thru it in tack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luce was shaking by the time they pulled into the parking lot. She had been off in her own head the whole ride trying to find the courage to handle this dinner. Nora put her hand on Luce thigh. They all unloaded with Luce going last. _I can't do this. I can't. I can't go in that restaurant with Daniels Mom while Daniel sits next to Rebecca whose pregnant with maybe his child. _ That thought was all it took. Luce opened the door on her side and threw up. Nora quickly came around the back of the car holding her hair back. Luce finally stood up right. "Luce you ok, sweetheart?" Nora was stroking Luce hair.

"No I'm not Nora. I'm not. I can't do this. OK. I'm not strong enough to march in there and watch the love of my life sit next to maybe his babies mama while his mom mentally plans their wedding and trying to kill me via looking at me. I can't." Luce was finally crying. She had tried to hold it in. She had. But it had come out along with everything she had eaten that day. Luce started shaking than threw up again. Nora held on to her hair. Hailey, Jordan, and Jason came around the car. Nora shewed the boys off. Hailey grabbed some tissue from her purse handing them to Nora who whipped Luce cheeks and mouth. Than fixed her make up. Hailey and Jordan were standing next to Nora.

"Little one I know this is hard. But you can do this." Luce shook her head, whimpering. Nora handed her a stick of gum.

"No I can't. I miss him Nora. I want my Daniel back. I don't want to share him with either of them." She looked at her boots which amazingly she hadn't puked on. " I thought things had changed after last night and today. But I guess not. Maybe I should just admit defeat." Daniel had heard everything and now walked around the car. Nora kissed Luce cheek and walked away. "Nora, where." Than she saw him. "Oh." Luce started trying to fix her hair than make up turning bright red. Daniel leaned against the limo. "Hey." She sniffled. From the other side of the car Sharyl shrieked.

"Edward Daniel I need you."

"Hold on a minuet Mother." Daniel walked in front of her being careful to avoid the puke. He stood right in front of Luce. His Luce. The girl he loved with all his heart.

"Luce, honey will you look at me." He was almost whispering. Her eyes locked with his. "You don't have to do this. If its to much it's ok." Luce just stood there not sure how to take what Daniel was saying. "I love you sweetheart and I don't want to see you torchered like this." Luce sniffled. She was going to do this because she was going to prove that stuck up bitch in there that she deserved her son. Daniel leaned down kissing Luce. Who tried to jerk away. _I have puke breath._ Daniel pulled her in so she couldn't move. Finally she gave into the kiss. "I love you so much." He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I know you do. I love you." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Edward Daniel." They both winced. Daniel ground his teeth.

"I am coming Sharyl!" He nuzzled Luce neck. "Can we talk once we get back to campus?" He had cupped the back of her neck with his hand. Pressing their foreheads back together. Luce sniffled again.

"Yeah. I guess." Daniel kissed her again. Than handed Luce back to Nora, who singled for Hailey and Jordan to come help put Luce back together. Around the car Luce could hear Daniel and his Mom who wasn't' buying Cam's story of Luce had gotten car sick.

"What is your problem?" Daniel was annoyed.

"My problem is you should be here with Rebecca instead of that sniveling whining brat." Daniel stood toe to toe with his mother.

"We are going to get this straight right now. I am 21. An adult. Meaning I can spend my time with who ever the hell I want. And I do not want nor will I ever be with Rebecca. I want to be with, for one last time, Lucinda. That's it. I swear Sharyl its not so complicated. Maybe if you sobered up for two seconds you could get this thru your head." Luce saw Daniel and his Mom standing by the other limo squaring off. They were talking kinda quietly but from the back of the car where she had been she could hear everything. All the other Moms saw Luce coming around the end of the stretch hummer. Hailey Mom came up next to her.

"Are you alright sweety?" Luce smiled thankful for the breath mints and gum Hailey had given her.

"Yes just a little car sick. No more wine while driving for me. Thanks Mrs. Peterson." Haileys Mom smiled.

"Oh honey just call me Darcy." Her southern draw made Luce smile. "All the kids do. Now lets get some food in you." Luce smiled as they all walked into the restaurant.

It was just as Luce remembered it. The same big front patio with rocking chairs. The group walked thru the french doors to the little podium with the same little 'Please wait to be seated.' sign. The same pretty petite women came to seat them. Luckily Mark had come in as soon as they had arrived and told them it would be a large party, so almost every table had been pushed together for them to sit. Luce looked at the other set of french door which were now closed. But she could picture the patio where Daniel and her's first date had been. They had all been seated with Moms sitting next to their kids. On one side Sharyl was sitting next to Rebecca with Daniel beside her. On the other side of him was Deseray who was sitting next to Jordan and talking with Bill. Bill was sitting next to Megan who was next to her son Mark with Jenna on the end. On the other side across from Sharyl was Barbra who was next to her son Jason. Hailey had her figures laced thru his under the table while sitting next to her Mom Darcy. Luce was snuggled between Darcy and Jessica who was sitting next to Nora who had her hand in Cams under the table. Luce nibbled on a bread stick while watching everyone get caught up constantly aware of Sharyl glaring at her. The waitress came by going down from one group to the next with Moms covering their kids. Luce made her own ticket ordering a glass of wine and a salad. She watched Becky nibble on crackers all night. Eventually Darcy and all the Moms turned the attention to the only real new fish at the table. Luce swallowed hard. Darcy turned in her seat so she was looking at her.

"So Lucinda, Victoria (Hails) tells me that you are the only freshman n the varsity swim team." Luce swallowed her wine realizing all the sudden everyone, including Sharyl, was starring at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Jas smiled.

"Now your just being modest Luce. She one of the best swimmers we have." Luce turned bright red as Barbra looked from her son to Luce, twirling some pasta on her fork.

"Really. What is your best stroke Lucinda."

"The butterfly, Ma'am." Sharyl sneered.

"Is that what gained you your scholarship Luce?" Daniel rolled his eyes taking another drink of his scotch while. But as he had learned Luce was great at, she never faltered just stayed sweet as honey.

"Yes it is. I was very lucky. Couch happened to come to one of the meets I was swimming in. He actually offered me the scholarship the same day. Of course my parents and I discussed it before accepting but Emerald was the collage I wanted to go to originally, so we accepted." Luce took a sip of her wine like the question hadn't even phased her. But inside she felt horribly embarrassed by it. Darcy looked at Sharyl glaring.

"Not that it matters Lucinda. So what are you studying?"

"Mathematics with a major in Education. I want to be a teacher like my Dad. But I'm not sure what age I really want to teach yet." Jessica, Nora's Mom, turned so she was really looking at Luce.

"Really math. Well I hope you are helping Elizabeth because she's horrible at math." Luce smiled. Nora's Mom was right Nora sucked at math. Hailey Mom, Darcy, and Jordan's Mom, Deseray nodded.

"Lucinda you just must help Victoria as well."

"Jennessa as well. She brilliant except when it come to mathematics. Lord only knows what her Father and I have spent on tutors but no one could make any of it stick." Jordan, Hailey and Nora all now looked annoyed. Jordan cleared her throat.

"Actually Mom, Lucinda has been a huge help to all of us with our studies. She is much more studious than any of us." All her friends nodded and all the Moms, minus Sharyl, nodded in approval. Sharyl had to pipe in thou.

"Lucinda what is it your parents do exactly?" Luce took another sip of her wine slightly squaring her shoulders.

"My father works as a Mathematics professor at the local college and my mothers a home maker. But she also substitutes, tutors and teaches piano."

"That's so quaint." Jessica and Darcy glared at Sharyl.

"Does that mean you play the piano?"

"Actually yes, along with the violin and guitar." Luce smiled slightly at Sharyl taking another sip of her wine. Daniel piped up.

"Lucinda is a very accomplished singer and artist as well. She can probably play you under the table at Rummi as well Megan.(Marks Mom)" Megan eyes got huge.

"Do you play Rummi Lucinda?"

"Yes Ma'am, my Gram taught me when I was little. She loves to play so I have the opportunity to stay in practice."

"Markus was saying you might come for part of the break, if so we shall have to get together and play some." She looked around the table. "Maybe you can teach the other young ladies to play as well. It would be quite fun for all us girls to get together and play." Luce nodded.

"Yes Ma'am I will." Jessica took Luce hand.

"And you will, of course, stay with us. You can stay in the old nursery. It's right next to Elizabeth's room. You know what I think I'll have it done over just in case. Elizabeth you can help me get it ready when you get home." The waitress began passing out everyone food.

"Of course Mom." The Moms than all went to talking about what rooms they were remolding. Going over designs, colors and new furniture. Luce was fine with no longer being in the spot light.

"Victoria, Jennessa, Lucinda will you come with me." Nora's Mom looked up.

"Where are you off to darling?"

"Just to powder our noses. Be right back Mom." Nora leaned down kissing her Mom's check. Jordan and Hailey did the same before they all headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom only had two stalls so the girls had to take turns. "Oh my God Luce you locked horns with the devil and made her stuff her foot right in that humongous mouth." Hailey said touching up her make up. Luce was leaning up against the wall waiting for Jordan or Nora to be done. She had already had two glasses of wine trying to keep up her courage.

"Yeah I don't think that could have gone any better." Jordan said coming out, Luce slid in behind her.

"And I think my Mom loves you Luce. She's never invited someone to stay with us like that? I mean redoing a room for one person that never happens. Although it will be cool since there's door connecting my room and the old nursery."

"Yeah Luce. I'm pretty sure my Mom entranced too." Hailey was fixing her hair. "She taking to you like Sharyl takes to her bloody Mary's in the morning" All the girls laughed.

"So does this mean I've made it thru the gauntlet?" Luce was now trying to fix her make up when Nora turned her around going to work.

"Some what. But it doesn't really matter, it's not like your coming for break anyway." Luce rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If it will make everyone drop the subject than maybe for a few days at the very end." All the girls hugged her at once, giggling. Nora kissed her check.

"Ok out we go." On the other side of the door was an almost green Becky.

"Umm you guys go ahead." Luce took Becky into the bathroom than held her hair back as she thru up all the crackers she had been nervously eating all night. Luce handed her some weted towels to clean up with.

"Thanks Luce. I hate this mooing sickness shit." Luce had never hated Becky, actually right now she felt bad for her.

"You know the bread sticks would have been easier on your stomach." Becky slightly glared at her in the mirror.

"How would you know?" Luce gave her a small smile.

"One of my friends back home Moms a midwife. She use to always tell us why we shouldn't get pregnant but if we did. Needless to say I have five ways to fix morning sickness." Becky's face turned to almost pleading.

"How?"

"Well first off you can try eating something small before you get up in the morning, like crackers. It's always better if you eat some small meals throughout the day. Drink plenty of water and when you cant handle water have some Gatorade Popsicle made. Don't eat and then lay down, wait a little bit. And if all else fails than you can talk to your doctor and they maybe able to prescribe you something." Becky smiled.

"Thanks Luce. I'm sorry Sharyls on such a major war path." Luce smiled back.

"It's fine. You ok?" Becky gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Luce." Luce turned and walked out of the bathroom right into Sharyl.

"Hello Lucinda." Luce suddenly felt corned and trapped.

"Hello Mrs. Gordon. Rebecca inside. She's not feeling so well. Maybe you should check on her." Luce tried to scoot by but couldn't.

"Now look here you little bitch. Obviously you haven't gotten it yet. You are to stay away from my son. Or I will make your life a living hell. Starting with your scholarship. It will be gone. Than I'll work on the funding fro your Grandparents ranch. And if you still don't get the picture I will make sure your father loose his job. Do I make myself clear?" Luce squared her shoulders.

"I hope you realize that even if you scare me off Daniel doesn't want to be with her. More over she doesn't want to be with him. So I don't understand where you think this is going. Have a good evening." Luce pushed past Sharyl who stood there floored.

"She's right you know." Sharyl looked up at Becky. "He doesn't want to be with me and I'm done trying to force him. Sharyl, Josh loves me for me and he wants to be with me. Not because we are having a kid. Not because he feels obligated. Just because he loves me. Daniel loves Luce. A lot. Don't you want him to be happy? Can we take me home now I need to lie down." Sharyl gave Becky a hug walking her to the car.

"Edward I need you." She snapped as they walked by the table. Daniel rolled his eyes than fallowed his mother to the parking lot as everyone else went back to eating. Once outside Daniel help Becky into the car asking if she was alright. She nodded saying she was just tired. Than Daniel turned to his Mother.

"What Sharyl?" Daniel felt exhausted. But then again he always did when Sharyl was on a rampage.

"Edward." She let out a sigh. " I'm taking Rebecca back to school, call a car for the others. Oh and if you care at all about that girl or her family you will cut all romantic ties with her or I'll show you what, how did you put it, a hateful hag I can really be. Understand?" She batted her eyes at him. Daniel shook his head slightly in shock.

"You know what I'm done. Go to hell. I'm done." Daniel walked away not caring what she tried to do. He knew his mother had no real power, his Dad just let her think she did. "I need a drink." He walked back into the restaurant, sat down and ordered another scotch. Luce gave him a small smile from across the table. His Dad had asked if she was worth it and his answer was the same as it had been than, yes. But dragging Luce and her family thru god only knew what for him, then no. They had been so close and now he would have to leave her to keep her safe. His drink came and he downed it, ordering another. He needed to talk to his Dad. Luce grabbed her wine and went over to sit next to Daniel.

"Hey." Daniel downed his drink ordering another. Luce gave him a small smile. Daniel turned look at her. She was so beautiful it made his chest hurt.

"Hey." She fiddled with the end of her sweater.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel gave her a small smile.

"Yeah it is." Luce kissed his cheek, grabbed her wine and walked back over to her spot in between Nora and Haileys Mom where they had been trying all night to convince her to come for part of winter break. She had kept telling them she would think about it. But after Daniel had gone outside he hadn't glanced over at her all night.

Dinner had lasted almost three hours and by the end Luce was actually considering going to California for the end of winter break. Sharyl was a bitch but Hails and Nora's Moms were fantastic. They had talked about Luce taste and what her room at home was like. Luce knew it was all so Jessica could redo Nora's nursery. It all in all was a good time. Although Luce probably had way to much wine. Her bill had been ridiculous but, as Nora had said, the card covered it. Finally everyone put on their coats and were getting ready to leave. Everyone had started to file out when Luce noticed Daniel still sitting at the table. She turned to Nora and told her she would be right back. Nora gave her a smile and nodded. Luce slowly walked back over to Daniel. "Hey what is wrong?" Daniel was drunk. But he couldn't help it. He hurt. Daniel never thought that he would have to hurt Luce to keep her safe. But until he talked to his Dad he couldn't lead her on at all. The frustration from the evening was bubbling over.

"God Luce everything's fine. Just give me some breathing room. Stop being so needy." Daniel stood up grabbed his coat walking out of the restaurant leaving Luce standing next to the table very confused and hurt. Nora watched Daniel storm out than climb into the limo with the Moms. Luce came out slowly climbing into her side of their car. She didn't say a word and moved just as quiet. _What the hell is going on now?_ Everyone else climbed in and the caravan headed back to campus. Nora rubbed Luce leg on the way back but she didn't react just continued to stair out the window. She didn't understand how they had gone from almost getting back together to Daniel yelling at her and telling her to pretty much get lost. _Oh Daniel what is going on?_

Once they got back to campus everyone hugged all the Moms. They even hugged Luce. Jessica and Darcy asked her to please really consider coming. They would love to get to know her more. She had smiled and continued to say she would like that and would really think about it. Luce was amazed how different they were from Sharyl. She had actually really had a good time. As soon as he had hugged everyone Daniel just trudged to the dorm building. The rest of them slowly walked toward the building. Luce couldn't for the life of her figure out what had happened. She didn't think she was begin clingy. Nora slipping her arm thru Luce made her come back to her friends. Everyone was saying good night so Luce just slipped into the elevator heading for her room. She stopped at Daniels floor. _No just give him some space. _Nora texted her she would be staying at Cams. Luce couldn't help but smile. The elevator dinged and Luce headed toward her room. As she walked out of the elevator and down the hall a little she saw Daniel sitting outside her door.

Daniel had called his Dad as soon as he had walked away from everyone. He really had no idea what to do. He had been so cruel to Luce. It had killed him to walk away from her like that but what could he had said.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey kid. What's up?" Edward looked at the clock it had to be about 11 where Daniel was at and his son was already smashed._ Well that's not good. _

"Sharyl and her pack came by." Edward sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"How did that go?"

"Good but horrible." Edward rubbed his face with his hand, then turned on the bedside lamp.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know Sharyl threaten Luce and then me that if we were to ever get back together she would make sure Luce lost her scholarship, her grandparents ranch would be shut down and her Dad would lose his job. I don't even know what to do anymore Dad? I love Luce so much. Hell I think we were even going to get back together. But I can't be with her like this. Not when Sharyl threatening her. I don't know how to make it clearer. I told her I don't want to be with Becky. Becky even told her she didn't want to be with me. That she wanted to be with Josh."

"Daniel does Luce want to get back together, for sure."

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yeah Dad. More than anything." Edward rubbed his neck. He knew one day his wife's drinking would get out of control and he would have to do something about it. If he was being honest Edward knew it would be around the time Daniel made it clear he didn't plan on being with Rebecca. It was all so frustratingly. At one point Sharyl had been the most wonderful sweet girl he had ever met. They had met in high school and were married two days after they graduated. She had been right there to support him as he worked ridiculous hours building the empire he now ran and hoped Jess would one day take over. At some point Sharl had began drinking more than just a cup of wine at dinner. Than one trip home he had realized she was at two bottles a night. Sharyl eventually moved on to hard liquor. He had and still did feel horrible about it. Maybe it was time for her to get help. She couldn't go around threatening people. He had noticed how much worse she was now. She made sure that he had a drink in her hand when she got out of bed and one in it when she laid down. Edward let out a sigh. The whole situation made him feel old and worn out.

"Than I will deal with your mother. Maybe it's time she went to rehab. I don't know." Edward hated the way their relationship had become. He would do anything to get his Sharyl back. Maybe he just needed to fight for her again. Daniel hated to hear how sad his Dad was.

"Maybe it is. Molly was saying her drinking has gotten worse. Dad I don't think she's really eating. Her mood swings are scary and she has the staff at home walking on egg shells." Edward signed again.

"We'll talk about this over break. I love you kiddo. Just remember she loves you too. She is just sick." Daniel sighed. Looking back at one time he had an amazing Mom. Although he couldn't really remember. Their were pictures of beach trips, camping. He remembered traveling with both of his parents. Them spending every moment they could together. Actually he really didn't know why it all had changed.

"I know Dad. I love you and we'll get her thru this." Edward smiled at how amazing his son was.

"Ok kiddo get some sleep you have finals tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Daniel hung up the phone. He got up and went to talk to Luce. When he got to her door no one answered. _Maybe she's more hurt than I thought._ He sat down at the bottom of the door trying to think.

Luce walked up to Daniel not sure how she was felling about the whole situation. "Hey." Daniel looked up. She was still stunning. He loved the tight jean and sweater that hugged her curves.

"Hey." Luce gave him a small smile.

"What you doing?" Daniel realized he was still sitting on the ground. He got up and Luce swiped the card thru the reader. He fallowed Luce in who shrugged off her coat and turned up the fire place. Daniel just stayed by the wall. "So what's up Daniel?" Luce was turning down her bed trying to keep herself busy so she didn't have to look at him. When he didn't answer she turned so she could look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be here I mean I thought you needed breathing room and I was being to needy. So how can I help you Daniel?" HE felt like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry for saying that Luce. Sharyl had just gotten under my skin." Luce nodded and proceeded to take off her boots.

"Did you want something else? Cause I'm really tired."

"I kinda wanted to continue the conversation we were having earlier." Luce leaned against her bed and rubbed her temples.

"Daniel right now I really just want to go to bed." Luce looked at her pink and white miss matched socks. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. Luce looked up to meet Daniels gaze. "Look tomorrow is finals and I really don't need any more confusion. Either you want to work on things or you don't and honestly if you do than you can't go and be a jackass every time Sharyl pisses you off." Luce rubbed her temples again. _Agh to much wine. _"Look Daniel I don't mean to be a bitch but tonight was really tiring and I'm just exhausted. So unless you have an I love you come back to me speech ready, I would just like to go to bed." It hurt her to be cruel to Daniel like this but finals were the only thing she needed to be focusing on. She had plenty of other things she needed to worry about other than whither or not her and Daniel were going to be getting back together. Hell she wasn't even sure how she was getting home. Luce knew her parents had already bought the ticket but still it made her nervous since she had never flown alone. Luce wasn't even sure how to navigate the air port. _Ugh the last thing I need is more drama right now. _"Daniel." She closed the distance between them. "I love you but can we please do this after finals. This is my first finals here and after tonight I'm really overwhelmed." Daniel instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok. I guess we can wait but I really do want to talk about this Luce." He leaned down giving her a small peck. "I'll let you get to bed. But will you have breakfast with me in the morning?" Luce gave him another peck.

"Ok. I'll see you than." Daniel gave her a long sweet kiss. Luce had her hands on his chest but when he tried to pull away she moved her arms around his neck deeping the kiss. Daniel reached up placing his hands on each side of her face then slowly pulled away.

"I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning tho." Daniel gave her a few small pecks than walked for the door. Everything in Luce was screaming not to let him go, but she was exhausted. Her plane was scheduled for Tuesday so she was ready kinda to go home It was just going to be really awkward. Daniel said bye as he walked out the door but before Luce could say anything back her phone rang.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Honey. I just wanted to call and say good luck on your finals tomorrow baby."

"Thanks Mom. Hey what time is my plane leaving on Tuesday?"

"Let me look. Umm. 8 pm baby. Are you sure you don't just want to drive it? The tickets are refundable."

"No it's ok Mom. I'll just fly. Have you told anyone about the breakup?"

"Of course not honey. How are you holding up?" Luce could hear the concern in her Mom's voice.

"I'm ok. It's just hard but I think we are working on things. We've been hanging out. But I'm not sure where I'm at. He really wants to get back together but I'm not so sure. I mean it was hard with RJ when he would cheat but at least he never got anyone pregnant. It's really confusing Mom. I want to be with him again so bad. But than I see Beckys baby bump and I'm just turned of f to the idea. But than we are just hanging out the two of us and we fit. Do you know what I mean Mom?" Alice thought for a moment. This was hard for her to give her daughter advise on. She would never want Luce to be hurt and what Daniel had done was horrible. But than she thought about how happy Luce had been over Thanksgiving break, the way Daniel had stood up for her daughter and how obvious it was he truly cared about her.

"Darling I wish I had something to say to help you make a decision but I can say this if you truly love him and for sure want to be with Daniel than the pregnancy really shouldn't matter. I know by the way Daniel looks at you that he truly cares for you. But at the end of the day it's up to you." Luce was chewing on her lip and playing with her locket.

"Momma I just don't know. I really don't know what I am going to tell everyone. I mean I think we will get back together eventually and I don't want everyone knowing what's going on." Alice thought again she understood where Luce was coming from.

"Have you told Micky, Jen or Liz yet?"

"No I haven't. I just don't know if they will understand how I'm feeling."

"Well than why don't we just say he had to stay home for break and we'll figure out what to do with the gifts. Ok honey? I promise it will be ok."

"Mom can I ask you something else?" Luce was pacing her room not sure how to ask this.

"Of course honey."

"Would Dad and you be really upset if I spent the last few days of break in California with Nora and the girls?" Alice wasn't entirely sure how John would feel about it but Luce was growing up and was making friends away from home. They couldn't expect for things to stay the same forever. But to be honest they were happening a little faster than Alice had hoped.

"I don't see why that would be an issue but Luce we can't afford to send you out there."

"I know Mom. I would have Nora come get me." Luce was kinda relieved. She wanted to go to Cally to hang out with the girls but that also meant the balls and dinner parties and of course more time with Sharyl. "Ok Mom. I'm gonna get to bed. I'll call you after my last final tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Good luck."

"Thanks Mom. Bye."

"Bye baby. Sweet dreams." Luce shuttered at the word dreams. The dreams of Daniel leaving her kept plaguing her in her dreams. Luce hung up the phone than changed into her favorite pj's stuffing her clothes in her already full laundry basket. _Ugh looks like I will be doing laundry tomorrow night. _Luce crawled into bed trying to figure out what to do about Daniel. She loved him that was never a question. But could she handle explaining the baby to her family and friends if it was Daniels. Should that even matter. Luce turned on the TV and tried to turn off her brain.

Daniel got back to his room confused. He was so sure after the talk they had outside the restaurant that they were one conversation from being back together. But now because he had been an ass and pushed her away he was back to square one. Well not square one but had been a major set back. He had never seen Luce be so cold and hard. He so badly wanted things to go back to the way they were almost a month ago. God had it really been almost a month. He missed her so bad it physically hurt but what could he do. There had to be something he could do but his Dad was picking him and Jess up Wednesday night after Jess was done with her finals. It was gonna be hard going home without Luce. Eh had so many thing he wanted to do and show her back home. But she had made it pretty clear if she did come for some time over break it would be to hang out with the girls not to spend time with him. Not spend the day in bed or ridding on the beach. None of it. The whole thing made his chest hurt. He started going thru the pictures of Luce in his phone. From the snaps that he stole when she wasn't looking to the ones of them kissing, looking at each other and of course the goofy selfies. "Oh Luce what do I do?" He laid his phone on his chest as he laid in his empty bed. Before Luce his full bed had always felt small in comparison to his California king at home. But now it felt huge without her in it. Daniel fell asleep thinking about his Luce. The happy moments they had share starting with their first date.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Luce alarm went off at 8 am like always. Her twin felt oddly big. She missed Daniel and wished he wouldn't have left last night but at the same time was happy he had. Her chest ached and hurt. Luce looked up at the roses sitting on her desk. It was all so confusing. It was just . . . . "AGH," Luce sat up and got into the shower. "I am so not getting pretty today." Luce knew Nora didn't have her first final til noon so she didn't expect to see her til later. Once out of the shower she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoddie than crawled back into bed. Her first final was at 10 and was Calculus which her note sheet was filled out so there was really nothing she could do but hang out. Luce flopped down on her bed looking at her phone 8:45. Daniel hadn't text her to set up breakfast plans. Which to be honest annoyed the shit out of her. Last night he had been all lets get back together and now he hadn't even texted her. _Well fine, be that way. _Luce flipped her phone off and set into watching some day time TV. But all she could think about was Daniel. As she laid there trying to not think about him when someone knocked at the door. Luce sat up unwillingly almost contemplating not answering the door. _But it could be Nora. _She had a habit of forgetting her room key so if Luce locked the dead bolt she wouldn't be bale to get in. Another knock. "I'm coming." Luce unbolted the door. "Nora you've got to remember your key." But it wasn't Nora it was Daniel. "Oh. Hi." There he was in all his golden hair yumeness. In a tight dark blue jeans, tight gray t-shirt, and black hoddie. Daniel golden hair was messy and violet eyes were dancing. He had a brown paper bag in one hand and two coffees in the other.

"Good morning beautiful. I thought maybe you would want breakfast." All her annoyance and frustration left making Luce smile and her knees go weak.

"Morning." Luce stepped aside so Daniel could come in. He sat down on Nora's bed and handed Luce one of the coffee. "Thanks. What's in the bag?" Daniel opened the brown bag with a small smile. She could feel the steam as he revealed four warm, soft, buttery croissant. The smell made Luce moan a little and her mouth water. "Yum." Daniel gazed into her eyes for a minuet.

"I thought you might like some." Luce picked up one of the fluffy pastries. "How are you this morning?" Luce smiled as she carefully lifted a pastry out. Closing her eyes as the fluffy layers melted on her tongue.

"I'm ok. Nervous, but I have studied as much as I can and have everything ready so that's all I can do. How about you?" Luce took a sip of her coffee. It was perfect. Her heart started to ach.

"I'm good. It's just finals. You excited to go home?" Luce nodded she really was. She would just be happier if Daniel was coming with her. She shagged another pastry.

"Yeah just gonna be really awkward. But I think we have figured out a good story to tell everyone. Are you excited to see Jess and your Dad?" Daniel took another drink of his coffee.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that we might do an intervention on Sharyl over break." Daniel was looking at his feet rubbing his palms together. Luce could see the worry and hurt on his face. For the first time she could see the love Daniel had for his Mom. She walked over setting their coffee on the floor and gave him a hug. Luce was shocked when he started crying. "I love her Luce. I really do. I remember when she wasn't the drunk bitch she is now. At one time she use to bandage my cuts, tuck me in at night, read me stories. But something happened. She changed. I would :give anything for her to be happy again. For us to be a family again. You would have liked her Luce and I know she would have loved you too." Luce leaned back and whipped Daniel cheeks.

"I'm sure I would. She just sick Daniel. I'm sure that she can get better. Maybe by summer break I can re-meet your Mom. Daniel look at me. I love you and I'm sorry you have to go thru this but hey, I'm here for you. ok. You can always call me." Daniel locked gaze with Luce. "Are you ok?" She leaned in and kissed him. Daniel just let himself absorb the love and kiss.

"Luce honey." Daniel looked into her eyes and he felt better. "Thanks. Would you consider coming with me to the intervention? You don't have to be in the room, just be there." Luce squirmed a little.

"Daniel, I'm not sure I should be there but if you need me to be I will. Are you ok with the idea of her going away like that?" Luce sat next to him on the bed holding his hand.

"Yeah. She needs it." He lifted her hand giving it a kiss. "Thanks Luce."

"For what?" She gave him a small smile as they locked gazes.

"For still being here." Daniel leaned in slowly making Luce heart speed up. His lips were so soft on hers. It made her eyes flutter. They sat there for a moment his lips gently on hers than he pulled back. Daniel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you." Luce smiled.

"I love you." Luce finally looked down at her phone. It was 9:30. "Daniel I gotta go soon. My first finals at 10." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Ok. Thanks for having breakfast with me." Luce smiled.

"Of course. Thanks for bringing it." Daniel grabbed his coffee as Luce packed her bag for the day.

"When you heading home?" Luce double checked her bag.

"My plane leaves at 8 tomorrow night. You?"

"Not til Wednesday morning. Dads flying home from London so he's picking Jess and me up on the way. You know you can always ride back with us. I'm sure we can change the flight plan. Daniel walked over and cupped Luce face with his hands. "It seems silly for you to pay to fly." Luce scrunched her face.

"Why silly? We aren't dating so why would you fly me home?" That stung them both a little. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know. Do you want me to take you to the airport at least. Bradly can be a little confusing." Luce had been nervous about navigating the airport by herself.

"Ok. But I gotta go." Luce slung her pack over her shoulder and Daniel fallowed her to the door.

Daniel walked Luce to her class and wished her good luck than walked to his first final. He was hoping Luce would have said yes to having flying home with him. But she was right. Its not like they were dating anymore. The whole thing was frustrating he knew she wanted to get back together but something kept always coming up. _I love her. Why does this have to be so hard. I miss her. _Daniel wasn't looking forward to break. Between one looming intervention and the two weeks not seeing Luce. It was going to suck. Mainly the intervention. He knew Sharyl wasn't going to handled being cornered with her problem. She never liked being told what to do even if it was for her best interest. But right now it was time to focus on finals.

By lunch time Luce brain was like mush. Her calculus final had been hard but nothing she hadn't felt comfortable with. Than her English one had just been long. Her hand was killing her. But Luce thought she had done well. She had been able to present at least two quotes for every argument she put forth. _Thank God for lunch. _Luce trudged her way over to the mess hall. Once inside she walked over to the girls normal table but no one was there. _Well finals schedule is kinda funny maybe they are just not here yet. _Luce walked to the food line grabbing food than sliding her card. She than walked back to the old table. Luce had just started to eat when her phone went off.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey honey. How are finals going?"

"Good my brain feels like mush but all I have left for the day is biology and I feel pretty good about it so yeah. How are things at home?"

"They are good. Your Dad was almost giddy this morning. But you know how much he loves finals. His poor students." Luce laughed. "The girls are supper excited for you to be home. They miss you."

"Awe. I miss them too. I miss all of you. Is everyone coming for Christmas?" Luce was now just pushing her salad around her plate no longer hungry.

"As far as I know. I'm going to call your Aunts here in a minuet but I know your Grandparents are." Luce smiled. Home. Yep it would be good to be home. She quickly looked at the clock on her phone. She still had an hour before class. "Are my tickets just going to be at the counter?"

"They should be love. I'll double check the reservation in a bit and text you ok?"

"Thanks Mama. I love you."

"Love you baby." Luce hung up the phone.

"Hey little one." Nora slid into the other side of the booth.

"Hey Nora. How are finals going?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"Agh. It's finals. How about you?" Cam walked over with food and drinks for them sliding into the booth next to Nora.

"Ok. I think I'm doing pretty good. Hey Cam."

"Hey Luce. So you ready for break?" Finally eating her salad Luce just nodded. _Yeah I just wish I was spending it with Daniel. _Luce shook her head a little.

"Yeah I am. What about you? What are your plans?" Cam rubbed his thumb over Nora.

"I'm going to Cally with Nora and the guys." Luce looked at her plate. _So everyone is going to California. _

"Wow sounds like you guys are all going to have a fun time." Nora looked at her.

"You know you always welcome right Luce?" She nodded. Luce did kinda want to go but at the same time it would be awkward since her and Daniel were so up in the air. She was hoping maybe the two weeks apart would help her figure out exactly how she felt about everything. The table had fallen silent for awhile when Hailey and Jason showed up. Luce looked at her phone _Half an hour. _Hailey plopped down bubbly as always.

"Hey everyone." Nora just looked at her.

"Hails how can you be so peppy? Its finals." She nodded grabbing one of Jason fries.

"Because this time Wednesday I will be sitting in my favorite chair at Yangs having a cucumber avocado mask while getting a pedicure." Nora rolled her eyes smiling.

"That's right spa time. Oh I can't wait." Nora was now bubbly. Luce smiled happy for her friends and kinda jealous.

"You guys have favorite chairs at the salon you go too?" Hailey and Nora kinda nodded.

"And favorite people. May has been doing my nails for two years now. The things that girl can do is amazing. I almost don't need a massage after." Nora just nodded.

"We've all been going to the same place for almost 10 years and our Moms go often enough that we can get in when ever. But we make sure to make appointments so we can get our favorite girls and go together." Jordan walked over with Bill in toe.

"Hey girls. Hows finals?" They both sat down. "Luce?"

"I'm handling. How about you?" Jordan shrugged.

"It's finals. But like Hailey, I have a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I need my hair done so bad. I can't wait for our appointment Wednesday." The three girls started going over what they were gonna have done while Jas was telling the guys about everything they could do while back at home. Luce look at her phone. _15 minuets close enough._

"hey guys I gotta go. I'll see you all later." They all said bye as she walked away. Once at the garbage she turned and watched them all plan their break and at that moment she realized the only person she wanted to be with was Daniel.

Daniel walked into the mess hall as Luce walked out. He grabbed a tray and headed for his table where Josh was trying to cox Becky into eating more. "Hey guys." Jenna, Mark, Josh and Becky looked up.

"Hey Dan. Ready for break?" Mark gave Jenna's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, not really. You?" Mark kissed Jenna.

"Hell yeah. Whole two weeks with no school and my girl. Can't wait. What you got planned?" Daniel almost laughed. _Oh you know not spending_ _it with the one_ _person I want to and we're having_ _a_ _intervention for Sharyl who will be tring to shove me and Becks together every second. Can't wait._

"Not to much. Just hang out. Might take Jess climbing or something. But I think she'll be at Micheal's most of break. How you feeling Becks?" She glared at Daniel.

"Fan Fucking Tastic." She stood up and walked out. Josh rubbed his temples.

"She's only nine weeks. That's 30 weeks to go. I can't force her to eat and the mood swings are insane. Daniel what are we gonna do?" Daniels face looked shocked.

"We? She doesn't want anything to do with me." Josh face was pleading with him.

"Please Daniel. I'm at my wits end." Daniel clapped Josh on the back.

"I'll go talk to her." Daniel left his tray grabbing his bag and headed after Becky.

Once Daniel got to Becky room he could hear her crying on the other side. "Hey Becks you in there?" Becky hated treating Josh that way. He was so nice and patient. All he wanted her to do was eat. But she was so tired of throwing it back up. She slowly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Hey Daniel. What's up?" Becky stepped back so he could come in.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing?" Becky's room which she shared with Jenna looked spotless which meant Becky hadn't been there much. She sniffled.

"I'm ok. Just emotional. I have an appointment on Wednesday when I get home with Dr Jackson. Hopefully he can help with the morning sickness and mood swings." Becky looked awful. She had deep purple circles under her eyes and was thin too.

"You know the mood swings might not be so bad if you stayed full." Than she shot Daniel a look that would have scared the devil himself.

"Don't you think I am tiring too. I would love to be able to eat." Daniel had never backed down from Becky and he wasn't about to let her fit scare him off like Josh.

"Don't get all whinny with me Rebecca. It might get Josh to do what you want but won't work with me. You have to find things you can eat Becks. It will make you feel better. Plus Josh doesn't deserve to get yelled at like that."

"I know. Dr Jackson say the same thing. It's just so hard. I thought pregnancy was supposed to be magical." Daniel gave her a hug.

"Did he suggest foods for you to try?" Becky nodded grabbing a muffin off her desk.

"Yeah he did but they don't ever sound good. Ugh. I hate this. I mean not the baby part just the pregnancy part if that makes any sense." Daniel kissed her forehead.

"Yeah it does. Why don't you go apologize to Josh and eat that muffin. K. Do you want me at the Dr appointments?"

"No it's ok. I'm sure you have plenty to do. And plus its Josh and my baby so I think he should be the one there. Not that if it is yours you wont be allowed in the baby's life. Cause that's not what I meant." Daniel smiled.

"I know what you mean Becks. And yeah being home with Sharyl. Fun times." They walked out of the building when Josh came running up.

"Becks you left your bag. Are you feeling any better?" She smiled at Daniel.

"Yeah I am. Let's go back to the mess hall. Bye Daniel."

"Bye guys." Daniel turned and headed to his last final. Ugh._ English. _

After her biology final Luce was wiped. All she wanted was her bed, But once she got back to her room she could see her friends had a different idea. All three girls were trying on outfits. "Hey Luce." Luce set her stuff down on her bed.

"Hey Hailey. What you girls up too?" Nora sat next to Luce on her bed.

"Just going out for the last night before break. Wanna come?" Luce looked sheepishly at her friends.

"Well I have finals tomorrow. I should probably study." Nora rolled her eyes.

"You have palates and intro to education. What real kind of finals can there be and you can't study anymore or you'll know more than the teachers." Luce rolled her eyes. "Plus your not coming to Cally so come on Luce. Come party with us." Hailey stood in front of Luce.

"Come on Luce, Please." Luce wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a bar drinking with Daniel. She had been temped to sleep with him so many times already. Could she really be good when drunk. But this was the last time she would see the girls for two weeks.

"Ok. Fine." Nora, Hailey and Jordan smiled big. The girls went back to getting ready and Luce started going thru her clothes. She finally decided on her tight lacy black tank top, tight dark skinny jeans, a pair of high heal black boots and a black cartagin. Luce walked over grabbing her matching lacy black push up bra and panties. Than walked into the bathroom to get dressed. _I don't know if this is a good idea. _As Luce pulled her tank top on Nora opened the bathroom door.

"You ok little one?" Luce made a small smile than turned to her big sister.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean I don't know if I can trust myself with Daniel." Luce pulled out her make up container from under the sink.

"What are you worried about?" Nora sat herself on the back of the toilet. Luce started putting foundation on.

"Sleeping with him. Getting back together. Hell everything. I just not ready, but I am at the same time. Does that make any sense? I mean there have been a few times were I've contemplated being just friends with benefits. But I can't stand the idea of him sleeping with other girls. So I don't know and what if I get drunk and do something I regret tomorrow." Nora smiled trying not to giggle. "What?"

"Your being silly. It would never be a one night stand with Daniel and even if you were to be friends with benies he would never sleep with anyone else. So what if you guys aren't dating. But Luce if you are worried about it just hand back tonight. We can run interception." Luce smiled as she added bronzer.

"Thanks Nora. Your right, I am just being silly. I just still wish I knew where I wanted Daniel and me to be." Nora gave Luce a hug.

"Just relax and have fun tonight ok. And if something happens well maybe it will make things clearer." Luce nodded as she finished working on her make up moving onto her hair. _Maybe I can do this tonight and Nora's right so what if Daniel and I hook up. It's Daniel. Not like it's some random guy. Right?_ Luce wasn't sure as she stepped into her boots. Finally she slipped her locket around her neck and walked into the room.

To be honest they were all dressed almost the same but different. Hailey had settled on torn blue jeans, white flowy tank, black ankle boots and jean jacket. Nora was in dark torn jeans, brown ankle boots, bight red tank top and black pea coat. Jordan was wearing black torn jeans, black punkie tank, converse, and black leather jacket. Luce grabbed her hand bag and the all head toward the parking lot. Luce road with Nora while Jordan and Hailey took Jordan car. Luce wasn't sure this was a good idea but it was to late now.

Daniel was ready for a night out. He needed to just let go. Between Luce, Becky, finals, and the drama going on with my Mom he was a little stressed out. As he got out of the shower Daniel wrapped a towel around his waist his phone went off. He snagged the phone off the counter to see a text message form Nora.

Talked Luce into coming out 2nite. Just thought u want 2 know.

Daniel groaned. He really wish he knew where Luce and him stood. There were moments when he was sure they were getting back together than moments when Luce was holding back and didn't seem like she wanted to be more than friends.

K thanks.

"What to do?" Daniel pulled on some of his dark jeans, a tight green shirt than stepped into his converse. "I love her. I miss her. Well this will be interesting." He grabbed his keys and wallet than grabbed his coat. "Well here it goes." The guys were already there. He had been running behind after his last final. Daniel had said he would meet the guys at 9 and it was already 10. To be honest Daniel wasn't sure why they had all been so we have to go out tonight. Luce was the only one going home tomorrow. The rest were leaving sometime Wednesday. Daniel stopped in his tracks it was cause Luce was leaving tomorrow. _Its a damn set up. Well I guess its time to put up or shut up. Sneaking little shits. _Daniel didn't like the idea of going almost three weeks without seeing Luce. But Nora seemed pretty sure she would be coming out to Cally for some of break but he wasn't going to bet on it. Not that he wouldn't love her to come. It was just awkward enough here on campus. To have her around at home would just be weird. Especially since he had to cancel all the plans he had made for the two of them. Not that it was to much just a couple pick nicks, shopping trips, nothing major. Daniel opened the door to his car, got in and headed for the bar.

Hey guys I know these chapters have been alittle late but I messed up my arm. So it has taken me a little longer to get these ones up. Hang in there with me. Im going to try to keep posting two chapters a month. Love you guys. Spoilers. You dont want to miss winter break.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Luce felt odd walking into the bar and not going straight to Daniel who was playing pool with the guys. Jordan had walked over to the bar where Bill was sitting waiting for her. Hailey instantly wrapped her arms around Jason waist and Nora went to give Cam a kiss leaving Luce standing awkwardly next to the table watching Daniel line up his next shot. Luce fidgeted when her phone went off. _RJ_

Hey Beth. I would love to see you when you get into town for break. If not I understand I just miss you.

_Great cause I need just one more thing. _Daniel had finished the game and walked over to Luce. "Hey." Luce instantly tried to hide her phone.

"Umm. Hey." Luce tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Daniel took a step closer.

"You want something to drink?" Luce fidgeted slightly as Nora, Hailey and Jordan became enveloped with the guys. _ So much for running interference. _

"Umm sure." Daniel smiled.

"What would you like? Normal?" Luce just nodded sitting down at the table when Nora came quickly over.

"Sorry. That didn't take long did it? Are you ok? You look like you are going to throw up." Luce let out a big sigh.

"Yeah I am. Just overwhelmed. But nothing a couple of drinks won't fix." Daniel and all the guys were standing at the bar. Hailey came over to the girls. Daniel kept looking over at her when Jason pushed his shoulder back toward the bar. "Why does he keep looking over here?" Nora and Hailey just looked at each other.

"Cause you look amazing." Hailey gave her a small hug making Luce blush.

"Thanks Hails." Nora stuck her head in and they started talking.

"So what is your game plan for tonight?" Luce looked at Nora.

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you playing hard to get, flirty, not interested?" Luce looked between Nora and Hailey.

"I don't know. Was I suppose to have one?" They both nodded.

"If you don't want something to happen, you have to have a game plan." Luce pressed her lips together.

"Hard to get. I guess." Hailey and Nora smiled.

"Good pick little sis. Don't worry we'll help. Right Hails?" Hailey smiled nodding making her strawberry blond curls bounce a little.

"Right now how do I do that?" Nora and Hailey than looked over at the bar as the guys came over.

"Just hang in there. We've got this." The guys sat a bunch of food on the table than came back with drinks. Jason and Cam carried shots.

"Who want's shots?" Luce smiled hanging onto Nora. She was almost scared to let go. They all threw back their shots in unison. "Ok now pool? Thinking teams like Hailey and I against Cam and Nora." Hailey and Nora laughed.

"Ya. Ok or we could go girls against boys if you not scared." Luce knew what they were doing and she didn't like it.

"Yeah fine, although I don't think it's fair to you girls." Nora gave Luce hand a squeeze. As she watched her interception team walking away she grabbed out her phone. _You can do this just don't look at him. No eye contact. _Luce took another sip of her drink.

"How's the drink?" Daniel came over with his beer standing next to her.

"Hmm." Luce pretended not the hear him.

"Your drink?"

"Oh yeah. It's great thanks." Luce just let the quiet fill in. She hated it. She wanted to fill every moment with something but Luce knew she had to be careful tonight. The quiet however was confusing Daniel. He could feel her holding back. But he wasn't sure why.

"So hows finals going?" She looked up from her phone.

"Pretty good I guess. How about you? Thanks for the drink by the way."

"Umm yeah of course. Ok, it's finals. You ready to go home tomorrow?"

"Ugh yeah. Not really. It's a lot." _You know RJ already wanting me to see him. But yeah of course. _"You feeling any better about it?" Daniel had been trying to get her to look at him but for some reason she wouldn't.

"Not really. I talked to Jess today and she's more excited than I am. But Christmas has always been her favorite and she loves the balls. I guess its a girl thing." Luce was starring at her phone. "Luce what's going on?" She looked up from her phone but not at him.

"Nothing. Sorry I'm just. I don't know really." She still wouldn't look at him.

"What's going on Luce?" He had set his beer down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Daniel. I need to snag Luce." Nora grabbed Luce by the arm dragging her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Luce finally felt like she could breath again. "Thank you. Oh my God he knows something is up." Hailey and Nora started laughing.

"Well yeah. Your going for the not interested, annoying me thing right?" Hailey touched up her red lipstick.

"Relax a little Luce. Your not going to lead him on by being friendly." Luce let out a sigh.

"Your right. I'm being ridiculous. Okay take two." They all filled out of the bathroom. Nora and Hailey walked back over to the boys and grabbed their cues. While Daniel walked back over to the table where Luce had perched herself. Luce looked up at him for the first time all night.

"So. . ." Luce pressed her lips together she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"So . . ." Luce took another drink. Again the silence grew between them until Daniel just took his beer and walked away. Luce just sat there watching him go. She turned so she was facing the table starring again at RJ's text trying to figure out whether to write him back or not. Luce looked up watching Hailey, Jas, Cam, Nora, Mark and Jenna playing pool, laughing. She had never really felt left out in her life until that moment.

Daniel plopped into a stool at the bar. He could still see Luce out of the corner of his eye. He ordered another beer. "Hey Daniel." He turned his head to see some pretty little red head sitting next to him.

"Hey." He felt bad talking to another girl but hell. It's not like Luce and him were dating. She smiled big making her ocean blue eyes sparkle.

"I'm Natalie. We had English together." Daniel briefly remembered her. But not really she was in a tight low cut white t shirt and torn up blue jeans.

"Right. How are you?" She smiled a little bigger.

"I'm good. How are you?" Natalie was now standing next to Daniel.

"I'm ok." Her smile faulted.

"Yeah I saw you fighting with your girlfriend." Daniel knew where this was going he wasn't stupid. Natalie wasn't the first girl to threw herself at him since news broke out they had broke up.

"Yeah Luce isn't my girlfriend." He took another drink.

"Oh I am sorry. I thought I heard something about you guys breaking up but. So do you have plans for tonight?" _Damn this one doesn't play. _Natalie scooted closer to Daniel.

Luce sat watching what was happening at the bar ready to cry or punch something. She wasn't sure. Some girl was pressing herself against Daniel smiling away and he was starting to smile back. Nora quickly came back to the table fallowed by Hailey. "What happened?" Luce looked back at the table and her now finished drink. The sad part was she didn't even know what her usual was.

"I don't know." Luce looked back at Daniel who was now starring at the girl like a piece of cake. "Nora can I just go back to our room now. I knew this was a fucking bad idea." Luce stood up and walked to the bathroom. Nora fallowed her.

"What the hell Luce?" Luce was pissed.

"I don't want to watch that!" Nora knew what she was talking about.

"Lucinda you are acting like a five year old. Go take his attention back than." Luce turned fixed her make up.

"Your right. Daniels mine and no little red haired bitch is going to take him." Nora smiled and smacked Luce ass on the way out the door.

"You go little one." Luce squared her shoulders and Nora fallowed her out. But as soon as they were back in the bar Luce stopped in her tracks. Daniel was no longer at the bar. He was dancing with whatever her name was. She turned to Nora.

"Can I leave now?" Nora shook her head. "Why?"

"Because right now he's looking at you not her." Luce was taken back.

"What?" Luce quickly looked again and Nora was right. "Nora I need two shots of fire ball now."

"You got it." Nora took Luce by the hand and lead her straight to the bar.

Daniel wasn't sure how Natalie had done it but here he was with her grinding on him even tho he hated himself, he was enjoying it. She was pretty and lets face it had been a long month. And the more she danced on him the less he was thinking bout Luce. Well until he saw her with Nora and the look of horror on her pretty little face. His blood instantly went cold. But than again. _Good let her be jealous. _With that thought even tho it made him sick he went back to playing attention to whats her name.

Luce downed her two shots and than had Nora get another drink. Luce just watched. Watched whatever her name was grinding on Daniel and him enjoying it trying to figure out what to do. How to go about getting his attention back without getting into a fight with that dumb bitch. Finally she guessed they had gotten thirsty cause the two walked up to the bar. Natalie stood right next to Daniel glued to him. She watched him order her a drink than stand there talking, laughing. Jas, Nora, Cam and Hailey were sitting at the table with Luce.

"Luce . . . " Nora touched her arm.

"Hmm." Luce turned her head to see four very concerned faces. "I'll be right back." Luce stood up, squared her shoulders, and walked over to the bar right up to Daniel.

Daniel really wasn't listening to what Natalie was saying. But apparently he had been listening enough not to notice Luce walk up to him. _God she's hot mad._ Luce walked over to the other side of him and leaned on the bar ordering a drink while making sure when she was leaning her boobs were literally popping out of her shirt. All the sudden he could feel her eyes on his back. Daniel turned so he could look at her. Luce big hazel eyes looked at him . "Hi." Daniel smiled a cocky smile.

"Hey." Than he realized Natalie was trying to get his attention.

"Daniel. Did you hear me?" Luce batted her eyes grabbed her drink and walked back to their friends. Daniel watched her hips sway as she walked away.

"Um Hmm." Natalie was appeased and went back to rambling on about something. All Daniel could do was watch Luce.

"Hey Daniel?" Daniel snapped back to Natalie.

"Do you maybe want to come back to my room?" _Wow she does move fast. _Natalie ran her finger over his chest batting her eyes.

"Maybe later." He ordered a scotch.

Nora knew what game Luce was playing. She just didn't think Luce had it in her. But apparently the little one did. As she watched Daniels face she almost wanted to laugh. "Well done Luce." Luce batted her eyes.

"Was he watching?" The boys kissed the girls and went back to their game.

"Uh yeah." Hailey, Luce, and Nora laughed.

"Is he now?"

"Yep." More giggles.

"Now we wait for a minuet." The girls went back to talking about everything under the sun and every once in a while Luce looked over at Daniel and locked eyes giving him a smile turning back to her friends.

After an hour Luce needed another drink so her and Nora walked up to the bar. Luce standing again right next to Daniel who was now leaning his back against the bar and watched Luce walk right up next to him. Natalie was straddling one of his legs giggling. Luce smiled ordering a drink. Daniel licked his lips. "Hey." Luce gave him a big smile looking him up an down.

"Hey." She looked at Natalie. "Whose your new friend?" Daniel eyes traveled up and down Luce body instantly forgetting Natalie name. Natalie looked in between Daniel and Luce.

"My names Natalie and you are?" Nora tried hard not to laugh. Luce smiled than batted her eyes.

"Lucinda. Nice to meet you Natalie." Luce and Nora grabbed their drinks. Her eyes traveled up and down Daniel again with a wicked smile across her face. "See you later Daniel."

Back at the pool table Cam, Jas, and Mark had been watching what was happening. "This is ridiculous." Cam lined up his shot. It really was too. But only Cam knew truly how silly the whole thing was. _They were destined to be together. And yet here they were playing games_. The whole thing made him want to go punch Bill in the face. _If only they knew what they had gone thru just to have this chance to be together they wouldn't be acting this way. They would be filling every moment they could together. _The situation almost made Cam a little sad. But in the back of his mind was this nagging voice reminding him he was to not get involved.

"Yeah but it's fun to watch. Did you know the freshman could move like that?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"No but than again I don't really pay attention." Cam and Jason laughed.

"Ok. I have to put an end to this." Jason walked up to Daniel. "Hey man. You wanna come play some pool?" Daniel looked up at his friend happy to see him. Natalie had been fun at first but now she was just annoying.

"Yeah. Umm Natalie I'll ketch up with you later." She seemed stunned.

"Umm yeah ok." Luce was sitting there with Nora and Hailey just watching.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Well played little one."

"Why thank you." honestly Luce didn't feel great about how she had acted but he was still her Daniel. And she would be damned if she went down without a fight.

The boys came over to get their drinks including Daniel who walked right up to Luce. She turned on her bar stool. "Hey." Luce stood up pressing against him.

"Hey. Where's Natalie?" Luce smiled up at him starring into his dancing violet eyes. Daniel had a cocky grin on his face as he looked into Luce eyes.

"I'm not sure." Daniel leaned down and kissed Luce gently than harder. After a few hungry kisses Daniel went to go play pool leaving Luce stunned and lips feeling swollen.

"Umm Hmm." Luce turned and to see Hailey and Nora smiling.

"What?" Luce slid back onto her bar stool smiling so hard her cheeks were starting to hurt. Hailey turned to Nora.

"I don't want Daniel." Nora laughed.

"I do want Daniel." Hailey laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Very funny." The girls talked as the guys played their pool game.

"Lets go dance." Luce looked at her phone. _Wow it's only midnight._ Luce stayed sitting while Nora and Hailey grabbed Jas and Cam dragging them to the dance floor. Daniel walked over to Luce.

"What you don't want to dance?" Luce smiled than looked into his eyes.

"Not really. But I'm sure Natalie will dance with you." Daniel got a naughty grin on his face.

"Well I guess I can still do that. But I would rather," He grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him. "dance with you." Luce smiled and giggled.

"Oh yeah." She put her arms around his neck. "I think I love you." Daniel pulled her tighter scared she would disappear again if he let go.

"I know I love you." He kissed the top her head. "You know your sexy when your jealous." Luce thru her head back laughing.

"I was not jealous." Daniel let go.

"Ok than." He turned and started walking away. Luce grabbed the back of his shirt. Daniel laughed turning around and snagging Luce up in his arms. "Come back to my room with me." He looked so deep into her eyes Luce thought he might be able to see her soul. "Please Luce." Daniel kissed her mouth hard. Luce pushed back a little.

"Daniel." She was still smiling as he started kissing her neck.

"Please baby." Daniel nuzzled her neck. A familiar fire began burning in the pit of her abdomen. _Be strong. _

"Daniel." he pulled her tighter.

"Please Luce. Don't make me sleep alone again tonight." Luce was ready to cry she felt so bad. She looked into his eyes. Suddenly Luce could see all the pain they had both been feeling in his eyes. Luce searched them and smiled.

"Ok." Daniel squeezed her.

"Let's go than." She loved seeing him smile and happy. Even if they only had tonight before another two weeks alone.

"Let's dance first."

After a while Luce had told Nora where she was going. Daniel didn't let of go her and she refused to let go of him. As they walked across the parking lot when Daniels car came into view. Luce almost cried when Daniel opened the door. She just stood there staring at him. "What beautiful?" He had a cocky grin.

"Kiss me." Daniel pressed his lips to hers. Luce thru her arms around his neck pulling Daniel close to her. He pinned her against the car. Than picked her up sitting her on the trunk. Luce berried her face in his chest. "I love you." Daniel berried his face in her hair.

"Why do I feel like there is a but attached to that?" She nuzzled his neck.

"There's not." Daniel gently placed his hands on wither side of her face. So he could look in her eyes.

"Your sure?" Luce smiled

"Yeah. Can I ask a favor?" Daniel smiled chuckling.

"Always."

"Can we not have sex tonight?" Daniel put his face back in her neck and arms tight around her waist.

"Your killing me Luce. But ok." Luce giggled. She could feel Daniel smiling.

"I'm sorry." Daniel pinned her down.

"No your not." He kissed her over and over.

"Daniel." She was giggling and pushing on his chest. He stopped brushing the hair out of her face. Luce closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his figures on her face.

"Your pretty." She opened her eyes to see his face and a thousand stars behind it.

"Thank you." Luce had forgotten they were in a parking lot until they heard a bunch of cat calls. Daniel helped her sit up and hop off the car.

"Lets go some where warm." Luce smiled and stole a small peck before climbing into the passenger side of Daniels car.

It was only a 30 minuet drive back to campus but it felt like forever. Once in the parking lot. Daniel opened the door for Luce and they walked back to their dorm building. Luce's buzz was wearing off a little but she she still wanted to go back to Daniels room. It's not like every time she had spent the night they had sex but it seemed to happen the majority of the time. Actually the closer they got the more nervous Luce became. "Want to stop for snacks?" Daniel squeezed Luce hand.

"Hmm." It was a beautiful night. The air was cold and crisp, the moon was full and glowing like a spot light surrounded by a thousand twinkling lights. There was due on the grass but it had frozen and with the moon light flowing on it made the grass sparkle. Daniel stopped turning to look at her.

"You wanna get some snacks before we head up?" His hair was almost glowing looking like a halo. Luce smiled.

"Yeah sure." Daniel leaned down kissing her deep. When he leaned back he starred at Luce face. Her eyes were dancing in the moon light and she smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms. _This is not going to be easy. _Daniel kissed her forehead snapping a picture at the same time. "Hey."

"What?" Luce shoved him genitally. Daniel put his arm around Luce shoulder and they finished the walk to their building.

Once in Daniels room Luce slid out of her coat and boots as Daniel put there bag of drinks and snacks on the bed. He than walked over and started a pot of coffee. "You want a cup beautiful?" Luce had already grabbed the remote and flopped stomach down on Daniels bed flipping thru channels. She turned and looked at him.

"Yes, please." Daniel just smiled. It was funny how just seeing her in his bed made him so much happier. Luce finally landed on the history channel and Daniel brought her coffee over. She sat up crossing her legs under her. "Thank you." She missed this. Daniels room, her coffee cup, his bed and of course Daniel. Who had just sat down next to her.

"So." Luce scooted back to the wall and Daniel fallowed.. Even though he was sitting right next to her Daniel felt a million miles away. They sat there awhile just watching TV and eating snacks. Luce yawned and laid down placing her head in Daniels lap. He bent down kissing the top of her head than started running his fingers thru Luce hair. After a little bit Luce rolled her head so she could look up at him. Daniel looked down flashing one of his cocky smiles making Luce smile. Than he leaned down and kissed her. Luce sat up still kissing Daniel straddling him. Deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling Luce closer than moving his mouth down her jaw to her neck. Luce let out a small moan pulling his mouth back to hers. Daniel carefully laid Luce down climbing on top of her sliding one knee between her legs. Kissing her harder. "Daniel." He moved his back to her next and shoulder letting his hands wonder all over her body. "Daniel." Luce genitally pushed on his chest.

"Yeah. Sorry." Daniel sat up, retracting like a spring, leaving Luce laying on the bed. Both breathing hard. Luce instantly felt self conscious.

"Sorry." Daniel ran his hand thru his hair than rubbed the back of his neck.

"Luce I need to ask you something and I need a real answer ok?" Luce sat up pulling her knees to her chest after straightening her shirt.

"Ok." Daniel turned so he was looking at her.

"Do you want to get back together?" Luce still didn't know for sure. She knew she didn't want Daniel with anyone else and she did want to be with him but how could she ever trust him again. Luce had started chewing on her lip.

"Yes, no. I'm not sure." Daniel rubbed his face again. _God this is so frustrating. _

"That's not a clear answer Luce." Luce looked down at her sock. She knew it wasn't but what else was there to say.

"I do want to be with you. I do Daniel." Luce locked eyes with him. "But I don't know if I can trust you. And I don't know if I can handle the constant reminder of Becky and you hooking up." Luce looked back at her feet.

"I don't get it Luce. You took RJ back." Luce instantly looked up glaring at Daniel.

"Really that's your argument. RJ. Really Daniel. Yes, I took his ass back and he just cheated on me again. And you know what at least he never got anyone pregnant." Luce got off the bed starring down at Daniel. "I didn't have to walk around school and see one of his hook ups stomach getting bigger. Plus the reason I haven't taken you back is because I'm worried you are going to be just like him and in six months we will be right back here. The difference is I won't survive loosing you again." Luce grabbed her purse, coat and boots heading for the door. "Oh and while we are on the subject your a jack ass Daniel. How dare you compare this with that. I have been good with this break up. I've been eating. I haven't hurt myself and than you throw my bad decisions in the past back in my face. Fuck you Daniel." Luce yanked the door open and headed for the elevator. _Well that was moronic._ Daniel stood up and walked after Luce.

"Luce I'm sorry. Your right. That was a dick move. Luce stop." But she didn't wait for him or the elevator. She headed right for the stairs. "Lucinda please. Let me rephrase it." That made her turn on her heal.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this. Go ahead Daniel. Rephrase it." Luce had wrapped her arms around herself. The stairway was cold and her feet were freezing. She sat down putting her shoes on.

"Luce I shouldn't have brought up RJ ok. I'm just frustrated because I don't understand. I love you." Luce wasn't satisfied at all and he could tell by the look on her face. Luce stood back up grabbing her things.

"Good night Daniel." She turned around to start climbing the stairs again when Daniel jumped in front of her.

"Luce I'm sorry. ok..." Luce rolled her eyes.

"Your saying that a lot recently."

"Yeah I know. What I said was stupid. Really stupid. Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? It's ok. Everything is ok." Daniel eyes were a dual gray with flakes of violet.

"No. Yes. Now I'm not making any sense." Luce took a deep breath.

"Daniel I'm tired. I have finals and a long plane ride tomorrow. So I'm gonna go to bed now. Why don't we just call it a night and we can talk in the morning." Luce wasn't sure she want to talk in the morning but it was almost three am. Daniel throw wouldn't move. "Oh my god. What is you issue? If you need to get laid that bad go find Natalie." Daniel was frustrated with himself. What should he do. How could he ever fix this.

"Let me go home with you?" Luce shook her head confused.

"What?" Luce looked at Daniel completely shocked.

"Let me go home with you for part of break. We can talk and hang out. We can figure this out Luce. I know we can." Luce scrunched her face slightly shaking her head again.

"Why? Daniel that's not really a good idea. I mean we can't be staying in my room together without being together." Daniel stepped down so the were on the same stair.

"Ok. I'll stay at a hotel." Luce shook her head trying to have the idea settle.

"How about this. We can Skype and when I come to Cally for the end of break you can wine and dine me ok?" Luce loved the idea of Daniel coming home with her but she defiantly wasn't ready for that. It wasn't what Daniel wanted but that's what he had to do.

"Alright." Daniel leaned in kissing her gently. "I love you and I am sorry for everything." Luce soften a little.

"I know." Luce kissed him than headed up to her room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Luckily Nora had gone to Cams room for the night, so when Luce had come home last night she had been able to go to bed. When her alarm clock had gone off. She wanted to just throw it across the room. But instead Luce pulled herself out of bed and headed straight into the shower. Once out she grabbed a granola bar and Gatorade. Than put on a pair of yoga pants, tank top and warm fleece sweat shirt. Luce crawled into bed nibbling on her granola bar. _What would be the harm in taking Daniel home with me. I mean it might be easier to work on things at home than here or in Cally_. Luce had been gnawing on the idea all night. Weighing out the pro's and con's. If she was honest there were hardly any cons compared to the pros but she just didn't know how her Mom would feel about it. _Well there's one way to find out. _Luce looked at her phone. Her pilates final wasn't until noon and it was only and hour with her intro to ed final right after she did want to head for the airport at like six thou. Luce stood up and started packing while call her Mom.

"Hello." Luce smiled hearing her Mom's voice.

"Hey Momma."

"Well hello sweety. Hows finals going? You excited to come home?" _Underwear._

"Yeah Mom, of course. Finals are good. A little harder than I'm use to but I think things have gone well. Can I ask you something?" _dress shoes, dress shoes, where did those things go._

"Always honey." Alice was making cookies for when Luce got home even though it wouldn't be until very late.

"What do you think of Daniel coming home with me?" Alice pressed her lips together. She hadn't told John about Daniels affair or the baby or even that they had broken up.

"I don't know honey. Are you guys dating again?"

"Well no. Not technically, but I was thinking about it last night and maybe we just need time not at school or around Rebecca. You know time to just fix us with out everything else around. Does that make any sense?" Alice stopped what she was doing and sat at the counter with her coffee.

"Sweetie do you really think it will help?" Luce stopped packing and played with her locket.

"Maybe. I just don't want to give up on us Mom. I'm just thinking for a couple days. He promised he'd be home for Christmas. I just think that maybe it would be good for us to have some alone time."

"Well you know you won't be getting a lot of alone time." Luce smiled.

"I meant time without our friends, swim practice, or school." Alice took a sip of her coffee. John was still expecting Daniel. So really the only person who would know any different was Daniel, Luce and her.

"If it's what you think Daniel and you need than I am alright with it. But I don't want any fighting. Understand." Luce jumped up and down a little.

"Yes Momma. I understand. I love you."

"I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Bye Mom."

"Bye baby." Luce hung up the phone and headed for Daniel's room.

Once there Luce knocked on the door. "Hang on." Daniel opened the door but only a crack. "Hey Luce." He was obviously nervous which was odd.

"Hey I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in?" Daniel scooted outside the door closing it behind him.

"Uh yeah sure. What's on your mind?" Luce scrunched her face looking between Daniels nervous face and his door.

"Daniel is someone in there?" He squirmed. Luce closed her eyes realizing there was. "Natalie in there isn't she?" Luce could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Daniel nodded. Luce didn't say anything just turned and walked back to the elevator. She could feel her body being torn apart. Daniel walked after her quickly.

"Luce it didn't mean anything I swear. It was just a one night thing. Luce." She sniffled waiting for the elevator. Than turned to look at him.

"I came to ask if you wanted to fly home with me tonight." Luce laughed a little. "God I'm a moron." She walked into the elevator leaving a stunned Daniel standing there.

"God Damn It!"

By the time Daniel got back to his room Natalie was up, dressed and heading for the door. "Hey can we just keep this between us?" Daniel nodded as Natalie headed out the door. Daniel sat on his messed up be rubbing his face hard with his hands.

"I've got to go talk to her." Daniel quickly showered and got dressed than rushed to Luce room.

Luce was finishing packing when there was a knock at the door. She wasn't sure what all she had packed because she could barley see thru her tears. _How could he do that? I mean sleep with her. But should I even be mad it's not like we are dating. So technically he can sleep with anyone he wants. _Luce sat on her bed feeling defeated and sobbed. Knock Knock Knock. Luce sniffled whipping her checks with the back of her hands. "Coming." When she answered the door the last person she expected to see was Daniel. "Yes." Luce looked horrible. Daniel could tell she had been crying which made him feel really bad.

"I'm sorry." Slam. _Yep I deserved that. _"Luce please open the door."

"No." Luce turned her back to the door sliding down it. Daniel put his forehead against the door.

"Please." Daniel heart sunk. It's not like he had invited Natalie over. She had just shown up at his door and well damn. He needed to get laid. That was the extent of it. There was no feelings attached. Hell compared to Luce it had sucked but hey he was a guy. Luce slowly stood up opening the door only a little.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Can we talk?"

"You can." She wasn't opening the door anymore and looked numb.

"I love you." Luce rolled her eyes. "It didn't mean anything. I swear." She shifted her weight folding her arms across her chest letting the door open more. "I want you Luce. Only you." Again Luce rolled her eyes.

"Daniel. If you love someone you don't sleep with other people. Second, if you want only me that why would you have slept with her? Someone you met last night by the way."

"Can I come in so we can talk please?" Luce let him step inside the door shutting it behind him. Daniel walked over closer to her bed and Luce stood by the coffee cart. Daniel walked a little closer. "I am sorry. I was being a stupid typical guy. And I swear it meant nothing. Hell it was nothing compared to you." Luce really felt like laughing. "How do I explain this?" Daniel rubbed his neck. Luce looked at her slipper boots. "Luce will you look at me?" She looked up her eyes were completely blank which killed Daniel. "Oh fuck did I screw this up." Luce nodded. "And than you actually came this morning to ask me to come home with you." She nodded again. "Please tell me how I can fix this? Can I fix this?" Luce looked at her feet again.

"I understand." Daniel eyes got huge and starred at Luce who was still looking at her feet.

"What?" He looked confused as he closed the distance between them. Luce took a step back.

"I understand." Luce let the tears fall. "But that doesn't mean that I like it at all or that if doesn't hurt." She finally looked up. "If you needed it that bad all you had to do was say so Daniel. I mean god its not like I didn't want to sleep with you. This month has been hard for me too." Luce took a deep breath. "How would you have felt finding another guy in my bed or me pregnant by, oh lets say RJ?" Daniel was taken back by the statement. The idea of another guy in Luce bed made his blood boil and thinking of her pregnant by someone else made him sick. The reality of the situation he had put her in hit Daniel like a ton of bricks. He dropped quietly on her bed needing a moment to process everything. The picture of Luce belly growing with someone else baby or coming by in the morning to find her hiding another guy it all hurt. But what was making him almost physically ill was that he hadn't at any point tried to see how it all would make her feel. She had been handling this whole thing beautifully.

"Oh God Luce I am so sorry. I have been a horrible, horrible person. I have put you thru hell. I haven't been thinking about your feelings at all thru this. Why are you even talking to me?" Luce shifted her weight looking at her feet.

"Because I love you." Daniel was amazed. He didn't understand how she could be so loving and understanding. Daniel walked over and got on his knees in front of Luce.

"Thank you." Luce brushed some of his hair from his face. Than sniffled.

"For what?" Luce sat down so she was in front of him. Daniel looked into the most beautiful loving eyes he had ever known.

"For loving me cause I don't understand why you still do. I don't deserve it Luce. I don't." She cupped his face.

"Yes you do. Your my world Daniel. You make me so happy but you can hurt me so much too." Daniel cupped her face with his hands.

"Baby you are my everything and you make me amazingly happy. I will never hurt you again and I know I have said that already. But now I understand what I've done and I will never ever hurt you. Lucinda Elizabeth," Daniel pulled her into his arms. "I am in love with you and I will protect you forever. If you will have me?" Luce kissed him nodding. While wrapping her arms around his neck. Daniel fell back on the floor with Luce laying on top of him. She starred into his eyes.

"I love you Edward Daniel." Daniel kissed her hard rolling her under him, sandwiching her between the floor and his body. He than drowned her in kisses. Luce just laid there letting his love heal her. Letting Daniel kisses, warmth and the pressure from his body make her feel better. He berried his face in her neck and hair.

They laid there holding each other, kissing, until Luce finally looked at her phone. Eleven. "Do you have any finals today?" Daniel and her had moved at some point to Luce bed. Laying next to each other on their sides so they could look at each other.

"Yeah. My first is at one and my last is at three." Luce nodded.

"Did you still want to maybe come home with me tonight? The plane leaves at eight and I'm sure you can probably get a ticket." Daniel moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Do you want me too?" Luce put their foreheads together.

"Yeah. I think it will be good for us." Daniel kissed her forehead than nose and finally lips.

"I would love too. Do you have the flight number?" Luce sat up going thru her texts with her Mom.

"Yeah here." Daniel called the airline.

"Yeah." Pause. "Umm hmm." Pause. "Hold on." He muted the phone. "The only way we can sit together is if I up grade us to first class. But I can't do that with your ticket so I would have to buy you a new one. Is the one you have refundable?" Luce nodded. "Ok than." He unmuted the phone. "Yeah I'm here. I'll take the two first class tickets." Daniel gave them his credit card number then wrote down the confirmation numbers. Finally hung up the phone. "We are all good." Luce jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

"So your coming home with me?" Daniel nodded. "I have to go to palates than intro to ed but I'll be done by two." Daniel nodded.

"I'm gonna go pack and I'll meet you after your last final. Call your Mom thou so she can cancel the ticket. I'll call a car to take us too. Ok." Daniel kissed her. "I love you." Luce smiled.

"I love you." Luce grabbed her gym bag, messenger bag, and yoga mat. Daniel walked her to the elevator. Giving her kisses before he got off at his floor. Luce was exhausted after this morning but she was happy to have Daniel back.

On her way to class Luce called her Mom about the plane tickets and her Mom understood. Her finals were a breeze which is how she thought it would be. Finally intro to ed was over and Daniel was waiting right outside. "Hi." Luce smiled as he took her bag.

"Hi."

"How was your finals?" Luce smiled. Daniel being there made her feel warm all over.

"Easy. But really how hard could they be? Yours?" Daniel so badly wanted to reach out and hold her hand but wasn't sure how Luce would feel about the public display of affection.

"Fine. I still have one more but then I'm done for the day. Do you wanna grab dinner before we go the the airport?" Luce nodded happy that Daniel was next to her. He walked Luce to her room giving her a kiss before leaving for his next final.

Luce dropped her messenger and gym bags by her bed than started going over her suitcase. She had packed one large one and used her messenger as a carry on. She also packed her make up putting it with her tooth brush into the suite case. It seemed weird being limited on what she could carry. Than Luce turned to her bag. She emptied out her books and not books leaving her tablet. She threw a could books she had been reading along with her phone, wallet and passport. After checking one more time Luce looked at her phone 3:00. _ugh so much time. _ Nora all the sudden came flying thru the door looking really upset. "Nora what's wrong?" Nora dropped everything on her messy bed.

"Oh nothing little one. My Mom just being a bitch." Luce couldn't imagine Jessica being that bad.

"What happened?"

"Well since Daniel isn't going straight home I asked if Cam could stay with us. And she said no. It's so unfair."

"I'm sorry Nora. So where is Cam going to stay? And wait how did you know Daniel wasn't going straight back to Cally?" Luce hadn't told her yet.

"Daniel told Cam who told me. Why is it suppose to be a secret? Are you guys like eloping or something?" Luce turned bright red looking at her feet.

"No. He just coming to Texas with me for a couple days. He'll be back before Christmas." Nora went to her spot after picking a new color and began painting her nails.

"Well than I guess the bar was a good idea after all." Luce smiled picking at her nails.

"Yeah I guess it was." Nora looked up seeing Luce picking nervously at the polish.

"Will you stop that. When's Daniel coming to snag you?"

"Like 4:30." Nora looked at her phone 3:25. _Plenty of time._

"Get over her and pick a color." Luce picked a pretty lite pink and sat in front of Nora by the window. Nora first took the old chipped polish off than started painting them.

"So what came up to make him change his mind?" Luce started chewing on her lip. "Stop that."

"I'm not sure. He suggested it. Than I talked to my Mom. So this morning I went to see if he still wanted to come and he had Natalie in his room." Even the memory hurt. Nora stopped painting and looked up at Luce.

"He. What!? I'm gonna kick his ass." Luce smiled at Nora being protective.

"It's ok. We talked about it and decided we need some us time. You know no school, no Becky. Just us. Well and my parents. But less drama. You know?" Nora nodded. She did get it.

"And your done." Luce looked over her nails before putting them in the dryer. While Nora started on her toes.

"Thanks Nora. I'm going to miss you." Nora gave Luce a hug.

"I'll miss you too but your coming out right after Christmas right?" Luce nodded. "It won't be to bad. And we can Skype and text. I'm scheduling a full spa day for the day after you get there. I'm gonna finish packing your clothes and gowns as well." Luce smiled when there was a knock at the door. Luce handed her nails to Nora.

"Am I dry?" Nora gently pressed her finger tips on Luce's than on her toes.

"Yep." Luce almost jumped up grabbing the door.

"Hello." Daniel had a bag sitting at his feet.

"Hi." Luce grabbed her bags giving Nora a hug.

"Hey Daniel can I talk to you for a minuet?" Daniel knew Nora was about to chew him out.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Luce the driver is in the lobby you wanna head down there. I'll be there in a second." Luce nodded now feeling bad for him. But she grabbed her suit case and shoulder bag heading for the elevator. Once she knew Luce was out of ear shot Nora glared at Daniel.

"What the hell is your issue?"

"Nora I feel like shit as is. I don't need you chewing me out." Daniel folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah apparently you do cause you keep screwing up. Natalie, Daniel really. After the whole Becky fiasco. Do you have any idea what you keep putting that girl thru. She doesn't deserve this Dan. She doesn't. God your stupid sometimes." Daniel just stood there taking what Nora was saying. He knew he was being a moron and that Luce didn't deserve any of it.

"I know Nora. I know. And I swear it's not going to happen again. I mean it's not like we are dating at the moment." _Oh why did I just say that._

"Really Daniel that is your argument. Your aren't technically dating. Oh my God you don't deserve her." Nora was now if full bitch mode.

"That was a stupid thing to say ok. I know it was stupid to sleep with Natalie but it happened and now I have to go so I can try to fix things. But can you do me a favor when you get back to Cally?" Nora relaxed.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you pick up Luce Christmas present from Tiffany." Nora was stunned.

"What is it?"

"It's only a necklaces Nora. But I don't want my Mom to go in there and find it." Nora nodded. "I gotta go. And Nora. Thanks for looking out for her so much." She just smiled.

"Of course but you pull this shit again and I'm going to kick you ass so hard your Grandpa will feel it." Daniel just nodded and then left.

"See you at Christmas."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Daniel met Luce in the lobby and they headed for the car to take them to the airport. Once there Luce was so happy he was with her because he navigated the packed airport with easy. Their tickets were waiting at the desk just like Daniel had said. They than turned over their bags and than want thru security. Once in the terminal it was only 6:30. "Well we have about an hour until boarding. You still hungry?" Luce nodded. She really wanted to lace her figures in his but still wasn't ok holding Daniels hand. "Lets see what they have got." They walked for a little while finally deciding on pizza. Luce wasn't looking forward to the four and a half hour flight from Bradly to Austen but she would be home. Luce had never flown first class. Heck she had never flown commercial before. But she was surprised how nice it was.

At some point Luce must have fallen asleep because she woke up to Daniel kissing her cheek. "Hey Beautiful, we just landed." Luce looked around stretching. Sure enough they were pulling into one of the terminals. Luce looked at her phone it was almost one and would be closer to three when they finally got to her house. She really hoped her parents weren't waiting up. Luce stretched again as Daniel started putting things back in his bag. "How's it feel to be back home?" Luce really wasn't sure. She knew having Daniel back in Longview would stir up trouble with RJ but she almost hoped he would behave since it was the holidays.

"Ok. I'm glad to be back." Daniel knew why she wasn't jumping for joy and he was nervous as well. First off he hadn't told his Dad or Jess he wouldn't be going straight home. But what Luce and him needed had to come first and hell it was only for a few days. He would be home for Christmas. And then there was RJ. Daniel jaw tightened just at the thought of the weasel. But there was really nothing he could do about the slimy little hick. Daniel smiled at Luce. The captain came over the intercom saying first class could now deboard. Daniel stood stretching before grabbing his bag and Luce's. Luce loved having Daniel with her. They walked thru the terminal to the baggage claim. They walked should to shoulder but somewhere on the walk Luce slipped her hand into Daniels making him jump slightly. "Sorry." Daniel squeezed her hand as she tired to pull away. Luce looked up at Daniel smiling at her. She smiled back.

It was another two hours car ride from the airport to Luce house. They both were exhausted but as soon as the little house came into view Luce lite up. Daniel had to admit it was hard to see all the little details nut the porch light was on along with Luce room and the living room. "Daniel were home." As soon as the car was parked Luce jumped out smiling from ear to ear. Daniel helped the driver named Phillip with the bags than thanked him sending him on his way. Luce grabbed her messenger bag snagging her keys out of it. They quietly walked to the patio pass the fire pit and chairs. Than climber the stairs to the porch. Luce slipped her pink princess key into the lock. She wasn't surprised her parents hadn't waited up. It was all most three am. Hell she didn't even want to be up. At this point she wanted was to climb into bed next to Daniel.

After quietly climbing the stairs Luce changed into a comfy t shirt and boy shorts than crawled into her bed. Daniel took off his pants turning out the lights and climbed in next to Luce. He got comfy as Luce flipped thru the movies than snuggled into Daniel. It felt amazing being in her soft bed and in his arms. She had missed this so much she was ready to cry. Daniel leaned down kissing Luce on her forehead. "Good night love." Luce snuggled down a little more.

"Night." She reached up and kissed him. It was just a small peck but his lips on hers made her chest ache. Not from pain this time but from longing. Daniel wanted nothing more the to pin her against him and fill her with all the love that had built up over the last month but they needed sleep so it would just have to wait. He pulled her close kissed her head and fell asleep.

When Daniel woke up it was only 7:30 which meant only four hours of sleep. But he could smell coffee and bacon. Daniel carefully slipped out of bed sliding on a pair of sweats than pulling on a t shirt over his head as he went down stairs. At the table was John, Luce Dad, and Alice, Luce Mom, having breakfast. Alice looked a little surprised to see him. "well good morning. I thought you would sleep in a little more Daniel. What time did you get in?" Daniel walked over to the coffee pot and made himself a cup.

"Threeish. I think. Good morning. It just smelled so good down here." Alice smiled. John was almost bouncing with excitement. "Did I miss something?"Alice looked at John.

"Oh no you didn't. John always excited when it comes to finals. Now make yourself a plate. I'm sure your hungry." Daniel took a sip of his coffee than started serving himself. John slapped his thighs.

"Ok I'm off to torcher some students. I might be home late. I have to grade all the last minuet turn ins. Little shits, their lucky the school says I have to give them the chance. Other wise the little slackers would be out of luck." He gave Alice a small kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Have a good day you guys."

"You to honey. Go easy on those kids."

"Not likely but I'll try." John headed out the porch door. Daniel liked the small kitchen with its creamy white walls and dark cherry cabinets. Daniel sat down in the breakfast nook that had two large window behind it. From the windows you could see the patio and the drive way. Alice played with her napkins.

"Daniel I think we need to talk about something." He knew Luce had told her Mom about Rebecca and the baby. But he had hoped that this conversation was going to be held off a little. Daniel just nodded. "So what are the plans?"

"Well. Becky wants to be with Josh which is one of the other possible fathers. Josh wants to be the Dad regardless so I'm not sure really. Becky doesn't want me to go to the doctor appointments or anything like that. So I've kinda just been hanging back." Daniel took a bite of his bacon. Suddenly not so hungry.

"And what if the baby is yours?" Alice was looking at him like a scolding mother.

"I'll be there for the baby. Be part of it's life and everything. I'm really uneasy about it actually. I'm tiring to get involved but she really just wants it to be Josh and her." Alice reached over and patted Daniel hand.

"Now I am disappointed in the choice you made, however, accidents happen. But it better never happen again. As far as the baby goes lets just see what happens." Daniel felt a little better knowing Luce Mom didn't hate him for what he had done. Even if he hated himself for it.

"Does John know?" Daniel was just pushing his eggs around his plate now. Alice sighed.

"No he doesn't. As far as he's concerned you two never even broke up. Because if he knew you wouldn't be staying her. I think this is something we should just keep between us for now. The only people here who know is Luce, you and me." Daniel nodded.

"Thank you." Alice brought the coffee pot over and filled Daniels cup.

"For what sweety?"Alice put the coffee pot back than sat in the booth across from Daniel.

"For being so understanding."

"Like I said mistakes happen. But you ever cheat on my daughter again I will tell her father and David and let them deal with you. Do you understand?" Daniel nodded.

"Yes Mama." Alice smiled.

"Good now I have a piano lesson in an hour. Why don't you go relax."

Right at nine o'clock the piano lesson started. Daniel had answered the door to see a little girl, maybe six, standing there with her piano book held against her chest. She was a cute little thing in her frilly white dress and shiny black Mary Jane. Her brown hair was in pig tales and she pushed her glasses up. "Is Mrs Parker here?" Alice came around the corner.

"I'm here Cora." Cora slid by Daniel who shut the door, turned off the TV and headed up stairs.

Luce was still sound asleep in her four poster extra high soft white bed. Half the pillows had been pushed onto the floor thru out the night but there were still a ton. Daniel actually really liked Luce room from the dark wood furniture to the vines painted on the cream walls. Nora had asked him to take pictures so Daniel dug out his phone and snapped a couple pictures sending them to Nora. Than he snagged the remote turning on a movie while crawling back into bed with Luce. Daniel turned it up trying to drown out the horrible version of chop sticks going on down stairs. Luce finally rolled over. "No more chop sticks." Luce slung her legs over the bed and closed the lid to the stairs muffling the plunking. "Let me guess Cora." Daniel nodded. "That poor kid. My mom been teaching her for six months but Cora hates the piano so she doesn't practice. Her Mom refuses to admire defeat." Luce crawled into Daniels lap.

"Hey there. Good morning." Daniel pulled the fluffy white down comforter over Luce who yawned cuddling closer.

"Morning and back to bed." Daniel laid her down next to him.

"You want breakfast?" Luce looked at him.

"Yes please." Daniel leaned down over the top of Luce and pulled her under and against him kissing her deep.

"Or I can have you for breakfast." Luce giggled.

"As much as I like that idea there is a six your old and my Mom down stairs. Kinda a buzz kill. Oh my god I am going to kill that kid." Luce pushed Daniel off than threw some pants on and headed down stairs. Daniel fallowed her down. Luce headed for the living room where the piano was. "Mama you think Cora can work on twinkle twinkle little star, or maybe row row row your boat?" Cora smiled up at Luce.

"I'm getting better right?" Luce couldn't stay annoyed at Cora. It wasn't her fault she couldn't play.

"Yeah kiddo your doing great." Cora swung around on the bench so she was facing Luce.

"Luce you know I really want to play the violin. Do you think maybe over break you can let me give it a try." Luce smiled wincing at the same time. She had never had the patients to teach but her Mom had taught her. Alice eyes her daughter.

"You know Luce that's not a bad idea. You could make some extra money over break and I still have your beginner violin. What do you think honey?" Luce groaned but she did need the money.

"Ok Mom. That's a great idea."

"Good I'll call the Moms who have wanting to have their kids give music a try. Can you finish up with Cora baby?" Daniel leaned against the table so he could watch this.

"Sure mom. Ok Cora lets give twinkle twinkle little star a shot." It was tough going but by the time Cora Mom came to pick her up Luce and her had struggled thru the song twice. "Cora I really want you to work on your music reading. It will help with the violin." Alice was talking to Heather, Cora's Mom, about Cora trying the violin. At first she was against the idea but Alice finally convinced her. Luce still wasn't sure she like the idea but whatever.

By the afternoon Luce would be giving four violin lessons a day at half and hour each and two piano lesson. It was a lot but it would be almost 60 dollars a day. "You know you don't really have to earn money Luce. I can take care of you." Luce and Daniel were upstairs unpacking. She shifted uneasily.

"I know but we," She leaned in and quietly said, "aren't even dating really." Luce straighten up. "So it's just weird plus I like paying my own way as much as I can." Daniel walked around and kissed her.

"I kinda wanted to talk about the whole us dating thing." Luce sat on the bed

"Daniel. ." He sat next to Luce.

"Just hear me out ok?" Luce nodded. "I love you. But no rush ok. I'll wait as long as you need. I just need to know that we will get back together." Luce wasn't ready to get back together officially but she didn't want another Natalie incident.

"How about this. I will give you and answer after break. I'm not sure how I feel about the whole pregnancy thing. I'm trying to be ok with it but at the same time I'm not. I know Becky wants to be with Josh it's just a lot of drama. Does that make sense?" Daniel was staring at his feet.

"Yeah. Kinda. Not really. I mean what if the baby is mine? Where would that leave us?" Luce played with her locket trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"I don't know. I want to say it wouldn't change anything. But I'm not sure." Daniel stood up.

"I need to take a walk." Luce watched him walk down stairs and sit out on the patio. She walked down stairs to see her Mom in the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee sweety?" Luce perched herself at the counter and nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" Luce nodded as her Mom handed her a cup.

"I don't know how to feel about the baby? I want to get back together with Daniel. I do. I just hate the idea of him having a a baby with someone else. And to have that person be Becky really makes it worse." Alice thought about it for a minuet. She knew her daughter and could take a good guess what Luce was so worried about.

"Are you worried that the baby might bring Daniel and Becky back together?" Luce starred at her creamy cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I am." Alice came around and gave her a big hug. "I know Daniel will say that will never happen but how can he know that. Having a baby with someone that's a big connection. It means she would be there all the time and I don't know if I'm strong enough to constantly be reminded of what happened." Alice kept holding Luce.

"Oh my sweet girl. You know your strong enough. But the question is, is your love for him strong enough." Luce thought about it for a minuet.

"I'm not sure." Alice kissed her head.

"Wanna make some cookies." Luce smiled and nodded.

Daniel sat down on one of the chairs outside. He was trying to figure out a way to convince Luce that even if the baby was his it wouldn't change things romantically between Becks and him. _I mean yeah it would change our relationship. We would have to co parent. We would see each other all the time. Which would be hard on Luce. Maybe I should just let her go. It's selfish to keep dragging her thru this. Making her relive the worse thing I could have ever done to her. But I love her so much. Why can't that be enough? Would that be enough for me throw. _Daniel felt like crying when a very familiar overly load green lifted pick up came flying up the driveway. RJ came peeling around the back of his truck heading right for Daniel. _Good I could use a good fight right now. _

Luce looked out the kitchen window when she heard that engine coming. The next thing she saw was RJ turning his hat backwards as he headed straight for Daniel. Alice had gone down to the basement to switch the laundry over. "Mommma. Mommy." Alice could hear the fear in Luce voice as she ran upstairs to see Luce already on the porch. "Lucinda. Shit." Alice grabbed the phone calling Max the local sheriff and than David and Ben. Than fallowed Luce outside.

RJ was pissed when he had heard what Daniel had done and now he was about to do something about it. "You cheated on her you son of a bitch." He was quickly closing the distance between them when he saw Luce come out the kitchen door. "Stay out of this Beth." RJ had hurt her the last time Daniel and him had gone to blows and he wasn't about to do it again. Daniel rolled his shoulders. Than he looked at Luce.

"Baby he's right just stay out of this." Than he squared off with RJ. "Yep I did. It was a horrible mistake. What the hell you gonna do about squirt." RJ put his shoulder down and ran right into Daniel pushing him onto the stairs. Luce jumped back a little right into her Moms arms.

"Mama stop them. RJ stop. Oh God Daniel." Luce was already sobbing. Daniel stood up.

"Sorry Beth this little city punk needs to be taught a lesson." Luce was now pissed.

"By who you?" Daniel squared off with RJ.

"Well come on then." RJ charged again but this time Daniel threw him right into the stairs. "Come on RJ. I thought you were gonna kick my ass." Luce was trying to get out of her Moms arms but Alice wasn't about to let her go any where.

"Daniel stop! Please stop!" Daniel turned to look at a sobbing girl who he loved. When out of the blue RJ clocked him square on the jaw.

"You get one more of those you little punk." RJ swung again but this time Daniel ducked and punched him in the stomach. Making him drop to the ground. Daniel up the stairs to Luce. "Luce honey it's ok." Alice and her eyes got huge. Luce screamed.

"Daniel look out!" He turned just in time to see RJ smacking him with a pipe in the back. "Oh my God Daniel. Mom let me go. Daniel. RJ stop." RJ was ready to smack Daniel again when his legs where kicked out from under him causing him to fall backward. Daniel turned crawling on top of RJ and gave him a good couple of punches. He could barely hear Luce screaming for him to just stop. The sound of 4 wheelers peeling to a stop broke his concentration on RJ face. David and Ben hopped down from their machines.

"Well what have we here." Daniel stood up as David grabbed RJ by the front of his shirt picking him up. "She's home less than 24 hours and your starting shit." RJ tried to swing again. "Whoa there little fella. Now what's going on?" RJ spat some blood onto the patio.

"City boy cheated on Beth." Both David and Ben locked glazes on Daniel. Luce came running into the middle finally able to get away from her Mom. At the same time two cars pulled in behind RJ truck. The first was a brown sedan with a Sheriff logo on the side. The other was a while Honda accord. The sheriff quickly took RJ from David holding his son by the back of his neck.

"Ok. Boys. That is enough." David and Ben were still ready to kick Daniels teeth in.

"Is it true Luce?" Luce was standing protectively in front of Daniel.

"It doesn't matter Davie." David got closer

"Like hell it doesn't. Did he cheat on you?" Daniel slid Luce behind him.

"Yeah I did. And if you want to kick my ass for it, I'll take the beating. I deserve it." David got closer. When RJ decided he needed to add his two cents.

"So what David can kick your ass but I can't." David turned on RJ.

"Damn straight. Cause if we are going by these rules I owe you a couple good whooping too." Max, the sheriff, cleared his throat.

"Ok lets all calm the hell down. David I'm sure that Daniel feels horrible about what happened and from what I hear he has been trying to fix it. Second none of this is any of our business. Finally the next one of you who gets in a fight will be going to jail just like this stupid shit." He than turned RJ around and hand cuffed him.

"Dad what are you doing? Your not really going to take me to jail? Mom?" Jean, RJ mom was standing with Alice on the porch.

"You bet your butt your father is taking you to jail. Ryan you know your on probation and Alice and John have a restraining order on you. Plus your father saw you fighting which is a probation violation. He doesn't have a choice son." RJ struggled against the cuffs.

"This is so unfair." Max walked his son to the back of his patrol car.

"No what's not fair is you putting me in this situation son. Oh and I'm having your truck impounded. Now get in." Once RJ was loaded Max walked up to the kitchen where everyone except David had filed into.

Luce and Daniel where at the sink where she was cleaning him up. Alice, Jean and Max where standing at the counter with coffee in hand. "I just don't get how he found out?" Jean let out a big sigh.

"It's my fault. I was talking with my cousin Darcy, who is Daniel and Luce friends Hailey Mom. Well its all the buzz out there and she didn't even think they were the same Luce until after she told me. I guess Ryan over heard some of the conversation. The second he heard that Daniel would be here he charged out of the house." Luce turned to Jean.

"Your related to Hails and Darcy?" Daniel smiled.

"Doesn't surprise me Darcy is from Texas. Just our luck thou. Now your Dad's gonna find out." Daniel brushed some hair from Luce face. Her hands were still shaking. Alice gave Luce a cup of tea and took over mending Daniels split lip.

"Oh no he is not. This doesn't go any farther Benjamin do you understand." David had finally came into the kitchen. "That goes for you as well David. It's Daniel and Luce business to tell not ours. Understand?" Ben nodded his head and so did David. "Good now Max why don't you go deal with Ryan and you will than come for dinner." Jean patted Alice hand.

"Oh no we can't impose Alice." Luce smiled.

"Your invited thus not imposing. Now boys out of my kitchen so I can get cooking." Ben and Daniel went into the living room turning on the TV while David went outside.

Luce fallowed David outside to the porch steps. David took his cap off running his hand thru his hair. "So what happened Beth?" Luce sat down next to him looking at her converse.

"It's stupid really. It only happened once. It was before Thanksgiving break and actually Daniel and I had only been dating a few weeks when it happened. But and please don't tell my Dad the girl is pregnant. She doesn't know who the Dad is so its all kinda up in the air right now. It's definitely a sore subject thou. He feels really bad Davie. But I love him and not like I loved RJ. This is different." Luce sat there a moment trying to find the word. "It's deeper. Almost like he completes me some how. I don't know how to describe it." They sat there for a minuet just in quiet.

"Well it's not like I haven't made stupid decisions. I don't like it thou, not one bit Beth. And if he even thinks about it again I will kick his ass. Ok? I just don't like seeing you hurt." David put his arm around Luce shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. And thanks for trying to understand. Please don't tell Dad." David smiled.

"Oh there's no way I'm telling him." They both laughed and headed into the house.

Luce, Alice and Jean spent the rest of the afternoon cooking. Luce Dad had called saying he was going to be late. So the girls had taken their time making the pork chops, mash potatos, green bean casserole and home made rolls. Luce also made a fresh apple pie. While the girls were busy cooking Daniel had called his Dad. He had put it off as long as he could. He went up to Luce room.

"Hey Dad."

"Hello Daniel." He could hear the tension in his fathers voice. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Umm yeah. I'm not gonna be coming home for a few days."

"Yeah I kinda already heard about that. Care to explain why?" Daniel rubbed his neck as he sat down on the green ottoman in the corner of Luce room.

"I'm not really sure. I just think this is something Luce and I need. I mean I know she's gonna be there in a week or so but I think we need the time away from everything. I know this puts you in a bad spot Dad and that Moms gonna throw a major fit. But I need to worry about Luce and I right now."

"Well your mother is already having a fit. Jess isn't very happy either. But I understand you needing to get away from everything. And if this is what you think the two of you need than I won't judge you for it. How long will you be there?"

"Probably til Monday."

"Ok that works. I will send Matthew to come get you Monday night. Daniel?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Next time tell me sooner ok?"

"Yeah Dad. Sorry."

"It's all good son. See you in a couple days." Daniel hung up the phone and was about to head down stairs when Luce came up covered in flour.

"What happened to you?" Luce blushed.

"I always get messy when I bake. So I am going to grab a shower. You wanna come?" Daniel cocky smile came across his face as his eyes sparkled.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Daniel fallowed her into the bathroom. Luce started taking her shirt off when Daniel froze. Luce turned around completely naked making him sallow hard.

"What?" Luce looked herself up and down now feeling self conscious.

"I just had forgotten how amazing gorgeous you are." Luce blushed as Daniel pulled her close locking his lips to hers.

"Daniel I have to at least turn on the water." He let her go and as she was messing with the water temperature he took his clothes off. Luce stepped into the shower without looking behind her. Seeing Daniel naked still made her really nervous. Luce stepped into the warm water knowing Daniel was right behind her. She was always nervous until he wrapped his strong arms around her naked body.

"Hey." His voice had turned ruff as he started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm. Hi." Luce turned around so she could see his face. She went up on her tip toes so she could kiss him. Daniel backed her against the wall picking her up by her thighs. "Daniel." He instantly put her down.

"I'm sorry." Luce shook her head grabbing his hands.

"No come back." Daniel closed the small distance between them picking her back up while mashing their moths together. Daniel moved his mouth down her jaw causing Luce to let out a small moan.

"Luce are you sure?" All she did was nod putting her lips back on his.

After their shower Luce was sitting on her bed putting lotion on watching Daniel get dressed. "I love you." He turned around so he was looking at Luce. Who was in nothing more than a baby pink lacy push up bra and matching booty shorts. Daniel walked over standing near her.

"I love you baby." Luce smiled as Daniel pinned her to the bed.

"I want to ask you something?" He brushed some hair from her face.

"Anything." He put their foreheads together.

"Promise me nothing will change. You won't fall in love with her. You won't sleep with her or anyone again. And most important. You won't ever leave me."

"Oh Luce. I will never leave you and I will never sleep with anyone other than you ever again." Luce thru her arms around his neck. "I am head over heals in love with you Lucinda." Daniel sat up pulling her into his lap holding her as tight as he could. Even when she had started to cry he just held her.

"I can't loose you again. I can't." Luce moved so she was straddling him. Daniel whipped away her tears.

"You never will." Luce smiled. "I swear Luce."

"Ok than." She nodded sniffling.

"Ok what?" Luce put her arms around his neck and their foreheads together.

"Ok we can get back together." Luce said it quietly looking up threw her lashes and biting her lip. Daniel pulled her closer than pinned her under him again. "But Daniel. Please. Please don't hurt me again." Daniel gave her a huge kiss leaving Luce dizzy.

"I will never hurt you baby. Never. Ever again." Daniel kissed Luce over and over. "Luce what's wrong?" He pull his face away from hers.

"I'm scared." Luce looked fragile all the sudden.

"Scared of what?" Daniel ran his fingers thru her hair.

"Of things changing when the baby comes." Daniel kissed her again sitting up then pulling her up so they were facing each other. Than he took her hands.

"Luce things may change but the way I feel about you or my wanting to be with you will never. Ok?" Luce smiled.

"Ok. I love you. Now let's get dressed before . . ." Luce saw her Dads head lights. "Shit."

"Lucinda." Luce winced.

"Sorry Mom." Luce grabbed a pair of jeans and brown t shirt throwing them on. Daniel thru on a t shirt that fit over his chest perfectly. Luce rubbed his chest. "Love you." Daniel scooped her up in his arms.

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next few days passed peacefully. David and Daniel came to an agreement and had even hung out a couple of time while Luce had been giving music lessons. To both their knowledge John was still in the dark. Luce didn't mind the lessons. Some of the kids actually showed a a lot of promise including Cora, much to Luce and Alice surprise. Where the girl was failing at the piano she took to the violin like it was second nature. Cora quickly became Luce favorite student. Her Mom had even let her give up the piano for the violin which made Cora very happy. Luce tried not to think as Monday crept closer and closer. Finally Sunday night came. Luce and Daniel had hidden away up stairs snuggling before dinner. "When do you have to leave tomorrow?" Luce was putting lotion on her hands. All the lessons were beginning to take their tole.

"Not til seven. We'll have the whole day." Daniel climbed over and pinned Luce to the bed. Luce phone went off. It was a mass text saying David was having a party later tonight. She showed it to Daniel then rolled on her stomach to look up at him.

"What you think?" Then the kitchen door slammed open down stairs. Daniel quickly sat up going into protective mod. RJ had been released that morning and needless to say it had the house on edge.

"Elizabeth, Mackenzie, Jennifer. Do not slam my door young ladies." Daniel laid back pulling Luce to him before her friends would rip her away. "And Luce is upstairs." The girls grabbed a couple cookies each and ran up the stair case.

"Sorry Mom. Thanks."

"Yeah Momma sorry."

"Sorry Mom. Yum cookies." Alice took a deep breath.

The latch opened to OOO's and Ahhhs. Luce rolled her eyes sitting up. "Oh knock that off. Let me guess you wanna know if we are going to Davids party?" Jen, Micky and Liz had been over almost everyday since Luce had been home. And it's not she didn't love her friends, Luce just wanted some alone time with Daniel. Micky was standing at the foot of the bed in a pair of jeans, romeos, black t shirt with black and red flannels eating on her cookie next to Liz who red hair was in a side bride and was wearing almost the same just lighter. Jen had hopped right on the bed wearing a purple and green tutu with green tights, a purple tank and netted kid gloves. She had traded out the purple streaks on her blond hair for red.

"Well yeah. Come on Luce. Mr Hottie goes home tomorrow and it's the first party since you came home. You have to come." Jen pouted a little.

"Yeah Lu, your leaving the day after Christmas. It's party time." Micky had become more social since she had started dating Scotty over Thanksgiving. Actually so had Liz, thanks to her dating David. While Jen had kinda mellowed but then again Ben probably had something to do with that as well. Luce turned to Daniel.

"Wanna go?" All the girls starred at him. Daniel had a cocky smile come across his face.

"I guess you can make an appearance." Micky, Jen, and Liz started jumping.

"Ok. Ok. We have to go get our stuff then we'll all get ready here. Girls you ready?" They all hugged Luce and fallowed Jen down the stairs.

Luce stayed at the top of the landing listening for the door to close and then climbed right back into Daniel arms. She looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest. "Are you sure you wanna go out? We can just stay home." Daniel kissed the top of her head.

"Jen made a valid point this is the first party since you've been home and I am stealing you right after Christmas day. So I think you should at least make a small appearance." Luce looked down. He was right and it would be nice to see everyone. Luce snuggled deep into Daniels side.

"Ok. But we are not moving until they get back." Alice poked her head into Luce room.

"Do you think the girls will want dinner?" Luce propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah most likely. Need any help?" Alice smiled.

"No. It's ok honey. You two just relax." Alice turned and headed down stairs while Luce laid back next to Daniel. She rolled on her stomach so she could look at Daniel's face.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" She had a sad look in her eyes. These last few days had been amazing. He had enjoyed watching Luce teach music, being able to spend time with her. He had made things right with David too. Which made the atmosphere lighter. Having RJ in jail probably helped at well. But Max had phoned earlier telling them they had to release him. John had said he understood and would keep an eye out. Daniel rolled to his side so he could look at Luce. She did the same so their noses were almost touching. He brushed some hair from her face making Luce close her eyes.

"Love, you know I do. I shouldn't have come really at all but I am so glad that I did. But I have to go home and get ready for well you coming and my Moms intervention." Daniel posed looking into Luce eyes. "I am really glad that I came tho. Are you?" Luce nodded, she really was truly happy again.

"Yes." She rubbed his chest with one hand. "I am very glad you came. I've missed you so much Daniel." He kissed her nose.

"I've missed you Love. But hey it's only for a few days. I'll be back in no time to snag you."

"I'm just nervous about going to Cally." Daniel ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Why hon?" Luce looked down at Daniel chest.

"Cause your Mom and Becky." He pulled her closer.

"It will be fine. We are going to have an amazing time. I promise." Luce nodded. "Plus, between Nora and I, we have you booked solid." Luce smiled and nodded. She had figured they would keep her busy. "I love you. Hey shouldn't Micky, Jen, and Liz be here soon?" Luce wiggled her head up and down.

"But we should have time for a shower. Wanna come?" Daniel nodded letting Luce lead him into her small bathroom.

Once the door was shut Daniel grabbed her but the waist. "Hey." Luce turned the water onto the right temperature then spinning around in his arms.

"Hey." Daniel started kissing her mouth, neck, then jaw. "What ya doin?" Daniel snagged her up by the thighs. Luce instantly locked her legs around his torso.

"Oh I think you know." She let out a giggle as Daniel sat her on the counter.

"Baby we can't. My Dad's down stairs." Daniel berried his face in her neck.

"Ok." He let out a ragged breath. "But when we get back tonight, your mine." Luce pulled back so she was looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face. After a couple of seconds she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"All yours." Daniel got a wicked grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to let you shower alone. Just in case." Luce pouted a little.

"Ok." Daniel place a kiss on her lips.

"Don't pout. When your in Cally we will be able to do anything we want." Luce smiled kissing him.

"Ok. Love you." She hopped down from the counter and started slowly getting undressed. Daniel grabbed her from behind again.

"Your mean." Luce pulled her shirt off.

"Nope, just giving you something to look forward too." She gave him a big kiss. "Now get out of here before my parents come up here." He kissed her one last time then walked back into Luce room. He plopped down in the arm chair watching in awe still as the TV turned on its own. Daniel put his legs up on the ottoman channel surfing.

About 30 minuets later Luce came out in just a towel. Daniel sat there quietly watching her walk over shutting the lid to her room letting her wet, dark, curly, hair fall to one side. Luce stood up letting her towel fall slowly to the ground. Luce knew Daniel was watching her so she took her time picking out a black bra and matching panties slowly putting them on. Luce finally turned her head. "Hi." Daniel shifted in the chair before standing up. He walked over to the rail on the top of the stairs leaning on it.

"Well hi." Luce tried really hard not to blush but as always she turned bright red.

"Sorry I should have done that in the bathroom." Daniel raised his eye brows as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Sorry huh." He walked up to Luce sliding his arms around her naked waist. "Looked a little planned to me. But I'm not complaining." He kissed Luce hard and deep scooping her up then carrying her back to bed. Daniel pinned her down sliding a leg between hers making Luce giggle.

"Micky, Liz and Jen will be back any minuet." Daniel kissed her mouth, chin, throat, then shoulder.

"Just a quickie. Please Luce." Knocking on the lid made him jump back and Luce quickly pull the throw over her.

"Come in." Three so very different heads poked up. Micky and Jen got huge smiles on their faces while Liz turned red.

"Having fun?" Jen laughed. Luce rolled her eyes dropping the blanket.

"Ha ha. Get in here." The girls climbed into the room shutting the lid behind them.

"Mom said it's dinner time and sent us up to get you." Liz was starring at her sneaker blushing.

"Plus we need to put our stuff up here." Jen set everything by the closet. Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm gonna see if Mom needs help." He lifted the lid shutting it behind him.

Once the lid was shut Jen ran over to Luce. "What were we interrupting?" Luce smiled.

"Nothing." Luce thru on a pair of jeans and t shirt. Looking in the mirror. "Well nothing yet, but that doesn't matter. Did you bring all your make up Jen?" Micky was still smiling so was Jen while Liz looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Yeah I did."

"Good. Lets go down stairs and eat. Than we can get ready." All the girls filed downstairs giggling.

Daniel was helping set the table when the girls descended the stairs. Luce walked up and gave him a kiss. "Love you." He smiled smacking her butt gently while her Mom wasn't looking.

"Love you. Brat." Luce smiled big batting her eyes kissing him again. John walked into the kitchen sitting in the booth. Luce helped her Mom set the food on the table while Micky, Jen, Liz, and Daniel slid in.

"Darling will you get the milk and sweet tea from the fridge?"

"Yeah Mom." Daniel had learned not to fill his plate til after grace and even throw he was starving he waited.

Finally Luce and Alice sat at the table and John said grace. Than food started getting past around. The part of all this which made Daniel sad was he now was enjoying spending time with Luce family more than with his at home with his own. He loved waking up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Hanging out with Luce parents, watching her teach the little kids music. Having dinner as a family every night then going to bed next to the woman he loved. This he realized was what he wanted. A just big enough house filled with love and warmth. Waking up to Luce smiling face every morning. Standing in the kitchen watching her cook. He was happy here. Happy with Luce and her family. If he was being honest Daniel didn't want to go back to California at all and maybe that was him being a coward but he didn't want to go deal with the drama with the intervention, the pregnancy. All of it. Luce rubbed his thigh bringing him back to the cozy breakfast nook. Daniel turned and gave Luce a small smile. "We are going to go get ready. I'll see you in a bit." Luce kissed his check and climbed over the back side of the booth fallowed by Jen, Micky and finally Liz. After the rest of them had eaten Daniel helped clear the table and then helped Alice do the dishes.

"Momma. Do you think maybe I can come back for spring break?" Alice glanced at Daniel as he handed her another plate.

"Of course sweetie. Daniel can I ask you something?" Daniel tried to focus on the dish he had been scraping.

"Yeah sure." Alice took off her yellow gloves and turned to Daniel.

"Do you want to go home tomorrow?" Daniel put the last dish down.

"No, not really. But I have too. We care having a important family meeting and no one misses my Mom Christmas. Plus I promised Jess and my Dad. So." Alice looked very concerned.

"What kind of family meeting?" Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"We are having a intervention for my Mom." Alice gave him a hug kinda surprising Daniel. But it was confronting at the same time.

"Well you know if you want you can stay until Christmas eve. And you are more then welcome to come back." Daniel was actually seriously considering it. But he had promised his Dad and Jess he would be home tomorrow night.

"Thanks. Momma." Alice just smiled.

"Well you know you can stay until Christmas eve anyways if you want?" Daniel was actually seriously considering it.

"Thanks Mom. Really thank you. But I am a man of my word so I can't go back. I have to go to Cally. Even if that means leaving what feels more like home." Alice gave Daniel a huge hug.

"Well it makes me happy you feel that way because you have been family for a while now." After another hug. "Ok lets get the dishes done so you can go have a good time with our Luce."

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were making a mess out of Luce room. Jen had brought her ten tier makeup container. "Jen why on earth would we need all of it?"

"Luce darling, one can never have to much make up. Plus we all have slightly different complexions thus needing different makeup for each person." Jen batted her freshly applied eye lashes. Luce had been going thru her clothes for almost half an hour trying to pick the right thing. She was standing in front of her closet in a black bra and matching boy shorts when her tablet rang.

"Oooo. Nora." Luce padded over to her bed opening up the 2 in 1 laptop seeing Nora face on the screen. "Hey Nora."

"Hey little one. Where are you clothes?" Luce detached the tablet from its base.

"Here, here, here and a little over there." She laughed. "I'm getting ready to go out. Oh you have to meet the girls." Luce padded over to the dressing table where Liz, Jen and Micky were getting ready. Luce sat the tablet down. "This is Micky, Liz and Jen. Girls this is Nora." All three girls waved hi than went back to getting ready and Luce walked the tablet back to her bed.

"Where you girls off too?" Nora was obviously getting ready too.

"Bon fire. What about you?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"Stupid dinner party. So when is Mr Gordon going to grace us with his presence?" Luce rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow night." She made a squished face. "Thanks for reminding me."

"What you gonna wear?" Luce turned up and turned the tablet so Nora could see the closet.

"I have no idea." Nora was working on her make up turning to look at the screen.

"I'm thinking light wash torn jeans, that creamy white long sleeve you have. The low cut one. And oh that green flannel there. Do you have your knee high brown ridding boots?" Luce held them up.

"Yep with those." Luce smiled at Nora.

"Thank you." Nora smiled.

"Anytime little one. Now I gotta go. I'll see you in a week. Ta ta."

"Bye." Luce hung up and started getting dress.

"Wow you two are getting close." Liz was letting Jen do her make up but Luce could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Well yeah we live together and she's my friend. But it's not the same as you guys. She's more big sisterish. I don't know. What's wrong?" Jen turned to look at Luce.

"We just feel like we are getting left behind a little." Luce went over and hugged all her friends.

"I'm sorry. Life is just hectic at school right now. I promise I'll start talking to you guys more. Ok?" Jen, Liz and Micky smiled. "Let's get ready."

Luce and the girls had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the lid. "Come in." Luce was setting the last curl at the end of her hair. Daniel had been playing pool with John and it was almost nine now.

"How it going beautiful? You guys ready its been like two hours." Daniel took a minuet studying the way Luce butt looked in her jeans. Looking down her low cut cream top thru the mirror.

"Almost done." Luce looked at her friends.

"But we're done so we will wait down stairs. Come on Liz. You to Micky." The girls filed downstairs as Luce started double checking her make up leaning just slightly over the dressing table. Daniel slowly walked over to the closet and started getting changed. He was about to put his shirt on when Luce pressed herself against him.

"Hi." Luce batted her eyes.

"Hello." Daniel leaned down kissing her long and deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Daniel snaked his arms around her waist picking her up. She whispered his name in his neck. "Yes love."

"Mine." Daniel kissed her.

"Forever. No matter what." They stood there almost entranced in each other eyes. "Come on your friends are waiting." Luce put her forehead to Daniel chest.

"Ok." They stayed there for a moment holding one other. "Alright lets go." Daniel thru a white t shirt on with his dark jeans and boots. Luce mouth dropped open. "When did you get boots?" Daniel spun her around.

"After Thanksgiving break. Just as a precaution." He grabbed a baseball hat and his dark brown jacket. "Ready beautiful." Luce was amazed how amazing he looked.

"Yep lets go have some fun."

They got to the field where Jen ran off to Ben's side who was laying down some new plywood. David was trying to set up the music equipment on a new stage which is where Luce, Liz and Daniel headed. "Oh thank god. Luce your here. They have got this screwed up all to hell." David turned his gaze to Liz. Who instantly started blushing. "Hey beautiful want to come with me. I gotta check the bar stock."

"Ok." Liz grinned at Luce than fallowed David. Daniel looked confused at her.

"When did that happen?" Luce smiled up at him.

"Thanksgiving break." Daniel leaned down kissing her. "Now I gotta fix this messed up shit."

It took Luce almost a half an hour just to work out the wires then another half to turn on everything. Daniel watched as she patiently went thru everything. But what he loved was listening to her sing. She would relax and seemed so happy. Soon they lite up the bonfire and at about ten everything kicked off. Cars of people showed up. But the truck Daniel was worried about was a green lifted one. He hoped RJ would stay away. He didn't want another fight, especially since it was his last night in town.

The bon fire went off without a hitch. Luce and Daniel drank, danced and of course Luce sang. She had managed to teach him how to line dance. Kinda. David, Liz, Jen, Ben, Micky, Scotty, Luce and Daniel had been drinking all night. By the end of it Daniel felt included and had made friends of David and Ben again. He was shocked at how much Luce could drink. She was giving him a run for his money. It was fun thou. Seeing Luce in her element. His normally sheepish girlfriend became a outgoing social butterfly. She knew almost everyone at the party. Daniel had tried to keep up with names but it wasn't necessary. They flouted from group to group when they weren't dancing or Luce playing or singing. They finally need up on a bench near the bon fire. Luce leaned against Daniel shoulder shivering a little. "You getting cold hon?" Luce shook her head then looked at his face.

"Are you having a good time?" She looked tired and had a sleepy smile on her face. Daniel kissed her head.

"Of course. I am just loving spending time with you. You wanna get going?" Luce looked at her phone. 2:30.

"Yeah lets get home." Daniel helped her up and they walked to the truck where Jen and Liz were watching the boys play. She walked up talking into Liz ear. "We're gonna head out." Liz giving Luce a big hug. The guys took a break saying night to Daniel and giving Luce hugs. Then Daniel slipped his hand in Luce and they headed back to her house.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

On the way back to the house Daniel had to help Luce walk thru the woods. All the alcohol had finally taken hold on her. "Luce can you walk?" She giggled.

"I'm trying." Daniel smiled at her finally just stopping.

"Get on my back." Luce looked at him confused. Daniel turned around and Luce hopped on his back. Once up she berried her face in Daniel neck. Luce hadn't noticed how cold she was until she was pressed against him.

"I love you." Was whispered in his ear making Daniel smile.

"I love you."

Once at the house Daniel kept Luce on his back until he got up stairs. Than he dumped her on the bed. Luce had been giggling most of the time. Daniel yanked off his shirt and shoes. Then he pulled off Luce boots and jeans climbing on top of her. Luce finally stopped giggling as he kissed her turning bright red. "Have I told you how amazing you looked tonight?" Luce shook her head. "Well you, my love, look fantastic." Daniel started tracing circles around Luce hip bone which was poking out the top of her jeans. Daniel kissed her mouth hungrily. Normally he would never thought about having sex with Luce parents downstairs but he was just as drunk as she was. Luce arched her back pressing herself against Daniel hard body. "Luce." She bit his lip pulling him closer to her. He sat her up yanking off her shirts. Luce ran her fingers up over Daniels abs and chest making him let out a small moan. Daniel grabbed her wrist pinning her to the bed. He kissed Luce mouth, chin then neck running his hands over her body.

"Daniel." He yanked the blankets back sliding them both underneath then melted together.

In the morning Daniel woke up surprised to see the bed empty. Luce didn't normally get up before he did. But there she was in a pair of baggie sweat pants and tank top with a giant cup of steamy, creamy coffee in her hand. "Good morning." Daniel flopped his pounding head back into on of Luce million soft pillows.

"Morning." Luce smiled setting the coffee down crawling back into bed.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel eyed her superciliously.

"How are you so peppy?" Luce flashed a big smile.

"I'm used to this." She smiled a little bigger.

"Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a pole." Luce giggled a little remembering the first time Davids personal cocktails had gotten her.

"Here." Luce handed him two Advil and the coffee. Dannie sat up taking a long drink.

"Aww. Thanks Baby." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Your welcome. Come on breakfast will be ready soon." Daniel crawled out of bed naked. He pulled on a pair of boxers, sweats, and t shirt. Luce wasn't going to lie she liked seeing him naked. But it still made her blush. Daniel walked around the bed pulling Luce gently out and kissing her soft and long.

"Let's go. You know how much I love your Moms food." Daniel smacked he butt than fallowed her down stairs.

Once in the kitchen Daniel began to feel really nauseous. Alice had made bacon, ham, and cheese omelets. Plus hash browns, toast and some fresh fruit. His stomach did flips. Luce kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She whispered in his ear. "You'll feel better if you eat." Daniel knew that but it was kinda nice to have Luce take care of him. Daniel sat into the breakfast nook as Luce make him a plate. After handing him a fresh cup of coffee. Luce then made herself a plate. She crawled into the nook next to him. Alice finally sat down as well.

"So Dan when are you leaving tonight?" Daniel smiled at the nickname.

"Seven. Matthew is taking off at 9:30. So I'm sure I'll have time to get there." Luce pushed her fruit around her plate. She hated the idea of him leaving. She wanted him to stay but at least would see him in three days. But still, Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her head. Luce than realized she hadn't asked her parents about going to California. Luce had brought it up to her Mom but not actually asked.

"Ummm. Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" John looked up from his paper and Alice from her breakfast. They looked at each other.

"Sure honey. Always." Luce looked between her parents. She had always stayed home for everything so it was weird. John set his paper down.

"How would you guys feel about me leaving to go to California the day after Christmas?" Alice looked at her husband who had squared his jaw a little.

"Where would you be staying while there?"

"With Nora and her parents." John relaxed a little. "And it's not like I'll be missing anything here other than the family leaving. So can I?" John and Alice looked at each other. Luce didn't technically have to ask, but she felt like she did. John let out a sigh. It was hard having Luce grow up so quick.

"I don't see an issue with it. How will you be getting out there?" Daniel piped in because Luce wasn't sure.

"I'll have Matthew come get her. I'll call him and have the flight plan made." Daniel got up from the table going upstairs to call and make the argument, leaving Luce sitting with her parents. John cleared his throat.

"So Dan and you seem to be getting pretty serious." Luce shifted nervously.

"Well kinda. We are trying to take it a little slower but yeah we are. I really do love him." John looked a little worried.

"I just don't want you to get to hurt if it doesn't work out." Luce stood up taking Daniel and her plate to the sink.

"Well you have nothing to worry about Dad. Cause we are going to work and. And. I am a big girl I can handle things." Luce stormed up stairs. John looked a little bewildered at his wife.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alice just shook her head.

"No, she just sensitive. Don't mind her love." Alice kissed her husband cheek before starting to clear the table. John went back to reading his paper.

Up stairs Daniel was writing the directions for Luce when she came up stairs throwing herself on the bed. "Yep 7:30 am on the 26th. Got it. Thanks Matthew." Daniel hung up walking over to the bed to see a crying Luce. "Hey hey. What's wrong?" He laid down next to her pushing hair out of her face.

"My Dad thinks we are getting to serious and that if we break up I won't be able to handle it." Daniel smiled kissing her soft and sweet.

"Well you have nothing to worry about love. Ok. Cause I don't plan on going anywhere." Luce rolled on her side barring her head in his chest and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Do you really have to leave. These last few days have been perfect. And you know you don't have to go." Daniel kissed her again.

"I know and trust me I don't want to leave but I have too." Luce nodded. " But I talked to Dad and we are scheduling the intervention for the 27th." Luce rolled on top him.

"It will be ok Daniel. And I'll be there. Well not in the room but where ever it is." Daniel nodded she leaned down kissing him trying too take the fear and pain away that she could feel filling up inside of him. Hmm_ that's a new one. It actually feels like I'm feeling what Daniel is. _Luce tried to shrug it off but it was definitely new.

"So on a better note Matthew will be picking you up at like 7:30 in the morning on the 26th. You should call Nora and let her know so she can schedule you spa time." Luce groaned.

"She told you." Daniel shook his already messed up blond hair.

"Your gonna be a good girl and let her spoil you rotten." A wicked smile came across her face.

"Maybe I want to be a bad girl." Daniel flipped her quickly under him.

"Oh yeah." Luce nodded. "Well naughty girls don't get their Christmas presents." Luce looked down.

"When did you get me a Christmas present?" Daniel now had a naughty smile on his face.

"Before Thanksgiving break." Luce smiled a little.

"Umm Daniel who's paying for all this spa time while I'm there." Daniel looked her up and down,

"Well originally Nora. But I was wondering if you would be ok with me paying for it all." Luce chewed on her lip until Daniel ran his figure across it.

"I don't know. I guess." Daniel moved off her snagging his wallet out of his back pocket pulling out a very familiar silver card. Luce flopped her head back. "Ugh babe."

"Ah. Now just take it Luce, please." She rolled her eyes taking it out of Daniel hand. In the back of her head she knew she would need it in Cally. But a the same time.

"Happy?" Daniel smiled pulling her up into his arms.

"Amazingly." Luce smiled back.

"Good." He kissed her when Alice voice came from downstairs.

"Will you two please come down here?" Luce stole another kiss.

"Coming Mom." Daniel intertwined his fingers with hers kissing Luce hand then pulling her downstairs.

Once in the kitchen Daniel saw a small present sitting on the counter. Daniel looked surprised. Luce ran around him grabbing another from a drawer. Placing it next to her parents, jumping up and down a little. "Well open them." Daniel instantly felt bad. Luce present was in Cally along with her parents. Alice smiled wavered.

"Oh Daniel just open them hon." Daniel walked over to the bigger box that was from Luce parents. It was a large rectangle with white paper littered with small green trees. Daniel tore back the paper to see a long silver box. He flipped the locks open to revival a custom pool cue. It was dark brown with white and silver ascents. In the handle his initials were engraved. He was speechless. He would have tones of presents from his family but this one was much more special because he knew a lot of thought had been put into it. Luce was still slightly bouncing.

"Dad made it." Daniel looked up in awe.

"Thank you very much." John clapped his back.

"Glad you like it kid. Now after you open Luce meet me in the cave and we'll see if it helps your game any." Daniel gave Alice a big huge.

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome sweety. Now I'll leave you two alone." Daniel got a little nervous. What could Luce have to give him that would make her parents run.

Luce handed Daniel the small box blushing. "It's not much but . . ." Daniel genitally unwrapped the package. The box was again rectangle but much smaller. Daniel gently opened the package to see a straight razor with the words, _I love you. _Engraved in the handle. Daniel could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He set it with the small shaving kits on the counter and pulled Luce into his arms.

"Thank you. I love it." He kissed her over and over again. "But when?" Luce blushed again.

"When my Mom and I went shopping over Thanksgiving break." Daniel heart sank. What would she have done with it.

"Thank you. Luce," He put his figure under her chin. "I really do love it." She smiled big.

"I'm glad. Now go beat my Dad's butt at pool and I'll put this in your bag." Daniel didn't want her or the present out of his sight scared they may disappear. And just like she could hear his thoughts Luce whispered in his ear that she wasn't going any where. Daniel kissed Luce a big kiss grabbing the cue case and heading down to the man cave. In that small amount of time he had felt more love than in ten Christmas at home. He took his time walking from the kitchen. Daniel stopped at the top of the stairs and pulled out his phone. _2 pm_. He dialed Nora.

"Hey Dan. What can I do for you?"

"Nora I need you to do me a favor."

Alice made a huge dinner before Daniel had to leave. She made steak, potatoes, green beans, salad, rolls and Luce made a lemon meringue pie. It was almost 6:30 when they had just finished up. Luce and Daniel headed upstairs so he could pack. Luce sat on the bed watching him empty drawer after drawer trying not to cry. She watched him gently put his new shaving kit into the bag sitting next to her when there was a knock on the door. "What we have thirty minuets." Daniel zipped up the black suit case.

"Yes we do. I have a surprise." Luce had a puzzled look on her face as Daniel lead her downstairs. At the door was a delivery boy. Daniel took the boxes from him and gave him a tip than had Luce get her parents.

A few minuets later everyone was in the kitchen. Daniel handed Alice a long silver box. "Oh Daniel, honey, you didn't have to get us anything." John opened it to see plane tickets. "What are these?"

"They are redeemable tickets for a week in Hawaii. All inclusive and they are good for up to a year. It's just a little thank you for being so welcoming and for raising such an amazing daughter." Alice gave Daniel a good hug.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Of course." Alice and John left the kitchen to start planning their vacation. Daniel looked at Luce handing her a jewelry box.

"Daniel . . ."

"Please open it Luce." She carefully opened the Tiffany blue box to see a sliver necklace with rose gold heart shaped key at the end which chin slipped thru a infinity symbols.

"Daniel. It's."

"Do you like it?" Daniel starred at Luce who could feel the tears welling up.

"Daniel I love it." She set it down carefully placing the box on the counter before jumping into his arms. "I love it. Will you help me put it on?" Luce pulled up her hair so he could slip it around her neck kissing her shoulder once the chain was laying in place. She closed her eyes just enjoying the moment.

"Thank you." Luce starred into Daniel violet eyes for a moment. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Luce close.

"There's a note in the box," Luce reached for it. "but wait until later to read it ok. And I am glad you like your present love." Daniel kissed Luce like his life depended on it. They stood in the kitchen forehead to forehead for a while.

Finally seven came and they had to say good bye. Luce and Daniel were standing next to the car that had come to fetch him. Daniel had already said good bye to Luce parents and now was just standing there with a almost crying Luce in his arms. "I'll see you in three days love. Ok. It isn't that long."

"I'll miss you so much." She looked down at the key hanging around her neck. "Thank you. I really do love it and you." Daniel cupped her face in his hands wrapping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'll miss you. Love you too." Daniel gave her one more kiss than climbed into the car. He instantly rolled down the window giving Luce one last kiss. "Three days." Luce sniffled then smiled nodding her head.

"Three days." Luce backed into her Mom's arms watching Daniel drive away.

Luce waited until her parents had gone to bed to read Daniel's note. She had found a t shirt he left so was now set in her bed snuggled under the blankets that still smelled like him to read his note.

_My dearest Luce_

_ First I want to say how much I am truly in love with you. Before I met you I didn't know how incomplete I was. I didn't know what true love should feel like and then you appeared sitting in the court yard at school this September. You were so beautiful it took my breath away. As soon as I heard you speak I knew I had to have you. I needed you. Needed to love you. But what was funny was I already did love you. I was already in love with you. You were already a part of me, a part I somehow didn't even know I was missing ._

_Second. And this part I can not stress enough. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I should have never done what I did. And I can promise it will never ever happen again. I know I have a lot to atone for and I am going to spend the rest of my days doing it. _

_ If for some how miracle has happened and you are reading this it means you have forgiven me and we are us again. And you have made me the happiest man on this universe. I don't understand why but thank you for loving me. Thank you for taking me into your heart and finding a way to always see the good. You are my angel Lucinda and every angel needs her wings. _

Luce removed some tissue paper from the box and laying there was a pair of perfectly flawless sliver wings. Luce placed them in the palm of her hand going back to the letter.

_I love you Darling. Umm and Nora can show you how to add the wings to your necklace. I hope you love your gift baby and it brings you a small amount of the happiness you have brought to me. I can't wait to show you LA. I'll be waiting to pick you up when you land. _

_I love you Lucinda Elizabeth_

_Yours forever_

_Daniel_

Luce smiled than whipped her wet checks. Se couldn't process the words she had just read. All she could do was sit there holding the pieces of paper to her chest. At some point she fell asleep.

That night Luce dreamed of walking into a black cold tunnel. Seeing herself over and over thru out history from far back as what looked like the Mayan Empire to a girl living at some reform school only a handful of years earlier. She tried to focus on the imagines that had been scattered thru time France, Russia, China, England but nothing would unblur. The only thing solid was a little gargoyle that popped up. She assumed he was there to help her and the weirdest part was his name was Bill. The dream ended with Bill changing into a terrifying creator with red eyes and sharp fangs. "Hello Lucinda. I found you." With a evil snear everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Luce woke with a start covered in sweat gripping her wings and with her bed feeling horribly empty and oddly cold. The only warmth she felt was coming from Daniels necklace and the wings wrapped tightly in her hand. Her tablet dinged. Daniels messy bed head flashed the screen. She had never been so happy to see his face. Luce quickly swiped the screen. She smiled looking at Daniels violet eyes, golden hair and naked chest. "Good morning beautiful lady." Luce smiled looking out the window as she pulled her hair up. It was actually a nasty morning fog sat thick everywhere making her skin crawl. Luce could barley see anything out the window actually. She grabbed the shades pulling them closed.

"Good morning." Daniel just stared at her white blanket was bunched up over her lap. She was wearing one of his gray undershirts. She piled her hair up on top of her head and played with his necklace.

"So you do like it?" Luce smiled a big smile at the screen.

"Yes, I love it actually. It's wonderful. How did you ever pick it out?" Daniel looked down with a cocky grin on his face.

"I looked for the most beautiful thing in the store and when that didn't work. Well, it just kinda called to me somehow. It wasn't even something they were selling I had it custom made. The idea just popped into my head." Luce lovingly starred at him from her room so far away.

"Thank you for the note too." Daniel actually blushed a little.

"I'm glad you like it." They just starred at each other. Luce looked down at her lap.

"What about the wings?" Daniel looked into his lap with a smile.

"Those I found in a antique store that Jess had to go into. She is redoing her room again. They were just laying there saying they belonged to you. So I bought them up. I had the jeweler polish them and yeah. They just seemed to be yours love." Luce sheepishly at Daniel in the morning light making her hazel eyes dance in the morning light.

"I love you." Daniel starred into the screen she felt so close but so far away.

"I love you Lucinda."

"Luce, honey breakfast." Luce turned her head quickly.

"Comin Mama." She turned her gaze back to the screen and Daniels messy hair. "I love you." He had a lazy grin come across his face.

"I love you. Now get that sexy butt downstairs and eat something. We can talk later." Luce looked down smiled and then looked at him.

"Ok. Love you. I'll see you later." She kissed the screen. "Bye."

"Bye baby." Luce watched the screen go blank than walked downstairs for breakfast. But for some reason Luce couldn't shake the way that gargoyle in her dream had changed. Shivers ran down her spine as she folded herself into the nook her Mom placing a plate of food and cup of coffee in front of her.

"You ready for today sweetheart?" Alice was poring coffee at John sat down his paper.

"Yeah Daddy. I just feeling a little off this morning." John kissed his daughters hand.

"Well we have plenty to do before everyone get here tomorrow. First is getting a tree than decorating this house. You up to it kiddo." Luce smiled at her Dad. She knew there was a lot to get done. They had to put up all the lights up outside and everything inside.

"So after breakfast lets get dressed and go find a tree."

It was a cold, crisp morning with the fog floating and hanging across everything. Normally the Parkers didn't wait this long to get their tree but with Daniel in town and Luce now away at college it had just seemed to had to wait. David and Ben's family owned a tree farm where the Parkers and most of Longview got their Christmas tress. John, Alice and Luce drove down the long drive way to the the stand where David and Ben's Mom sat. It was a simple white road side stand with Johnson Family Trees written in big red letters on the side. Josephine walked over to the family. She was a pretty petite native american lady. She had long dark brown hair to her waist and bright blue eyes like her sons. Luce walked up giving the lady a bug hug. "Oh look who's here boys." David and Ben came over hugging Luce tight.

"Hey pretty. Where's city boy?" Luce smile quickly dropped. Her hand going to her necklace.

"He had to go back to Cally." David gave Luce a hug.

"Well it's not like you'll be apart to long. Right?" She let a small smile creep back onto her face.

"Yeah." Luce and David turned back to the adults who were chatting about how many trees they had left and how business had been.

"Actually I have the perfect tree for you Alice. Boys go get it." David and Ben climbed on a ATV that had a long plastic sled attached and disappeared into the sea of happy bushy trees.

Just as quickly as they had left they boys were back. The Parkers and Josephine had huddled around a small fire pit near the stand. It was a small stand that had a bunch of trees already cut leaning against white shelving. All over there were every shape, size, and style you could want. Some were even white. David and Ben's Dad had died five years ago in a farm accident leaving David and Ben to take care of the farm. It was ruff the first few years but David rose to the challenge not only keeping business going but expanding it was well. Ben climbed off the back than David untied the tree from the sled. The fluffy, dark green six footer was perfect. "Oh Joe. You out did yourself." Alice loved Christmas it had always been a big deal in Luce house from baking to hanging lights to decorating the tree and of course Christmas dinner. Luce had always loved it to but this year she was just having a hard time getting excited about it all.

"Boys put it in the back of the truck. Please. So Lu where's that bo of yours I keep hearing about? I was hoping to meet him?" Luce turned to look at David and Ben's Mom.

"He had to go home for Christmas." Josephine could see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh baby." Luce shrugged. The boys finished tying down the tree as Alice hugged Joe and John tried to pay her. Luce walked over to the truck.

"Hey Beth cheer up." Luce smiled, well forced one.

"I'm trying Davie." David and Ben hugged Luce before she climbed into the truck.

On the drive back Alice started listing everything needing to be finished at the house. Luce was trying to listen but her mind kept going to Daniel. "Lu, Luce." She looked into the backseat at her daughter who was staring blindly out the window. "Lucinda." Luce shook her head blinking.

"Hmm." Alice turned the rest of the way in her seat.

"You think you can help your Dad with the lights when we get home? There's a lot to do before everyone gets here tomorrow." Luce forced another painful smile.

"Yeah Ma. Sorry, I'm just out of it." Luce went back to starring out the window watching the trees blur together. Wounding about Daniel. What he was doing, thinking? It seemed silly to miss him so much when she would see him in only two days but maybe that is what made it so hard. Knowing. They were happy again and now after being apart for so long any time seemed excruciating. She wanted him. All of him. All the time. Luce had begone to feel empty without him. _Three days._

The rest of the drive home had been a quiet one. But once there Luce and John had decided tackling the outside lights should be their first chore. They set down the six bins of lights and began untangling. John than climbed on the roof and started hanging the icicle lights. IT never seemed to matter how nicely they put the lights away the year before they became a tangled rats nest. Alice two years before had made the change from the old school multi color bulbs to white icicles. Luce didn't really care either way but the did look really pretty once all hung. Downside getting the little buggers untangled. "How's it coming hon?" Luce looked up at her Dad who was hanging lights on the eves around Luce windows.

"There coming." Luce plugged another strand into the end of the one John was hanging. They worked quietly like every year. It took about two and a half hours to do the house, shop and patio.

"Well kiddo it's done. Lets go see what's next." Luce hugged her Dad around the middle and he kissed the top of her head. "Cheer up baby. Your cousins will be here tomorrow night. That will help." She nodded into his strong chest. They put the string lights from the patio in the bins then put the bins away in the shop and walked into the house after John gave her head one last kiss.

Luce sat at the counter playing with her necklace and biting her lip. She had been trying to get the dream she had out of her head all day but every time Luce would close her eyes she would see glowing red ones starring right back. Luce shivered. The part she couldn't shake was how much it felt like a memory. Luce rubbed her temples. "Honey you ok?" Luce smiled at her mothers ever caring voice.

"Yeah my head just hurts." Alice carefully looked into her daughters eyes, her own filled with concern.

"Do we need to make you an appointment?" Luce sat up a little shaking her head.

"No. I'm sure that it is just a head ache. Nothing to worry about. Mind if I go lay down for a little?" Alice smiled looking older somehow.

"Of course honey. You go ahead. If they start again let me know and I'll make an appointment with Dr. Harper." The idea made Luce cringe. Dr Harper meant a brain scan to make sure her migraines weren't' coming back. Luce trudged upstairs to a pair of pj's and her bed.

Alice was just hanging out in the kitchen stringing popcorn for the tree when John walked in grabbing a cup of coffee. He could see she was upset. "She's fine honey. It's been seven years now." Alice nodded.

"Just after the accident she was so sick. I'm always going to worry about it." John remembered that time all to well. Luce and him had been going hiking on a beautiful clear winter day. They were headed to a trail they had hiked many times before and he knew the way well. Looking back maybe John should have been forcing on the road more when he hit some black ice loosing control of their car. John could remember every one of the seven flips the car made as they rolled down the side of a hill. The sound of his daughters screams, crunching of the metal body as the car slowly compacted around Luce and her head and body being thrown all over. Finally after what seemed like forever the car landed on its top. John watch Luce go limp before passing out. When he woke up in the hospital. He learned Luce was in the ICU in coma and had died at the seen. She had a skull fracture, major concussion, and bleeding on her brain. Luce had also suffered several internal injuries from eight broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken femur, broken lower leg, left arm was compound fractured and right only broken. The doctors didn't understand how Luce had such horrible injures. They said it was like she had been thrown from the top of a very tall building. Even than. While he had a couple broken ribs and a broken arm. Luce was in a coma for a whole week before walking up and when she did she seemed different in some small ways. Her fashion changed, foods she didn't like anymore, but what had really struck John was how it was like she was looking for something, or someone. The doctors had said it was all normal. Yet it never seemed to go away. The head aches were also normal according to the doctors, they weren't surprised. Luce was finally released from the hospital almost two months later. John still held a horrible amount of guilt over it. But Luce and him healed and she thrived. Come to think of it that is about the time Luce had started swimming. Swimming that had lead her to Daniel and the spark, that had been gone for so long, coming back to his little girl.

Luce sprawled out upstairs. She didn't remember much from the accident. She remembered her Dad loosing control, the car spinning, hitting the guard rail, flipping than nothing. Until she woke up in the hospital. Her parents were there and so were the girls. Afterward everything was, hazy. She would get these horrible migraines. She always had fresh flowers in her room. Even though the only ones she ever wanted were white peonies. As soon as she woke up she felt different like something very important had been ripped away. Luce started flipping thru the pictures on her phone. None made her smile as much as the ones of Daniel. Her Daniel. Luce rolled on her back playing with the key on her new necklace. Thinking of Daniel was even making her head hurt less.

It was dinner by the time Luce came downstairs in her little bunny fleece pj bottoms and white tank top. She walked into the living room to see her Dad finishing up the garland on the fire place. While her Mom was working on the tree. "Are you feeling any better?" Alice hugged her.

"Yeah a little. I just wish Daniel was here. He sounds so miserable in LA." Alice kissed the messy bun on top of her head.

"Oh I remember when your Dad and I started dating and he would go away for hunting season. Those two weeks felt like an eternity, but we lived thru it and so will you my love." John smiled joining in on the hug.

"Thanks. I love you guys."

"And we love you. Now help me hang the rest of this up. I want this done tonight. Lots to do tomorrow."

"What time is everyone coming?" Luce grabbed a couple of bulbs and started carefully placing them on the tree.

"About one. Tomorrow we have to get the rooms ready, table set up and break out the china. Oh and your Dad and me need to make a run to Costco." Luce smiled gazing into one of the bulbs.

"Ok Mum. I can do the rooms while you and Daddy go to Costco if that helps." Alice face softened.

"That would be a wonderful help baby." Luce smiled. "Ok. Let's finish up and watch a movie." Luce just nodded.

Finally around one Luce trudged her way to her room wishing for exhaustion. She grabbed her tablet and noticed Daniel was still online so she dialed him.

"Hmmm."

"Hi. Oh I'm sorry were you sleeping."

"Hey." Daniel stretched for the tablet sitting on the nightstand.

"No I'm awake. Is everything ok?" Luce smiled as he sat up showing his naked chest.

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear your voice." Daniel smiled rubbing his eyes.

"So what would you like me to say love. How beautiful you are, how much I love you, how bad I wish you were here next to me?" Luce blushed nervously pushing a loose lock of hair out of her face.

"Thank you. I miss and wish I was there too. Ugh. Tomorrow is going to blow." Daniel stretched sitting up straighter in his bed.

"Why's that love? All your family should be coming?"

"Yeah and the Things are gonna be heartbroken you won't be here." Daniel smiled grabbing the tablet walking over to his coach and turning on the TV.

"They will be ok I'm sure. But I can send you some topless picts. That will keep them busy." Luce turned bright red. "And your red." Blush came harder.

"No. And mine. I'm not sharing pictures of you naked. Mine." Daniel smiled wishing she was there.

"I am yours. Always. So what has your beautiful ass up at 3:30 am?" Luce chewed on her lips.

"Sorry baby. We were watching a movie and I guess I forgot the two hour time difference."

"It's fine honey. But hey lets talk in the morning?" Luce smiled a little.

"Ok." Daniel grinned.

"I love you." Luce played with her necklace.

"I love you. Night."

"Sweet dream my love." Luce was kinda nervous about sleeping. She hoped she wouldn't dream again. Luce hung up the Skype snuggling between her sheets that still smelled like Daniel. She took the wings from the table next to her bed and wrapped her fingers whispering I love you to them before turning on a movie.

Daniel walked over to his sofa that sat in front of his 60" flat screen grabbing his Play Station controller. It had been hard to fall asleep without her lying next to him but now it seemed impossible. His California king had never felt big to Daniel, not until tonight. He had avoided the massive dark cherry, hand carved, four poster bed. He had originally picked it out because it looked like something out of a Tutor England documentary. His room at home was actually the exact opposite from school. One his room was huge. The left side was covered in built in book cases with a matching executive size wood desk sitting in the corner. On the right side was his bed, walk in closet and bathroom. In the middle sat the sectional sofa he was now sitting on in front of the TV and built in entertainment center. The opposite wall faced the back yard, or as mother called it the grounds, it had several almost ceiling to floor windows and a pair of french doors leading on to a balcony. There were very few rooms his mothers touch hadn't expanded to and his was one. All the more reason he loved his room. This place had become a sanctuary over the last few years. Daniel reclined on the dark brown micro fiber sectional putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Using the remote he found a game and started playing.

It was Christmas Eve which meant his grandparents would be flown in today. They would go to the ball at Nora's house and "catch up". It's not like he didn't like his Grandparents. Both of his Grandmas he had always gotten along at some level with. The exception was Grandpa Richard, Edwards Dad. Daniel and him were actually pretty close but for some reason holidays always had felt forced here compared to Thanksgiving with Luce family were things had just seemed to flow. Maybe it had to do with Sharyls never ending need for everything and everyone to be perfect. Hell she even hired a photographer every year to document those "fun family moments" that were all staged. She would have spent two months planning the week of family bliss including the ball. Which was now the social event of the year but still. Was it so horrible he would have rather been with Luce and her family? In her cute little queen bed with the curtains and her. Daniel ran his fingers aggressively thru his hair. After about an hour he swapped the game for a movie stretching out on the sofa finally going to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The caravan showed up right at one the nest day. Luce and Alice were in the kitchen making up pies when Luce saw the black and silver motor home file down the drive way fallowed by a gray blue one. They quickly wiped off their hands as Alice called for John who was in the living room. The RV pulled into the spots fallowed by a mini van and finally Luce Grams bright red convertible. Luce bounced a little finally excited for Christmas. Before she knew it Mackenzie and Piper ran straight into her. "We missed you." Luce smiled big pulling back to look at them.

"I've missed you too. What happened to your hair?" The girls bounced up and down a little Mackenzie golden blond and Pipers dark red locks which had reached the center of their backs at Thanksgiving now hung just a little past their shoulders. Both girls smiled.

"Do you like it? I think it makes us look older?" Luce eyed the two teens.

"Yeah I like it."

"Kenz did it first and I liked it so much I had to do it too." Piper squeezed Mackenzie arm which was wrapped around her own.

"So other then cutting your hair what have you two been up too?" The girls started twittering away mainly about how great it was to finally not be grounded. Luce paid attention while saying hi to her aunts, uncles, grandparents and other cousins. The guys went to hook up the RVs and get the luggage from the cars. Mackenzie all the sudden frowned.

"Umm. Lu where is Daniel?" Everyone else seemed to stop as if noticing for the first time he wasn't there. Luce looked at the ground then up at her cousins anxious faces.

"Daniels in California. He went home for Christmas." Everyone beside the girls nodded and went back to what they were doing.

"But why?" Both girls were almost whining.

"Cause he wanted to spend it with his family. He left last night." Luce Gram Alissa came and gave her a hug.

"But that's not fair."

"Girls it's Christmas. Now lets get inside. I'm sure there plenty to do to get dinner on the table. Alice sweety you just lead the way." Mackenzie and Piper groaned.

"But what about his presents?" Mackenzie lightly stomped her black ugh boot. Jessica turned around.

"Kenz if you want to act like a five year old you can go down stairs and have a time out." She just rolled her eyes. "This age is going to be the death of me." Alexis patted her arm.

"It passes. Sort of. Remember Piper or even Luce at her age. She'll snap out of it. Or shell be grounded forever." All the women laughed as they settled in to make dinner.

The family settled in quickly and soon the whole house was filled with laughter and stories. Luce was finishing up a pumpkin pie when her phone dinged. Mackenzie and Piper face lite up as Piper grabbed Luce phone. "Hey."

"It's Daniel." Piper quickly swiped open the Skype call. As both girls got as close as they could it fit in the camera shot. "Hi Daniel." Daniel smiled seeing the girls faces.

"Hello girls. What happened to your hair? I like it." Both girls turned red giggling. "Can I talk to your cousin please?" Luce grabbed the phone tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hi. Sorry about that. Want to say hi to everyone?" He nodded. Luce turned the phone so Daniel could see the whole kitchen. "Say hi."

"Merry Christmas ladies." The kitchen said Merry Christmas back as Luce headed up to her room.

"Sorry about that." Luce flopped down on her bed letting her black mini skirt rid up a little. A dirty grin came across Daniels face.

"Don't worry about it. Just called to say Merry Christmas Eve and I love you." Luce smiled starring deep into Daniel eyes.

"Merry Christmas. I love you. I should probably get back down there."

"Yeah no go. Ill call you later." Luce kissed the screen.

"Bye." Luce left the phone on her bed as she headed back to the kitchen.

Alissa was helping make a green bean casserole when Luce almost floated downstairs. "Well he looks as yummy as I remember." Luce blushed.

"Thanks Gram." Luce walked back over to her pie.

"He still treating you good darling?" Luce looked up from her lattice work.

"Yeah he is." She smiled touching her necklace.

"Good. So how is school going?"

"Schools good. Finals were killer but I think I did fine. What about you girls?" The teeny twins looked up from the potatoes they were peeling. "Kenz?"

"Schools good. Cheer is cheer, same story. Piper on the other hand has news."

"Pips."

"School is good. Dance team is ok. All in all good. Oh but Mom and Dad are letting me start dating so I am really excited about that." Luce smiled remembering when she had gone on her first date. Piper and Paul were Christmas babies so they were turning 16 the day after Christmas.

"Congrats Pipes. Aunt Jessica how you liking the new job?" Jessica had her blond hair in a pony tale and smiled.

"Oh it's good. Kinda awkward being your kids principle but its' good." Kenzie rolled her light brown eyes.

"It sucks." Everyone laughed. Alice turned and put her hands on her hips. "

"Well I think we are done here." The counters were covered in home made goodness. From ham and turkey to green bean casserole and mashed potatoes. Luce pulled the last batch of rolls out from the oven sliding her pie in. The guys came in from the living room and everyone dug in. The adults moved into the dinning room where Luce and John had added the leaves into the table. While the kids piled into the kitchen.

After a little while Luce noticed that Kenzie and Piper weren't the only bummed faces. "Chris what's wrong?" He just shrugged. Paul looked at Luce rolling his eyes.

"He's been working on a song for a college scholarship program and he wanted Daniel's opinion. I'm not sure who likes him more." Christian thru a roll hitting Paul in the face. "Hey it's true." Luce sat up a little in her seat.

"Didn't Daniel give you his number? I'm sure you can Skype him. I'm sure it's great Chris." He just nodded. The conversation went back to the twins being able to date and who Piper had a crush on. Dinner went on like always with the kids cleaning the kitchen afterward. Than everyone gathered in the living room to rock out. Luce sat back watching her family together. How happy her cousins were moving from one tune to the next. John had built a fire in the fire place and when ten finally rolled around Luce was cuddled on the sofa under a throw with her Mom. Alice leaned in kissing her daughters temple. "I think it's time for you kids to get to bed." In the morning just like every year the living room would turn into a wrapping paper mess. Luce smiled nodding she was actually really tired. Luce stood up stretching than heading to her room.

"Night everyone." They all gave hugs and the kids trudged off to bed.

Once Luce was up in her room she walked over to her closet pulling out a extra soft cami and cute pair of pj bottoms. She would need to look cute for pictures in the morning. Luce changed into them ten walked over climbing into bed. She snuggled down under the covers before snagging her phone. _Its 10:30 here so . .. …..._ Luce chewed on her lip while the phone rang.

"Ummm hello." Luce smiled just hearing his voice.

"Hey. Were you sleeping?" Luce played with the side of her blanket. Daniel put his game controller down.

"Nope." Daniel undid his pants walking over to his closet to change. "Just stripping. What are you doing?" Luce blushed.

"Really stripping huh. Maybe I should have Skype you." Daniel instantly got a goofy grin on his face.

"Really why's that?"

"Cause I like seeing you naked." Luce giggled.

"Well I like seeing you naked too. How's the family?" Luce sighed.

"Their good. Piper and Paul got the go ahead to start dating so they are excited. Umm Aunt Jessica is the twins principle now. So that was interesting. Lets see everyone misses you. Like everyone. Christian wrote a song that he wants you to hear so I told him to Skype you. They are only wishing you would be here to open presents." Daniel nodded.

"I wish I was there too. And that's fine. I can't wait to hear from him. What made her want to be the principle for the twins school?"

"Well the kids are only going to be in middle school for one more year so it's not that big of a deal. How's your family?"

"Normal. Grandma's were excited to see us. Hugs. Gossip. Dad, Gramps and I spent most the time in the study playing pool. I can't wait for you to meet everyone." She smiled snuggling into her bed.

"Me too! Only 24 more hours tho right?" Daniel pulled back the blankets on his bed climbing in.

"Yep. Ill be there at the airport to get you. I've got so much planned for us Luce. It's going to be great." Daniel really was excited to have Luce come. Even thru that meant it would be the day before the intervention. They had meant with the conserlor who would be helping with the intervention and than taking Sharyl to the place. It sounded easy but Daniel knew it wouldn't be. At least Luce would be there. Luce voice got low.

"It will be okay Daniel. It will." Luce wished he could hug him.

"I know love. Your wonderful baby." Luce felt her cheeks get warm.

"Thank you. I miss you.."

"I miss you too baby." Luce could hear the longing in his voice.

"Oh Merry Christmas." Daniel smiled. Missing Luce made his chest ache.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." They talked for another hour. About the ball and what Daniel had been up too. What Luce was excited to see. But there were topics they avoided, like the intervention and Becky. Daniel finally hung up the phone after Luce had fallen asleep. He tried to get comfortable but his bed felt just to big. He finally grabbed a pillow and blanket moving to the sofa.

"Luce wake up. Luce wake up." She rolled over. Piper and Kenzie were jumping on her bed. Both had their hair in loose pig tails and were in cami and matching sweat pants. "It's Christmas morning. Oh Luce will you wake up?" Luce rolled over shoving her head under a pillow.

"No. Bad Things. It's sleep time." The girls locked eyes climbing off the bed then nodded. They yanked the blankets off. "Ugh! Your evil! MOM!" Luce could hear everyone downstairs laughing. Alice walked up the stairs with a cup of coffee.

"Ok girls that's enough. Out." The girls ran down stairs. Alice walked over to Luce's bed. "Come on honey. I have coffee." Luce poked her head out from under the pillow than rolled into a sitting position taking the cup from her Mom. "Stay up late talking to Daniel?" Luce nodded. "Ok well it's time to get up darling. Come on your gonna like your presents." Luce thru her hair into a cute braid than headed downstairs after throwing a Merry Christmas text to the girls, Nora, Hailey, Jordan and to Daniel.

When Luce got to the living room everyone was already to go with presents delivered and of course in their pj's. Luce smiled thinking of how many years they had done this. The room bubbling with excitement as John finished passing out the last of the presents. "Morning bumble bee." Luce looked at her two cousins bouncing with excitement. Luce sat down on the floor in front of the pile of presents with her name on them. They all counted to three and the sounds of ripping paper and tank you's filled the room. After everything was done Luce handed out Daniels presents to everyone. To all the girls all got gift certificates to some spa time. And the guys time at a golf club. Luce promised to tell him thank you.

It never seemed to last very long and Luce was major excited with her gifts but at the same time it felt like something no someone was missing. But after presents Luce helped her Mom and Aunts with breakfast. While everyone else put presents away and clean up the wrapping paper. "So Lu I heard your running away to California tomorrow morning." Luce Grandma Alissa never missed a beat. Luce kept beating the eggs.

"Yeah at like 7:30." The women in the room looked at each other.

"Where are you staying?" Luce started getting a little annoyed she was gonna be 19 soon. Why couldn't she stay with her boyfriend at his house he stayed here.

"With my friend Nora. It's gonna be a lot of fun." Everyone nodded as if satisfied.

"Are you excited? I would be. The shopping and boys and the beach." Mackenzie looked from Piper to Luce.

"Of course I'm excited. But more because it will mean time with Daniel and with my friends away from school. So what are your plans for the rest of break?" Piper buttered another piece of toast.

"We are going to Hawaii." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Lucky. We're traveling route 66. Mom thinks it will be educational." Jessica kissed her daughters head.

"And it will be. It will be fun Kenz." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. The funs of having a principle for a Mom." Luce smiled. She understood what she was talking about every vacation turned into a educational session. But it meant Luce had gotten to see a lot of cool things on those trips. The memories brought a smile to Luce face.

"Well you'll have fun. Breakfast is ready." Alice walked into the living room to get the guys and everyone filled their plates. The adults went into the living room to eat while the kids sat and ate at the booth. Luce and her cousins talked and Luce promised to have Daniel Skype Christian. After breakfast was done and the kitchen cleaned. Everyone went to get dressed for the day. Luce sat on her bed for a minuet than settled on a soft pink t shirt with long white sleeve under paired with a pair of light wash jeans. The family would be leaving soon and than it would be just her and her parents. She wouldn't get to see everyone again until spring break which at the moment felt like it would be forever. "Luce come downstairs." She slipped on her slipper boots.

"Coming Momma." Luce came down stairs. The boys had started slowly loading up the vans and RVs. Luce helped her Mom and Grandmas make lunch. After lunch everyone started hugging. It was almost four when Luce Gram Alissa left. It had been a long 24 hours but Luce was happy that everyone had come. But in the back of her mind she had been counting down the time until a car would come to take her to Daniel. Luce watched her parents walk hand in hand into the house. She stood there looking at the lights strung all around the wood frame. The twinkle lights above her head that matched the twinkling stars trying to come out. Luce was nervous about going to stay with Nora. She had no idea what her and Daniel had been planning but she knew it was going to be a big busy vacation. Alice poked her head out the side door. "You coming in hon?" Luce shook her head looking into her mothers loving eyes.

"Yeah Mom. Coming." It was now time to watch Christmas movies just like every year. Rudolf, Frosty, and from more reticently added Nightmare before Christmas. Luce only felt bad she wasn't going to get to spend more time with the girls before she left tomorrow. Luce walked up the stairs into the kitchen than walked into the living room. Which still had the tree in the far corner near the stairs. The dinning room table still fully out. The entertainment center decorated and her parents in their spots on the sofa. Luce climbed in nest to her Mom pulling a blanket over the top of her as John put in the first movie.

At some point Luce must had fallen asleep because Alice woke her at ten. "Honey you gotta wake up. You need to go pack." Luce moaned cuddling deeper into her Mom shoulder. Alice smiled she missed her daughter. "Come on baby." Alice helped Luce sit up and rubbed her back.

"Ok." Yawn. "Packing right." John kissed Luce forehead and headed to bed. While Alice fallowed Luce up stairs. Luce walked over to the closet pulling her suit case, saddle bag, and toiletry bags out. She would take a shower in the morning so she just left that bag in the bathroom and went to packing clothes. "Momma can I ask you something?" Alice refolded the clothes Luce was tossing onto the bed.

"Of course baby."

"Do you think its a good idea Daniel and I got back together?" Alice stopped thinking before she answered.

"Yes honey I do. You two are good together and I can tell he does care about you a lot." Luce smiled handing her Mom a couple of camis than stopped playing with the hem on one of them.

"Do you think we can make it thru this baby thing?" Alice gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Yeah honey I do. You just have to remember he wants to be with you." Luce nodded throwing two sets of boots and a set of pumps. Than she walked over and zipped up the bag.

"Done. At least for tonight. I love you Momma." Her eyes watered as Alice hugged her little girl.

"I love you. Your getting so big baby." Luce just adsorbed her Mom's hug. "Alright honey you get some sleep. I love you and I'll wake you up in a few hours." Luce gave her Mom one more hug.

"Ok. Night." Luce snuggled down when her phone went off.

"Hello beautiful." Luce smiled just hearing his voice.

"Hello. So thing one and two almost had a stroke when they saw their presents. Christian and the boys liked theirs too." Daniel smile.

"I'm very glad. Wish I could have been there to see it."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too. What you wearing?" Luce laughed.

"Daniel."

"What."

"I'm not telling you what I'm wearing."

"Your right. I should have skyped you." Luce giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Daniel looked at his tumbler of scotch.

"Maybe. Leaning more to the yes." Luce giggled more. "Hey it's how I am dealing with my mother and her Christmas ball. Which is what is going on downstairs."

"Oh that's right. How was it?" Daniel took another swig.

"It was a ball. Big, flashy and over the top. You'll see the remains tomorrow and there's still New Years Eve. I really miss you Luce."

"I miss you too and I'll see you in the morning ok?" Daniel finished the last of what was in his glass.

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too. Night." Luce hung up the phone while talking to Daniel she had changed into her pjs and climbed in bed. She quickly picked out a movie falling back to sleep.

5:30 am came really quickly. But Luce was excited. She got out of bed, showered, than tried to figure out what to do. _What to wear. Something sexy, yet comfy. _Luce pulled out some wholly jeans and a tight low cut t shirt with black under wear. She looked into her body mirror. _Yep that's it. _"Bumble bee there's a car here to get you."

"Ok Dad on my way." Luce thru her hair up in a pony and started grabbing her luggage.

"It's already down here hon."

"Oh ok." Luce grabbed her saddle bag and walked downstairs. Her Mom and Dad walked her out to the car where they gave hugs. "I'll call you when I get to Nora's. I love you."

"We love you too. Safe flight." Luce climbed into the car and headed for the air port, California and Daniel.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Matthew had been waiting at the airport just as Luce expected. What she hadn't expected was a blond, tan, tall handsome man waiting with him. The car had barley stopped when Luce jumped out of the car running into Daniel's arms. "What are you doing here?" Daniel hugged Luce with everything he had.

"I thought I would surprise you." He than smothered her in kisses. "Luce I missed you." She let him smother her loving every kiss.

"I miss you." Daniel ran his hands over her back than to her hips before letting Luce go.

"Come on lets get on the plane." Matthew walked over with Luce shoulder bag.

"Your bag miss." Luce blushed.

"Thank you Matthew." Daniel took the bag and lead Luce onto the plane. Luce was always taken back by elegance of the interior. The dark wood on the creamy white fabrics. Daniel plopped down on the sofa waiting for Luce to join him.

"What baby?" Luce shrugged.

"Still seems weird." Daniel held out his arms for her. Luce plopped down next to him.

"You deserve every bit of it. Now I want you to enjoy yourself this week ok. I have stuff planned but so does Nora. So I'm gonna have to share." Luce smiled snuggling into Daniel chest. "Bad news is you have two balls and two dinner parties to go to while here." She let out a groan. "But hey Nora and the girls have you covered. It will all be fine. Maybe even a little fun." Luce nuzzled deeper.

"And what are the chances of me seeing your room while I am here." Daniel kissed her head.

"Oh I think that can be done. One of the balls is at my house." Luce sat up. "But if you want some us time before we hit town than we can do that too." Luce laid back down.

"No this works. Lets just watch a movie." Daniel picked a movie and pulled a throw blanket over the two of them.

"Than let's enjoy this." Daniel held her close as the plane took off heading them back to Sharyl, the baby, and the intervention. But in the moment all there was was Luce.

They landed in California on time and then headed for Nora's house. Luce wasn't sure what she expected her house to look like but she knew it would be grand. But the two story stucco mansion with red tile roof was stunning. The drive was all cobble stone with a large turn around near the house. In the middle of the turn around was a elaborate stone water fountain with angles pouring water from the top. The house was covered in large windows and balconies all with intricate wrought iron fencing. There were lights on everywhere. As they pulled up Nora came running out the massive elaborate iron and wood french doors. Luce smiled bouncing a little in the limo making Daniel smile. The limo stopped in front of Nora who was standing in a pair of torn up jeans and cute halter top. Luce jumped into her arms. "Hey little one."

"Nora. Oh I mean Elizabeth." Luce giggled. Daniel stepped out of the limo caring Luce bag. Nora Mom came out of the house. Jessica dark hair and light green eyes sparkling.

"Lucinda your here." Nora quickly whispered in Luce ear.

"Shoulders back, head up, no chewing." Luce could do this. She did just as Nora said and smiled. Lightly hugging Jessica and air kissing both her cheeks.

"I am so glad your here. I hope you like what we did with the nursery. Elizabeth planned most the work." Luce fallowed Jessica into the house which opened into a dual stair case going to a open walk way. "Well I'll let Elizabeth give you the tour I have things to go over for tonight. So much planning. You girls go have fun. Edward you know the rules." Jessica winked than walked into the room adjacent to the left wall of the entry way.

"What's in there?" Nora sniffed.

"The ball room. Good job little one. Come one let's go up stairs and I'll show you your room." Luce tried to take it all in from the warm walls to the dark wrought iron railings. The marble floors from the entry way gave way to dark hard wood on the stairs and the hallways. Everything was so open. But it was strangely cold and empty. Luce had yet to see any family photos. Only high end art pieces covered the walls. Luce fallowed Nora up the stairs and to the right. They passed maybe five doors before they reached the end of the hall and a pair of french doors. Nora rubbed her hands together before opening the doors wide. "This is my room." Luce loved it. The whole room screamed her friend. The walls were cream with colored circles every where. Nora's bed was close to the left side of the room where there were large windows and a door leading to a balcony. The bed was covered int bright neon pillows with gauzy curtains hanging from the ceiling. Luce smiled missing their dorm room suddenly. There was a desk on the other side of the room. On the right wall where two more doors. Luce guessed they lead to a bathroom and closet. In the right corner closest to them was a bright red sofa in front of a TV and entertainment center.

"Nora this room is amazing." Nora smile nodding.

"Yep. Mom hates it. But I like the color. Now for your room." Luce fallowed her back out into the hallway to a pair of dark french doors. Luce took a deep breath opening the doors. She opened the doors to see light cream brown walls with vines crawling over them. The wall in front of her was windows and a door leading to a balcony. A very large dark almost black wood four poster bed with lots of fluffy white pillows and gaze curtains which hung from the ceiling was kiddy cornered in the right corner. In the left was a beautiful matching dressing table. On the wall to her right was a door she guessed lead to Nora's room. And in the corner was a small sofa and with a large TV mounted on the wall. On the right wall near the bed was another door. And a good sized dresser. "That one leads to a small bathroom. Only down side is you have to share my closet. But other than that you like?" Luce turned back to see Nora and Daniel standing in the door way.

"I love it. But how did you know about the vines?" Nora got a wicked grin on her face.

"I had Daniel send me pictures of your room." Luce shot Daniel a look smiling. Oh course Nora had Daniel give her ideas.

"So second door from the end of the hall. Good to know." Daniel kissed Luce long and deep. "Now I gotta go. Be good and have fun. Ok?" Luce nodded.

"Love you." Daniel kissed her again.

"Love you. Have fun. Bye Elizabeth." She rolled her eyes hitting him in the arm as he left than walked into the room.

"So everything you wear everyday is in the dresser. Everything else is in my room which is right thru this door." Nora opened the door. Luce could see her bed thru it. "Sorry the bathroom isn't bigger but yeah." Luce walked over to the bathroom. It was bigger then her parents master. It had a large white claw foot tub and a walk in shower with good sized vanity.

"Nora it's perfect. Thank you." Nora hugged her.

"We are going to have so much fun. Starting a little later. We have whole spa day with the girls. Nails, messages, everything. Including your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Nora grimaced.

"Other than it's completely fried. Nothing hon. But some low and high lights, a facial, mani, pedi, and massage. You'll look like a preppy Cally rich girl." Luce squinted knowing Nora was playing but Luce knew she had to play a part while she was here and that meant looking the part.

"Funny and ok. Let me guess there is shopping in my future too." Nora smile.

"Not today little one. Just the spa. It's gonna be fun." Luce rolled her eyes.

"Ok when?"

"Not til noon. So what to do until than?"

"You could show me the house?" Nora smiled.

"The best part of the house is out that door." Nora pointed to the back door.

Luce walked out the back door and oh was Nora right. She lived right on the beach. Luce could smell the salt in the air and feel the wind on her face. "Can we go down to the beach?" Nora wasn't sure why Luce was so excited it was just the beach. Not that Nora didn't love the beach. She did. The first thing she did when she would get home was put her feet in the soft, warm sand.

"Yeah. Sure little one. Lets go." Nora lead Luce back down the hallway and down the stairs. Luce still was trying to absorb how grand everything was. The kitchen was straight ahead from the entry way and it was beautiful. The white cabinets and stainless steal appliances with light gray marble counter tops. They walked past a large island in the middle and the huge breakfast nook thru a pair of intricate wood and wrought iron doors to the back yard.

The back yard had a large barbeque area complete with bar and elaborate swimming pool complete with waterfall. "Can we go swimming?" Luce was almost floating behind Nora.

"Umm. Maybe tomorrow." This was weird for Nora. She almost wondered how she was going to feel when she saw Luce house. Daniel had said it was really nice and cozy. "Luce you ok?" Nora wasn't use to seeing Luce awe struck.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just a lot to take in. I've never seen a house like this before." Luce and Nora walked around the pool and Nora opened the gate that lead to the beach. Luce walked out slipping her toes into the soft sand. "This is awesome Nora." Nora nodded. She had always known that she was lucky to have all the things that she did. But maybe she had been taking it for granted.

"Hey there everyone." Luce instantly smiled at the small twang in Hailey voice.

"Heee. Hails, Jordan." Luce ran to hug them both. "Oh wait I mean Victoria and Jennessa." Luce giggled using the girls first names. "When do I call you guys by first name?"

"Only when we are around parents for formal things. You ready for some spa time? Cause God knows I am." Luce shrugged scrunching her face.

"Yeah I guess." Hailey laced her arm thru Luce.

"Well come on than. You need to change first." Luce suddenly noticed that all three of her friends were wearing carpi yoga pants and t shirts.

"Ok."

The girls were at the salon all afternoon. Luce had a facial, which she loved, her eyebrows done a mani and pedi, then finally a message, which was amazing. Now she was sitting in a salon chair in between Nora and Hailey getting her hair done. "Nora I am nervous." Nora was already having dye added to her long dark brown hair.

"Don't be Luce. Leah is fantastic." Leah a blond with purple streaks in the end was standing behind Luce mixing color in bowls. "It doesn't come out that color Luce. And Leah just some low and highlights for the color virgen. Maybe a trim too." Leah nodded.

"Are you having a good time Luce?" She looked up in the mirror.

"Yeah I really am actually." Luce turned her head to see Nora flipping thru a magazine like it was all nothing. "Thank you."

"Of course little one. Now relax. Cause tonight will be grueling."

"Will Cam be there?"

"Yep of course." At least Nora hoped he was. To be honest she hadn't really seen Cam since the break had started. He said he had things that he had to take care of and was visiting friends. But why hadn't he taken her with him. _What could he be up too. _"Are you excited to see Daniel all done up?" Luce blushed a little and in the mirror Leah eyes darkened.

"So this is Daniel new thing?" Nora instantly glared at her and face went rock hard.

"She's hardly new. They have been dating since September. Right Lu?" She smiled and batted her eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Has it has been that long?" Leah expression changed

"Oh I heard he was single again. My bad." Luce looked back down at her magazine trying to copy Nora as Leah spun the chair.

"Oh shit. Luce do you have jewelery for tonight?" Hailey was getting trimmed. As Luce enjoyed Leah fingers massaging her head.

"No. I'm not even sure which dress I am wearing yet." Hailey shot Nora a look.

"Oh calm down Hails. I got her. This is going to be great. Your coming right Leah?"

"Yes." Luce could seance that she wasn't excited.

"Well maybe something will magically appear." Luce smiled knowing what Hailey was hinting at.

"Maybe but I hate it when he does stuff like that."

"Hmm. Stuff like what?" Luce sat up a little smiling.

"Speak of the devil. Hey baby." Daniel had one of his cocky smiles across his face.

"Hello beautiful. Leah taking good care of you?" Daniel leaned in giving Luce a kiss making her wonder how well did Leah and him know each other.

"Yeah she has been great." Leah shut off the water and helped Luce sit back up wrapping a towel around her head. Daniel leaned against the counter.

"So you hate it when I do what now?" Luce eyed him suspiciously.

"Give me presents for no reason." Daniel had a bag in his hand. Nora eyed him.

"You know this is supposed to be girl time Edward." Ooo's came from Jordan and Hailey.

"I know Elizabeth but I thought Luce might need this for tonight."

"Daniel you didn't." He kissed her again.

"I know. I'm in trouble. Just wait to open it ok. Love you." Luce smiled looking at the black and white stripped bag.

"Ok. Love you. Ill see you tonight."

"Yes you will baby. Have a good day ladies."

"Bye Daniel." Hailey and Jordan laid there heads back while Luce played with the white ribbon handles. Hailey and Jordan sat up.

"Oh Luce. Open it." Nora and Jordan nodded.

"Ok." She gently lifted the box out of the bag. Handing the bag to Nora. Than lifted the lid to reveal a really long necklace with little balls of diamonds spaced along a silver chain. "Oh my goodness." Nora eyed Hails and Jordan.

"Damn the boy is good. It's perfect." Luce carefully put the necklace into the box than box in the bag. She couldn't stop smiling. The other girls rolled their eyes as Luce played with her key.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a wonderful haze. After the salon and spa the girls went to an early dinner. "I'm so glad you've had fun today Luce. This break is going to rock with you here." Luce smiled at Nora sitting next to her at the table.

"Yeah. I think it is going to be fun. I'm nervous for tonight tho." Hailey sipped on her second glass of wine.

"Don't be. Ugh. We gotta go get ready." Nora nodded. Everyone paid. They all then piled into the town car that drove them back to Nora's house that was lite up like a candle.

"Nora do you ever get tired of it all?" They were up in Nora's room figuring out what they would wear. Nora thought about it as she held the dark blue gown up in front of Luce who was standing in Nora large walk in closet in her white corset which Nora had already tied up.

"I guess more often then not. Yeah I do. This one." She was already dressed in a dark red mermaid style gown. Her dark hair was half up helped Luce into the gown than used the gem stones pins to pin her hair up. "Don't you ever get tired of home?" Luce had to think about it. Before college she never had wanted to be anywhere else. But now.

"No. not really. I mean I guess. Do you think I can do this? All night I mean."

"Of course. Head back, square your shoulders and. Luce I swear to god stop biting that damn lip." Nora wrapped the necklace around Luce neck. "Perfect." She looked in the large mirror in Nora closet. She did look amazing. "Ok lets do this."

The night passed like something out of a dream. Luce didn't talk to a lot of people except for her friends and their parents. Most the night they all danced. Between Daniel, Edward, Cam and Jason Luce dance card was filled most of the night. She really did feel like she was in a Jane Austen story. Daniel looked very handsome in his suit. The ballroom was beautiful. One wall was nothing but windows and there were three beautiful crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling. Jessica had hired a full band to play music all night. It was actually really fun. By midnight Luce and Daniel had snuck out to the beach. "Are you having fun?" Luce wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Yeah I am. You weren't joking with the Jane Austin reference." Daniel laughed.

"It's true. Wait til you see my Mom's." Daniel spun Luce in the sand.

"Wanna go see more of my room?" Daniel kissed her deep.

"I wish we could but Nora and Cam already snuck off and Jessica will notice your gone eventually. Now New Years Eve you better plan on spending the night with me." Luce smiled.

"Nora said I'm yours tomorrow. What do you have planned?" Daniel smiled.

"You'll see. Lets just say it will be a fun day." Luce was looking forward to time with just Daniel and her. Sharyl had been throwing her death glares all night.

"Edward Daniel."

"Ugh. She found you." Daniel kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Daniel leaned down giving Luce a long sweet kiss than leaving her standing on the beach. "What Sharyl?" Luce smiled as he walked away. Tomorrow was the intervention and she knew he was nervous about it. How could he not be. Luce stood out in the sand for a little longer before deciding to go to bed. She turned walking up the outside stair case to her balcony door. _ How am I going to get out of this dress?_

Luce turned on the TV and picked out a cami and short shorts. Than went to trying to unzip her dress. "Ugh." Luce knew Cam was in with Nora so she wasn't going to get help from there. Knock knock. Luce turned and looked at the patio door to see Daniel standing on the other side. She quickly walked over opening the door. "Hey." His mouth instantly found hers.

"Hey." Daniel voice was low and gruff as he unzipped her dress. "I love you." Daniel moved his mouth down to her collar bone.

"I thought you had to go home." Daniel kissed her again.

"I decided I wanted to stay with you instead." Daniel kissed her a little harder as he undid her corset.

"Oh did you now." Luce giggled as Daniel picked her up laying her on the bed. "The windows." Daniel pulled the wall of curtains than with a very knotty look on his face smothered Luce in kisses.

Luce woke up to a large empty bed. Daniel must have left sometime in the night but sitting next to the bed was a huge bouquet of red roses and white peonies. Luce smelled a bud closets to the bed and a note.

_Good morning_

_I love you. I'll call you after the _

_intervention. You looked _

_beautiful last night. _

_Love you _

_Daniel_

Luce laid back holding the note to her chest when Nora knocked. Luce looked down checking to see if she had clothes on and she did only Daniel's dress shirt but hey. "Come in."

"I heard you got flowers." Nora walked in wearing Luce guessed was Cam dress shirt and jumped into bed with Luce. "So how did you like last night?" Luce nodded.

"It was a lot of fun." Luce chewed on her lip.

"You worried about the intervention?" She nodded. When there was a knock on the door. Nora yelled.

"Come in." A lady with a tray came in.

"Breakfast." A nice husky lady with gray hair came in.

"Thanks GaGa." The lady was older but seemed super nice. She looked at Nora like a small child.

"Oh of course Nora." It was odd hearing someone call Nora something other then Elizabeth.

"GaGa this is Luce. Luce this is my Nanny Georgina." Luce smiled at the elderly lady.

It's really nice to meet you Georgina." Luce met the lady soft brown eyes.

"Oh call me GaGa. Now do you girls need anything?" Luce shook her head no as she grabbed a warm toast.

"I think we are ok. Thanks." Georgina kissed Nora's head.

"Ok sweethearts. Well you let me know. I'll get these gowns cleaned and if you need me you just call." With that Georgina left and Luce turned to Nora who had crawled under the blankets with her.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I really don't have any, except maybe bugging Cam. But nothing other than that."

"Oh. Are you and Cam ok?" Nora peeled off a chunk of buttery toast.

"Yeah. He's just been spending all his time here with his friends and hasn't offered to introduce me yet. It's stupid really. What about you when is the intervention?" Luce sighed taking a bite of melon.

"Soon. Ten I think. Daniel said he would call. It's crazy." Nora nodded when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jessica, Nora Mom, walked in.

"Good morning girls." Than she noticed what they were wearing. "Elizabeth you know my rules about the boys in the rooms. Lucinda sweetheart you don't but I don't like the boys to be in your rooms. Ok." She let out a sigh. "I'm off to the, well you know. Why don't you girls go shopping. Waiting here to hear from Edward isn't going to make the time go by any faster." Jessica came in and kissed the top of Nora's head. "I love you. Have a good day." They both watched her leave. Nora turned to Luce.

"Do you feel like shopping?" Luce shook her head.

"No, not really. Do you?" Nora didn't feel like it either.

"Let's watch a movie or two." Luce nodded and they moved into Nora's room. Luce climbed onto her sofa pulling one of the hot pink throw blankets over her lap as Nora put Breakfast at Tiffany's into the DVD player.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was almost two when Daniel finally text Luce saying a car was coming to get her. No I love you, no I'll see you soon just a car is coming be ready. Luce knew it had to have something to do with the intervention. She was really shocked thou when she pulled up to Daniel massive house. It looked like a small version of Pemberly. Everything was flat stone on the outside and windows. Luce almost laughed. She now felt like she had fallen into Pride and Prejudice. "Oh my god." But as she looked around Daniel was no where to be seen. She quickly texted him she was here and when he text back he was in his room she knew something was wrong. Luce called him.

"Daniel."

"Hey beautiful." She could tell just from the sound of his voice he had been drinking,

"I'm here and I don't know where your room is." She could hear him stand up.

"Oh right. I'll be right there." Luce hung up trying to take in the two story stone building.

Daniel walked out into the sun light in a t shirt and jeans he stumbled a little. Yet Luce couldn't be happier to see him. She instantly ran into his arms. Daniel dipped her kissing her hard. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi."

"Lets go inside." Luce nodded. They walked into a large white foyer with a dark wood table in the middle covered in pictures of the family. Everything else was white. White walls to white marble floors. To her right and left were dark wood doors and to the left hugging the wall was a staircase which Daniel quickly lead her up. Than turned to the left. He lead her to the end of the hallway than opened a door on the left. He opened the solid dark wood door to reveal a room that looked like something out of a Henry the VIII documentary. The first thing that caught Luce eye was the overly large dark cherry four poster bed. Luce walked right over having to jump a little to climb in. To her right was a wall of book cases with a matching executive size desk sitting kitty corner. On the same wall as the door they had walked thru was a large dark brown micro fiber sectional in front of a 60" flat screen TV. To Luce left were two door leading, she guessed, to the bathroom and closet. The wall behind her was two large windows and a glass door leading to a balcony. But Luce was right where she wanted to be. Daniel closed the door tackling her down into a pile of pillows. "Now what to do with you for the day?" Luce smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I can think of something." Luce got a wicked smile on her face.

"Well we can or we can go ridding? I'll leave it up to you." Luce thought for a moment.

"I kinda wanna just stay here with you. I could let you win a video games for a while." Daniel cocky smile spread across his face.

"You mean I can let you win." He bounced up pulling Luce to the couch tossing her a Wii remote. "Mario Cart ok for you?" Luce smiled.

"Oh bring it on."

After two hours of getting his butt handed to him Daniel grabbed Luce around the waist pulling her under him. "Ok ok I've had enough. What you wanna do now?" Luce had watched Daniel continue to drink all afternoon and could taste the scotch on his lips.

"Do you wanna talk about this morning?" Daniel recoiled like a spring.

"Not really." Luce scrunched her brow sitting up.

"Wanna quit drinking than." Daniel finished his glass.

"I'm fine Luce." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Can you even walk straight right now?" Daniel was oddly getting very annoyed.

"What does that matter?" He hadn't meant to raise his voice but he had and it wasn't hard to see the shock on her face. Luce was quite for a minuet.

"Daniel what is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok. It's no big deal."

"Why are you getting mad at me than?" Daniel ran his figures thru his hair quickly in frustration.

"He cheated on her ok. Jessable isn't even hers." Daniel stood up taking his tumbler to fill it again. "Luckily she wasn't in the room when this lovely revelation came about. She's my half sister. I guess my Dad been cheating on her for years. That's why she drinks. That is why she is a bitch." Daniel sat back down next to Luce and put his face into his hands. Luce bit her lip than wrapped her arms around Daniel. "I've always felt bad for him having to deal with her shit all the time but now. I don't even know how to feel."

"Daniel. Everyone makes mistakes." He nodded.

"I know. And her drinking apparently started before the affair. But still Luce. How could he?" Luce shook her head. She didn't understand it, but Daniel had done the same thing. Daniel sat back sinking into the sofa.

"Why did she start drinking?" He sighed.

"Because I guess the lost a baby shortly after I was born and she had to have a hysterectomy. So when she found out about Jess, well, they got full custody. I guess the lady signed over her rights."

"But Jess looks almost just like Sharyl." Luce was sitting on her knees facing him.

"Yeah I know. It's uncanny but all my Dad did was apologize. Over and over." Daniel ran his figures thru his hair. "She went thou. And we're going to start family counseling in a few months."

"Are they going to work things out?"

"Yeah Dad wants too. Luce," Daniel turned so he was looking at her. "she wanted me to apologize to you. She's glad I've found someone who makes me so happy." Luce smiled.

"I'm glad I make you happy." She leaned in and kissed him. "And maybe after rehab I can met your Mom again." Luce straddled Daniel. "I love you."

"Daniel." Edward walked in and Luce jumped off Daniel lap. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Its fine Dad. What's up?" Daniel grabbed the remote and started playing.

"Hey that is cheating." Luce quickly grabbed hers too.

"I just wanted to kinda talk about what happened today. But we can talk later." Daniel just nodded. Luce could tell something had changed between the father and son. "Hi Luce."

"Hi Edward. Daniel no using cheats." Luce bit her lip trying to concentrate. "Daniel." He just laughed.

"Hey all is fair." Daniel shot her with a shell.

"Oh come on." Jess appeared in the door.

"Hey." Daniel instantly pressed pause.

"Hey Jess. Wanna play?" Micheal poked his head in. "Micheal welcome too. Dad was just leaving." Luce rolled her eyes. _So much for just us time._ Jess shook her head.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Dad."

"Of course kiddo. Umm where?" Jess shifted her weight.

"Here please. Micheal can you go wait downstairs. Please."

"But Jess."

"Just go." Luce instantly got up to leave with Micheal. "No Luce your fine." Luce sat right back down. "Dad will you please sit too." Micheal left shutting the door. Edward walked over to the sofa sitting next to Daniel.

"I just wanted to know if it's true that Mom isn't my real mom." Jess was on the verge of tears. Her purple streaked blond hair was in a pony. She was wearing a pair of tattered black skinny jeans and a black hunger games tank.

"Oh honey." Edward shifted and Daniel pulled her into the sofa between them. Luce scooted away making room. Edward held her hands. "Technically no Sharyl is not your biological Mom." Jess started crying. Daniel wrapped her in his arms. Luce felt really uncomfortable.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She turned to Daniel. "Did you know?"

"No. Not until today. But Jess this doesn't change anything. Ok?" Jess quickly stood up sniffling.

"Yes it does. Why didn't I know? Who is my biological mom? What if she wants to see me? What if she has been looking for me?" Edward shook his head.

"Honey, I haven't had contact with your mother in almost 14 years. Jess. And your mom and I just didn't think it was the right time yet." Luce could see the hurt in Jess and Edwards eyes.

"Has she ever wanted to see me?" Edward rubbed his face taking the tumbler full of scotch away from Daniel.

"No, she hasn't. At least not that I know of." Jess sat back down looking defeated.

"Ever?" Edward got on his knees in front of Jess taking a swig.

"Never. Jessable she signed over her rights after you were born and Sharyl adopted you. She has always been your mom baby. She changed your diapers and loves you baby. I love you." He hugged her.

"Do we have to tell people?" Edward cupped her little face.

"No. Of course not." She sniffled nodding.

"So your still my big brother?" Daniel squeezed Jess close.

"Forever kiddo."

"And Mom wants to be my mom. Right?" Edward grinned

"Of course she does baby."

"Would it be ok if we maybe reached out to my biological mom? I'd like to meet her." Edward rubbed his face.

"I can talk to the lawyers about it. See if we can do that. If you really want?" She nodded. "Can we cancel the New Years Eve ball and just have family here? The ball would just feel to weird without Mommy." Edward nodded.

"If that is what you kids want we can just hang out and watch the ball drop." Daniel and Jess smiled. "Ok. I'll make the phone calls. Are you guys alright?" Jess sniffled.

"Yeah I think so. It's just a lot to take in. Luce you'll come over for New Years right?" Luce felt awkward all the sudden.

"Umm. Yeah sure. If you want me here Jess." She leaned over and hugged Luce.

"Thank you." Luce smiled. She couldn't imagine what Jessable must be going thru. "Dad do you think this lady will want to meet me?" Edward looked like he had aged 10 years in one day.

"I don't know sweetheart. Like I said I haven't heard from Emily in almost 14 years." Daniel stiffened.

"Is it possible we have other siblings?" Edward shoulders sagged.

"I guess Emily could have gotten pregnant again after Jess was born but I dought it. She wasn't exactly happy with me when I ended it. But I can have the lawyers look into that as well. I am sorry kids." Jess hugged her Dad.

"We love you Daddy and everyone makes mistakes. I'm glad you did." Edward smiled.

"I love you guys. You know that right? I haven't always made the best decisions and I hope your Mom and I can work thru them but I'm not sure. No matter what you two will always come first." Luce could tell that Jess was quicker to forgive than Daniel was. But for some reason she felt there was something Daniel wasn't saying. "Well I'm going to go start making phone calls." Jess hugged and kissed her Dad cheek.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Michael. Leave the love birds alone." Daniel gave her a hug taking the tumbler back from Edward.

"If you ever need to talk?" She nodded.

"I know. Really the person I need to talk to is Mom. But she probably needs some time to get settled. Bye Luce."

"Bye Jess." Luce sat there after Edward and Jess left not touching her remote. "Daniel is there something else wrong?" Daniel closed the door making sure to lock it this time than sat back next to Luce.

"What if I'm just like him?" Luce eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Daniel turned so that he was facing Luce.

"Dad didn't just have one affair he had a bunch over the years. What if I end up cheating on you again?" Luce straddled him.

"You won't and I won't stay around if you do. It has to be hard never being home, being alone all the time. I'm shocked your Mom didn't cheat too!" Daniel sighed playing with a lock of Luce hair behind her back.

"She says she did. It became an ok thing for awhile. But once we were older and at school Dad just stayed away and they did their own thing. Than after my accident seven years ago they decided to work on the marriage."

"Wait. What accident?" That's a weird coincident.

"It was almost exactly seven years ago. It was a snow boarding accident. I hit my head on a tree. Died at the scene and was in the hospital for a month. I was in a coma and than in recovery. It wasn't a big deal thru things were weird after. I was suddenly really interested in theology, liked food I hated before. I know it all sounds weird." Luce shrugged.

"No just a weird coincidence that we were in accidents at the same exact time." Daniel got a confused look on his face.

"When were you in a accident? What happened?"

"Car accident. My Dad and I were going out of the day and he lost control. I died at some point and was in a coma. When I came out I felt lost for a long time. Its actually when I started loving to swim." Daniel kissed her deep pinning her down to the sofa.

"Can I tell you something else?" Luce nodded from under him. "When I woke up," He gently brushed some hair from her face. "I felt like something very important was missing." Luce blinked a little surprised. But than maybe everyone felt that way. "You want to know the funny part tho." He kissed her cheeks making them turn bright red.

"Hmm."

"That longing stopped when I met you." Luce giggled "I know super cheesy hon." Luce locked her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"No. Cause I felt the same way." Daniel kissed her far a long time before caring her to his bed.

It was 7:30 when there was a knock at Daniel door. Luce was still laying in his bed in only a sheet sleeping. Daniel get up sliding back on his jeans and walked quickly to the door. When he quietly opened the door he was surprised to see his Grandma Abigail, Sharyl Mom. "Hey Gram. What's up?"

"Edward where is your shirt it's dinner time." Sharyl had Abigail blond hair and eyes. She walked with a cane although didn't really need it.

"I'll be right down Gram. Make sure they have a place set for Luce too!"

"Oh is she coming over. How wonderful. I hope she is nothing like what Sharyl says." Abigail rambled on as she walked back down the hallway to the stairs. Daniel let out a huff as he walked back to bed after closing and locking his door. Daniel just stood there watching her chest slowly rise and fall as Luce peacefully slept. They hadn't' meant to fall asleep but it had been a very long day and he had drunk to much. He crawled back into bed pulling her into his arms.

"Luce. Sweetheart." She lightly stirred. "Luce time to wake up." Luce snuggled deep into his broad chest.

"No." Daniel leaned over the top of her kissing her neck and jaw.

"Yep. Come on. Up, up." Luce wrapped her arms around his neck pulling Daniel against her.

"Baby no." _She's gonna make this hard. _

"Yeah. Dinner time." Luce opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Daniel sat up so she could too.

"Almost eight." Luce held the sheet up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh shit. I gotta call Nora."

"I already text her." Luce laid back down snuggling into Daniel soft sheets and pillows.

"Than why needing to get up?" Daniel kissed her. Wondering if his parents had ever been like this.

"Because my family wants to meet you." Luce eyes shot opened.

"Daniel I'm not dressed to meet your family." Another know at the door.

"Daniel come on or I'm going to let Micheal eat all the pizza."

"Coming Jess. See it's no big. It's just pizza. Come on Luce." Daniel held up her panties. Luce grabbed them from Daniel crawling out of bed and getting dressed. Daniel walked over by the door turning lights on in the room than walked into one of the doors. Luce assumed it had to be the closet. She crawled around the bed looking for her t shirt.

"Daniel where's my shirt?" Daniel came out pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Not sure love." Daniel found it barred in the covers. "Oh this shirt." Luce jumped on him pulling him into the bed.

"Yep that shirt." Luce kissed Daniel hard on the mouth.

"We gotta hurry before my Dad comes up. Come on." Luce dashed into the other door revealing a huge bathroom.

"How many can fit in that tub?" Daniel checked his hair in the mirror.

"Umm two at least." Luce quickly turned from the mirror so she was facing Daniel.

"How do you know that? Would Leah know that too?" Daniel winced.

"Picked up on that did you?" Luce just shot him a look. "She was a summer fling a couple of years ago and no she's never been in that tub. No one has. Except you later." Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How many flings have you had?" Daniel shrugged.

"I don't know Luce. I don't really keep track. Come on. You look perfect." Luce scrunched her ends again.

"Ok. Won't Jessica know if I don't come back tonight?"

"The rule is no boys staying the night. She doesn't care if Nora stays out." Luce nodded as they walked back down the stairs at the other end of the hallways. At the bottom of the stairs was a large kitchen about the size of Nora and was set up the same white marble floors with dark wood cabinets, stainless steal appliances, a very large island and breakfast nook attached. Which is where everyone was sitting eating. Well beside Micheal and Jess who were sitting in the family room that was open to the kitchen playing video games. Luce stayed behind Daniel. Edward looked up first.

"Well look who is up. Lucinda are you hungry?" Luce nodded. It wasn't hard to tell who parents belong to . A lady looked just like Sharyl just older. Daniel said her name was Abigail. The next two Edward was a nice mix of. Edward got his blue eyes from his mother and his strong build from his father. Both had gray silvery hair. Jonathan and Rose were very nice helping to make Luce feel comfortable.

"So Lucinda. Tell us about yourself?" Luce looked into Rose blue eyes.

"Well I'm a freshman at Emerald College. I'm studding mathematics, education and am on the varsity swim team."

"On varsity as a freshman. Well you must be a very accomplished swimmer." Jonathan, Edwards father seemed more interested in Luce athletics than anything else.

"I'm ok. I work really hard is all."

"Now she just being modest Gramps. You'll have to see her swim. It really is something amazing to watch." Luce blushed.

"I may just have to do that."

"So Lucinda what else do you like to do?"

"Well, music, art, hanging out with my friends. Normal things I guess." Abigail interest was peeked.

"Do you play?"

"Yes piano, guitar, and violin."

"Really and does your mother work?"

"Kinda. More now that I'm not home. She's a substitute, teaches piano and tutors." Rose nodded.

"And your father?" Luce was getting uncomfortable. She wondered what Sharyl had told them.

"He's a mathematics professor at the local collage." Abigail nodded.

"How do your parents feel about the pregnancy?" Luce almost chocked on her bite of pizza.

"Mother." Edward almost spit out his whiskey.

"Grams." Rose just shrugged.

"My mother is understanding and we haven't told my father."

"Oh. Interesting. How do you feel about it?" Luce suddenly want to yell she hated it and wished it would just go away.

"I'm trying to be understanding." And that all she could say. "Will you excuse me." Luce got up and walked out of the kitchen not sure where she was going but she needed to be somewhere else.

"Grams." Daniel quickly stood fallowing Luce as she rushed from the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Luce had fallowed a long hallway that opened up into a large pool. She so desperately wished she had a suit. But instead she took off her converse and socks rolling up her skinny jeans. She felt sick. No one had confronted her about the baby situation like that and it amazed her how mad it had made her. Daniel stood back watching her dip her toes in the deep end of the pool the way she looked against the dark outside and the lights coming from under the water. Daniel could see even from where he was standing that Luce was crying. He slowly walked up to the side of her squating down. Luce quickly whipped her cheeks on the back of her arm. "I'm sorry about that. Grams filter doesn't work so well anymore." Luce sniffled.

"It's fine. I was just caught off guard." Daniel took off his shoes, socks and rolled up his pants.

"Is this fulling indoor." Daniel looked around at the glass walls and roof.

"It can be. The windows and roof can be taken out in the summer. Luce." Daniel laced his fingers in hers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But."

"Please. Not again. Lets just drop it." Daniel did the only thing he could. He kissed her.

"You know if you want to go for a swim I'm sure we can get you a suit."

"It's ok. Actually a hot bath sounds better." Daniel hopped up offering Luce his hand.

"Well than. This way my lady." He grabbed a fluffy towel off a chair to dry their feet than thru it in a basket leading Luce up another set of stairs toward his room.

The rest of break was a sea of spending time in Daniels room, shopping, and playing dress up. But when it came time to pack Luce was happy for it. Daniel had taken her horse back riding on the beach, pick nicks and fires on the beach but her favorite memories were from that night in the tub, spending the night in his bed and waking up next to him. That morning she realized all she ever wanted was to wake up next to him every morning. "Hey little one. How is the packing going?" Luce was smiling from ear to ear at the memories. She had all three suite cases and both toiletries bags packed ready to go for in the morning.

"It's gonna be weird not flying back together. Then getting everything out of storage. Did we get the same room?"

"Yep I made sure and I made sure that we are roomies again too. Don't worry about our stuff. I'm having movers haul everything back and I'll have the room ready to go by the time you get there. It will be like we never left. Plus Daniel plane is full already and we will have tons of girl time." Girl time, the dorm room. Luce couldn't wait it had been forever.

"Ahh I can't wait. Swim team, school food, girls night, oh and the bar."

"I know. I can't wait either."

"Hey Nora, can I ask you something."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Are Cam and you ok?"

"Yeah. I think so. He just been visiting friends. A lot. So hopefully everything will be fine once we get back to school."

"I'm sure it will just go right back to the way it was." Nora wasn't so sure thou. Over break she had felt Cam pulling away but maybe there was a good reason she hadn't met his friends.

"So whats the plan for tonight than?" Nora was standing by her bed starring out the windows. "Nora."

"Hmm. Oh tonight. Bon fire on the beach. It will be fun." Luce got a skeptical look on her face. "You know singing, dancing, and of course marshmallows."

"Oh Ok. Until than?" Nora looked at the clock. It was only one and the party would start til nine or ten.

"Well we could."

"All hang out." Luce turned to see Hailey and Jordan walk into her room. "I'm thinking a couple of girly movies, some pop corn." Luce hugged Hailey and than Jordan.

"That sounds like a good time to me. Nora?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." Hailey hugged Nora.

"You ok?" Nora sighed.

"Yes, no." They all sat on Nora couch. "Cam been acting really distant and I can't figure out why. When I ask he says it's nothing and not to worry. But hes been seeing his friends almost everyday and hasn't taken me once. I don't know. Should I even be worried?" Luce and Hailey looked at each other.

"I wouldn't be. Maybe his friends are people he doesn't want you around. You never know. We don't really know that much about his past." Nora nodded.

"Your right maybe he's just trying to protect me." The girls started watching Pretty Woman and relaxed.

Cam had been busy. He had met up with Annabelle, Arriane, and Roland almost everyday since he arrived in California trying to get insight into what to do with Lucifer. They had debated that since this was a last chance scenario. None of them should have been involved at all. The deal had been both sides would leave them alone. At first the angels and demon hadn't believed him. Well until they watched the two together at Nora's parents ball. It was them for sure and they had found each other. Arriane had even understood Cams worry about the Jordan girl. In the end they decided to give it more time. If need be they would all enroll in Emerald Collage. Cam hated when Nora cried and hated he had been blowing her off so much but things needed to be done. He couldn't introduce Nora to the others, not yet at least. How would he ever explain it? How would she take it? She would think he was nuts. Cam shook his head as he flew back toward Daniels house. He had of course asked about Nora too. And the conversation never ended well. Nora would end up heart broken. But he could make her happy for now and that was worth something. There was something he could do to be with her forever. He shivered at just the thought. Cutting his wings. The ultimate taboo. He had heard it was horribly painful but than he would be human, just like Nora. They could get married and have children if they wanted. Human. Hmmm. Was Nora worth it.

Cam gently landed on the roof of Daniel house. "Well hello Cameron." Cam was caught off guard at Bills voice. "Where have you been off too?" Cam stretched his wings one final time before folding them away.

"None of your business Lucifer. What do you want?" Bill stood there in his leather jacket flipping his coin over and over again.

"So will the beautiful Arriane, and Annabelle be joining us at school?" Cam rolled his eyes.

"Don't know what you are talking about Bill." Cam walked to the door leading into the house.

"Don't think for two second bringing them into this will change anything. I'm enjoying this little game. You know how easy it is to make them fight. A simple text message and our girl goes off. See that's the thing the doubt has been planted. He'll mess up again. And this time maybe she wont get over it." Cam didn't respond just walked into the house. His fist clinched tight.

"Oh but how it would change."

The girls had ordered pizza for dinner. Than Hailey and Jordan, who had let up a lot on the goth thing while they had been home, got up to leave. "Meet you in like an hour."

"Yeah Daniel said were lighting the fire at nine. Behind his house. Oh and the boys are planning on preforming. Jordan and Hailey waved bye as the walked out the doors to Nora room. Luce turned her head to look at Nora.

"What do you mean the boys will be preforming?"

"Oh you'll see. Come on lets get ready."

"What does one wear to something like this?" Nora smiled grabbing Luce hand pulling her into her closet.

"I'm thinking this." Nora handed Luce a low cut long sleeve white thermal, torn up skinny jeans and a blue and purple plaid.

"Nora that's really low cut."

"Oh god Luce it's not like he hasn't seen them and it's the most conservative top I have that's not packed."

"Ok."

"Make sure you put on some really cute underwear." Luce smiled. Its not like Daniel ever noticed what underwear she was wearing but it did make her feel sexier.

"You too." Nora laughed as Luce walked into her room to get dressed and do her make up.

Luce went and took her time getting ready. Time to breath. Between Nora and Daniel she hadn't had any time just to herself. Not that Luce was complaining. She had to admit that she would be happy to be back at school and have a routine again. The whole break had been great they hadn't talked about the baby, excluding that small moment, and with Sharyl now off at rehab the tension level had disappeared. Well except for the whole Jess drama who had decided how she could do what ever it was she wanted. Luce could see Daniel was worried about his little sister and his Mom but he didn't seem to want to discus any of it. Luce pulled the white long sleeve over her head than slid her arms into the blue and purple button up. "You ready girly. You've been in here almost an hour."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Just lost thinking." Nora smiled. Luce toughed up her lip bom. "I'm ready." The girls headed down stairs and out the front door taking Nora's red convertible. "You know I really like this car."

"Me too." Nora peeled out heading down the coast to Daniel house.

Luce woke up in a hang over haze. The night had been a blast. The fire had been huge and everyone was there. Even Becky, which was saying something since she really hadn't seen her at all. She had even heard Daniel sing. Apparently the boys had a band. And could actually sing. Which was kinda awesome. Luce and Daniel left early going inside to his room. "Luce time to wake up." She stretched rolling back into Daniels arms. "Luce."

"No. Not yet. Lets just stay here."

"You know we can always do this when we get back to school. You could stay over every night." Luce smiled against his bare chest.

"Yeah but I really like my bed back there." Daniel kissed her hair.

"We gotta get up. You gotta go get dressed and ready to fly." Luce rolled over.

"I've got my back pack here and Nora going to have my bags sent over. So . ." She snuggled deeper. "I can stay right here."

"Don't you wanna shower first?" Luce opened her eyes

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Daniel pulled her close.

"No baby. Never. Wanna take a shower with me?" Luce sat up holding the sheet to her chest.

"No it's fine. I'll wait." She started looking for her clothes finding Daniels phone instead.

"Luce don't be that way. I just thought." Daniel climbed outta bed walking over to Luce as she slid her bra on. "Come here." He pulled Luce into his arms she struggled a little.

"No. No." Daniel picked her up. "No. Daniel put me down."

"Ok." He dropped her on the bed.

"Your an ass." Daniel thru up his hands.

"Whoa. Where did that come from? Your not mad are you?" Luce climbed off the bed and went over to her bag trying not to cry and walked to the bathroom.

"Check your phone." Throwing it at the bed. Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"My phone." He looked at the text from Leah.

_Hey. I loved spending time together over break. We should hand out again soon. Xoxo_

"What the," _Ahh shit. _"Luce." Daniel quickly walked to the bathroom door which was locked. "Luce let me explain." He could hear the shower running. "Luce its not what you think. Open the door." Click. Daniel quickly opened the door to see Luce in the shower. "Wow. Umm. Look I was hanging out with Leah. But I was with her twin brother too. Luce look at me." She spun around so she was looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah cause that is how a text like that sounds Daniel." He stood silent. "Just be honest. Did you sleep with her?"

"No. Hell no. Fuck Luce. I went over to hang with her brother to work on his car. She happened to be home and hung out in the garage with us. We were never even alone together." Luce wouldn't turn this time. Daniel stripped down and climbed in with her. "The only person I have and want to sleep with is you. Please don't be mad." He wrapped his arms around her middle. Luce sniffled.

"Nothing happened?"

"God no Luce. Never ok. Never." Luce tilted her head back rinsing her hair. Daniel leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I was just . . well pissed."

"It's ok I would be too." Daniel ran his figures down her back. "Plus I didn't wake you up right. Can we start over?" Luce sniffled than smiled.

"Maybe." He leaned down kissing her than pinned her against the wall.

"Better?" Daniel nuzzled her neck.

"Getting there." He kissed her.

"How about now?" Luce kissed him wrapping her arms around Daniel neck.

"You tell me?" Daniel had a wicked smile come across his face as he picked Luce up.

Before Luce knew it it was time to leave. Nora had sent over all of Luce bags and they had now been loaded in a car along with all the others. Jonathan, Rose and Edward all went in one car and Daniel, Jess, Micheal and Luce were riding in another. Abigail was staying at the house to look after it and stay close to Sharyl. Edward felt bad having to fly out so soon after the intervention but he didn't have a choice. He had promised to Skype her and answer his phone when ever she needed him. It still made him sick to leave. Than there was everything now going on with Jess. She was acting out. But some was to be expected. He had spoke to the lawyers just like he had promised. They were going to contact Emily and see what she said. Edward rubbed his temples. He hoped he had berried this all 14 years ago. But apparently not. "Daddy." Edward looked at Jess.

"Yes baby."

"What you thinking about?"

"Lots baby girl. Ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah it will be nice to be back. The routine. Having some space to figure things out. You know. I love you Daddy." Edward kissed his daughters head.

"I love you princess. Now lets get going."

They all were flying first to Florida to drop off Daniel grandparents than flying onto Connecticut. Luce knew they wouldn't be there until the wee hours of the morning . She set in for a long flight sitting in the seat behind Jess and Daniel sat down in the seat next to her. "Hey baby." Luce swing in her seat so she could face him.

"Hey. We taking off?" Daniel kissed he hand.

"Yeah soon. Do you want anything before?" Luce smiled.

"No I'm ok. I'm ready to be back at school. I miss it." Daniel got a cocky smile on his face.

"I remember a girl who was so home sick she couldn't even imagine missing school." Luce blushed and smiled at the memory.

"Yeah I know. It's funny huh."

"I love you."

"I love you. Lets go home."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was after midnight by the time they arrived back at Emerald. Even thou she was jet lagged Luce was almost bouncing with excitement. School, home. School meant classes, swim practice, routine. But it also meant having to face Becky's ever growing belly. Luce chewed on her lip. They pulled into the parking lot. Luce looked out the window of the car at all the old red brick buildings and the snow covered ground. Luce was giddy about the snow. She turned to Daniel. "Can we go swimming?" Daniel looked into Luce sparkling hazel eyes. He had been starring into space most of the car ride.

"Not tonight Luce. We start practice again Tuesday. Plus we start classes tomorrow. Are you excited or something?" Luce nodded.

"Nora said she'd have the room ready. Oh I can't wait. Our curtains, Nora color explosion my white and purple comforter. And the twinkle lights. Oh Daniel, what about your room?" Daniel smiled.

"I'll have to set it up tomorrow but Nora had my stuff brought back from storage with yours. So it's all there." Jackson opened the door for them and Daniel climbed out fallowed by a ever more excited Luce. They grabbed their stuff fallowed by Jackson and headed across campus to their dorm building.

The large brick building with its beautiful stained glass windows was a wonderfully familiar sight. Luce quickly walked into the lobby with small convenience store to the right. Daniel and Jackson fallowed her into the elevator. Luce hit the number two and three buttons. When the floor dinged she felt a little sad. Daniel gave her a kiss. "I'll see you in just a minuet." Daniel had only brought two bags with him so Jackson was helping Luce with all of hers.

"Ok love you ."

"Love you." Luce was getting excited. The elevator dinged signaling they were at the third floor and all the sudden Luce felt butterfly's. They walked down the hallway to Luce room who quickly slide her card key thru the readier.

The room was just as if they had never left. Luce walked over to her bed with its white and purple comforter, gauzy curtains and twinkle lights. Under was her yellow laundry baskets, dresser and mini fridge. All her books were on the built in shelves and even her statue of Liberty paper weight was in place. Than there was Nora side with the TV, bright colors, and wall of nail polish. All that was missing was Nora. Jackson cleared his throat. "Oh thank you Jackson. You can just leave those there." Jackson nodded than left. Nora came reeling out of the bathroom.

"Your home." Luce hugged her big sister.

"I've missed you." Yes it had only been a day or two but still.

"I've missed you little one. But no time to party we have classes tomorrow. But it is so good to be back. Wanna make some popcorn and we can watch a movie?" Luce nodded. Nora made the popcorn and Luce started to unpack finally feeling her jet lag setting in. After unpacking Luce set her tablet in its stand on the desk. She noticed her picture were all of just her and the girls. She quickly changed some back to pictures of her and Daniel. "There now everything is perfect." She didn't even change out of her t shirt she just took off her jeans and crawled into bed.

Next day was a crazy blur. Luce had three classes Monday and Wednesday. Then two on Tuesday and Thursday. But she had to go full time for her scholarships. So she was taking Observation and Guildans 1, Psychology, Intro to Consoling, Environment and Curriculum Planning 1, and Language and Literacy development. "Ugh." Just thinking about the course load was overwhelming. She hadn't seen Daniel all day when she finally got back to her room. She was so tired she almost ignored her phone when it went off.

Hey baby. You wanna meet up for dinner.

Luce rolled over in her bed and moaned.

Can you come to my room? I'm really tired.

Daniel smiled looking at the text. He had figured she would be to tired to go out.

Ok baby. Does a salad sound good?

Luce smiled.

Yeah that works thanks. :)

Daniel had already guessed what Luce was thinking and bagged up her salad. He then turned heading for their dorm building.

Luce was still laying face down on her bed when she heard the knock on her door. "Ugh I need to just get him a key." Luce rolled off her bed still with shoes on and everything and opened the door to a very handsome blond. "Hey you." Daniel leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey you." He walked in setting the food on the end of Luce desk. "So how was your first day of winter term?" Luce kissed him pinning him to the bed. "Well okay." Daniel rolled on top sliding his leg between hers.

"Can we just sleep. I'm really tired. And we start practice again tomorrow." Daniel kissed he neck then took a deep breath.

"Ok but you need to eat." Daniel sat next to her handing Luce her salad. Suddenly she actually felt hungry.

"Thank you for dinner. " Daniel nodded.

"Anytime love. So you sleeping here tonight or." Luce smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah for tonight. I need sleep." Daniel smiled even throw it wasn't what he wanted it was nice to have things back to normal.

They sat eating watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Nora and Cam had been hanging out all day. It was like Cally had been some fluke. "Hey next time can I meet your friends?" Cam twitched a little.

"You know Nora, I am just not sure that a good idea. I mean it's not that I don't want you to meet my friends. I just don't think its the best idea right now." Nora knocked on the door to be sure than walked in.

"Hands where I can see them and clothes on boys n girls." Daniel shook his head and Luce smiled. "Hey you two. Luce you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Nora patted her head and started grabbing clothes for tomorrow.

"Ok little one the rooms your for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Bye." Nora and Cam headed for Cams room.

"So no room mate this term." Nora laced her fingers thru Cams. His warm palm against hers gave Nora goose bumps.

"Nope. Jason wanted a room of his own this term so it's just us." Nora smiled.

"Is there anything that can make you change your mind on me meeting your friends?" Cam thought about it what could it hurt to have Nora meet Arriane and Annabelle. The girls would get along, most likely. And maybe he needed them here. Nora had told him about the fight Daniel and Luce had and the whole thing screamed Bill. Not that Cam had any way of proving it. Sometimes he wished God would just smite his sorry ass. Not that someone wouldn't be right there to replace him but his replacement wouldn't care about Daniel and Luce. _A simple text message. _That all the snake had said and it almost worked. Cam had to figure a way to keep Lucifer away.

The next two weeks just flew by with Daniel barley seeing Luce. Which is why he was at her door knocking. Nora opened the door. "Hey Nora is Luce here?" Nora shook her head.

"Nope. I think she's held up in the library. I'm warning you she isn't in the best mood."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say but I guess it might have something to do with Becky leaving this attached to the door." Nora held up an ultrasound picture. Daniel took the picture. A girl. The baby was a little girl. He had to find Luce and make sure she was ok.

"Thanks Nora." Daniel grumbled taking the picture.

"Daniel she is trying to be ok with everything. But I think it is getting harder and harder for her." Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"I know Nora. At least she not on the swim team anymore. I don't know why she would drop this off here thou. I'll have a talk with her." Daniel turned and walked down the hallway back toward the elevator. He stepped into the little moving box and instantly getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello Daniel." He turned to see Bill standing there flipping his coin.

"Oh hey Bill."

"How are you doing this evening?" Just like on cue Daniel got the creeps. But Bill seemed like a nice enough guy.

"You know dealing with baby mama drama. You?"

"I'm good actually. Head or tails?" Bill flashed a full mouth smile. The elevator dinged.

"Ahh heads. Well you have a good night."

"You know she always choose heads too. Good night Daniel." He shook off the creeps and headed for the library.

Luce was hiding in a far corner of the library working on a paper. Well trying to work on her paper. She couldn't get the ultrasound out of her head. A little girl. Daniel might be having a little girl. Luce thought about her relationship with her Dad. "Ugh." She really needed to be okay with everything. But she just couldn't. Luce was starring at the same passage she had been for the last 20 minuets when Daniel sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey." Luce briefly looked up.

"Hello." Daniel moved the chair closer.

"So how are you?" Luce rolled her eyes and turned the page in her text book. "Luce we need to talk . ." She shut her book setting it on the table in front of her.

"No. We don't." Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"Baby."

"Are you excited?" Daniel wasn't sure how he was feeling. Having a sex put to the baby was kinda exciting. Knowing the baby was a girl. But at the same time Daniel knew that Josh and Becky were still planning on raising the baby together. Well at least as far as he knew. Luce took his silence as a yes and started packing up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Luce shrugged not trusting herself to talk.

"Back to my room. I have a ton of homework."

"Can I come with?" Luce sighed.

"Not tonight Daniel. Tell Becky congrats for me." Luce walked away leaving a hurt and confused Daniel.

After Luce had left Daniel went back to his room. Maybe she just needed some space. He laid on his bed with the pictures of little toes, hands, and hmm. It was sucking its thumb. Hmm. He laid it back on his chest when someone knocked on his door. "Becky." She stood there eyes red and swollen.

"Daniel can we talk." Daniel nodded letting her in.

"Yeah whats going on Becks?" Becky was in a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt. She plopped down on Daniel bed rubbing her slowly getting larger stomach.

"Josh thinks the baby looks like you. And wants to slow things down until we know." Becky started sobbing. Daniel squatted down in front of her.

"Becks don't cry. He is probably just getting cold feet. I'm sure he'll come around. Hey are you excited? It's a girl." Becky sniffled.

"Kinda. Yeah. I keep looking at her little toes and wondering what she is going to be like. But then I think that I can't possibly do this without Josh. I love him Daniel. I don't know the first thing about being a mom. And how will I do school and raise a little kid? Maybe I should think about adoption."

"Becky don't talk like that. Everything will work out. Plus if you really want to step out of the picture. I'll raise the baby." Becky thru herself into Daniels arm knocking Daniel onto the floor. They laid there a minuet looking into each others eyes. Daniel knew what Becky was about to do when she kissed him.

"Daniel thank you but I think . . ."

"What the hell!" Both looked to see a fuming Luce standing in the door way.

"Oh shit. Luce wait." But she had already turned and left. "Becks please get off." Becky struggled to up right herself.

"I'm sorry Daniel." Becky climbed off with some help.

"Don't worry about it. Becks I'm here for you. Ok. Just give him some space and you can hang out here for a while just lock up on your way out. Ok. I gotta go."

Luce stood on the other side of the door listening to what they were saying. She knew nothing had been happening. Well except that kiss. She was standing in the common area when Daniel came jogging around the corner. It was snowing out making it look really dark outside. "Luce." She didn't dare turn around. She wasn't sure weather she wanted to cry or punch him. "Look Luce she fell and. . ."

"And you caught her again. Good for you Daniel. But hey at least this time your clothes stayed on." Daniel just looked at his feet.

"Josh and her are having a little bit of a hard time and she needed someone to talk too. It's not that big of a deal." Luce just stood there. "Will you look at me?" She spun around.

"There now I'm crying. Are we happy now." Daniel hated seeing Luce cry. "Your right no big deal. I mean you would be fine walking in on me on top of some other guy and kissing him right?" Daniel was getting made just thinking about it. She was right. But it had been just an accident. The kiss not so much but the rest of it. Daniel knew nothing would have happened but Luce didn't know that and with their past history.

"Don't cry Luce please. It didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss." Luce walked away. "Luce don't walk away." But she did.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Luce had managed to avoid Daniel. It just hurt to much to see him. She had even been able to avoid him at swim practice. It just hurt. He had cheated on her yet again. She knew that deep down the kiss had meant nothing and the flowers and sorry notes came every day meant something. Nora had finally had enough. Luce had been sulking around between their room and the library. "Luce are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope, not really. It simple. He kissed Becky and I'm done. The good isn't worth the maybe and hurt." Luce had changed the pictures on the desk back to pictures of family and her friends. She had switched all her jewelry back. She had even started talking to RJ again. He was being sweet and ok with just taking it slow. Being friends. She hadn't ended it with Daniel yet cause she still wasn't sure if it's what she wanted. Luce loved him. So much. But at the same time the maybe hurt to much.

Daniel had held back he'd stayed away letting her have her space. Mainly because he didn't have any idea what to say. He had hurt her again. And he had no idea how to fix it. But finally he had to enough and had to talk to her. Daniel slowly walked to her door knocking. Inside Luce hesitated to put her piece of popcorn in her mouth looking at Nora. "You two are going to talk. And I'm going to go over to Cams. If you need me I'm just a text away. Love you."

"Nora don't you dare leave me." Nora opened the door scooting past Daniel. "Hi Dan. Bye Dan." Luce sat up in her bed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey Luce." He came in stayed right inside the door.

"Hello." Daniel could hear the pain and furry in Luce voice.

"So I thought that maybe we could talk." Luce just rolled her eyes. "Ok." Daniel was getting frustrated. "Or I could just talk."

"Daniel there's nothing to talk about. You kissed another girl. Becky of all people."

"No there is. Because I love you. And I know that I screwed up. Majorly screwed up and I will give you as much time as you need. I just want to be with you. Look it's Saturday night let go get some dinner . Maybe see a movie. Please baby."

"No thank you."

"I don't want to loose you Luce. Even if we are just friends."

"Maybe. Maybe we can try the friends thing. But I'm still really hurting Daniel. And I think I need some space."

"I don't want to give you space." Daniel walked right over to Luce bed. "You are an amazing girl Lucinda and I am not giving up on us." He slowly slipped his hand into hers. At first she pulled away but tan gave in to the warmth coming from Daniels palm. She missed and loved that warmth.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Luce could see the pain and longing written all over Daniels face.

"I know you are but until you figure out the way you feel about Rebecca. And don't say you don't feel something cause I know you do. Even if it's nothing. I love you." Daniel smiled at that.

"I love you. So dinner?" Luce smiled back just a little.

"Not tonight. Some space please." Daniel kissed her hair and then walked away.

It had been a whole month since they had decided to be friends and it was working. Luce was walking across campus. It was a beautiful sunny day and spring had finally started to come. Luce took a deep breath inhaling the crisp air. The snow was finally melting and maybe so was he heart. Daniel had continued to send her flowers and I love yous every few days. She loved him too. Luce was turning these thoughts over and over in her head when she saw Daniel standing with Jason and Mark. His golden hair shinning in the sun light. His dark blue shirt was tight against his chest. "Yumm."

"Well that is a good sign." Nora had sneak up behind Luce.

"What are you talking about?" Nora slipped her arm thru Luce's.

"You said yum while checking out Mr Edward Gordon." Luce smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not dead. Hell we haven't even really broke up technically."

"No. But damn has the sexual tension between you two been enough to .." Luce turned bright red.

"I know. But I just can't. I want to. Trust me I do. I miss him. But he kissed Becky. Again. And I wont do it." Nora pulled her closer.

"I know sweetheart, and I don't blame you for two second. So you two having breakfast?"

"Yeah." Luce looked at the ground. "But just as friends." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

Later standing in her bathroom Luce thought about everything happening between Daniel and her. There had been plenty of little moments like him tucking hair behind her ear while they were studding together. Hugs lasting a little longer then they should of. Gazes exchanged. He still made her all tingly, in a good way. He made her heart race every time she looked at him. But, no, she couldn't. Not til the baby was born and Becky only had ten weeks left. Wasn't to long to wait. Luce had her toothbrush in her mouth standing in a towel thinking when there was a knock on the door. She looked at Nora in the mirror before closing the door with her foot. Luce could hear Nora getting the door. "Hey Daniel." The last month had been really hard. The little moments had almost been torture. But he knew he still loved her a and she still loved him. He just needed to be patient. He had picked out her favorite dark blue t shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Hey Nora. Is Luce ready?" Luce poked her head out the door watching his violet eyes light up as she did.

"Almost." Luce smiled making her hazel eyes dance. Lunch. It was just lunch.

"Ok." Nora rolled her eyes as the bathroom door shut.

"Alright well as fun as this is. I have class. So you all have fun." Luce slipped on her tight white tank and skinny jeans before coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Sorry. I'm almost ready." Daniel grabbed her arm wrapping his arms around her. Luce smiled loving the tingles and warmth that came from his hugs. "Well thank you." Luce grabbed her sweater sliding her arms thru the oversized sleeves. Than she grabbed her bag and coat. "You ready?" Daniel eyes melted her.

"Yeah. You look beautiful." Luce blushed.

"Thank you." Daniel took her bag and they headed to the mess hall. Shoulders brushing as they walked.

Before Luce knew it spring break and again finals were right around the corner. Next week to be exact. They had already made the plans for Nora to come home with Luce. Which they were both really excited for. "I can't wait to see your house and spend time with your parents. I mean I've never been camping before."

"Well your going to love it. The only down side is that RJ will be camping three spots down from us."

"Yeah I have something to tell you too. Kinda a surprise." Luce looked up from one of her books.

"Ok. What is it?" Nora plopped down on Luce bed.

"Oh just that Cam and Dan are going to be camping in the spot next to us." Nora bounced a little. Luce wasn't so excited. Having RJ and Daniel that close was worrying. Nora shoulder dropped. "Your not excited."

"No I am. Kinda." Luce chewed on her lip while playing with her locket.

"It's gonna be fun Luce. Are you sure we don't need to buy anything for the week?" Luce shook her head.

"No. We have plenty of camping supplies." Nora hugged her little sister.

"I know finals are a week away but would you come out with us? You haven't been out since well you know. It'll be fun." Luce really had no desire to go out.

"Maybe after spring break ok?" Nora nodded.

"Is it ok if Hailey and Jordan come over to get ready?" Luce nodded going back to her book. "You know Jordan really came back around since Bill and her broke up. I was really worried about her? You know?" Yeah Luce did. Jordan had gone back to her old preppy self. Not that Bill hadn't stayed semi around. Luce had ran into him here and there and he still gave her the creeps but hey. _Maybe I should go out tonight._

"Hey do you think I can come?" Nora turned quickly.

"Really. You wanna come out?"

"Yeah. Maybe spending sometime out will help with this horrible writers block." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah or you can always get drunk and have some fun with Dan." Nora giggled.

"No. I'm not going to have fun with Daniel. I just been a good girl all term. I think I deserve a night out." Nora nodded pulling a black dress out of her closet.

"And your gonna wear this little number with these shoes."

"Would it be slutty to hook up with Daniel?" Nora smiled shaking her head.

"Well since your technically still together. No."

About an hour later Hailey and Jordan showed up. Luce jumped in the shower while the girls started destroying their room. Luce spent the time alone to contemplate what to do about Daniel. To sleep with him or not. _Hmm_. Well she was at least going to make him drool. After she showered Luce dried off and lotion. Luce dried crimping her ends as she went. Luce took her time. Than slipped into the clinging black dress. It was spaghetti strap and fit like a glove. Luce frowned looking in the mirror. The dress showed a lot of skin. She tugged a the bottom than the top. Nora knocked on the door. "Luce come on at least let us see." She took a deep breath than stepped out.

"Oh my god." Hailey covered her mouth.

"Luce you look hot." Luce look from Jordan to Nora who hadn't said anything.

"Nora what do you think?"

"I think your wearing that and your not getting a choice." Luce looked in the mirror again. The black lacy dress wasn't that short but Luce felt oddly naked. But she had to admit she did look hot in it.

"Ok." Luce slipped on the pair of black high heals Nora had also let her barrow. "We ready to go." Nora was finishing curling the ends of Hailey hair and nodded. Nora was standing there in a almost identical dress to Luce except hers was totally backless. Jordan had gone with a flowy tank and tight jeans. While Hailey in all her bubbliness had gone with a tight spaghetti strap and torn jeans.

"Okay. Lets go." Nora lead the group out to her car. "Hails, Jor you ridding with us?"

"No we're gonna take Jordan car."

"Ok we will meet you there."

When Luce walked into Johnny she felt very nervous. But the bar looked exactly the same. The four pool tables in the back looked really used. The tables in the front with the small stage and dance floor. Finally of course the boxy U shaped bar in the center with its tower of blooze in the center. Luce saw Daniel lining up a shot in the back . It made her smile at all the good memories of dancing and drinking. She remembered herself the first night here being surprised that no one checked her id. Luce remembered Daniels face when he had seen her. Nora tugged on her arm when she realized she had been gonking at Daniel Who hadn't even looked up yet .

Daniel and the guys had gotten to Johnny about 9:30 and ordered food plus drinks. He knew Nora, Hails and Jordan were planning on coming out but hoped Luce would too. God he missed her. He had stolen kisses, had hot make out sessions but that was it. Hell they hadn't even officially broken up. Yet it had been two months of cold nights. "Hey Dan look who is here." Daniel looked at Jas who suddenly had Hailey by his side.

"Hey Hailey. Where'd you come from?"

"Just got here but look who's at the bar." Daniel turned his head to the bar and his jaw dropped. She was standing there in a mini black dress which back was all lace and showed a ton of leg.

"Luce." Her black hair was half up with the rest cascaded down her back. She was smiling at Nora and looked amazingly gorgeous. "Luce." Daniel almost ran into the pool table. Jason, Mark, Hailey, and Jordan laughed.

Luce and Nora had go to the bar to get drinks. "Guess who is starring right at you." Luce smiled bigger.

"A certain yummy blond who is wearing a wonderfully tight black shirt." Nora nodded. "Should I look over there?"

"No. Lets let your dress do the talking and looking. Come on before he hurts himself." They laughed grabbing their drinks and walked over to the group. Daniel quickly walked up to Luce side.

"Umm Hi." Luce smiled looking over her shoulder as she stood at the table.

" Hey." Daniel ran his figures down her lower arm sending little warm shivers down Luce spine and into her stomach. He lean down whispering into her ear .

"You look amazing." Luce suddenly didn't feel so self conscious.

"You know I would love for you to teach me how to play pool better." She turned facing him. "Your so good at it. Think you can give me some pointers." Luce gently pressed herself against him.

"Yeah. Jas wanna play teams for awhile?" Jason pulled Haley close.

"I think that we can do that."

The night continued with Daniel and Luce playing pool. Well more like them pulling and pushing themselves against each other. Even when it was only the two of them playing. Daniel finally wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Luce close. "Come back to my room with me please."' Luce groaned. She wanted to really badly. Daniel berried his face in her hair. "Please." Daniels voice was all ruff.

"Umm."

"Come on baby. Please." Daniel nuzzled her.

"Ugh. Ok." Daniel took Luce by the hand and started leading her out of the bar and toward his car.

"Good morning beautiful." Luce rolled over loving the feeling of not only Daniels bed but his arms too. Luce rolled over to see Daniels violet eyes dancing and his messy golden bed head. Luce stretched.

"Good morning." Did she ever miss this. She just missed Daniel. He brushed some hair out of her face.

"Your beautiful." Luce blushed rolling into his chest. "You wanna go get some breakfast with me, or you can stay here and I can bring it to you." Luce snuggled deeper as his arms tightened around her.

"Just don't go." Luce kissed his bare chest. "Breakfast sounds good. So I heard that Cam and you are going to be camping next to us over spring break." Daniel rolled onto his back.

"Maybe. Is that a bad thing." Luce sat up holding the sheet against her chest.

"No. Not a bad thing. Just" Luce chewed on her lip. Daniel sat up turning so he was looking at Luce.

"Just what babe?"

"Only that RJ will be camping in the same camp ground." Daniel ran his hand thru his hair.

"Ok so. I can just avoid him.." Luce felt guilty all the sudden. She shouldn't have been talking to him all this time. "Wait how do you know that?" Luce played with the blanket she was starring at.

"Cause he told me." Daniel climbed out of bed throwing on some sweatpants.

"So you've been talking to him. Again." Luce nodded. Daniel sighed "And I said that I would be ok with it. But Luce I'm not ok with it at all. I hate it actually." Luce wiggled. Daniel rubbed his face than crawled back into bed. He pulled her into his arms. "Can we make a deal?"

"Yeah."

"No more RJ?" Luce nodded. Daniel held Luce tight. " I want this to work Luce. So bad. Now how about breakfast?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Before Luce knew it Nora, Cam, Daniel and her were on a plane headed home. Luce was actually kinda nervous after seeing Nora's house. _What will Nora think? Will she like it? _Than there was Daniel. Technically they had never broken up but they weren't back together either. They had talked about what they were several time but Luce didn't want to get to involved again until after the baby was born and they for sure who the baby's daddy was. Daniel had been hysentent at first saying the baby shouldn't change anything but in the end he had agreed to wait. Not that you would be able to tell from the outside. If you didn't know what was happening they looked like a happy couple. Luce was nervous about the camping trip. Having RJ and Daniel so close together for a week was bound to have issues. But hopefully having both sets of parents there would detour any problems. Especially since RJ was still on probation. Luce had called Max and Betty to let them know Daniel would be camping so close and they had thanked her for the heads up. They said they would have a talk with him and his friends before the trip. This all made her feel a little better. "Luce. Luce. We are landing." Luce came back to the inside of Daniel plane where Nora was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Are you excited?" Luce smiled.

"Umm yeah. I can't wait to meet your family. See how you grew up and meet all your friends." Daniel leaned over from his spot on the sofa next to Luce.

"Your gonna love it. Just wait tell you have her Moms cookies." Luce blushed. Since Nora was staying with then Luce parents had insisted the boys sleep in the guest rooms and Nora sleeps with Luce. Who was kinda bummed about it but she understood it. Nora's Mom had called Alice and told her she wasn't allowed to share a bed with Cam. Which was a joke in all reality. Nora stayed at Cams more now than she was home. But since Jessica had called Luce knew there was no arguing with it.

The car ride up the driveway was long. Luce could see her parents waiting for the car to stop. She didn't even wait for Nora to get out she climbed right over her and ran straight to her Mom's arms. Luce never realized how much she missed home until she was there. Alice held her daughter while the guys pulled the bags out of the trunk. Luce watched as Daniel and Cam pulled out the three bags that Nora had packed. "Oh my." Luce looked at her Mom.

"Don't worry I'll get her to down size." Alice gave Luce a big hug. Nora glided over next to Luce. "Momma you remember Nora and that over there is Cam, Nora boyfriend. Nora, Cam this is my Mom Alice and this is my Dad John." Alice instantly hugged both of them.

Nora was in awe at how beautiful Luce house was. From all the flowers growing everywhere to the romantic the patio was with the fire pit and twinkle lights. "Well lets get inside. Daniel sweety why don't you show Cam where you guys will be sleeping and you all can get settled. We'll have dinner in an hour." Luce smiled.

"Ok Mom." Daniel clapped Cam on the back leading him into the living room and than downstairs. "Come on Nora. I'll show you my room." Luce took Nora into the small kitchen then up the stairs. Nora stood at the top of the stair in awe of Luce room. She could see her little sister growing up in this room. She could see Luce studying at the desk, trying out make up at perfectly lit vanity. She looked at the alcove and could see Luce hanging out with her friends.

"Luce your room is beautiful." Luce smiled. She looked around the room and could see herself growing up. From when her mom painted the vines on the walls to the first night with Daniel.

"Yeah I kinda like it."

"I can see why."

"You know that you can't bring all three bags. It's only a week." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Ok so like two bags."

"Nope."

"One bag!"

"I know that you can do it." Nora rubbed her face.

"Next your gonna tell me we are going to be sleeping on tents." Luce giggled a little.

"Yes. But we will have air mattress."

"On the ground." Luce nodded.

"It's not that bad Nor. It's gonna be a lot of fun. Just think of all the quality Cam time." Nora nodded.

"Are there cots for the air mattresses?" Luce smiled plopping sown on her bed. 

"Yep there are." Luce pulled a pillow under her head. Nora walked over so she was standing next to Luce.

"So what is going on with Dan and you?" Luce chewed on her lip looking at her ceiling.

"I'm not sure really. I know that the ball is in my court. But I don't know. I know we're together. But we aren't at the same time." Nora looked puzzled. "I know it makes no sense ok. But I can't get over this baby thing. I mean how would you feel if it was Cam?" Nora pondered for a minuet.

"I don't know Luce. But you kinda need to decide." Luce nodded.

"I want to be with Daniel." Nora kissed Luce cheek.

"Than go tell him that girl." Luce bounced off the bed and headed down into the basement. Nora smiled and started trying to downsize her luggage.

Luce walked downstairs to find only her Mom in the kitchen making dinner. Luce headed for the basement. "Daniel." Daniel smiled just hearing Luce saying his name.

"In here love." Luce walked into the first bedroom shutting the door.

"Can we talk?" Daniel sat on the bed.

"That doesn't sound good." Luce stood in front of him.

"It's not a bad thing. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Have you thought about Becky and you?" Daniel looked very confused.

"What do you mean babe? Of course I've thought about her. But not like that. She's been having some issues with the pregnancy so I'm kinda worried about her and the baby. Why?" Luce was looking at her feet.

"I was just curious. So I think that maybe we should officially get back together." Daniel smiled pulling Luce into his lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Daniel leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He pressed there heads together.

"And I love you." Daniel kissed Luce long and hard.

"I promise you that the baby won't change things."

"You can't promise me that. You'll have to co parent."

"Well about that."

"What?"

"I am thinking about signing over my rights to Josh." Luce pulled away even more.

"Why would you do that?" Luce was getting very upset.

"Because I don't think that I should be in the mix. Josh wants to be the dad, Luce, regardless. Why confuse the kid." Luce stood up.

"But that's not fair. What about how the baby will feel. Look at what is going on with Jess. She's so confused and devastated. Now all she wants is to know her real mom and is acting out. Don't you think this baby should have the opportunity to get to know it's biological Dad."

"We don't even know if the baby is mine yet."

"Wouldn't you want to get to see your baby grow?"

"Of course. But I want to be with you more."

"You don't have to choose Daniel."

"So you would be ok with it." Daniel ran his fingers his hair.

"I can try. Daniel. Look at me." Daniel turned facing Luce.

"I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you would never be happy signing over your rights and not being in the baby's life." Daniel smiled. "If it comes to it I'll figure out a way to be ok with you being around Becky." Daniel cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to be happy."

"As long as I have you I will be."

"Than be happy cause I'm not leaving." Daniel gave her a long sweet kiss.

"Daniel. Luce." Alice knocked on the door before opening it. "Come on now you two know the rules. No closed doors. Now come on it's dinner time." Luce blushed.

"Ok momma. We're coming." Alice turned walking back up the stairs. "So we're good."

"Oh Luce we are better than good." Daniel smothered her in another kiss.

"Lucinda. Daniel."

"We'd better go." Daniel nodded.

"Yeah."

When they walked into the kitchen Luce almost laughed. Nora and Cam were watering at the mouth. Luce understood her Mom had made a feast of food. From steak and mash potatoes to fresh green beans and rolls. Luce scooted in next to Nora and Daniel slid in next to her. "Nora, Cam sweety I hope you are hungry."

Dinner went off like a charm and by the end Nora and Cam felt like family. John had explained they were leaving first thing in the morning so everyone needed to be ready tonight. The guys had agreed to help pull down the remaining camping gear. They were surprised at how much gear there was. "John why do you have this much stuff?"

"Well over the years Luce has brought her cousins and friends along with us and it's just easier to have enough for everyone." Daniel nodded. The more time he spent with Luce and her family the more he realized this is what he wanted out of life. To find a cozy house and make it into a home for the two of them and maybe one day a family of their own. He already knew Luce would be an amazing mom.

Luce and Nora had been going thru Nora's bags for almost an hour trying to get her down to one little bag. "Luce this is impossible."

"It's not Nor. You don't need five cardigans. Or six pairs of shoes."

"I might." Nora sat on Luce floor with one bag in front of her and her other two on either side." Luce rolled her eyes.

"Nor. We are only going for five days. So four pairs of jeans, five tops, three cardigans and three swim suits, plus underwear."

"Is that what you have packed?" Luce nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. Your ruffing it girl."

"I don't wanna ruff it." Nora whined.

"Oh come on just think of all the fun you are gonna have with Cam." Nora nodded sitting up straight.

"Your right. I can do this."

After three hours Nora had cut down to one suit case and a carry on. The boys had come up and they were all watching a movie. Luce and Daniel had snuggled down in the alcove while Cam and Nora had brought over the over size arm chair. They were about half way thru the movie when Alice came up the stairs. "Hi kiddos. Would you all like some cookies?" Luce crawled out of Daniel arms taking the plate from her Mom.

"Of course Momma. Thank you."

"Now Nora your Mom was very clear about her rules and we will fallow them ok?" Nora straighten up.

"Of course Mrs Parker."

"Oh Nora call me Mom."

"Ok." Nora found it weird feeling so amazingly at home at Luce house. She could see how Luce loved being home.

"Now boys when this movie is over it's time for bed. We have a very early start." Daniel and Cam nodded. "Alright good night kiddos." Alice had turned down Luce bed and gave her a hug and kiss then went downstairs.

"I still can't believe my Mom called yours. It's not like I'm five." Nora snuggled back into Cams arms.

"I can your Mom is terrified that your gonna get pregnant."

"I'm 21 years old."

"Yeah well." Cam rubbed his hand thru his hair. He was happy for the first time in a while. It was funny how much this family reminded him of Luce last. The same warm welcoming openness. He looked over at Luce who had found her way back into Daniel arms. _If they only knew._ Daniel leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey can I talk to you downstairs?" Luce nodded against Daniel chest. They got up walking down into the kitchen.

Once downstairs Daniel walked over tot the breakfast bar sitting on a stool. "Can I tell you something?" Luce walked over next to Daniels side.

"Yeah of course."

"I think I know what I want." Luce looked confused. "For the future."

"Okay."

"I want this Luce. I want to have a house that's just big enough for a small family. I want to have two or three kids and I want to do family stuff all the time. I want what you grew up having Luce." She smiled.

"Okay."

"And I want to have it well, umm, with you." Luce took a step back not sure what exactly was going on.

"Daniel what are you saying?"

"Luce I love you."

"And I love you." Luce started to get really nervous. "Daniel are you going to ask me something?"

"Like what love?" Daniel thought about it for a minuet. "Oh god Luce no. Trust me hon when I do have that something to ask you it won't be in your parents dark kitchen in the middle of the night." Luce let out a deep breath. Daniel got up wrapping her in a bug hug. "I do want to make you a promise thou." Luce leaned her forehead against Daniel chest.

"Ok."

"I want to promise that I won't screw up again. That I might hurt you and I might make mistakes but I will always love you . I will always fight for you and I will never give up on us." Daniel cupped Luce chin tilting her head back. "Cause I have something else to tell you." Luce braced herself. "Becky doesn't want to wait for the baby to be born to do the paternity test. She wants to do it now." Luce was confused.

"Now but how?"

"Well they are some genetics the doctors are worried about and they want to run some test. The doctor know about the situation and says we can do the paternity test at the same time. So we should know in about two weeks."

"What kinds of tests? Are they safe?"

"Well of course there are some risks. But since she is already having the amniocentesis done they are going to run the paternity test at the same time."

"But the baby should be fine?"

"Yeah. I've missed you." Daniel ran his hands over Luce hips and down her back pulling her closer.

"Oh yeah. Well I've missed you. Why did Nora's mom have to call?"

"Oh because she is trying to kill Cam and I." Luce pulled on Daniel shirt so he would lean down and kiss her. "Your an amazing girl Lucinda." Daniel leaned down kissing her slowly. Alice cleared her throat.

"Daniel. Luce." Alice was standing in the door way in her bathrobe. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing Momma. We were just talking."

"Um. Hmm. I heard something I thought that we should discuss."

"Sure Mom." Luce and Daniel sat back at the island.

"I heard somethings earlier and well. I thought you guys were doing ok?"

"We had another small hiccup but nothing to worry about."

"Hiccup?"

"Ok it was an issue. But it's fine now." Daniel looked at his feet suddenly not able to look Alice in the eye.

"Oh Daniel. What happened?" Daniel couldn't tell Alice. Not after what he had done. "Daniel?"

"Becky and I had a moment. It shouldn't of happened but it did."

"Oh Daniel." Both of them looked at the counter. "I don't think I can keep all this from John anymore kids. I think after camping we should all sit down and have a talk."

"Oh Momma no. Please Daddy won't understand. Just wait the two weeks til we know if the baby is Daniels or not."

"What baby?" John came around the corner into the kitchen.

"Daddy."

"John." Daniel and Luce wanted to fall thru the floor.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer. What baby?"

"I. I. IT. I"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What pregnant. Oh God no. Daddy just listen." John went from confused and mad to pissed.

"You cheated on my daughter. You little bastard." Alice instantly stepped in front of John.

"Now honey claim down. Remember your blood pressure."

"I will not claim down. And Alice you knew about this?"

"Yes I knew. Why don't we let the kids go to bed and we can talk about this."

"Oh hell no. I want his ass out of my house." Luce jumped up and ran in front of her dad.

"Daddy no. Please. Let us just explain."

"Luce honey its fine I'll go pack." Daniel got up and started out of the kitchen.

"No Daniel wait. Dad lets just talk ok." Luce started crying and running after Daniel who was still heading toward the basement on the phone with the car service. Alice gently laid her hands on Johns chest.

"I want you to think about what you are doing John."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"Because it wasn't my place. It was between Luce and Daniel."

"Did he or did he not cheat on our daughter?"

"Well yes he did. But he feels horrible about it."

"Are you ok with this?"

"No I'm not. But John she is an adult now and if she wants to be with Daniel than its our job to try and accept him. Plus everyone is human and makes mistakes." She couldn't look her husband in the eye. But John knew what Alice was talking about and he instantly felt bad.

"I don't like it Alice."

"Neither do I. But he has apologized to Luce and is trying to do right by her and the other girl." John walked into the living room sitting down on the sofa running his hands thru his hair. Daniel walked up the stairs with his bag in one hand and a cry hysterical Luce behind begging him to not leave.

"You promised you would never leave me."

"Luce honey I'm not leaving you. I'm just honoring your Dads wishes."

"Your leaving me. Wait no your not I'm coming too." John stood up walking over to Daniel.

"Neither of you are going any where. Daniel you and I are going to have a long talk in the morning but right now everyone is going to bed."

Alice had walked upstairs to tell Nora and Cam it was time for bed only to find them sound asleep in the alcove. She turned walking back downstairs. John had gone off to bed and Luce and Daniel were sitting alone in the kitchen. Luce had finally stopped crying. "Well Nora and Cam are fast asleep." Luce sniffled. "Why don't you two go sleep upstairs too." Both just nodded and headed up to bed.


End file.
